Mother Titan
by Brightsteel1
Summary: Discontinued. The new version of this story is now live on my profile.
1. Klara's Original Story

Just to be clear, what's inside this chapter are the original chapters of "Mother Titan." I wanted to keep them somewhere in the rewrite, because they are what got this story rolling. And I'll be reusing a lot of my original ideas and concepts from them in the new version, and my new ideas will be included, of course.

The rewrite starts on chapter 2 onward. If you want to hear the new tale of the Mother Titan, start from there.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Klara**

 _A young woman wailed in fear as she ran for her life, not looking back lest she see the horrors behind her. Dust and smoke filled the air as fires broke out around the houses. Screams of pain echoed around the area as the booming footsteps came closer to feast upon the town.  
_

 _ _The invading monsters were the cause of this bloodshed and panic._ Countless people had already fallen to them, the giant immortal humanoids storming upon their home. The humans suffered a violent death as these titans tore them apart with their teeth and crushed their bones with monstrous strength. ___No one was spared by their hunger, they would let no one escape them._ Already her friends and family were separated from her, many of them no doubt gone from the world._

 _In only a short hour, the peaceful village had turned into hell._

 _Brown hair fluttered in the wind as she sprinted away from everyone else. She had to run! Hide! Get away from all the death and despair behind her. Fear for her life pushed her body to go faster as adrenaline pumped through her blood._ _She didn't want to die, not like this._

 _In her panic her ankle twisted on the ground with sickening pain. With her balance lost she stumbled forward and scraped her body upon the ground. Her once pretty dress was caked in dirt, and her knee throbbed in pain as she struggled to get up._

 _But fate had other plans for her. Debris flew in the air as the building in ahead was smashed apart as another Titan appeared. Blood stains from victims coated the monsters face as it gazed upon its prey with cruelty. With a roar it charged at her, intent on satisfying its hunger._

 _Her eyes widened in terror as the Titan thundered toward her. Tears of hopelessness ran down her face as she waited for her inevitable fate. This was it, she was going to die here, just like her fellow villagers. She was trapped, there was no running away from these monsters._

 _A titanic hand swiftly snatched the woman up by her legs. She hyperventilated in panic as the giant gave her a sickly smile before bringing her to its mouth with delight._

 _"Please, no!" She pleaded in vain as she entered its mouth. A bone snapping crunch rang in her ears as bone white agony screamed within her body. The remains of her legs fell to the earth as a giant tongue swept her back to the throat. Blood poured out as her hand desperately reached for the world outside before falling down the monsters throat._

 _Then, nothing but the embrace of darkness._

* * *

 _Many Years Later_

The sunlight nourished the titan's colossal frame, feeding her body as it expelled great amounts of heat and steam in return. The wind soothed her burning skin as the morning dawned upon the earth. Birds sang their songs as life began to awaken in the land. The world around her was the definition of tranquility, a sheer difference to her violent nightmare.

With a groan the titan pushed herself up, shaking her tangled brown hair loose. Amber eyes blinked open as consciousness slowly returned. The fear faded from her mind as the familiar surroundings came into focus. It was just the field she picked to rest the night before. She sighed as her heartbeat and breathing returned to normal, the torment from last nights dream on her mind.

 _"Why do I remember that day now? I just want to forget it all, to go back before this all happened."_ The titan thought sadly as the fatigue from her mind faded. Another nightmare tormented her sleep, not that she was surprised. She'd seen too much horror not be changed or affected in some way.

Looking down, she recognized the bone claws on her fingers. Sharp, strong, and brutal, they had proven to be an effective weapon so far. Her forearms were covered in sturdy bone armor, just as her torso and legs were. Thick, leathery skin and exposed muscle covered the rest of her body as blood boiled within. She was a titan, a mighty behemoth of nature that dominated the earth.

Not that she minded her existence as this colossal creature. Brute force and stunning swiftness was at her fingertips, along with the terrifying vitality and healing all titans held. But her keen intellect combined with all other traits is what made her so deadly. This titan form is what kept her alive, kept her safe when all other humans had perished.

It the distance the massive forms of other titans could be seen moving. The sun had stirred them from slumber, and so they began to wander the earth, seeking more hapless humans to devour. They were nothing like her, there was no intellect or passion in their existence. Cruel soulless eyes filled with blood lust and hunger. They were the stuff of nightmares, the creatures that destroyed humanity.

They were the ones she hated.

True to her nightmare, she had lived as a human long ago. She recalled her parents, who brought her into the world and showered her with affection. Her friends, who played with her as they discovered the world around them. And her hometown, where her life was happy and secure. She did not know how long it had been since then, but the memories still remained with her. An adolescent youth who blossomed into womanhood, content with her life and how it unveiled.

But the world was shattered like glass when _they_ appeared that day. The horrific humanoids from hell that towered over mankind. No one knew what these monsters were or where they came from, but the giants quickly made their intentions clear. Humanity stood no chance against their new predators senseless eating. Oh how she tried to escape, to flee and get to safety. But in the end, she fell and was devoured, just like everyone else in her village. In less than an hour her home was destroyed, and her family lost forever.

What happened after she was devoured was unknown to her. The time that passed was a haze within her mind, but sentience returned to her one day. She woke up and found herself as a titan, one of the creatures that feasted on human flesh. Despair and self loathing followed as she experienced her newfound reality in horror. Why? Why did she die only to become one of those monsters?

She took her claws to her chest back then, trying to tear herself apart and end this nightmare. Yet her body refused her, quickly healing the feeble attempts to kill herself. It was a very dark moment in her life, one she had come to terms with once she realized what happened to her human body.

It was within the nape of her titans neck, her human form. Bound by strange tendons that let her control this titans body. The legs that were bitten off were whole again, hanging against the massive bone spine. It was a suffocating darkness of plasma and flesh, but it kept her untouched by time and death. So she kept her body sleeping within.

 _Klara._

That was the name her parents gave her long ago. But now she lived as a hybrid of human and titan that wandered the world. With her newfound strength, she found purpose and pleasure in killing the other titans. She attacked and tore the monsters apart in fury, sending them back to whatever hell they crawled out of. It was savage vengeance taken for her fallen family and friends, for everything stolen from her.

But it was not enough, it was never enough satisfy her blood lust, never enough to stop them all. All her efforts made no dent in their numbers. They were an endless legion that subdued the earth stolen from man. She could not defeat them all by herself.

But she held on to the faint hope that there were survivors in this harsh world. That the humans, her people, were alive somewhere. Her time was spent searching the world dawn to dusk, looking for any traces of mankind. Solitude drove her to go great lengths to find them, to ease the loneliness within her heart. She wanted to shed her titan form and start her life anew as a human. She did not want to be alone out here any longer.

Not alone with the monsters that tormented her sleep.

But she could not find any humans. She had no idea where to look or where to go. All of her leads had been dead ends. Forsaken structures covered in vegetation, ruined foundations of villages, and homes long rotted away. Despair began to take over her at the realization that she might be the last human alive. That she had come all this way for nothing.

But she forced herself to continue on every day. Exploring every forest, mountain, and plain. She refused to believe that the humans were all dead. There had to be at least one group that had survived, safe from the titans grasp.

So Klara would keep looking, no matter how long it took. If there were any humans alive, she would find them.

* * *

It was a few days later when her prayers were answered.

Klara was traveling through a rough forest terrain, slaying any titans found in her pathway. Hunting them down was child's play, for she would quickly overwhelm them with fourteen meters of intellect, strength, and speed. The armor and claws she held made this even simpler to accomplish. She would tear and strike them violently before ripping out their napes.

Titans were immortal monsters with incredible vitality, able to heal mortal wounds and even limbs in minutes, so long as they had sunlight. Even if they lost their organs or heads, they would regenerate them quickly and get back up. Unless their weak spot was struck, they would not die.

The nape of the neck.

Most titans were no credible threat to her. They tended to ignore her, unless she attacked them first of course. They saw her as just another titan, ignorant of her human nature. Her height also gave her great advantage in her brawls. At fourteen meters, her colossal frame was larger than most titans. She crushed the lesser ones with ease, like an adult striking a child.

But there were also titans taller and stronger, these were the ones she avoided if possible. She had nearly died several times for carelessly picking her targets. Those fifteen meter titans that held eyes of cruel intellect, were the ones that scared her. The ones she did not want to face.

They were the ones more dangerous than her.

Not that that was going to stop her from killing them eventually. Her combat skilled had steadily improved over the weeks of fighting. Sooner or later, she was confident that even the fifteen meter titans would be no match for her. It was a bloody pastime, but it kept her somewhat sane in her isolation.

It was one of the only forms of entertainment out here.

Klara idly looked at the steaming blood on her claws, another fallen titan evaporating beneath her foot. This was satisfying revenge for her, tearing apart any titan she encountered. Had she always been this savage? She reasoned that her blood lust was a result of being in her titan form constantly. Not that she had a choice, her human body was to small and frail to use out here.

The fact that she was naked didn't help any.

Strangely, this area was far denser in titans compared to her previous travels. Around twenty titans would have been seen in an average day of travel. But here she had sighted more than fifty so far. Not only that, they movements suggested that they were lumbering to the same location.

This strange behavior confused her greatly. What was drawing those titans in that direction? She pondered upon this but could come up with no answers. Her curiosity began to grow as theories about what she would find began to shape.

The interest within her mind was to great to ignore. Her decision made, she changed her direction and began to follow that same path as them.

It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Besides, she wanted to solve this mystery.

As the hours passed, the number of titans around her significantly increased. There must have been at least one hundred so far, and the number kept rising. Her unease grew at being surrounded by so many of the horrid creatures, but pushed aside her fear. Thankfully, they left her alone.

In the distance, she saw what they were heading for. It was a massive tan colored structure that towered over the treeline easily. It expanded far into the horizon, an imposing sight that made her feel tiny in comparison.

It was a wall.

An impossibly gigantic wall that transcended the titans many times over. The brutish creatures clawed and moaned as they tried to pass the tremendous obstacle that kept them out. But even with all their strength, not a scratch was left behind by them.

There was a noticeable outcrop in the wall, where a sturdy gate could be seen in the middle. The top was mounted by stationary cannons,

She rushed forward, uncertainty compelled her to confirm that what she was seeing was real. Was this a dream? How cruel it would be, if what she saw ahead of her was a falsehood. She urged herself to the base of the wall, ignoring the titans around her. She ran her claws over it, leaving faint marks in the stone. It was real.

Listening closely, she could hear the mixture of countless voices going about their daily lives inside the safe haven. Hazel eyes began to water as she heard the sounds made by the tiny beings within.

 _Humans._

They were alive inside this walled district.

That night she curled up and went to sleep in the woodlands nearby. Looking to the sunset and first stars of the night void with tears in her eyes. These were not tears of sadness or grief, but happiness. It had taken many months of searching the earth and pushing through despair and loneliness, but she had found them at last.

Closing her eyes, she smiled as she enveloped herself in emotion. There were humans alive, living behind that wall.

Klara was no longer alone in this world. Finally, she had a new area to call home.

* * *

There, Done! This chapter was tricky, but I have successfully rewritten it after some struggle. I have most of the next chapter done already, so I plan to upload it by the end of this week. I've got a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this, but feel free to offer any ideas or suggestions.

Till next time!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Wings of Humanity**

AN:/ I apologized for the late update, this was trickier for me to write than I thought. Still, thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter. I'm very happy with how this one turned out, enjoy!

* * *

The horrors that tormented Klara's sleep vanished as the days passed by. The forest nearby had become her new domain, and her feral mind began to calm within its depths. She felt serene, no longer burdened by despair or isolation. For she had finally found them, the humans that survived. She was no longer alone in the world.

She was alive again.

That wall had become very special to her, for it kept the other titans from devouring the humans within. The humanoids would mindlessly groan and claw at the barrier every day, failing to make a scratch. Regardless of their strength, they could not break through it. She soon found herself tearing apart the titans outside the walled district. For it infuriated her to see that even now, the monsters tried to get through the wall, to devour the humans within.

She could hear and smell the humans that lived within the district. They lived their daily lives, ignorant of the horrors of their enemy that lurked outside. The wall may have kept the titans out, but she would take no chances with them. Klara refused to allow the hellish creatures to live, not after what they had taken from her.

A short time later, all the titans around the district had fallen to her, dissolving to ash and nothingness. Klara huffed, proud of her victory, her wounds already stitching shut. It was risky fighting them all at once, but they were no match for her. Her blood lust for today had been sated.

Her amber eyes turned to her body, her titan form. Leathery skin and muscle, bone claws and armor, and searing steam that came from her breath. Her human body stayed safe within the nape of her colossal frame, but she considered her titan a part of herself. A part she both appreciated and mourned.

It was ironic, she was a hybrid titan that killed the other titans for revenge. It was her purpose, to kill in memory of her fallen home. She knew that part of her would be this monster forever. It was not her choice to be like this, but could she even consider herself human now? Would those inside the wall accept her if they knew what she was?

With a sigh, Klara began to distance herself from the wall. It was too tiring to think about now, and she wanted to rest. Her body was exhausted from battle, and nightfall would soon come. So, ignoring the remains of the slain titans, she vanished into the trees.

She didn't notice the soldiers upon the wall, who stared at her in shock.

XxXxXx

The sun had fallen, so Klara curled up upon the plains, seeking the comfort of sleep. She looked up into the void, the distant fires of heaven began to shine. Soon, the entire sky was aflame with starlight.

Truth be told, star gazing was one of her favorite pastimes, it helped keep her sane. She could recall doing it long ago, before the titans came to be. She was an innocent child then, who looked into the night void with wonder. She would think about her future, how her life would be when she grew older. Life had been so much simpler then, when she had a place to call home.

Thinking about her past left a burning ache in her chest, for the people she loved were gone. How long ago had it been? Months? Years? The time was lost to her, unable to be taken back. Mother and Father, her brothers and friends, they were all gone. There was no one she could look to for comfort now.

How did she become a titan anyway? She didn't know. She was bitten in half and devoured, so how did she survive? She had no answers, she was a mystery even to herself. A creature both human and titan. Months of wandering the world had lead her to the last humans, so now it was time to act.

She wanted a place with the humans that lived beyond that wall. She could start over there and replace her pain with pleasure. A place to call home, friends to love, and the peace of everyday life. How very badly she desired these things. And she would have them, one way or another. She had spent too much time alone, and refused to endure it for any longer. But for now, she would rest and plan.

Still, Klara was troubled by the blank spaces in her mind. Parts of her past life were forgotten, memories outside of her grasp. The truth about herself was withheld, hidden in the abyss of her mind. So what was it?

What had she forgotten?

* * *

Klara sat down in her titan form, lost in thought and planning. In front of here was the base of Wall Maria, the obstacle she would have to overcome. It was built to kept to the titans out, and sadly that extended to her as well. It was a irritating puzzle than needed to be solved soon.

The first choice was going through the gate, if only it was as simple as it sounded. She was incredible strong, but doubted she could lift the gate high enough to get inside. And even if she could, forcing it open might break it, thus making it pointless to try.

Tunneling under the wall was another option. It was possible with her claws, but it would take too long to be practical. And it would allow the other titans a path in behind her.

So that left the obvious solution, climb over the wall.

The wall was very hard and durable, no doubt about it. But her claws were strong enough to carve into the wall. Which meant, she could scale over it.

But what could she do once she got inside? She had no money, no connections, and no possessions. A naked woman wandering around town would draw too much attention and raise uncomfortable questions. It was so embarrassing having no clothes, how would she get some? She didn't want to steal from the people she would be living with, but it might have to come to that.

What about money? She would need it in order to eat and drink daily. Sunlight allowed her titan to keep her alive, but it did not satisfy the human instinct to eat. Wild plants and drinking from fresh water did not satisfy her. Her mouth watered at the scent of cooked bread, fish, and other foods the walled humans ate. She wanted to eat real food as well, but had no honest means of getting it.

Klara groaned and held her face with her claws. Her whole situation was a fucked up mess. She could pass the wall, but would have to start over with nothing. She would have to resort to thievery, or hoped she got lucky and received charity. Or would she be taken advantage of and exploited? Could she even trust the wall people?

She was like a young girl lost in the woods. She had no one to depend on but herself, and isolation had not been kind to her. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. But even if she got over the wall, where would she go once inside? What should she do now?

She still had no answers.

* * *

Later that day, Klara found herself wandering the woods beyond the gate again. She walked slowly, her body sluggish and lifeless. She ignored the few titans seen, not having the mental energy to fight them.

Why didn't she climb over the wall? She was tired of being out in the wild, so why didn't she take her chances inside the wall? The fear of what difficulties she would find within had kept here away. Would she rather stay in the wild with those monsters? Why was she was such a coward now?

Then the sound of a distant rumble could be heard as it traveled closer. Hundreds of animals ran together to create a thunder that echoed upon the wind. She ignored it at first, not thinking much of it. But as it got closer, her head perked up as she listened intently. Her eyes widened, for she realized what made that noise.

It was a herd of horses.

Her thoughts broken, she got up and ran toward the disturbance. It grew louder as she ran closer, her strides covering hundreds of meters quickly.

There! She could see the dust cloud being kicked up ahead in the nearby plains. Her eyesight was capable of making out the tiny shapes. It was an awe inspiring sight.

They were humans on horseback, so many of them! White underclothes could be seen under a tan military jacket. Strange mechanical devices hugged their hips, with several blades holstered on their legs. They device was connected to leather straps that weaved around their body and to knee length leather boots. The most notable feature was a dark green cloak that fluttered over their torso. It held the insignia of the soldiers, two parallel wings on a shield, one blue and the other white.

But why would these humans be outside the wall? Were they not afraid of the humanoids that towered over them? She concluded that these were soldiers based on their equipment, but how could they expect to fight against the titans? They were so tiny and fragile compared the the hellish creatures that towered over trees.

She tensed up as load ominous groans filled the air, they were here. A brief moment was broken by two titans that snapped the tree branches as they rushed toward the soldiers. The giants had found their prey, and were not going to pass the chance to eat.

Snarling, Klara honed her claws as her eyes narrowed in anger. The behemoths would regret trying to hurt her humans. But her anger turned to alarm as several soldier broke off from the formation. They guided their steeds toward the enemy and stood up with blades unsheathed.

What were they thinking? They were going to be killed if they got within the monsters grasp! She looked out horrified at the carnage that was sure to come. But her fear turned to awe as the humans fired grapple lines into the giants steaming flesh. With bursts of pressurized gas they were in the air.

How could they fly around like that? It was amazing! Klara watched in fascination as the soldiers soared around the titans. The monsters were too slow to catch them in this game of cat and mouse. The veterans worked in harmony with one another. While some distracted the monsters in front, others went to the unprotected back.

One man darted across the monsters back. With a swing of his blades, the nape was sliced out and the massive fiend fell with a moan. The other lost its balance as its ankles were slashed by a bold woman. As it struggled to get up, another soldier leaped up and carved out its neck. With the ungodly horrors dead, the humans grinned and praised each other for their success. They then mounted their horses and left with haste, unaware of their spectator.

Incredible. So these soldiers went outside the wall to kill titans? Feeling self conscious, Klara covered her nape as a sense of security. They would attempt to kill her as well if they found her. Not that she would blame them, she did look like a monster. But it would not do for her to perish after coming so far.

Well, in any case, it was clear that these soldier were capable of surviving out here, so she would not worry about them. Still, it was amazing, to think that humans would find a way to slay their massive predators. Perhaps there was still hope for them after all.

Suddenly, a sweet and intoxicating scent filled her nose. Saliva began to fill her mouth as her stomach began to growl. She felt so hungry, what was that heavenly aroma? Instinct compelled her to move and find out what it was. She was so focused on hunger, she didn't hear the screams that came far ahead of her.

She didn't realize that it came from the same direction the scouts went in. It once only a few moments later that she came to the source of the sweet scent. Then horror tore her heart as she realized what it came from. Her mouth held back bile as the grisly sight meet her eyes.

The sugary smell of blood came from several soldiers, what was left of them. Stray limbs were thrown about the ground as bodily fluids seeped into the soil. They were torn apart and eaten by the titans.

Then she heard it, cries of agony that echoed out from far ahead of her. The wails of the doomed chilled her spine and tormented her mind. They were being devoured, just like the people of her village long ago.

 _No._

Anger flooded her blood as it boiled in hot fury. Her eyes saw red as adrenaline shook her body. How dare those damn monsters do this! Hadn't they already taken enough away? She wanted to kill them. To crush, tear, and destroy the monsters that mocked her. To paint her claws in red, rip out throats, and tear apart horrid faces and necks of giants.

She couldn't let those humans be devoured. She would never forgive herself if she didn't help them. So with a roar, Klara stormed toward the flying soldiers, hoping she was not too late to save them.

* * *

Squad Leader Erwin Smith did care for his comrades lives, despite his cold blue eyes and ruthless personality. The harsh years in the Survey Corps had hardened his heart and numbed his emotions. He did not want his heart to feel, for that would mean despair and guilt for all the deaths under his command.

He landed upon a tree branch, his face grim as he analyzed the carnage below. Around the woodlands the Survey Corps fought for their lives against a swarm of titans. Saliva pooled down the colossal faces, anticipating the feast that fled from their grasp. The soil was stained from the blood of fallen comrades, the faces of the dead etched in horror at their grisly demise.

They were one of the Diversion teams setup for this expedition. While the center segment set up a supply depot for a future base outside Wall Maria, their job was to distract and kill the titans that tried to interfere.

At first, it was a manageable task. However everything quickly went to hell after several more titans blindsided them from the forest and broke into their defensive formation. With the escape routes to their horses blocked, they had no choice but to stay and fight.

The Survey Corps was the smallest out of the three military branches of humanity. And for good reason; the appalling death rate made sure that only the bravest, or foolish of soldiers signed up. There was no room for weakness outside the walls, for the harsh wilds were ruled by the titans.

To the other military branches they were insane. Suicidal, even. But they were the few that desired change in the world; for themselves and all of humanity. So they took their blades outside the walls to fight against their mortal enemy. Hoping to reclaim land long lost to the titans and expand outside the walls that kept them safe.

As for Erwin? He would not accept defeat, he held onto his vision of the future. He wanted mankind to rise above their predators. To be reborn from the ashes and reclaim their place in the world.

But most of all he wanted to know the truth. To uncover the mysteries of the world long since hidden.

And damn it, he was not dying here.

With his resolve renewed, Erwin turned his attention back to the battle. Sensing an opportunity to strike, he activated his Maneuver Gear and swung toward his target. It was a feral fifteenth meter aberrant titan that lunged after Nanaba, one of his younger recruits. Blood stained the monsters jagged teeth from the two unlucky souls it devoured moments earlier.

Said titan had snagged her wire between its fingers leaving no escape. The tomboyish woman's blue eyes widened in panic as the titan trapped her torso within its hand. She began to scream for help as it brought her toward its pointed teeth.

But Erwin was one of the oldest members of the Scouts for a reason. He had skill to back up his intellect and cunning. And he would not let one of his subordinates die needlessly if he could act. So with a rare snarl on his face, Erwin spun around and swiftly carved out the aberrant titans nape with his blades. With a groan of pain, the behemoth swayed and fell toward the earth. By the time it reached the ground, Erwin already had grabbed Nanaba and brought her to safely within the trees.

"Thank... Thank you Squad Leader." The woman panted with gratitude. But she flinched at seeing the apathetic look on his face.

"Don't lose focus." He advised coldly before quickly turning his head back to the battle.

This wasn't good for them at all. Several more titans had already arrived after smelling the blood of the dead. Less than half of his team were alive and the rest were on the verge of exhaustion. They wouldn't last much longer at this point. But if they could just slay a few more titans, they could escape to their horses and...

A wild screech of rage snapped him out of his thoughts. Erwin's blood turned cold and his heart clenched in fear seeing the new arrival.

Sprinting toward them with violent fury was a titan unlike any he'd encountered before. Bone like armor covered its forearms, shins, and feet, while its hands held vicious claws. Wild brown hair danced around in fury as booming footsteps came closer. But the most striking feature was that the titan was female, a gender of titans never seen before. The Scouts began to shout and panic as the fourteen meter female closed the distance.

There was no way they could fight off this strange titan and its brethren in their fatigue. Frantically thinking how to salvage the situation, Erwin opened his mouth to shout out orders.

But the words in his mouth never came out. The Female changed her direction toward a nearby twelve meter titan. With a bone snapping crunch, the armored female's fist slammed into the smaller titan's nape, sending it crashing down. A bone chilling roar echoed out from her. The remaining titans hesitated in their attempts to grab the humans in the treetops, turning to look at the new arrival. A similar thought came in their empty minds.

 _Threat._

With a sense of self preservation, the colossal creatures rushed out toward her, hoping to overwhelm her with numbers. But their opponent was far more dangerous than them. Without hesitation, the Female charged toward them. She slammed her hardened fist into a ten meter, crashing it back into the others. She then side stepped and grabbed the arm of the fourteen meter that lunged forward to bite her. Pivoting her feet, she threw it onto the ground. Raising her leg up, her foot crushed its nape.

"Why is she killing them?" Asked the baffled voice Mike Zacharias, another veteran Scout. No one answered, they were all stunned by the strange titans actions. They could only stare in shocked silence as they witnessed the violent brawl. Was this reality?

The female continued her rampage with stunning agility. Her fist crushed the skull of the five meter that tried to gnaw on her leg. With a quick flick of claws, its nape was torn as well. She quickly got up and rushed the ten meter that was now off the ground. With her claws reached out, she tore and cut the through skin and muscle ruthlessly. Unable to take the blows, it fell once more and its neck was ripped open.

Then the female roared in pain as a fifteenth meter bit deeply into her shoulder. It had gotten behind her and had now held her down as it tried to snap her nape. She was trapped, and the remaining behemoths were closing in to feast.

The Scouts watched conflicted as the female struggled to get free. True, they had no love for titans, but this deviant female was a special case. She had ignored them in favor of killing the colossal monsters. Should they step in and help her?

This didn't get a chance to choose. With sudden stamina, the female pushed herself up. She then jumped back and slammed her attacker's spine into the tree behind them. In pain, the fifteen meter released its grip and she was freed.

She then turned and dashed toward her other opponents. With armored forearms, she knocked aside their hands and pushed them back. She moved swiftly and gracefully, overwhelming her enemies with brute strength. She kneed one in the pelvis, cracking bones as it fell back. Using the ones arm as leverage, she spun behind it and killed it as well. Then she grabbed the ten meter she knocked down seconds ago. Not giving it a chance to recover, she turned it over and crushed its neck.

Only two were left now. A nine meter ran up toward her, ignorant of its enemy. Had it realized how dangerous she was, it probably would have fled. But it foolishly ran up toward her, so the female simply reached out and grabbed its arms tightly. It looked confused as the female simply smirked smugly. With great strength, she threw it up into the air. After a few moments it fell and smashed into the ground with broken bones. A swift armored foot then reached over and smashed its nape in.

She then turned to face the last threat. It was the fifteenth meter deviant who's spine had finished healing. It got up and charged at the female that caused it so much pain moments earlier. It swung wildly at her in anger, and she was stuck on the defensive being pushed back.

The two behemoths grappled their arms against each other and struggled for dominance. Her arms began to shake at the strain of the larger titan, its teeth too close for comfort. But despite being overwhelmed, the female did not look worried in the slightest. After all, she had a plan.

The Female slammed her forehead into her opponents mouth. Steaming blood and teeth fell free as the monster groaned in pain. The Female then reached her head down and bit into its wrist hard. By doing so, the fifteen meters wrist broke and she pulled her arm free.

Bone claws reached up and pierced her opponents eyes. The titan wailed at the loss of its sight, steaming blood and jelly running down its face. She then circled around and jumped on its back, knocking it to the earth. There would be no mercy from her. With a snarl she smashed her hardened fist onto its nape.

Again.

Again.

And Again.

With a final roar, the Female killed the last titan in the clearing. Steam hissed from the creatures corpses as they burned to ash. The female panted in exhaustion as she stood up, turning herself to the spectators in the trees.

Now the Scouts were alone with the female titan. A violent and intelligent titan though could easily kill them should she chose. The recruits huddled together in fright, shaking in their boots, as the colossal female looked at them. Amber colored eyes gazed at them with keen intellect, taking in the image of the tiny soldiers.

"Why isn't she attacking us?" Nanaba whispered in fright. No one replied, adrenaline still flowing through their blood. The group held their breath, uncertain to what they should do. They watched her with tension, ready to flee should she rush toward them.

"Erwin, what are your orders?" Mike hissed to his friend. But Erwin said nothing, studying the Female Titan with a puzzled frown. The Titan's eyes meet his, and seemed to gaze into his soul. It was almost ominous how much emotion was in her eyes.

Then the Female did something none of them could have predicted. Wetting her throat, she opened her mouth and breathed out words.

 **"HELLO...HUMANS."** The raspy voice of the Female sounded out. The Scouts mouths fell open in disbelief and they looked at her in fright. Had they just imagined that? There was no possible way that what they witnessed was true. This titan had a voice?

"It...It can talk?"

"Oh my God!"

"No... No way."

"What are you?" Erwin whispered out as he looked up toward the colossal female in astonishment. The rest of his squad held similar expressions as they gazed up at their unexpected savior in awe. This strange titan, was intelligent! It could say human words!

 **"STAY ALIVE."** She advised to them, their eyes widening even more, if that was possible. She then smiled to them, not a cruel or savage smile, but one of kindness. None of them knew what to think anymore, just what was this titan? Why did she help them?

 **"FARE...WELL."** With those last words, the Female Titan turned and vanished into the depths of the forest. Silence enveloped the party for a few awkward seconds as they tried to grasp what just happened.

"What...What the hell kind of titan was that?" One man whispered out with a pale face. No one had an answer, their minds filled with uncertainty.

"Just what was she?" Mike whispered out as he stared at the skeletal remains of the dead titan. A hand fell onto Mike's shoulder, breaking his thoughts as Erwin held his attention.

"We will discuss this later," Erwin commanded firmly, the squad turning their attention to the pack leader. "Our mission here is done. Right now we need to regroup. Get to your horses and move out!"

Though they were still in shock, they followed Erwin's orders. With the titans around them dead, they had no trouble getting back to their steeds. They had lost many members of their squad, but it would have been much worse had their savior not interfered.

But one thing was certain, none of them would be forgetting this event any time soon. It would not be long before rumors spread around the Survey Corps. They would speak of a strange fourteen meter female titan. Bone armor on her forearms and shins, claws for fingers, and eyes that held emotion. A titan that killed other titans to protect the humans. One that was intelligent and could speak in human tongue.

The Mother Titan was born.

* * *

A short while later, the Survey Corps rushed back to Wall Maria, relieved that the expedition had finished. Success left a hollow feeling in their hearts, for many did not survive with them. But they had, and they would keep fighting; for their fallen brothers and sisters, and for the future of humanity.

Unknown to The Scouts, the female titan looked out at them from the distance. A faint smile etched on her face as the Scouts fled to safety behind the walls. The gate crashed down behind them, sealing shut and once again holding back the titans. With moans the giants pressed up against the wall and clawed at it, begging for the morsels that lived behind it.

It was a tempting thought, to rush out and tear apart those titans as well. But earlier fight had already taken its toll. Wounds on her leathery skin were slowly healing, much slowly than she would have liked. And besides, why bother? The soldiers were safe behind their wall again. As long as they stayed inside, the titans could not devour them.

Closing her eyes, the giantess basked in the warmth of sunlight as steam seeped out of her wounds. She recalled the strange soldiers from earlier, particular the blond haired one that payed so much attention to her.

Looking upon herself, she saw the bone coverings on her arms and shins, with cruel claw hands. Thick leathery skin and mighty muscles that seeped out steam, along with a colossal immortal body. She was a monster in her own eyes, just like the titans that she killed.

But maybe being part titan was not so bad. It gave her the strength to help those humans. They had survived because of her actions, and she was happy.

 _I can protect them._ This sudden thought came her, causing pause as she pondered on it. She'd come to help of those soldiers, hadn't she? A small flame of pride kindled within as she thought of the Scouts she saved with her actions. Yes, she was a monster. A terrible creature called a titan. But she could use her might to protect them, to keep the last humans within that wall alive.

Yes, that would be her new purpose. In honor of her fallen humanity, she would take up protecting those within the walls. Fight for them till her dying breath, no matter what. Keep them safe with the might of her titan. It was the least she could do for them.

It felt so good to have a new purpose in her existence.

The faint smell of blood still drifted upon the wind and tickled her nose. Far behind her within the wild woods, the bodies of the fallen cried out to her. It was sad to say, but those that had died left her a solution to her problems. They had clothes, food, and supplies on them and the deceased horses. She would be able to sustain her human now.

Not having to heart to leave them to rot, she would also bury them into the earth. By then nightfall would come, and she would have to rest once again. Once more looking to the sunset and night sky for comfort.

Still, she wondered what the future held for her, and for the humans that still lived. With one last look to Wall Maria, she turned and sprinted into the distance.

She could not have imagined the changes she just made.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Beyond Wall Maria**

AN:/ I didn't like the way the manga was shaping up, so I decided to write a new ending, with Klara as co-author!

Alright, I really don't have a good reason for this chapter being late, Sorry about that. But no worries, for I have returned! I've been tossing around ideas in my head, and have a good idea of what I want to go with this story. My goal is a thousand words written every day. Should I do this, We'd be looking at a chapter every one to two weeks. So I will strive to make that happen!

Anyways, while I appreciate your reviews and support, you need to put more effort into them. When you review, tell me specifically what you liked. Point out any inconsistencies or what you think I could have done differently. Also, you are free to voice any ideas or suggestions. Good criticism can help an author, you know, but I ask that you be kind and respectful when doing so.

I have another author's note at the end of this chapter. Said note explains what I have decided to do in future chapters. So give that a read before you continue to invest in this story.

Now, for the sake of your entertainment, here is chapter three!

* * *

Following the scent of blood upon the wind, Klara trudged through the woodlands. Using her hands, the fourteen meter gathered up the Scout's mangled corpses. The sweet smell of blood was sickening, but was tolerable. The sun fell slowly from the sky, but there was enough light left to finish this task.

She brought the lifeless into an area nearby. It was a lovely field, with splendid wildflowers and fresh air. It was a place of beauty, and would now be their burial ground. Klara stared at the human blood that now stained her hands, guilt gnawing into her soul. If she acted sooner and ran faster, would more of them be alive?

In hindsight, there was nothing more she could have done. She did what she could to help them. Even so, her heart ached in sadness, they did not deserve this cruel fate. Now all she could do for the fallen was bury them, and hope that they would find comfort in the afterlife.

As harsh as it sounded, their deaths benefited Klara. It gave her a way to provide for her own human body, at least for a time. After this, she would go and scale over the wall. If all went well, she would be starting a new life tonight.

Of course, her claws were not suited for this delicate task. In order to try on clothing and root through the supply bags, she would need to be smaller. So the Female Titan dropped to the ground, laying on her stomach silently. Colossal claws reached up and gently peeled the nape apart. After a short moment, the connection between woman and titan was broken.

For the first time in weeks, Klara pushed through her titan's nape. Pants for air came as she pulled herself from the flesh. The tendons attached to her face and chest ripped off, and finally she was free.

"Hu...man," She croaked out, looking at her now tiny hands. Her titan form lay still under her, now dissolving to ash and dust without its controller. Brushing the steaming blood off, she took hold of her titan's brown hair. Using it as a rope, she slid down and met the ground. She swayed a bit, feeling a bit dizzy with a pounding headache.

After a few moments of rest, Klara walked toward the deceased. Without her Titan form she felt naked, both literally and figuratively. What she was about to made her feel dirty, but she restrained the feeling. Pausing near a lifeless woman, Klara knelt down and held her hand.

"I'm sorry," Klara whispered, voice shaking in sorrow. The Scout did not respond, her deceased face etched in pain and despair. Looking down, it was clear how she died; her legs and pelvis were bitten off by a titan. Even now, it dazed her just how fragile human life really was.

Klara took the torn remains of the cloak off the body. Then the bloodied shirt to get to the undergarment, luckily it would fit her chest. With another apology, she then covered up the severed torso with the cloak.

As the hour passed, Klara continued to strip the bodies of anything useful, putting it aside for later. Several green cloaks and military jackets, boots and socks, shirts and pants, and a few sets of that strange gear which let the soldiers fly. With what she had, she could dress as a young scout herself.

Next she went to a pile of bags, taken from the dead horses. They were used to carry supplies on the horses side, and were sure to hold useful items. Klara grabbed several and began to look through them, hoping to find the last piece of her outfit.

There it was. Klara clutched the cotton fabric in relief, a pair of clean underwear. Not a perfect fit, but they would do for now. Now she had a full set of clothing to cover her nudity with. She picked up a water canteen, and drank from it gladly to quell her thirst. Her hand went to the next object, which was wrapped in cloth. Curious, she unfolded it, and her stomach began to growl in hunger.

Food.

Klara's teeth tore into field ration and began to chew greedily. Though it was bland, she savored every bit of flavor. She nearly choked from her desire to eat, and had to use a water canteen to soothe her throat. But with a full stomach, her mood improved greatly.

She then grabbed a small pouch, hearing a clatter of metal from within. She opened it up to reveal its contents, taking them into her palm.

"Money?" Klara asked, rubbing her thumb over the cold metal, happy at this discovery. That was the very last thing she needed. Sure enough, several other bags also contained coins of various amounts. They were copper, bronze, and silver currency of contrasting size. Although she did not know the value, these funds would hopefully last a few weeks. However time was running out, she had to finish here before the sun faded away.

In a few minutes, she had packed all the supplies into the bags. This included her new clothes, as she feared her transformation would ruin them. With leather straps taken from the gear, she lashed them together. With titan strength, carrying them would be simple enough. Hazel eyes glanced back to the bodies, hand raised to her mouth. Before she left here, there was one more thing to be done.

Klara bit into her hand, tasting blood as a surge of power strike her. Flesh and bone appeared from nothing, casting her into searing darkness and plasma. With the fiery steam fading, the colossal body of her titan stood, ready to obey its master.

Using her claws, Klara tore into the earth at a swift pace, creating a chasm for the doomed. A gap several meters in depth was the result, ready to be filled with the dead. Not an ideal grave, but this was the best she could do with limited time.

Using colossal hands, Klara respectfully placed the fallen into the tomb. It seemed proper to bury them together, for they died together in battle. Now they would sleep together in death. With the chasm filled, she swept the soil over them, covering them in darkness. Klara then placed her clawed hand over the grave with closed eyes, offering a silent prayer for their souls.

With the burial done, the behemoth stood up, eyes filled with resolve. The bags were clutched in hand, ready for the journey ahead. There were no more excuses and she would wait no longer. In less than an hour, her nightmare of isolation would be over. Now her life would start anew, no longer a titan, but a human.

Wall Maria awaited her.

* * *

In the depths of Wall Maria in the Survey Corps HQ, Commander Keith Shadis sat down at his office desk. Papers lay scattered upon it, the casualty reports from the expedition. A bottle of alcohol was opened, that he indulged in while nursing a headache. His eyes were racked with guilt, and his body was slouched over in grief. His hands shook as he took another gulp of the throat burning liquid. Anyone could tell he was in a bad mental state.

A few hours had passed since the survivors returned from beyond Wall Maria. Although they accomplished their mission, the loss of life made him feel hollow. As usual, he lived to see another day, yet the men and women under his command continued to die. The burden of his duty had taken a heavy toll, his brown hair thinning from emotional stress. The terrors witnessed had left a haunted look on his face, his soul close to insanity.

Keith Shadis had joined the Corps years ago, as a cadet fresh from military training. Even then, the Survey Corps had a poor reputation. The high death rate and the horror stories whispered kept their forces low. They were seen as a waste of taxes, shunned by those who lived peaceful lives. Very few had to courage to join the Scouts, and even less could endure it. Still, he entered into the brutal service back then, a young man determined to make a difference. To be the one who helped tip the scale to victory.

His first venture past the wall had shattered his illusions of glory. Seeing the colossal monsters tear apart and devour his comrades had scarred him forever. The soulless eyes and sickening grins of the flesh eating giants tormented him in his sleep. By luck or tenacity, he survived the hellish outside world. He endured the ruthless military service, always living to see another bittersweet day.

Then came the day when he earned the rank of Commander. Finally, after all that misery, his chance had come to prove himself. He resolved to succeed where the previous Survey Corps leaders had failed. He believed that he could lead the Scouts to victory. That after losing for so long, they would finally start to win. Then the Survey Corps would finally be acknowledged and praised for its role, and everyone would respect him.

But nothing changed under his lead. More years of sacrifice and suffering, and he had nothing to show for it. They learned nothing new about the titans or where they came from. He was tired of losing, but any meaningful success was impossible. Any territory gained was taken bath ruthlessly by the behemoths. Every death under his command tormented him, a harsh reminder of his failures. Although their mission today was successful, no one would dare to celebrate. Twenty two. That was the number of bodies outside the wall that they would never recover.

So here he was now resting in his office in solitude, trying to forget about tomorrow. In a few days, he would have to make another report to the nobility within Wall Sina. It was only due to the support of the king and a few nobles that the Scout Regiment could even function. The rest tended to snub their noses at them, calling them a "Waste of Taxes," or "Disgrace to the Military." How he hated those self important bastards.

His musing were broken by a strong knock at his door. He sighed and straightened out his posture, knowing who it was.

"Come in," He said tiredly, to which the door opened, revealing Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias. Both were reliable Scouts that had earned his respect over the years. The former he trusted with being his Second in Command, the latter was one of their strongest soldiers, aside from Squad Leader Levi. The men moved into the room with purpose, coming to a stop near his desk. With a salute over their hearts, they stood at attention.

"Sir," Erwin acknowledged respectfully.

"What is is, Erwin? I'm busy drowning my sorrows here." Keith asked, rubbing his hand over his beard stubble.

"I can see that," Erwin commented wryly. He and Mike both appeared calm and collected, but their minds were nervous and uncertain. Even now hours later they could not forget the strange female titan that helped them, much less the fact that it could speak human words. What was that titan? Where did she come from? It was a mystery that captured their attention, an encounter that changed everything.

Even now their squad discussed the female titan in hushed whispers, and rumors were sure to start. How the hell could they explain what happened without sounding like loons? Still, they had a duty to report this. So pushing aside his fear, Erwin took a deep breath before getting down to business. "It concerns the expedition earlier today."

"Just write up a report and leave it on my desk," Keith dismissed him. "I don't want to hear any more bad news right now. Whatever it is, I'll look at it when I'm sober." As if to prove his point, Keith took another gulp of beer, coughing a bit as it burned his throat.

"Listen, Keith." Mike interrupted, his tone serious. "You need to hear this, what we found could change everything we know about the titans."

That got his attention. With a raised eyebrow, Keith looked back at them, curiosity now poking him. Just what could it be?

"This must be important then." He reasoned, staring down at his desk in thought. "Very well, go ahead." He gestured for Erwin to continue, taking another sip from his mug.

"My squad encountered an intelligent female titan," Erwin said bluntly, not knowing any other way to explain the situation. He wasn't one that sugarcoat anything, preferring hard truths instead.

"Wh-what?" Keith sputtered in surprise, nearly spilling his drink over his desk. "Erwin, what are you saying?" He demanded, worry showing on his aging face. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. It was already hard enough to deal with normal titans, now they had this to worry about? Still, most of Erwin's squad had returned alive, so surely it couldn't be that bad. "What happened?

"Our squad was overwhelmed by the titans, we ended up surrounded with nowhere to run. That is when she appeared, an aberrant female titan with armor on her arms and legs. She had claws on her fingers, and her body was shaped like a woman's."

"This sounds very interesting, Erwin." An irritated Keith cut him off. "But what makes you think this titan was intelligent?"

"Because of her actions." The normally silent Mike spoke up. "She ignored us, and began to kill the other titans."

"Mi-Mike," Keith struggled to form words. "Are you saying that this titan killed its own kind?"

"Exactly. We did not know why she did this, but she began to kill the other titans. She killed every one by smashing, tearing, or punching their napes. She knew how to fight in unarmed combat and planned out her attacks."

"That's not all," Erwin spoke up, bringing Keith's attention back to him. "When the other titans noticed her, they ignored us and tried to eat her. In other words, they wanted to eat her over humans."

Keith did not respond, trying to comprehend this new information. Had it been someone else who told him this, he would have laughed them off and told them to get lost. But Erwin and Mike were two veteran Scouts who dedicated their lives to humanity. They had worked under him for years and were not the type to lie about something like this. He couldn't explain how, he just knew they were telling the truth.

"There's one last thing you need to know," Erwin continued. "After she took down the titans, the female stood there and stared at us."

"She didn't try to attack you?" Keith questioned, but he already knew the answer.

"Not once," Erwin confirmed. "But what she did next shocked all of us." Erwin took a deep breath to calm himself, ready to drop the bombshell. "She spoke human words."

"It spoke to you?" Keith gaped out weakly, losing his composure.

"Yes," Erwin stated, his voice gravely serious. "She said a total of five words: hello humans, stay alive, and farewell. After that, she sprinted away. We then rejoined the rest of the Regiment, that is all that happened." Erwin said as he and Mike finished their tale.

A tense silence followed soon after, neither side willing to break it. Keith was lost in thought, his eyes uncertain as he thought about what he had just been told. It seemed impossible, titans didn't care about humans, they only existed to eat them. But then again, they knew very little about the titans or the outside world. Was it possible that there was far more to the titans that they imagined?

"I don't know what to think," Keith admitted, shaking his head. "While I trust you two, this is something I need to see for myself."

"I understand," Erwin calmly replied, not put off in the slightest. "You can question our squad mates if you wish, but that is all we have to report."

With one last salute, Mike and Erwin turned and left the room, their footsteps growing distant down the hallway.

With his office now empty, Keith sat in silence. With is hands folded under his chin, he gazed into his drink, pondering what he had been told. Could it be true?

But many things about this tale bothered him. If this titan could talk, how did it learn the human language? Why did she kill her own kind? Where did she come from? Nothing about the story made sense. There were too many pieces of the puzzle missing. It was a mystery that he wanted to solve.

A female titan with brown hair, covered in bone armor and powerful muscle. It must have been a terrifying and awe inspiring sight. If what Erwin and Mike said was true, it would change everything for the Survey Corps. Maybe for once in a long time, he had something to hope for?

Well, at least now he had something to look forward to on their next expedition.

* * *

The sun was setting quickly, and with that Klara's titan body moved much more slowly. It had been a long and tiring day, and her colossal frame was burdened, begging for rest. Ignoring her fatigue, she forced one colossal foot in front of the other. She had come all this way, and was not going to stop now, not rest until she was inside the human sanctuary.

There it was, the fifty meter wall was in sight. Klara picked up her pace, eager to reach her destination. Adrenaline fueled her blood, helping her sprint the rest of the way. Finally reaching the massive structure, she collapsed against it, using it to support her burdened body.

After a brief rest, Klara looked up at the fifty meter wall, intimidated by its height. As frightening as it was, she would have to scale up it. It was the only way to get to the humans inside. The only way to start her new life.

This section of Wall Maria was a fair distance away from the outcrop that held the gate. The smell of humans was very faint here, and with it nearly nightfall, most would no doubt be resting. Now was the perfect time for her to get inside unnoticed.

The supply bags that held her new possessions were lashed together and held by her teeth. Forgetting her fear, Klara chiseled her hardened claws into the wall, forming the first socket for her hand. With a groan see pulled herself off the ground, thankful for her monstrous strength. Still the strain of holding herself up made her shoulder ache, so she quickly carved another socket with her other hand.

Klara repeated this process several times, covering several meters at a time. Until finally, her feet were able to assist her climb as well. With three limbs keeping her from falling, the rest of the climb was much easier. She made the mistake of looking down, feeling dizzy at how high up she was. Although it was painful and terrifying, she finally made it to the top after a few harsh minutes.

Klara soon found herself awkwardly sprawled upon the wall, her heart pounding from the stressful climb. She felt relief at the brief moment of respite, she was halfway done with her ordeal. Now came the difficult part, getting down the wall.

She looked down at the other side, feeling uneasy at the sharp drop. Although it was dark out, her keen eyes could make out the shapes of the trees below. Thanks to her incredible vitality and healing, falling down would not kill her, but she was not comfortable leaping down from such a height.

Leaning over the edge, she carved out another two sockets for her claws to grab onto. Making her way down would be tricky without anything for her feet to stand on, but she could do it. Turning her fourteen meter frame around, the behemoth swung her legs over the edge, bone claws holding on for dear life.

Klara began her descent, her claws chiseling into the massive barrier one hand at a time. It was agonizingly slow, more strain put on her worn body. Her arms ached in pain, begging for rest, but held firm. With only ten meters below her now, she let go and fell the rest of the way, knees and legs breaking the sharp fall.

Her bones shook from the rough landing, but her task was done. Swaying a bit, the behemoth fainted on the ground and lay silent. An tired Klara crawled out of her titans nape, her head dizzy from exhaustion. Breaking free from the searing flesh, she climbed down her titan's hair, collapsing on the ground breathless. As her titan dissolved to ash, she gathered her bearings, her head nursing a headache. Looking back to her lifeless titan body, she took notice of the supply bags she carried with her.

After a few moments, a wide grin came on her face. Her human body began to shake with laughter. The wings of her soul, her heart and mind, were filled with joy. All the sorrow, pain, loneliness, and misery from the past few months faded as she cheered in happiness.

"I did it!" She yelled in delight, a genuine smile on her face. Yes! Finally she was on the other side of the wall! She felt both nervous at being in an unfamiliar place, and excited that she would be able to live among the humans here. After calming down, she began to wonder what to do next. She then recalled the gate that the wing cloak soldier's went through, it was not too far from here. She firmly decided to visit that place tomorrow, but first she wanted some more water.

She began to walk back to her supplies, eager to get a canister of water. However, she stopped moving, confused as a cold draft was felt on her lower body. Looking down at her breasts, she remembered that she was nude.

Oh, that was right. Well, it was a good thing she had new clothes.

She searched the bags, pulling out her new attire. Though she was exhausted both physically and mentally, she put the rest of her energy into dressing herself. When all was said and done, she was dressed in a complete Scout uniform, only missing the gear and blades.

Taking one last drink of water, she dragged herself under the tree branches. In her arms were several cloaks, which she would use as a blanket. Laying down on the earth, she snuggled into the cloaks, not resisting her body's need for sleep.

It was a long and hard journey, but finally she was at a turning point in her life. She was beyond the wall, where humanity was safe from the hellish monsters that lurked outside. Her past, though bittersweet, would not be forgotten.

Now, she had a new place to call home.

* * *

AN:/ And there we go! Chapter three has been written!

I still have a lot of things I need to work out for this fanfic, but this is what I have so far.

Klara will befriend Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She will act as Eren's mentor as an older titan shifter. Her presence will ultimately have a positive influence on him. Eren will thus be more mature, and much more capable as the Rouge Titan.

The Mother Titan and The Rouge Titan, humanities protectors and a pair of bad asses!

As for pairings? I am considering pairing Klara with someone, but no definite plans have been made. Maybe her and Erwin? Levi? Another OC? Decisions, decisions. However, their is one pairing that I really enjoy.

Eremika

For some reason, Eren and Mikasa are my OTP. It just hits me right in the feels, you know what I mean? If you do not like this pairing, that is fine. Just know that it will happen in this fanfiction.

The next chapter with be one a much happier note, with Klara exploring Shinganshia and finding a new place in society.

Do you have any ideas to share? I could always use more ammo for this story.

I promise not to take a month to write up chapter four. Until next time!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Settling Down**

I welcome you back, loyal brothers and sisters of fanfiction, to the fourth chapter of Mother Titan!

I apologize this chapter was very late, I've been really busy with work and my personal life. But no worries, I am still alive and kicking!

On another note, either chapter six or seven is when we will be at the point where the manga started, The Fall of Shinganshina Arc. Of course, Klara's presence will cause big changes ahead. How big remains to be seen, but I am slowly mapping it out.

As for the Scouts? They interact with Klara again soon, so you can look forward to that. Also sooner or later, I plan on going back to edit and expand the other chapters. You know, to improve them.

Full chapter Update 8/1/16

I apologize for the delay, I've been busy as hell lately. Long story short, my mother broke her ankle, and a few days later had her first stroke, some really bad luck right there. She's recovering well now, but I've had to assist her more than usual. Also lost access to my internet for a bit, and busy with work, so yeah.

But to make up for that, here's a large chapter. Have fun!

* * *

Yawning, Klara shook off the grasp of sleep, blinking her eyes open to the warm sky. The familiar sight of the trees she slept under came into focus, the events of yesterday came back to her. Behind her was the massive Wall Maria, reaching high into the sky and expanding far into the distance.

 _"That's right, I'm inside the wall now,"_ Klara though with a happy smile. Shaking the cloaks off, she sat up and stretched out every kink in her muscles. Resting on the hard ground did her back no favors, yet truthfully it was still the best rest she had in weeks. The serene scent of nature soothed her soul, giving a sense of peace.

Her mind also felt more clear, not as hazy or feral as her titan's did. Come to think of it, that was the first time she slept as a human. She never dared sleep outside her titan body in the past, for the wilds outside the wall were not safe for humans. But with the wall now acting as a barrier, that was no longer an issue. She could live here now, staying in her human form for as long as she wished.

 _"I really need a bath,"_ Klara thought, sniffing her armpit with distaste. Her human body was coated in a layer of grime and sweat, causing discomfort as it stuck to her skin. Being out in the wild with titans around every corner made grooming herself impossible, especially with nothing to clean herself with. She ran a hand through her mangled hair with a grimace, she would have to obtain a hairbrush and soap later today.

Feeling thirsty from sleep, she grabbed her canteen and drank deeply. The sunlight tickling her skin fed her body, giving her nourishment and strength. So with a grunt, she got off the ground, eager to start her new day. She picked up one the cloaks used last night as blankets, her eye catching the symbol sewn into it.

She took a closer look at the insignia on the back of the green cloak. It was a parallel blue and white wing, overlapping a shield. After a moment of consideration, she donned the cloak over her military uniform. For some reason, she really liked the cloak, and wanted to wear it.

 _The Wings Of Freedom_

Klara then knelt down and rooted though the supply bag. Pulling out a tasteless field ration, she unwrapped it and began to eat.

 _"I'm going to buy some real food today,"_ Klara thought, forcing down the horrid meal. Admitting, she already hated the taste of them, but still choked it down with water. Thanks to her titan blood, all she needed to survive was sunlight and water. She didn't have to eat to survive, but her human instincts still compelled her to. After all, she liked the feeling of food in her stomach.

With breakfast done, Klara grabbed several supply bags and began to prepare one for travel. The outcrop district of Wall Maria was to the left of her, perhaps an hour on foot. That was her destination today, the first step in mingling with the remaining humans. Luckily, the people here spoke her native tongue, German, however she was ignorant of the culture here. In order to survive, she would have to learn what she needed to know quickly.

With the money she now had, buying whatever she needed was possible. Of course, she didn't know the coins individual worth, but hopefully it would last a while. Her bag now fully packed, Klara lifted up her cloak and slung it's strap over her shoulder. Thought she was nervous at socializing with the humans in this unfamiliar place, she would not let fear stop her.

She couldn't smell any humans nearby, so her other supplies here should be safe. Before she left, her amber eyes caught interest in the sets of 3DMG she took from the soldiers. Hm, maybe she would learn how to use it later. It looked like dangerous fun, soaring in the air like bird. With no one to teach her, she would just have to figure it out herself, like she always did.

Following the wall, Klara began her travel toward the district area. She sprinted around towering trees, walked through flowing streams, and jumped over rocks. The wild side of her thrived in delight at this journey. She felt alive, a young woman rushing through the woods to get back to civilization. She kept going, pushing herself to run further until her body begged for relief.

Sitting down upon a rock, Klara rested her burning legs and listened to solemn forest. The birds chirped their songs as the wind caressed her skin, and a nearby creak flowing over rocks with a soothing sound. It was her fear that this was all just a dream, that after months of isolation and loneliness, this serenity was an cruel illusion.

 _"It feels like an eternity has passed since I found the wall, yet it's been less than a week. But I am so glad, so happy that I found these humans. Now I don't have to be alone any longer. It's so peaceful, I think I can make a home here."_

With her body replenished by the sun above, Klara continued her path toward the humans. She continued for a few more minutes, before she froze as something caught her attention. Another benefit of having titan blood was her nose, many times more potent than a normal human. There was no mistaking that foul stench, nor that faint moan that echoed from outside the wall.

It seemed that more titans had already arrived to the wall.

"Damn brutes, they just don't give up," Klara growled under her breath. She hadn't forgotten her promise to protect the remaining humans, and had every intention of fulfilling it. As badly as she wanted to climb back over the wall and lose herself in blood lust, she had to get settled here first. Besides, if she stopped to kill every titan she encountered, she would accomplish nothing else. There were just too many out there to take down at once.

"I'll deal with you later," she threatened to the titans that lurked outside the barrier. "If you think you can devour MY humans, then you are sadly mistaken. You will regret coming to my home," Klara promised, before continuing on her way. Just an hour more of walking, then she could have food and a bath. With that encouraging thought, she set off toward the unknown.

* * *

The forest eventual thinned out to reveal hilly fields, with Farms, cabins, and windmills coming into sight. The structures inhabitants could be seen in the distance, rising with the early sun to work another days labor. Humans, there they were! She ignored the urge to go talk to them and continued on her path. It was best not to draw attention to herself right now.

But still, actual living people were here! They lived here in safety, without fear of the giant humanoids beyond the wall. They were lucky the massive barrier existed to protect them. By chance alone, these people had survived while the rest of mankind had been devoured.

 _"Come to think of it, how did these people build such a massive wall?"_ Klara though puzzled. _"I didn't notice it before, but these walls are impossible smooth. It looks like one solid piece of stone."_

The more she pondered about the wall, the more intrigued she became. She had only seen a small section of the wall, yet its design suggested that it still continued on into a full circle. Massive didn't even begin to describe its size, it covered an impossible amount of territory. Such a large project should have taken decades to complete at least, not even counting the time it would take to haul the materials and lay the foundations. How could they have completed it with the threat of the titans hanging over their heads? It was a frustrating puzzle that she could not figure out the answer too. Yet somehow these people had managed it, and she found herself curious as to how. _  
_

That was another reason she had for traveling to the district. The time she spent in the wilds as a mindless titan was unknown to her. It was terrifying to think about, but there were many memories in her mind that remained hidden. Attempting to recall those mysteries resulted in a harsh headache, it seemed that becoming a titan had altered her mind. In any case, she wanted answers to her questions, so she would gather as much knowledge as possible here.

Klara paused upon the top of a hill lush with summer wildflowers. Down below was entrance to the wall's outcrop the Scouts had returned through yesterday. A large canal could be seen that flowed through the base of the wall with calm water. Beyond that was a small cluster of houses outside of another massive gate. Her goal was in sight, it wouldn't be long now.

With anticipation the titan girl descended the hill, her heart hammering with every step she took. This was it, society was right ahead of her. Though she was nervous at this newfound reality, she would not back out now. So with her winged cloak flowing in the late summer wing, Klara made her way down toward the humans.

Passing over the bridge, Klara arrived into the serene rural area. The buildings appeared medieval styled, but looked well kept and tidy. Ahead of her was the massive gate that led into the district outcrop, like the wall it also scaled up in size, towering over the buildings. It bore the emblem of a woman with a crown on her head, with another bridge to cross the water in front. A worn dirt path traveled from it, leading far into the interior lands.

She slowly made her way toward the gate, all the while looking around in curiosity. A few common folk could be seen about, doing their early day chores. The clothing they wore looked more old fashioned to what she remembered. Most of them ignored her as she went further in, but some stopped what they were doing and gave her strange or fearful looks. Other eyes held a look of disdain as they glanced at the insignia on her uniform.

Klara's stomach felt uneasy at the attention she received. She couldn't understand what she did to earn their cold shoulder. Did they somehow know she was an outsider, and therefor she wasn't welcome here?

 _"Wait, are they looking at my uniform?"_ she wondered, playing with the folds of her cloak nervously. They more she thought about it, the more sense it made, her military outfit was the only noticeable difference between her and them. There was no possible way they could have suspected her titan nature, so it was the only explanation. Just another reason she needed new clothes right away. She was no soldier, and if someone called her out on it she would be in trouble. So she ignored them and continued onward.

She began to pass under the huge stone arch, but froze when something caught her attention. Beyond the gate sitting around a table with playing cards and drinks were a group of soldiers. They wore a tan military uniform similar to the one she "borrowed" earlier, the key difference was the lack of green cloak. Their insignia was also different, a shield with twin roses on the back. Based on their behavior, she reasoned that they were here on guard duty, but they weren't doing a particularly good job.

 _"Are they drunk?"_ She thought, holding her nose from the strong stench of alcohol. They joked and laughed around, with no concern toward their duty. Still, this was fortunate outcome for her. With the guards being drunk off their ass, slipping past unnoticed was child's play, though she did send them a brief look of disapproval.

Klara's eyes widened as she took in the full sight of the city beyond the gate. She knew that there would be many people living here, but this shattered her expectations like glass. Hundreds of houses lined the dirt paths, which were full of life. It was beautiful scene that put her heart at peace. Even thought the world outside the wall was hell, here they were safe, away from the monsters outside.

The people socialized and worked, going about their daily life without fear of the invasive giants outside their home. Klara swiveled her head around in awe, her breath hitched in her throat in emotion. It was an incredible sight to her, for it had been a lifetime since she had seen so many people in one place. Not since she had lived in her hometown, before that day...

 _Stop._ She shook her head to interrupt that line of thought. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on her bittersweet past. She was here now for a new beginning, and that was what mattered.

But where should she go first? This town was still unknown to her, and she was not sure what to do first. There was plenty of errands lined up for her to do; get clothes that blended in, buy a brush and soap so she could bathe, get more information about the culture here, and most importantly, food.

Her stomach began to growl a familiar smell tickled her nose and made her mouth salivate. It had been a very long time since she ate some, but their was no mistaking that smell. It was the scent of freshly cooked bread.

She ran eagerly as her nose guided her path, ignoring the other people as she pushed past them rudely. After months of eating nothing, there was no way in hell she was going to pass up a meal. Kicking up dust as she stopped, she found herself standing in front of a bakers market stand.

"I want some bread, please! Are you selling some?" She pleaded.

"Indeed I am, young lady. You came to the right place." The man greeted back to her. Though it was brief, Klara noticed that the man's eyes glanced at her military outfit. This action reinforced her theory that their was a strained relationship between the cloaked soldiers and the people here, but thankfully this man did not seem to care, preferring her business over social divides.

As baker placed a loaf out on the counter, the hybrid girl pulled out a silver coin from her travel bag. Its value was unknown to her, but surely pure silver would cover the cost of bread. She swiftly placed it down on the table next to the baked grain. The stand owner looked at it in surprise for a moment, before he broke out in full throat laughter.

"My dear, no bread is worth that much." He chuckled, clearly amused at her action.

"I'm too hungry to care, just keep the change," Klara replied as she brushed it off. Silver coin forgotten, she swept the bread up and began to tear the bread apart like a starving wolf. She nearly bit her hands as she rushed her jaw to devour the wheat, not caring about her lack of table manners. All she could think about was savoring the grainy texture as relief filled her belly.

"So good," she sighed happily as she licked the last few crumbs on her fingers, feeling a bit sad that it was already gone. It was only after looking up from her hands, that she took notice of the people nearby, including said baker, who stared at her with wide eyes. Apparently they had taken notice of her savage eating display.

"What? I was hungry." She snapped defensively, glaring back at them, at which point they broke eye contact and went on their separate paths. Turning back to confused baker with a wide smile, she reached into her bag again to pull out more coins.

"So, will you sell me some more?"

Klara walked away with her arm's carrying bread and a much heaver money bag. The baker had refused any insistence to take more money from her. The silver coin she handed over was worth far more than she realized, and the man was too proud to accept charity, so he gave her copper and bronze currency to cover the difference.

 _"Eh, who cares? At least I have bread now,"_ Klara thought happily as she munched it in delight. Soon after she had visited the other food vendors nearby and bought every tasty thing she could. Apples, blueberries, cheese, even some dried beef. By the time she left, her travel bag was overflowing with food. Her body rejoiced as it worked overtime to digest all the food she was shoving into her mouth. Sitting down nearby a random house to feast, she spent the next half hour devouring her meal eagerly.

"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much," Klara winced as she rubbed her protesting belly. Nearby was her supply bag, still very full of food despite filling her ravenous body. She left the remains untouched now, unable to take another bite into her swollen stomach. She just couldn't help herself, after months of not eating any good food, she did not resist the urge to stuff herself full. So she didn't regret overeating, even though her stomach felt like it would tear open.

Feeling drowsy from the meal, Klara wrapped the Scout's cloak around herself and fell asleep, hidden in an alley from passing townsfolk. The hybrid girl woke up hours later, now early afternoon. Wiping the drool from her face, she stood up again and stretched, feeling much less nauseous from her large lunch.

Now that hunger was not a pressing issue, she could focus on her next objective, cleaning the filth off of her body. Traces of sweat and blood still clung to the military uniform from their previous owners. Although she was glad to finally have some clothing, this attire would not hide her for much longer. The longer she wore it, the higher the risk of someone realizing that she was no Scout. She needed to bathe now, then get some clothes that would let her blend into the town.

Returning to the market area, she asked around for directions, and found vendor to purchase hygiene essentials. She spared no expenses and traded coins for a bar of soap, a hairbrush, a washcloth, two towels and a bucket for holding water. Unable to bear the filth on her body any longer, she left the town and headed into a secluded area of the woodlands. Finding a suitable creek, she stripped down and spent the next hour relaxing in the water, scrubbing her skin clean of dirt, sweat, and titan plasma.

With her body refreshed and thrilled at being clean, the hybrid girl clothed herself again and headed back into the district. The last task for the day was to purchase common clothes so she could go about the town unnoticed. Money wasn't a concern to her right now. Even after all she had traded for, many coins still remained in her bag, waiting to be spent. Hopefully it would last her a few more weeks, if not she would just have to improvise.

It wasn't easy, but after some effort and looking around, Klara managed to buy some new clothing. Having served its use, she discarded the military uniform in secrecy. But rather than lose the Scouts Cloak, she kept it folded in her bag, having grown attached to it. Now she wore a yellow blouse and pink skirt, with a brown overcoat buttoned up and leather shoes.

 _"I finally have some clothes,"_ Klara thought happily as she moved around in them. It made her feel elegant and pretty, much more free and relaxed. It was not as constricting or rough as the soldiers gear that she had ditched. Now she could blend into the town with ease, with no one the wiser.

The townsfolk now looked at her in a different light. Before they were wary and distrustful of her, but simply changing her clothes caused a complete shift in the attitude towards her. Now many smiled and greeted her when they meet her eyes, seeing her as one of their own. Some of the younger men even blushed and looked away in shyness, which pleased her greatly.

With nothing else to do, she just wandered the town aimlessly, discovering it slowly. Mentally she mapped it out in her mind, attempting to learn about this unknown place. As the hours fled past, day turned into night before she realized it. It was only then that she realized that she had nowhere to sleep this night.

While she could journey back into the woods and rest there, she would rather stay here. She reasoned that her supplies hidden deep within the forest would be secure for one night. The thought of sleeping in an actual bed for the night was encouraging. So looking around town, Klara located an inn to stay at for the night. Renting a room, she dragged herself up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

This marked the second night since she had climbed over the wall. Her bag was still packed with food, enough for several days, along with the two canteens of water she brought. There was no reason to worry now, she had everything she needed for her human body. But she still had to find her place among the humans here.

Taking off her leather shoes, she crawled into the bed. The soft cotton was a heavenly feeling to her skin, gentle soothing her body. Any remaining anxieties faded away as she relaxed in comfort. With her heart at ease, she had no trouble falling into sleep.

Shinganshina.

That was the name of this district town, where her life would forever change.

* * *

 _While Klara slept that night, a long forgotten memory surfaced into her mind. The scene blurred into existence, as a familiar area came into sight. What was this place? She knew that she had been there before.  
_

 _A young girl in a sundress and boots sat down at a lake with a fishing line in her hands, the lure already cast out. She stared down into the water intently, licking her lips at the thought of grilled fish. If she caught one, her mother could cook her one for lunch. She could almost taste it, she just had to pull one out of the water. Just one was all she needed._

 _But as the time passed, she grew more frustrated. Her prey was not falling for her trap, and it aggravated her. Her patience was quickly wearing thin as she ground her teeth together, glaring into the rippling water. How dare they!_

 _"Come on, bite already!" The girl shouted at the water angrily as she splashed it with her hand, scaring away any nearby fish._

 _"Dumb fish," She huffed, tossing aside her fishing line in frustration. Sulking, she stared down at the tiny aquatic creatures that swam about aimlessly. In her mind, they were mocking her failed attempts to capture them. It made her so mad!_

 _"Having trouble, Klara?" The voice of an amused older man asked. Turning around, she saw the form of a large man with neat blond hair and a full beard with mustache. His eyes were amber like hers, full of warmth as he gazed down at her lovingly. Recognizing him immediately, Klara rose up and bolted toward him, grabbing him into a hug, which he returned with one arm._

 _"The fish won't let me catch them," Klara whined out, burying her face into his chest. Here, she was safe. He was her rock, her mountain. The one she ran to whenever she needed reassurance or love. She trusted and looked up to him without question._

 _He was her father, and she loved him._

 _"It's not that hard. You just need more practice, that's all." Her father smiled as he held out a bucket of fish for her to look at. "See? Look how many I got already."_

 _"That's not fair," Klara pouted as she peered into the bucket. "You're older than me, so you did better. You cheated!"_

 _Her father just laughed at her accusation and patted her on the head, which caused Klara to scowl cutely.  
_

 _"Its not funny!"_

 _"It's only your first time, you'll get better." He assured. The Father gently grabbed her tiny hand, and gestured toward the town far beyond the woods. "We need to head back now."  
_

 _"Wait! I didn't catch a fish yet!" The girl argued as she slipped away from his grasp. She ran back toward her discarded fishing line, picking it back up with determination.  
_

 _"Well, I need to get these fish back to your mother before they spoil," He gestured to the bucket he held. This caused Klara to lower her head in disappointment, as she had expected his support. "But," he continued, causing her to give a hopeful look. "Once lunch is done, I'll help you catch a fish."_

 _"Really?" Klara asked excitedly, to which her father just smiled._

 _"Yes. Now, lets go home. Your mother and siblings are waiting for us."_

 _Father and daughter left the lake, fishing lines slung over their shoulders as they vanished from sight. After a time, the two returned into the area. Klara bounced ahead with enthusiasm, swinging her fishing pole around as she hummed. Her father tailed behind her, smiling as he looked at his daughter with pride. While he loved his wife and other children, Klara held a special place in his heart above them. She was the light in his life, just the sight of her put his soul at peace.  
_

 _He was her rock, but she was his joy.  
_

 _At the lakes shore, the Father helped Klara set up her line, giving her instructions and guidance. With the bait set, Klara cast it out into the water again, her lure floating upon the water. The Father sat down underneath a tree nearby, and began to read the book he had the foresight to bring along. The young girl stared into the water expectantly, waiting for a fish to spring her trap.  
_

 _And so she waited._

 _And waited._

 _And waited some more._

 _Any previous excitement she had faded as the minutes ticked by. Irritation showed on her face as she fidgeted on her bottom. She scowled at the tiny fish that darted around in the water, nipping at her bait but not getting hooked. They were mocking her again.  
_

 _"This is boring," Klara moaned, rubbing her eyes with her slender arm as she let out a frustrated sigh.  
_

 _"You need to be patient," Her father stated, not looking up from his book. "Just relax, let it come to you."_

 _"How long do I have to wait?" She whined out childishly. Her father just smiled as he turned another page, glancing back at her.  
_

 _"Who knows? You might get lucky."_

 _Klara just pouted at his vague response, but she expected it. Very rarely did he give her a straight answer. He tended to circle around her questions, making her think and ask more. She could only wonder what he was thinking, what went on in his head.  
_

 _He was a mystery, even to his own daughter._

 _Klara's musing was interrupted as a sharp tug pulled on her line. She yelped as the snared fish pulled, jerking her slender arm forward. Not one to give up, Klara got on her feet and began to draw it in._

 _"Pull it in, Klara! Don't let it get away!" Her father had already put his book down and now waited nearby, ready to step in if necessary. His daughter was struggling to reel in her catch, but he did not interfere. After all, he understood his daughter very well._

 _This was something she had to do herself, her pride demanded it._

 _After a few moments of strain, Klara yelled out as she tore the line from the water, the hooked trout flying out with it. Immediately she pounced on the aquatic creature that was flailing on the earth, not giving it a chance to flee._

 _"Look dad! I caught one!" Klara squealed as she held up her fishing line proudly, a nicely sized trout struggling to break free from the hook as it suffocated. Her Father closed the distance and patted her head with pride.  
_

 _"See? I knew you could do it."_

 _The scene faded out, turning into the memory that haunted her dreams. It was the day when everything changed.  
_

 _Many years later, she was a young woman in her home town. But today she felt strong feeling of dread gripping her heart as booming footsteps came closer. The air was tense as people whispered among themselves in fright, not knowing what was about to happen. Then the sight of giant humanoids was seen in the distance, shaking the earth as they came closer. Everyone began to panic and shout, crying out in fear as they saw the hellish giants. The empty eyes and cruel, sinister grins on the brutal creatures faces struck terror into their souls.  
_

 _The Titans had arrived to feast._

 _The giants wrecked through the village, snatching people up and smashing the buildings to get those hiding inside. Klara screamed and ran with everyone else, people shoving past each other to flee in their panic. A few brave souls tried to fight back, some by swinging tools into the titans searing flesh, others by firing rifle shots. But their desperate attempts were met with failure, any wounds inflicted on these monsters quickly healed. They couldn't do anything to protect themselves. They could do nothing to stop their predators._

 _Bloodshed. Death. Despair. People being torn apart by massive hands and teeth. She was seeing hell again._

 _She witnessed her own death again, by the hand of the titan who devoured her. She was brought to the giant's mouth screaming and pleading as it bit off her legs. The monster savored her sweet blood on its tongue before sweeping her down its throat, swallowing her remaining body.  
_

 _Klara floated in darkness and suffocating heat within the titan's stomach, faint red light and searing steam surrounding her. Tears ran down her face at the agony her body was in, the loss of her legs driving her into shock. Despair gripped her at the fellow corpses who surrounded her, acid slowly dissolving them all. What did they do to deserve this cruel fate?_

 _There was nothing she could do, she was trapped in this monsters belly. With the loss of her legs she was dead, even if she somehow got out of this hellish prison. This would be the end for her. A bitter end to the good life she had.  
_

 _No._

 _Defiance at her death surged through her mind, above the agony and despair she felt. She began to curse the monster that ate her, wishing death upon the creatures that destroyed her life. Damn them! Damn them to hell! She couldn't die here! There was too much she wanted to do, too many things she had not seen in the world!  
_

 _She wanted to live! At her resolve, the unknown ability within her body activated, her transformation consumed her flesh. Instinct took over as she shifted into her titan form for the second time, allowing her to rip through her predator's stomach. In an explosion of blood and steam, Klara rose up as a titan shifter.  
_

 _Her titan form stood tall at fourteen meters, towering over most of the other giants. Thick, segmented bone plates covered her arms, legs, and torso, protected her as a sturdy armor. The rest of her colossal frame was covered in thick leathery skin, with a few opening exposing the muscle, allowing the hissing steam to flow out. Wild, tangled brown hair danced in the sorrowful wind as she howled in anger, amber eyes glowing an ominous orange in blood lust.  
_

 _Upon seeing the other titans, she screamed in hatred as she rushed at them in feral rage. With her bone claws she mauled the mindless creatures in berserk fury, tearing apart their napes to kill the immortal humanoids._ _She was far faster than them, quickly overwhelming them with speed as she took her revenge. Her rampage continued for the next hour, not stopping until every one around her was dead.  
_

 _When her rage faded away, the titans around her lay motionless on the ground, dissolving into ash as steam hissed from their remains. The town around her was demolished from the humanoids attack, and no soul would inhabit it ever again. Blood stains and body parts covered the dirt roads, leftovers from the titans hunger. Klara just moaned as she looked at the surrounding devastation, before turning and walking into the woods nearby.  
_

 _Klara crawled on all fours to travel underneath the tree branches, following a familiar path by memory. It was so hard for her to think, her titan mind kept in a dreamlike state. To her, this was just some bizarre illusion, a nightmare that she had yet to wake up from. But there was one thought that drifted in her mind: she had to get back home. She had to confirm her family was still alive.  
_

 _Her father was still away for his work, but Klara's mother, younger sister and brother remained in the household. They were waiting for her to return from her errands around town, the town that no longer existed. Klara pushed her new colossal body through the forest, desperate to see them again. But by the time she arrived, it was already too late for them. The sight she found waiting for her made her go numb in disbelief._

 _Oh no, this couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real._

 _Her house was destroyed beyond repair, torn apart into a piles of splintered wood and scattered stone. The sweet smell of blood drifted in the air, proof of her loved one's slaughter. Her titan nose lead her to a bloody smear upon the earth, the corpse of an adult woman. Klara's eyes widened in terror as she realized who this person was._

 _It was the bloodied arm of her mother, next to her severed legs. With a shaking hand, the giantess picked up the limb to inspect it with dread. Despite how desperately she wanted it not to be reality, Klara knew this was her mother's remains. Klara knew this because of the gold ring adorning the hand, the same one her father gave to her mother as sign of their love. But now her mother was gone, rotting somewhere in a stomach of another titan.  
_

 _Klara felt her heart shatter again when she saw the remains of her younger sister nearby, a female head with bloodied blond hair. The young girls face was frozen with a look of terror at her grisly demise, her green eyes haunted with lifelessness. It looked like the two had tried to flee together, but were unable to escape their predators. Klara began to hyperventilate as she carefully picked up her sisters head, holding it next to her mother's arm.  
_

 _Looking around frantically, her soul cried in agony as she saw her brother's corpse, laying near a forgotten rifle that failed to kill the titan who devoured him. In her heart, Klara knew this was no dream or hallucination, this was reality._ _Her family was taken by the jaws of death, her home village was torn to pieces, and she was now alone. Cursed to live in a world as a monster, a world now ruled by the titans._ _There was no one left alive to comfort her._

 _Klara collapsed on the ground and wailed in despair, her mother's arm and sister head still clutched in her clawed titan hand._

Gasping in fear, Klara awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. Upon seeing the surrounding room, her hammering heart calmed down, but still ached in pain. Tears began to fall down her face at the memory that finally resurfaced from long ago. She broke down and began to sob into her knees, remembering the gruesome remains of her blood members. She just couldn't bear to think about them. It was misery that gripped her soul, their bloody corpses haunting her mind.

She already knew that her kindred had long since died, but witnessing it in her dream had reopened a harsh wounds on her soul. It was unbearable, knowing that the ones she loved had died in such a terrible way.

Her mother, the woman who she admired and imitated. Her brother, the pest, but also her playmate and friend. And her sister, the child who she adored and looked after. And her father, his fate unknown to her. They were all gone, never to be seen again. Never had Klara felt more alone then this moment.

"Dad," Klara whispered out as she wept, her chest aching for the man who was now dead. He had to be. Although her memory was hazy, she could not recall seeing him for weeks before the titans appeared. She didn't know all the details, but he was always busy with his work, away from the household but always returning with earnings to feed his family. Whatever his work entitled was a mystery even to her, she never got to find out his secrets.

How did she gain the ability to turn into a titan anyway? Klara did not know, nor did she have anyway of finding out. It was a core part of who she was, the ability that kept her alive, but she never figured out how it happened. Not even Klara remembered the past, the truth about how the titans came to be.

Although the dream that recalled her family was painful, Klara wiped her tears away and lay down, slowly falling back asleep. Their was no point dwelling on this past, for it would never come back. Nor could she change it, no matter how much she wanted to. Her family was gone, but she would move on, pushing past her sorrow.

She was here for a new beginning, and that was what mattered.

* * *

The new few weeks passed quickly for Klara, her hands were full as she adjusted to living among other humans again. The time she spent as a titan outside the wall was forgotten to her, overshadowed by her newfound sense of belonging here. Here she was safe and content, her life only getting better with every passing day.

Her social circle had expanded rapidly as she reached out toward the townsfolk. Although it was awkward at first, her talking skills had improved quickly the more she interacted with them. Before she knew it, she had made one friend, then another, and another after that.

Though Klara was high spirits with her new lifestyle, the feral side of her titan nature did not lay dormant. It was an eternal part of her being, the immortal colossal that howled to be released from her body. The urge to transform was very powerful, and she could not resist it for long. So every few days, she would travel far into the woodlands away from prying eyes, then unleash her titan in all its terrible might.

Her titan body was incredible, an intoxicating and stimulating power that made her feel alive. When she was like this, she felt invincible, nothing could touch her without her consent. The sturdy segmented bone armor, the thick leathery skin, and the brutal claws, it was all terrible wonderful. Nothing could stop her! Nothing could cage her!

Of course, the Hybrid girl did not forget her promise to protect her humans. Nor her desire to avenge her family members. To fulfill it, Klara would frequently climb back over Wall Maria in and attack the titans that lurked around Shiganshina. She was careful to ensure that no one else was around to witness her transformation, it would not do well for her secret nature to be revealed. Her blood lust was frightening, but it gave her to strength to take down the titans larger and stronger than her.

The Garrison on top of the wall were starting to take notice of her actions. Time again, she would look up to see them pointing and talking about her in awe and disbelief. She would have fun with them by waving her hand at them or sticking her tongue out and making strange faces. It was funny how her titan doing simple human actions could amaze and shock them. The staring contests she had with them were fun indeed.

Every now and then, when she would pass by the Garrison stationed at the town, she would occasionally overhear them talking. Not surprisingly, they would speak of an armored female titan that killed her own kind, who was intelligent and cared for the humans she stood over.

The Mother Titan.

Huh, so she had accidentally made herself into a local legend among the soldiers here. Who would have thought?

Another thing she focused her time on was learning about the wall people's society. At every opportunity, Klara would carefully ask her questions about this country to other citizens. She could not afford to be ignorant about their customs, and had to learn quickly to blend in. After all, lack of knowledge was dangerous, if not deadly.

One of the things she was shocked to learn was that there were two more walls further within the interior. The outermost wall was call Maria, where most of the farmland and poor people lived. Further inward was Wall Rose, where most of the trades were worked and held most of the population. And at the center of it all was Wall Sina, where the King and nobility lived, and other privileged people.

One thing that kept infuriating her was that she still knew nothing about the walls. Regardless of who she asked, no one could tell her how the walls were built. It was impossible to build such a large scale barrier in time with the titans upon the earth, so how did they do it? More importantly, why didn't the people remember how it was done? It frustrated her to no end.

There was a group of people that caught her attention, known as "The Wall Cult." They worshiped the walls as goddesses who protected them. Perhaps they knew something? Well, even if they did, they seemed very fanatical and not open to a reasonable discussion. Klara decided to save herself a headache and keep her distance.

One thing was certain, this society was far different from the world she remembered as a child. The Titan's devastation had resulted in the loss of much of humanities scientific progress. All the technological advancements she was familiar with did not exist here. These people used candles instead of electricity, letters instead of the telephone, and horses instead of automobiles, just to name a few. Unfortunately, while she understood the basic concepts behind such technology, she could not recreate it herself. But maybe she could pass the ideas to someone who could? That was something to consider.

Klara wasn't a fool. She knew that a long time had to have passed since that day the titans appeared. But finding it out had left her shocked. One hundred and two years. That was the agreed time to have passed since the titans first appeared. After hearing this, she had nearly fainted in terror at that reality. Her titan had lived through a century without even realizing it. Klara was sixteen when the titans appeared, that would mean she was now one hundred and eighteen years of age.

Damn, she looked good for an old lady.

Staying in her titan form must have prevented her body from aging, for she was barely an adult. Amusingly enough, that would mean she was the oldest human currently alive. She still had many questions unanswered, and would not stop until she found out the truth.

So later that day, Klara found herself outside another building within the town. Strolling through the door, she could tell that it was a modest bookstore. Perfect, she was at the right place. The counter was run by an elderly man, who appropriately enough, was reading at the time she entered his store. History could be written down, so maybe now she would get some answers.

"Hello, young lady. What brings you here?" The man inquired, putting his book down. He looked at her with a friendly, though curious look.

"Well, I have some questions about the walls," Klara said bluntly, not one to stall for time. "You look like a learned man, so I hoped that you could help me."

"You have a polite tongue," the man chuckled, an interested glint in his eye. "Very well, what is it that you want to know?"

"How were the walls built?" Klara began, the question that had bothered her for weeks. "I've asked countless people, and read whatever books I could, but nothing says how they were built or how long it took."

The old man looked at her with a strange look on his face. He then let out a tired sigh, regret on his face as he spoke.

"I wish I could tell you, but no one knows. No written records survived from the time before the titans."

"But that's impossible!" Klara argued, confused at this revelation. "Even if none of the books survived, people can still preserve history by word of mouth."

"Exactly, which is why it is very strange that no one remembers the past, isn't it?" The old man hinted, a sad look on his face. "Not to mention, any knowledge about the outside world is forbidden by the royal government. Many books have been confiscated over the years, and many people have disappeared when they tried to learn the truth." He warned. Klara said nothing in reply, her stomach churning in unease at this harsh reality. Was he telling the truth?

"You seem like a bright young girl, so let me give you some advice," The old man said seriously, but not unkindly. "Don't go around asking those questions, you will draw the wrong attention to yourself. Specifically, the Military Police. Leave it alone."

"Seriously?" She asked weakly, to which the elderly man nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you nothing. Not even my suspicions." The elderly man finished, to which Klara just closed her eyes.

"I understand." Klara conceded, before lifting her head up in determination. But, do you have any books about the society and military here?" The bookkeeper looked at her with an curious stare.

"Your not from around here, are you?" Klara tensed up at this question. Did he somehow know what she was? No, that was impossible. There was no way he could know she was a half titan.

"No, I'm not." She said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "I came here to start a new life, but I am ignorant about the history here, and I want to correct that."

"You are a wise women then," The man praised, to which Klara gave a relieved smile. "Well, if your willing to buy them, I have several books you might be interested in." He got our from behind the counter, and gestured for her to follow.

Twenty minutes later, silver coins were exchanged for the books placed down on the counter. Klara secured them in her travel bag, ready to say farewell.

"Thank you, you've been a big help to me," Klara said gratefully.

"It's no trouble. Although I did enjoy your company, you will come back here again, won't you?" The man asked hopefully.

"Its very likely," Klara smiled back. "I enjoy reading more than you do." With that, she walked out with her new books under her arm. The conversation with the old man was still fresh in her mind, and it still troubled her greatly.

So the question was, why was the government withholding information about the past? Why was knowledge about the world frowned upon? The humans would have to take back the outside world sooner than later. After all, their population would eventually grow to a point where the resources would not be able to sustain them. That was simple logic and math. But instead, they were at a state of complacency. Aside from the Scouts, no action was being done to reclaim the earth for humanity.

Come to think of it, she had not seen the Survey Corps since the day she came to their aid. In the weeks she had lived here, Klara learned that the Survey Corps were not popular with the citizens. They were outcasts for daring to go outside the wall, seen as suicidal fools for risking their lives to slay the titans. The people were content with how things were, and were quick to criticize the Scouts for their failures against the titans. When Klara had first learn how they were treat in return for their sacrifice, she was furious.

She had begun to feel a sense of sympathy for the Scouts, that they endured hell outside Maria and were treated as dirt in return. She could still remember the mangled soldiers that she buried beyond the wall. They didn't deserve to die in such a way, Klara though as she clenched her fist in determination. She wasn't going to sit back and let them perish, not when she had the power to aid them. They held expeditions outside Wall Maria every two months or so, it would not be long until she encountered them again.

When the Survey Corps went outside Wall Maria again, they would have the Mother Titan on their side.

* * *

Klara visited the town by daylight, and slept deep within the forest of Maria at night. The air was started to feel cooler, and the leaves were beginning to dry on the trees. Autumn was here, and winter would soon follow. Klara had nothing to do at the moment, so she just wandered around town, reflecting on the past few weeks.

At her campsite far within the woods, Klara kept her hidden supplies and the equipment taken from the Scouts. She had begun to study the 3DMG gear, determined to soar through the air like a bird. After learning how to strap one on, and adjust it for her body frame, she began to figure out how it worked. After trial and error, she had a general idea of how it functioned. The cables were in two gear boxes on the waist, and had a firing function built in the blade hilts, this acted as the grapple line. Metal cylinders filled with pressurized gas were also attached, this propelled the person forward when released. Finally, the leather harness was used to shift the users body weight in midair.

It sounded simple in theory, but her progress was going poorly. First she had to keep her balance in midair, which was not as easy as it looked. She failed countless times, and was left hanging upside down like a broken puppet. Other times her cable missed the trees, and she fell harshly to the hard earth with a curse. How many times had she broken her bones? Lucky for her, they mended very quickly, but it was still painful. Slowly she improved her use of it, but she still had a long way to go before she could use it effectively.

On another note, Klara's funds were starting to dry up. She had already bought all the material possessions she needed, which left the rest for meals. While she didn't have to eat to live, thanks to her titan blood and sunlight, she still didn't want to go hungry. She would have to find a job or something soon.

Her musing was interrupted as the wind carried something to her. A sound that tickled her ear, immediately grabbing her attention. It was faint, but she could hear a boy sobbing nearby. Deciding to investigate, Klara turned her feet and quickened her pace toward it.

Her path led away from the main roads into the alleyways. She already knew the main roads like the back of her hand, but this was an unfamiliar part of town. She felt uneasy at this situation, but didn't let that stop her. Klara was a fighter, not a coward.

Klara's keen ears did not fail, turning another corner, she found the source of the disturbance. But what she saw made her stop in disbelief. A young boy with long blonde hair lay curled up on the ground in tears as three older boys mercilessly tormented him. Several books lay scattered around him, one ruined beyond repair with countless pages torn out. He was abused by them for cruel amusement.

"Where's your big talk now, heretic?" One of the bullies mocked as he pulled the blonde boy's hair roughly. The blonde said nothing, his small body expressing helplessness for all to see. He didn't have the will to fight back or to resist his captors.

While this was going on, Klara could only stare numbly, not knowing what to do. She had been so excited to live with her fellow humans, that she had forgotten their dark side. She had forgotten just how cruel humans could be to one another. How some people enjoyed the suffering of others.

"Leave him alone, damn it!" The furious voice of a brunette boy grabbed her attention. Said boy had just arrived and rushed into the fray, intent on helping his friend. Teal eyes gleamed with anger, his blood boiling with rage. He was ready to brawl.

"Hey, look its Eren! The idiot is back for more, get him!" Two of the tormentors moved to intercept Eren, and the fight began. Eren swung wildly, putting all his strength into a flurry of aggressive blows. He manged to score a few lucky hits, nailing one in the cheek and hitting the other in the chest. Eren fought like a cornered animal, unrestrained in his attacks. He wasn't going to let up, not stop until the fight was done with him as the victor.

Despite his efforts, Eren was overwhelmed and knocked to his knees. One of the thugs moved behind Eren and trapped his arms. Eren struggled with all his might, but could not break free. He was helpless to those who wanted to do him harm.

"This moron doesn't know his place!" One of them mocked as he got into Eren's face.

"Fuck you." Eren spat out venomously. In response the thug kicked Eren hard in the stomach, causing him to dry heave as he leaned forward in pain. The bully wasn't finished yet, and grabbed Eren's hair painfully. He smashed a fist into Eren's nose, causing blood to break free and gush down the brunettes face. Then he struck Eren in the eye, causing him to cry out in agony.

That was the last straw for her. Klara's hesitation broke as she gritted her teeth in hot rage at this unacceptable behavior. There was no more thinking from her, just a strong desire to get even, to deliver punishment to the unjust. She dropped her bag on the ground and sprinted toward the oppressors. One way or another, she was going to end this.

The bully holding the blonde boy down was the first to fall. If he saw Klara coming, she was far too fast for him to react. With a sickening crack she threw her fist into his cheek, forcing him backwards as he cried out in alarm. Without pausing, her foot swept his feet from underneath him as she threw her elbow into his chest, causing him to fall on his backside.

With one disarmed, Klara continued her hunt toward the other two. Hearing her approach, the two thugs looked at her, their expressions turning from twisted amusement into fear. It was at that moment, they knew they fucked up. Klara had witnessed their cruel actions, and was ready to deliver retribution for their victims.

Closing the distance, Klara grabbed the one in front of Eren by the arm. With the brutal strength hidden in her slender frame, she hurled him aside into the nearby building. The thug who pinned Eren's arms released his grip so he could attack her. After all, she was a girl. And girls were bad at fighting, right? What a poor choice. Klara simply sidestepped his lunge and tripped his ankle, causing him to fall forward in the dirt. The thug looked up, only to see Klara's forearm strike him across the face loudly, knocking him aside with ease.

But Klara wasn't finished, she was still very furious and wasn't content just yet. The bully looked in alarm as Klara picked him up with ease. With an angry shout she spun and threw him over her shoulder, the momentum sending him crashing into the one limping near the wall. Both fell the the ground with a grunt, their limbs tangled together as they groaned in discomfort.

"Ready for some more fun, boys?" Klara taunted, walking toward them in deliberately slow steps. Her lips parted to reveal sharp, glistening teeth, with her fist lifted in the air threateningly. The two bullies cowered and pissed themselves as she approached, afraid of the woman who had pounded them into submission. They were at Klara's mercy, and she was not in a good mood.

"You can't do this to us!" One of the cowardly boys squeaked out as she advanced.

"Why not? It's fun!" She gave a savage smile to them, which only scared them more.

"S-stay away!" The other cried out. Klara kept walking, giving them an icy glare that could freeze fire.

"I saw what you three were doing," Klara hissed in anger. "You enjoy beating up others, do you? Well then, its only fair that I do it to you in return, isn't it?" The two just started to cry in shame as Klara stopped a few feet from them, they were truly pathetic in her eyes. Willing to hurt others up for their own amusement, expecting no consequences.

"Get out of my sight." The oppressive boys didn't hesitate as they fled from Klara, sobbing in fear of the woman who severely punished them for their actions. The third had long since ran after seeing Klara defeat his fellows with ease. All the while, Eren and Armin watched the one sided fight in shock. Seeing her fight was incredible, she had beaten their tormentors with hardly any effort. They tensed up as the unknown woman turned her gaze toward them. She walked slowly toward them, showing that she meant no harm. Stopping just in front of Eren, she knelt down to meet his teal eyes.

"Are you alright? They hit you pretty hard." Eren scowled in reply, his pride wounded at his failure to win the fight. Why did this woman have to interfere? He could have handled it himself!

"I didn't need your help!" Eren spat angrily as he wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve, leaving a wet smear on his face. Klara frowned at his ungrateful attitude, this boy sounded like a brat to her.

"Oh really? Do you enjoy getting hurt?" Klara asked with narrowed eyes, annoyance present in her voice.

"Yeah? Well what do you want? A thank you?" Eren growled. Klara said nothing, staring at Eren silently for a few moments. Suddenly she began to giggle, trying to hold it back before bursting out laughing. Eren just looked at her in confusion as she tittered, not expecting this reaction.

"Little boys and their pride," Klara shook her head in amusement. Reaching around her back, Klara untied the white apron she was wearing. Then she took it off and before Eren could protest, held it to his bleeding nose. Eren looked wide eyed at her gesture, but said nothing and allowed her to treat him, not knowing how to feel toward her.

"Why? Why did you help us?" The quiet question came from the timid blonde boy who finally spoke up. His face still held a look of sadness at the ordeal but also a faint glimmer of hope. Klara just turned and looked at him oddly, confused at his question.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" She asked. The blonde said nothing, sitting on the ground in shame. In his mind, this whole situation was his fault. His body was small and frail, making him an easy target. He couldn't stand up for himself, or fight back against anyone else. It wasn't in his nature. He was worthless, a burden to everyone else.

Sensing that he needed comfort, Klara left Eren and walked over to the blonde boy. She knelt down and gazed at him, a loving smile on her face.

"Tell me, whats your name?" Klara asked him. The boy just sighed sadly, meeting her with dull blue eyes.

"Armin."

"Well then, Armin," Klara said kindly as she reached her hand out to him. "Would you like to be my friend?" The dejected boy's head shot up in surprise as his mouth fell open. She wanted to be his friend? A weakling like him?

"Don't you dare think you deserved to be beaten, what they did to you was wrong. But don't worry, from now on I'll be your personal bodyguard," She reassured the timid boy as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "As long as I'm around, I will protect you from those who want to hurt you. Okay?"

Armin's face showed disbelief at her declaration. Was she really willing to go such lengths for him? He barely knew her, but something told him she could be trusted. He decided to go with his instincts, accepting her hand with a relieved smile.

"Okay."

"My name is Klara, and you have beautiful blue eyes," She praised, pulling him off the dirt. Armin just blushed in embarrassment, not knowing how to respond to that.

Eren just watched this tender moment in surprise. Seeing how Klara had treated and comforted Armin had dissolved any hard feelings he held toward her. Just who was she? Why was she doing this for them? "She sure is pretty," Eren thought with a blush, getting a good look at Klara. For whatever reason, she reminded him of his own mother.

"Are you feeling better?" Klara asked the teal eyed boy, concern evident in her voice. Eren looked away from her awkwardly. She didn't see him staring at her, did she?

"I'm okay," Eren grunted as he stood up shakily. Pain flared up in his leg and he lost his balance. Klara grabbed his arm to support him, as Eren hissed in discomfort.

"Your leg is hurt," Klara stated.

"I'm fine!" Eren protested as he attempted to walk. But Eren held his foot up in a limp, it was obvious he couldn't put weight on it. He yelped in surprise as Klara flicked his nose playfully.

"Liar," Klara teased, to which Eren could only blush at getting called out. "Well, you can't walk, so we'll have to improvise, won't we?" Klara turned around and before Eren realized it, had lifted him up on her back.

"W-what are you doing?" Eren squawked, feeling humiliated at being carried by a girl.

"Carrying you of course, silly," Klara smiled. "You coming, Armin?" Klara asked to the wide eyed blonde. Armin had analyzed Klara's interactions with his friend, trying to figure her out. Just who was she, anyway?

And so, carrying a protesting Eren on her back and with Armin walking nearby, Klara gained two new friends that day. She did not realize that this simple act of kindness would ripple outward and change everything.

* * *

I wanted to edit it more, but decided to wait so I could get this update out faster.

Starting from now, I will be responding to reviews at the end of each chapter. So if you have something you want to ask, go ahead. I may or may not have an answer for you. Feel free to send me a pm if you wish. My mailbox is open to you!

 **Guest** \- To answer your question, here are the ages I decided on.

Klara-16 (118)

Erwin-24

Just to clarify, Klara arrives to Wall Maria around one year before its fall.

Kudos if you can figure out what role Klara's father plays. Already working on Chapter five. Later.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Kind Lady**

I'm alive! You see? I just updated! John is a good boy!

My apologies for holding out on you all with this chapter. I had to overcome writers block and was very busy with work and my personal life. And the free time I did have was spent being a lazy twit. So sorry about that, but no matter.

Did you all read manga chapter 86? Hot _damn_ , the info dump we got changes everything about the Shingeki no Kyojin world. It also killed my plans regarding Klara, since the walls are actually located on a very large island. But it also gave me some new inspiration and some new ideas.

I decided to write up the next few chapters as I planned (for my own personal amusement, of course), then I will rewrite Klara's backstory a bit. You know, to make it more interesting and such.

Originally this chapter was going to be a very big one, but I decided to cut it into two parts to make it simpler.

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I enjoy knowing what you think about this story and your support is very welcome.

* * *

"So your house is in that direction, yes?" Klara asked cheerfully to her younger blonde companion.

"Yeah, I live there with my parents and grandfather," Armin replied, still in a daze over this strange situation he and Eren found themselves in. He still wondered how today's events has led to the encounter with the mystery woman walking next to him. Armin still couldn't understand why she treated them with kindness. Nor could he understand why she spent her valuable time escorting them back home.

But for whatever reason, Klara helped both of them. She scared off the bullies who tormented them and promised to be his friend from that moment on. And Armin found himself curious about who Klara really was. He wanted to know more about this strange woman, who was currently giving off an oddly happy demeanor.

Klara's stamina was quite notable, for she carried the injured Eren on her back without any strain. Eren stopped voicing his complaints once he realized Klara was not going to let him walk on his own. So the rash boy conceded and clung to her shoulders, grumbling under his breath as they traveled among the townspeople. She still carried the bloody apron she used to tend to Eren's nose, proof of her kind nature. While Armin and Klara made small talk on the dirt path, Eren remained strangely silent and deep in thought.

Although Armin felt a sense of trust toward Klara, he still felt nervous around the strange woman. The main reason was that she was quite pretty, and he felt embarrassed as he shyly stole glances at her. The other was that Armin was timid due to the constant bullying he endured, and he didn't know her well enough to be comfortable just yet. But the warm words she spoke to him earlier lingered in his mind, and the promise that she made to him.

"Klara?" Armin's tentative voice gave her pause as she gazed down at him. The blonde boy hesitated for a few seconds before he meet her face. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

"About being your friend?" She finished for him, to which the blonde nodded slowly. "Absolutely, I'm not a liar," Klara replied with a sweet smile. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, I do!" Armin stuttered. "But, I want to know why."

"Why indeed? Hm," Klara thought aloud, an amused look on her mouth. "I guess because I wanted to, that's all."

"Oh," Armin replied, not knowing what else to say. The group endured an uncomfortable silence as they walked closer into the center of town. But having her social nature reawaken since arriving to the walls, Klara wasn't going to keep silent for long. Still carrying Eren upon her back, she nudged him with her head to get his attention as she began to speak.

"You know Eren, I'm willing to be your friend too. If you want me to be, that is," Klara offered, a sincere tone rang in her voice. Eren's eyes widened in surprise, not knowing what to think. Did she really want to be his friend? A brat like him? Eren hesitated to accept as he thought about her proposal, it seemed too good to be true. But then Eren remembered the recent kindness she displayed toward Armin and himself. And how she had driven off the thugs who harassed them.

Klara protected him, and that thought made Eren's chest grow warm. The answer to her offer was an easy choice.

"Alright," Eren said softly, a faint smile gracing his face. "But, will you put me down now?" Eren requested.

"Nope!" Klara chirped happily, causing Eren to scowl.

"Why not?"

"I like carrying such a handsome and cute little boy," Klara teased, which caused Eren's cheeks to heat up. Teasing him was amusing to her, though their was no cruelty behind her words.

"No really, I can walk myself!" Eren insisted again through his embarrassment, squirming on her back to break free.

"Oh fine," Klara rolled her eyes and lowered herself to the ground so he could climb off. "Go ahead and walk then," She challenged. Eren attempted to do just that, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Eren took a few more labored steps forward around her, refusing to show any weakness. Thought it was obvious his left leg was still crippled, despite his effort to hide it.

As expected Eren's balance gave out and he stumbled forward with a yelp. Luckily Klara expected this and quickly grabbed him, holding his body off the dirt road.

"You really need to tone your pride down," Klara commented with a wry smile. "Here, just lean on me. I'll help you walk," Klara offered her compromise. Eren grunted and accepted her arm reluctantly, using it to support his ankle.

Klara just chuckled inwardly at his stubborn attitude and turned her attention back to Armin. The blonde remained oblivious to them, his eyes focused at the remains of his precious book in sorrow.

"I'm afraid there's no fixing that book, its ruined beyond repair," Klara said regretfully to Armin.

"Yeah," Armin sighed as he looked away from the torn pages in his arms in guilt. It was a rare book about the world outside the walls, written long ago. Such books were forbidden and were confiscated with zeal by the royal government, thus making it irreplaceable. His grandfather had quietly loaned it to him only a few short days ago. And now he would never get a chance to read it again.

The book told tales of the world far beyond Wall Maria. Fields of sand, mountains of fire, lands of ice, and the endless waters that covered the earth. He and Eren poured over the book the other day in awe, imagining what the world far outside the walls must be like. The world they would never see so long as the titans lived.

He had been so eager to share it with Eren again, only to run into his tormentors along the way. They had pinned him down and tore the book apart in his face, mocking his dreams and desires. He could already see his grandfathers disappointed face when he had to explain what happened later, something he was not looking forward to.

Klara frowned upon noticing Armin's sad expression, but what could she do? That book was useless now, as many of the torn pages were already scattered by the wind. But then an idea appeared inside her mind as she looked at the paper in his hands. She couldn't fix the book, but she could put a smile on his face.

"Hey Armin, wanna see a trick you can do with paper?"

Armin looked confused, but allowed Klara to take a page from him. The two boys watched in curiosity and interest as Klara folded the paper in half. Then she folded it into a triangle shape and folded it again and gave the creation wings.

"What's that?" A bewildered Eren asked as he looked at the paper airplane Klara held up proudly.

"Watch and learn," She smirked as she threw it into the distance, watching with glee as it glided into the distance above the houses. She laughed inwardly at their wide eyes as they followed the paper plane in disbelief as it flew far out of sight above the unsuspecting townspeople.

"Long ago, before mankind built the walls, they longed to soar through the sky like a bird." Klara began the story. "A few of them figured out how to make machines that would let them travel high in the clouds by riding the air. Those machines would become known as airplanes. And with them, mankind finally found a way to fly."

"How do you know that?" Armin asked as he stared at the older girl in awe.

"My father told me countless stories about the past, before the titans came to be." Klara revealed. Well, it was very close to the truth. They wouldn't guess how old she truly was anyway.

"That's amazing," Armin whispered, excitement building up in his chest at the prospect. If what she said was true, then Klara was his best chance to learn more about the world long lost to the titans. Armin's mind went through a torrent of questions he wanted to ask, but Eren beat him to it first.

"Does that mean you know about the world outside Wall Maria?" Eren asked as he shook her arm eagerly.

"Sure, lots of things." Klara shrugged casually.

"Tell me!" Eren demanded, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I want to know about outside world!" The sheer passion in his voice stunned her. To her, this information wasn't a big deal. But she forgot that the people within the walls knew next to nothing about the outside world. And sharing her knowledge provided an excellent opportunity to bond with them some more.

"What do you want to know?" Klara asked with a knowing grin.

"The ocean," the normally shy Armin interrupted Eren. "What do you know about the ocean?"

"The ocean? Hm." Klara thought as she thought back to long ago. She remembered seeing the ocean in her childhood, when her father took her family there to experience its wonder. She could still remember how the wind caressed her skin and how she played in the warm water with her siblings. Didn't they also collect the sea shells that lined the shoreline? That had been a much happier time in her life.

True, there was a risk that a passing townsfolk could overhear her speaking and tattle to the military police. But fuck it, she would tell Eren and Armin about the world beyond the walls, consequences be damned.

"Oceans, are impossible large bodies of salt water that cover most of the earth," She began, Eren and Armin hanging on to her every word with anticipation. "They expand out for hundreds of kilometers, far into the horizon. Waves of water wash against the shoreline, which is covered in warm sand. Strange fish and other creatures live in their depth. Without doubt, they are a tranquil place to visit. Four oceans exist in the world, along with many seas."

"There are _four_ oceans?" Armin exclaimed with his eyes lighting up in wonder.

"Wow, Armin!" Eren spoke up excited. "The world must be huge to be able to hold fours oceans!"

"It is," Klara laughed. "The world is far bigger than you two could even know."

"What about fire water?" Eren asked. "The mountains that hold fire water?"

"Fire water? Oh! Do you mean lava?"

The two boys listened in wonder to the hybrid girl, taking in all she told them about the world far outside the walls, the lands they could only see in their dreams. Time passed by swiftly, and before they knew it they arrived at Armin's house within the district's interior.

"Well Armin, this is where we part ways," Klara said sadly.

"Yeah," Armin sighed, he still had many more questions he wanted to ask her. Armin could hardly believe the amount of things she knew about the outside world. From her, he had learned more in an half hour than he had in his entire life. And the vivid description she gave him about the ocean was engraved in his heart. It was like she had seen it herself, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"You know Armin, I enjoyed spending time with you. Why don't we meet up tomorrow?" Klara offered.

"R-really?" Armin stuttered, hardly believing his luck. "You mean it?"

"Why, of course!" Klara smiled brightly. "The three of us are friends now. We'll make new memories and laugh together. What do you say, Eren?" She asked as she looked down at him in expectation.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Eren agreed eagerly. "You'll tell us more about the outside world tomorrow, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! There are still many things I still want to tell you two." Klara grinned, future plans already being formed in her mind. "Do you two know where the gate is? The one that leads into Maria's interior? We will meet there, around noon tomorrow." Klara promised. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Armin promised, already thinking about what questions he would ask her tomorrow. But then another thought came to mind, the memory of the paper plane in flight. It was an inspiring sight to him, he had no idea paper could be used in such a way. Armin carefully took another torn page and held it up to the brunette woman. "Before you go, will you make another plane for me?"

"Sure! Watch carefully, and I'll show you how to make one." Klara offered, taking a piece of paper from the young blond.

"Hey! I want one too!" Eren cut it. "How come Armin gets one and I don't?"

"Because Armin is cuter than you." Klara teased, much to the timid blonde's embarrassment.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" Eren whined, to which Klara just laughed.

"Maybe later, Eren, if you're nice to me." Klara smirked as Eren pouted. Klara quickly demonstrated how to fold the paper plane, with the two boys watching intently. In a short time, her creation was complete.

"There you have it, one plane ready for takeoff," Klara said proudly, handing it to Armin. The boy accepted it with careful hands, eyes taking in its design with interest.

"Throw it, Armin!" Eren encouraged, and the blonde did so happily, watching in awe as it glided into the distance. Said paper plane was soon lost among the countless houses of Shinganshina, never to be recovered.

"Ah, I lost it," Armin said dejectedly, feeling a bit of guilt.

"It's not big deal, those are easy to make." Klara commented, before another thought struck her. "Now Armin, if those three brats bother you again, let me know. I'd be more than happy to teach them a lesson. You know what I mean?" She grinned like a savage wolf.

"Y-Yes," Armin stuttered, unnerved by her casual suggestion about beating up his bullies. Armin would be lying if he said Klara didn't intimidate him. After seeing her fight earlier, he was happy to be on her good side.

"That goes for you too, Eren," the fellow brunette perked his head up at this. "Come get me if they harass you, and I'll straighten them out. Deal?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Eren agreed readily, although Armin was not convinced. He couldn't understand why Klara was going so far out of her way to help them. He attempted to rationalize her behavior, but couldn't come up with any answers. Klara already promised to protect him, but Armin needed reassurance. He needed to know why.

"Why are you doing all this for us anyway?" Armin lamented. "You don't have to waste your time on me, I'm no one special."

"Armin, why would you say that?" Eren demanded. "That's not true! You're the smartest person I know!"

"I'm worthless, Eren." Armin sniffed with watery eyes, his negative emotions from earlier taking hold. "I'm a weakling who needs others to protect him. It's my fault you got hurt. I'm a nobody who burdens everyone else." Eren didn't know what to say to refute Armin's self loathing. He desperately thought of a way to cheer up his friend, but came up with nothing. Luckily for Eren, Klara was an expert in comforting others.

Klara stretched out her hand and gently grabbed Armin, firmly pulling the boy closer toward her. "Armin, look me in the eyes." Klara commanded, tilting his head so that their eyes met, sad ocean colored into warm amber ones.

"You may not be strong physically," Klara admitted, looking at his frail arms. "But you're foolish to think that alone determines a person's worth."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered, embarrassed at being so close to the brunette woman, who's warm breath tickled his face.

"I may not have known you for very long, but I already found many good qualities in you." She grinned. "You're smart, honest, compassionate, kind. These are far more important to have than raw strength."

"B-but I can't fight back," Armin sniffed. "What do all those matter if I'm weak?"

"I will teach you how to be strong," Klara promised. "Just trust me, I will show you the path," she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Why, do you care so much about me?" Armin whispered in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"You're my friend now, of course I care about you." And to Armin's complete surprise, Klara pulled his head closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're a good kid, Armin. Never forget that," Klara smiled kindly. "I'll meet you by the gate tomorrow, at noon. Don't be late."

"O-Okay." Armin replied in a dazed voice, rubbing the burning cheek that Klara just kissed.

Eren could only watch in awed silence as Klara finished comforting Armin. In truth, he felt a bit jealous that Klara had given Armin a kiss, instead of him. But he was relieved that Armin was now alright, all because of Klara's tender words.

She was amazing.

"Bye, Armin! I'll see you tomorrow!" Eren promised with a wave. And with that, Klara left, helping Eren limp as they continued the journey to his house. Armin watched as Klara faded into the distance, her words and actions burned into his mind. His sorrow earlier was forgotten, replaced by a sense of purpose and joy.

Lava, which was held in mountains called volcanoes. The Artic, a land of eternal ice at the far north of the world. And deserts, massive fields of sand that were very hot places. And Klara promised to tell him even more about the outside world tomorrow. He couldn't wait!

* * *

"There! My house is right there!" Eren pointed out the building.

"Oh? That's a nice, cozy home," Klara commented, eying the house with appreciation. She trudged up the worn stone steps, finally putting Eren on the ground once they reached the wooden doorway. "So, you ready to introduce me to your mother?"

"No," Eren groaned as he rubbed his swollen nose. "Mom's gonna kill me for fighting," To which Klara laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't. Let's face the music, shall we?"

Klara knocked upon the wooded door firmly, holding her breath for it to open. Admitting, she was curious what Eren's mother was like. It had only been a short time, but honestly she was getting attached to the brunette, despite his prideful attitude. A dark haired woman opened up the house, looking at Klara with confused honey eyes. To Klara's amusement, Eren had hidden himself behind her legs, afraid of whatever punishment his mother would dish out.

"Hello! Nice day outside, isn't it? A great day to be alive." Klara said happily. Without doubt, this was Eren's mother, Carla. The resemblance between Mother and Son was clear as daylight.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The woman asked in a doubtful tone, wary of the stranger at her doorstep. "What are you doing at my home?"

"Oh, we have business to settle. I brought someone special back to you," Klara smiled as she stepped aside, revealing Eren. The boy glared at Klara as she lifted him forward and placed him right in front of his mother. How could she sell him out like this?!

"Hey...mom," Eren shuffled uncomfortably as Carla's focus turned to him. Upon seeing the condition Eren was in, the older woman immediately went into full mother hen mode. Kneeling down, Carla frantically checked her son over for injuries. After seeing that he was mostly alright, the woman glared at her son in agitation.

"Eren," his mother said in a dangerous tone as she pulled his ear with her fingers.

"Ow! Mom, that hurts!" Eren whined.

"You've been fighting again, haven't you?" The woman scolded her son, who winced at her sharp tone. "I told you countless times to stop picking fights! Why won't you listen to your mother?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Eren protested.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" The woman snapped angrily.

Not liking where this conversation was going, Klara coughed loudly into her hand to get the mothers attention. Klara then gently grabbed the mothers arm to stop her from tugging Eren's poor earlobe.

"Miss, you've got it all wrong." Klara explained gently as she worked to defuse the situation.

Klara told the story about what happened: How she was walking around Shiganshina and found three boys harassing Armin. How Eren tried to stop them from hurting Armin but was beaten up instead. And how she intervened and scared them off, leaving out the part where she beat the brats up, naturally.

"And that's what happened," Klara finished. "Eren didn't do anything wrong, he put himself in harm's way to protect his friend. You should be proud to have such a brave son." Eren flushed at the compliment and his mother just stared at Klara, not knowing what to think. After a few moments the mother conceded, giving a weary sigh as she gave Eren an apologetic look.

"Oh Eren, lets get you cleaned up." The mother said as she nudged him into the house. Eren sais nothing and limped inside the room, but not before giving Klara a look over his shoulder. Carla turned toward Klara with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you for looking after my son. He has a habit of getting into trouble."

"He's rough around the edges, but a good kid." Klara replied with a fond smile. "My name is Klara, what's yours?

"Carla," the mother greeted back, to which Klara simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well Carla, it was nice meeting you, but I must be going now. Until next time." Klara turned around and began to walk away, content with what she had just achieved. She now had two more friends to her name, and plan's to look forward to in the days ahead. Life was good for the hybrid girl.

"Wait!" Klara stopped at Eren's cry and turned her head around. The teal eyed boy had limped out of his home with one more thing to say. Eren refused to meet her eyes at first, fidgeting uncomfortably and looking conflicted. After a few seconds he swallowed his pride and met her eyes. "Thank you, for everything!" He shouted.

"You're welcome," Klara smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eren Yeager."

"I'll be there!" Eren promised as he waved goodbye. Klara nodded and walked away. Eren watched in silence as she faded into the distance. He didn't stop looking until his mother placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Eren, you've certainly found someone interesting." Carla commented as she went back inside their home. After Carla left, a black haired girl walked out of the house next to Eren. She had listened in on the conversation that just took place, both curious and worried.

"Eren, who was that?" The girl asked her friend at she stared at Klara's retreating form.

Eren's face broke out into a happy grin. "She's my friend."

* * *

It had only been a month since Mikasa Ackerman had come to live with the Yeager family. One month since she witnessed the brutal murder of her parents in their log cabin within the mountain forests of Maria. Her peaceful childhood of solitude was torn apart that day, all because of three cruel men who came to their home and butchered her parents for their own benefit. She could not forget her father's shock as he opened their front door, only to be coldly gutted through the stomach with a knife. Nor could she forget her mother falling to the ground as blood gushed from taking an axe to her jugular to protect her daughter. Their dead faces remained engraved into her mind, a testimony to that day of senseless horror and bloodshed.

Even now, nightmares of that god forsaken day haunted her sleep. She would wake up crying and even screaming at times, and it would be up to Eren and Carla to comfort her. She shared a bedroom with Eren, for she was too afraid to sleep alone in the darkness of the night. Her once happy smiles had faded away, and her sense of joy had been forgotten. The happy and cheerful girl had died after witnessing how cruel others could be. Her face now wore a mask of apathy, but inside she was deeply afraid. Afraid of losing what little she had left in life.

 _"Eren,"_ Mikasa thought fondly as she gripped the red scarf, seeking the warmth and comfort it provided. It her most treasured possession, given to her by Eren on the day he saved her life. She carefully cared for it, and wore it as a reminder of the boy who saved her. The rash boy who accepted her and became her first friend.

With nowhere left to go, she left her bloodied home behind to go with Eren. His parents Grisha and Carla Yeager took her into their home as a foster daughter. Through Eren, she had met her only other friend Armin. She barely knew them, but they had become an important part of her new life. They gave her hope that she just might be able to pick up the pieces and heal the grief within her soul.

But today, she was both worried and annoyed. All because of Klara, the woman Eren met only a few hours ago. The woman who Eren didn't stop talking about with admiration after he'd returned. Eren came back home with bruises, a split lip, a bloodied nose, and a limp, but was the happiest she'd even seen him.

Carla had no trouble patching up her sons injuries from his brawl. Being a doctor's wife had taught her some valuable medical skills. Carla covered up his wounds and wrapped up his ankle securely. All the while Mikasa watched nearby, deep in thought.

"I'm getting tired of stitching you back together, Eren." Carla commented, cleaning her son's face with a wet cloth.

"Mom, be gentle!" Eren complained as she scrubbed his nose clean from dried blood.

"Just be glad your new friend was around to help you," Carla replied, a mischievous smile on her face. "She's really pretty. Do you like her?"

"Mom! Its not like that at all!" Eren denied, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm just happy you found another friend, maybe she can help me look after you," Carla laughed, setting the cloth aside. Looking Eren in the eyes, she gave him some advice. "Klara seems like a good woman, be sure to treat her nicely. Okay?"

"I will! She really great mom!" Eren agreed, teal eyes shining in admiration. "She's smart, and really strong, too! She carried me on her back!"

"You we're pretty lucky to find her then." Carla smiled as she gently pat his head. "Just rest here, Eren. And Mikasa?" The oriental girl broke from her thoughts to give Carla her attention. "Keep an eye on Eren for me. I'll bring out supper for us all soon enough." Carla went off to do just that, leaving the two kids alone.

Mikasa couldn't take being silent any longer on this matter. With Carla out of the room, she turned to Eren and took this opportunity to interrogate him.

"Eren, tell me more about that woman." Mikasa demanded as she stared at him with unblinking grey eyes. There was unease in her eyes and a frown on her face, but Eren took no notice of this.

"Oh, right! You haven't met her yet!" Eren exclaimed with a toothy grin. "She's our new friend! She helped Armin and I out! And you'll never guess what she knows! Like..." Eren trailed off and became quiet, his face frowning in contemplation.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked in concern. Why did he suddenly go quiet?

"This is a secret, so keep quiet okay?" Eren whispered seriously. Mikasa nodded in agreement, wondering what the secrecy was all about.

"Klara knows about the outside world Mikasa!" Eren revealed, eyes lighting up in excitement. "She told us all sorts of incredible things about the world! Things you wouldn't believe!"

"...Really?" Mikasa asked in a doubtful voice. "What did she tell you, then?"

Eren eagerly told her all the things that Klara shared with him and Armin, things she couldn't wrap her head around: A land of eternal ice called the Artic? Mountains taller than the clouds? Giant lakes of salt-water called oceans which covered the world? Machines that let people fly in the sky? It seemed surreal, almost impossible to imagine. Yet she had a feeling that it was the truth.

He also explained the events that transpired earlier in more detail: how he found Armin getting beat up by his bullies and attempted to stop them, only to be overwhelmed himself. How Klara stepped in and scared them off using force. How she comforted Armin and how she carried him. And how she offered the two boys her hand in friendship.

That night Eren fell quickly asleep, looking forward to tomorrow, but Mikasa was wide awake and worried. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but the black haired girl wished Eren had never met Klara. She felt a surge of jealousy upon recalling how Eren talked about Klara, on how happy his new friend made him. Why couldn't Eren see her the way he saw Klara? What did she do wrong to lose Eren's friendship to someone else?

That was her fear that gripped her stomach with dread. The fear that with Klara around, Eren and Armin wouldn't want Mikasa as their friend anymore. That Klara would replace Mikasa as the boys female friend, that Mikasa Ackerman would be shoved off to the side and forgotten. And that thought terrified her. That fear crept up in the corners of her mind and began to poison her heart, it began to drive her mad with worry.

Similar uneasy thoughts visited the oriental girl for the next two hours, until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The sun rose as it always did, and morning quickly came to draw Mikasa out of the darkness. With a groan she sat upright, blinking sleepily as she came to focus. The position of the sun in the sky said that she had woken up late, and yet she still felt tired and drained of energy. She was not looking forward to today.

Morning at the Yeager household was the usual routine. Mikasa helped Carla with the cooking and Eren set up the dishes on the table. Grisha would not be joining them, as he was still away from he household for his work. The only difference was that Eren would not stop talking about Klara and how wonderful she was, which made Mikasa clench her poor fork and knife tightly in annoyance.

Breakfast was finished quickly, the time passing far quicker than Mikasa was comfortable with. Eren promised to meet up with Klara at noon, and that was a little over an hour now. Eren even willingly helped his mother clean the dishes so he could leave sooner. And she knew that chore was something he hated doing.

We'll be back later mom!" Eren promised as he took Mikasa's hand and pulled her out the door and down the wooden steps to the stone pathway. "Come on, Mikasa! Lets get moving!"

"Eren, you should be resting. Your leg is still hurt," Mikasa argued, attempting to break out of his grip. While she did care about his well being, it was a weak attempt to keep Eren from meeting with that woman today. But to her dismay, Eren just waved her concern off.

"That's not important right now!" The boy grinned. "You've got to come meet her! She's amazing!" Eren dragged the unwilling Mikasa along, not paying any mind to the pain in his ankle. Mikasa didn't have the heart to tell him no, and thus followed him regardless of her anxiety.

One would think Mikasa was witnessing an execution with the look of dread on her face. Eren was far too excited at the prospect of meeting up with Klara again to notice her distress. He continued to lead Mikasa around the random townsfolk as they traveled toward the massive inner gate.

The time passed by quickly, and before she knew it their destination was at hand. Eren had finally slowed down and returned to his limp, his ankle unable to handle anymore abuse. Still he moved forward with intent, determined to locate his new friend.

"Look! She's right there!" Eren announced with enthusiasm, pointing down the main road. He began to jump forward on one foot to close the remaining distance. Mikasa groaned in annoyance and followed after him, catching sight of the woman Eren had become infatuated with.

Next to the inner gate of Maria, Armin was happily talking to a brunette woman, who was without a doubt Klara. The two stood by the 50 meter wall, ignoring those who traveled down the path as they shared their thoughts. They were lost in their own world of conversation, and it was clear that they were happy in each others presence.

Armin said something to her, and she just laughed and ruffled his hair. Klara even had a basket of food already out, and she was all too happy to share her food with him. Mikasa knew she should feel happy that the timid blonde had found a friend in Klara, but the uneasiness in her stomach returned with a vengeance. Now aware of their arrival, Klara and Armin waved at them.

"Hello Eren! I was wondering when you would arrive." Klara greeted.

"Eren! Mikasa! I'm glad you two made it!" Armin spoke up, blue eyes showing that he was in high spirits. While Mikasa was fond of Armin, her focus was trapped on the nearby Klara. Eren and Armin's encounter with Klara was a life changing event, and Mikasa was realizing the full consequences at this moment.

The day before, Mikasa had gotten a glimpse of Klara as she left the Yeager household. But with this closer encounter, Mikasa felt intimidated by the older woman's presence. Strong, confident and beautiful, and that was the feeling Klara projected from her body.

"And who's this, Eren? Another friend of yours? You never mentioned her." Klara commented as she eyed the black haired girl. Mikasa hid her body behind Eren, unsure of what to do. She really didn't want to be here anyway.

"Eh, I forgot," Eren shrugged in a carefree manner. "Go on, Mikasa! Talk to her! She's really nice!" Eren encouraged as he stepped aside, nudging the withdrawn girl forward to greet Klara.

"H-hello," Mikasa stuttered as she shyly kept her eyes away from the strange woman.

"Mikasa, huh?" Klara smiled brightly at her. "That's a good name for a beautiful girl." To her credit, Mikasa blushed slightly. And to her surprise, Klara knelt down to the Asian girl and looked her in the eyes sincerely. "Lets be friends from now on, okay?"

The Asian girls eyes widened at those unexpected words. Did this strange woman really want to be her friend? Klara didn't even know who Mikasa was yet. It seemed to good to be real, to soon to form a bond with a woman she knew nothing about. Was that offer of friendship really that simple for Klara to make?

"Why?" Mikasa asked in a quiet voice, she had to know the truth.

"I like having friends." Klara shrugged carefree. "And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to. What do you say, Mikasa?"

And upon seeing Eren and Armin's hopeful looks, Mikasa couldn't find it in herself to refuse.

"...Okay," Mikasa agreed after an long internal debate. At her response, Klara clasped her hands together in glee.

"Wonderful!" Klara declared, picking up her food basket into both hands. "Lets get moving then! We have a short hike to take."

"Where are we going?" Eren asked in curiosity.

"To the forest, of course! There's a nice stream we can sit by. We can eat together and talk in peace."

"About the outside world, right?" Armin reminded her with eager intent.

"Absolutely!" Klara confirmed. "We have a lot of topics to cover today, so we better get started quick." Klara reached down and took Mikasa's hand with a tender smile.

"Let's go, Mikasa. There are many thing I want to tell you all. About the world you've never seen." Klara grinned as she led the trio through the inner gate. And Mikasa allowed herself a small smile of relief.

Maybe having Klara around wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"At long last, I'm back." Dr. Grisha Yeager smiled as his body began to relax from the long journey. He inhaled deeply, taking in all the familiar smells of the district town that gave him comfort. His patient run within the inner walls had taken its toll on him. But finally after weeks of working, he could rest at his home for a while.

His appearance was that of a well dressed and friendly gentleman. A formal brown suit covered his bear of a body, with a white cravat wrapped around his neck. Long and neatly trimmed brown hair fell behind his head, with a light beard on his face. A pair glasses covered his grey eyes, and the black hat and the suitcase in hand completed his outfit.

His reputation as a doctor was well know by the locals of Shiganshina, which didn't surprise him at all. He had become famous for saving many people when a terrible plague struck the town years ago. As a result, his medical services were in high demand ever since, which proved to be decent pay. He was by no means rich, but he made enough for his family to live comfortably. His wife Carla was one of the very people he saved from death, and they had been together ever since.

Upon seeing him, many of the townsfolk stopped what they were doing to greet him with smiles or well wishes. They were more than happy to do so, for they respected and admired him for what he had done for them.

"Hey Grisha! Welcome back!"

"Doctor Yeager! Good to see you again!"

"Welcome back home!"

Grisha returned their greetings politely with smiles and waves, shaking hands with a few that offered their arm. He didn't mind the attention they gave him at all. He enjoyed being liked and respected for helping them, though Grisha was careful not to be prideful about it. He did what any doctor would have done, he just happened to gain fame by chance alone.

After exchanging pleasantries with the townsfolk, he continued his path down the worn dirt road. Soon the familiar sight of his house came into view, and the doctor visible relaxed as he trudged up the stone steps. Pulling out a key from his coat, he unlocked the door and proceed inside silently.

He left his suitcase and hat on the dining room table, taking in the calm feeling the house gave off. Eren was most likely outside in town with Armin at this time. And no doubt Mikasa was with them as well. She was practically chained to his son with the amount of time they spent together. They had been close companions, ever since that tragic day had brought them together...

Mikasa. He felt pity upon thinking of the Asian girl, sad at the trauma she endured only one short month ago. The grim memory still lingered in his mind, the day two good friends of his were murdered ruthlessly. That day, he intended to give Ms. Ackerman a medical checkup, for the woman believed she was pregnant. He took his son Eren with him to meet her daughter, Mikasa, in hopes that the two would become fast friends. The rain poured down upon them as they traveled by horse carriage to the Ackerman's log cabin within the woods. Father and son walked up the muddy path in the forest and knocked on the door of the silent home, but no one answered. He opened the door slowly, and to his horror found the couple lying lifeless in their own blood, their daughter no where to be found.

It was far too late to help the couple, for they had been dead for hours. Fearing that Mikasa had been taken, Grisha ordered Eren to wait at the base of the mountain while he left to fetch the Military Police. An hour later he returned with a search party, who tracked down the kidnappers to another cabin nearby. By the time they arrived, the three men who killed Mikasa's parents were dead, killed by Eren and Mikasa in a stunning twist of events.

He remembered the surge of emotions he felt during that tense moment. Angry that his son had disobeyed him and almost died because of it. Relief that Eren and Mikasa were still alive. And sadness that two more of his friends were lost forever to death.

Although his son Eren killed two men that day, his actions saved a young girl from the terrible fate of being a sex slave. Eren took a young and broken girl and wrapped his red scarf around her neck, accepting Mikasa as a friend. Grisha could honestly say that was the proudest he's ever been of his son. Taking pity on the broken girl that had nowhere to go, he took her in to live with his family. A fresh chance for her to start over.

The happy and cheerful girl he knew had become stoic and withdrawn. She rarely smiled or laughed anymore, her thoughts dark and grim. Only time could heal the terrible mental scars Mikasa held from seeing her parents murdered in front of her. Grisha worried greatly for her, but she was adjusting well to life with his family.

Eren saving Mikasa's life had created a bond between them, they shared a silent understanding and trust. Mikasa treasured Eren greatly, and looked after him to extremes at times. She tended to follow Eren around like a lost puppy, or rather a guard dog, whenever she could. She even beat up the bullies who bothered him, much to Grisha's amusement.

Grisha offered to officially adopt her, which would give her the name Yeager. But Mikasa refused, saying she wanted to keep her last name Ackerman in memory of her parents. He could understand and respect her decision to do so. At the very least Grisha would continue to care and provide for her, it was the least he could do to honor his dead friends.

Forsaking those sad thoughts, Grisha left the dining room to seek out Carla. She was the person he wanted to see the most at this moment. The delightful scent of food cooking drifted through the house, leading Grisha right to her.

Not surprising, Grisha found her cooking in the kitchen. She was the kind of woman who worked hard to take care of those she loved. Based on the ingredients she had out she was making beef stew. That was something he was looking forward to eating later.

Taking notice of his presence, Carla calmly put down the knife she was using, turned her body around and smiled at him.

"Grisha," Carla said warmly, anticipation in her eyes. Grisha barely took a step forward as she skipped up and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. Grisha returned her embrace and pulled her into his chest, taking in her soothing scent. Her loving gaze and warm voice never failed to sooth him. Marrying her was the best decision he'd ever made, without question.

"Welcome home, dear," Carla greeted warmly as she nuzzled her head into his neck. Grisha just chuckled, giving her a kiss that she gladly returned.

"Carla," he hummed affectionately as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I missed you."

"I know," the woman sighed in content. "So how was your trip to the inner walls?"

"The usual experience for me, nothing new. I would have rather been home, with my gorgeous wife."

"I'm happy to hear that," Carla smiled suggestively, a coy look in her eyes. "Why don't you show me what you mean by that?"

"Gladly," Grisha growled. Kissing a certain spot at her neck, he enjoyed hearing the moan she let out. As the minutes passed by their touching became more intimate. Grisha rubbing her hips and thighs, while she touched his chest. Sexual desire began to rise up in both of them, demanding to be fulfilled here and now.

Bodily instincts began to take over as they began to fumble with each others clothing. But before the couple could progress any further, the sound of small footsteps in the house was heard stopped them.

"Oh dad! Your back!" The shout of their son stopped the couple from going any further. Carla's face showed her frustration at their son interrupting their love-making session, which Grisha could only sigh inwardly at.

 _Every damn time, Eren interrupts us._ With an apologetic look to Carla, he turned around to greet his son and Mikasa, both had returned at an inconvenient time for the couple. Grisha was happy to see them both again despite that. _  
_

"What trouble did you get into while I was gone?" Grisha asked in an amused voice to Eren, gesturing to his son's injuries.

"I got into a fight with some jerks," Eren grumbled, Mikasa patting his shoulder in sympathy.

"Well, I'm glad you both doing alright now. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"You have no idea!" Eren exclaimed excitingly. "Mikasa and I made a new friend! She's really great!"

"I'm happy to hear that," Grisha replied honestly. That was good news indeed, they may yet be hope for his sons social nature. "Why don't you tell me more about her?"

"She's really strong and pretty!" Eren explained, Mikasa nodding in agreement. "And she's really nice too!"

"She's a young woman Eren just met yesterday." Carla added in her explanation. "Eren hasn't stopped talking about her since they met."

"Yeah dad, she's amazing!" Eren praised as his eyes lit up. "And guess what? She told us about the world outside the walls!"

"Really now? What did she tell you?" Grisha asked his son calmly, though inwardly he was concerned. Knowledge of the outside world was still condemned by the government after all.

The two children began to explain, about all the concepts and places Klara had told them about earlier that day. Grisha's mind began thinking at a furious pace at these revelations. How was it possible they now knew this? He and Carla listened in shock at all their explanations, disbelief in their minds. Machines that let people fly in the sky? Devices called telephones that let people talk to another person far away? The oceans of salt water that covered the world? Liquid fire called lava?

Needless to say, the discussion around the dinner table that night was very captivating for Carla and Grisha Yeager.

* * *

Grisha descended into the darkness of the basement, with only an oil lamp to hold back the shadows. This area was where he kept his work tools and supplies, that by itself was true. But it held a double purpose, which was to hold the full story about Grisha Yeager. A story that not even his wife was allowed to know.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he pulled two keys from his coat, one unlocking the door ahead of him. This was the room where he kept the secrets of his past life. The life he once lived far outside the walls, the world that the people inside the walls were hopelessly ignorant about.

The second key slid into a hidden hole in the desk, releasing the hidden drawer within. Inside was a leather bound book, carefully cared for and written in fine ink. This book not only held the truth about Grisha, it also held the truth and history about the titans. All the significant knowledge he knew and memories were etched on the pages.

But the book itself was not why he came down here, rather it was the image it kept safe. He delicately opened the pages, to the bookmark where the photograph rested on the paper. The picture showed a much younger Grisha in a suit, with a woman holding a child in a chair.

"Dina," Grisha whispered in sorrow as he looked at the picture of his former wife. The picture captured the happiness he once shared with her perfectly. The blond haired woman was elegantly dressed, smiling happily as she held their son Zeke. The past Grisha's face revealed the gleaming smile at he looked at his spouse and son in pride.

That memory now tormented Grisha, for his family was torn apart not long after that photo was taken. Zeke was lost to the enemy, converted to their wicked cause. And Dina suffered a fate far worse than death. Grisha had no one to blame but himself for the soul crushing events that happened. His sins and pride cost the lives of those he once held dear.

Don't even think about it. Grisha sighed as he closed the book, unwilling to dwell on the bittersweet past any longer. He closed the book without a second glance, hiding it away in the darkness once more. His mind began to ponder the more recent events of significant importance.

Grisha had friends in many places thanks to his work. So of course he heard the rumors floating around the Garrison. The Mother Titan: a strange female titan covered in armor, who killed the titans lurking outside Wall Maria every few days. And there were also whispers of her existence in the Survey Corps, as he heard from the few scouts he had contact with.

Without a doubt, the Mother Titan was a shifter, just like Grisha was. There was no other explanation for her behavior or appearance. It was a great relief to him that she was not set upon the walled humans destruction.

Upon learning about her existence, Grisha began to carefully look for as much information about her as possible. After all, another titan shifter not on the enemies side was a godsend indeed. But he had no solid leads that would lead him to the identity of the Mother Titan. No doubt she was careful to keep her identity secret from the populace, but that meant it would be hard for him to contact her and learn about her motives. And with his urgent work trip into the inner walls, he had no free time to attempt and find her. So he was forced to delay those plans for the time being.

Although he didn't expect Eren and Mikasa to make another friend while he was gone for his work as a doctor. Eren tended to cause friction and get along poorly with others, and Mikasa was too closed off emotionally to attempt it. So it was a pleasant surprise to find out about the stranger named Klara, who had given them her friendship. He could tell that Eren held great admiration for Klara, and that she accomplished that was impressive on its own.

But what astonished Grisha was the sheer details Eren and Mikasa now knew about the forbidden outside world. The lands of ice called the Artic, deserts that held hot sand, the oceans of salt water that covered the world, and the knowledge how to make a paper plane. It shouldn't be possible for anyone inside the walls to know these things. So how could Klara understand these concepts?

Unless she had seen these things herself... and came from far outside the wall, just like Grisha did.

"No that's... not possible." Grisha denied with shock at this realization, even as the pieces began to fall into place. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed true.

Klara was the Mother Titan, that was the truth that had just dawned upon him. How else could she know so much about the world far beyond the walls? About airplanes? About all the other things she had revealed to Eren? The government went to great lengths to hide the truth about the outside world after all. The logical conclusion was that Klara had seen and learned what she knew from far beyond the walled kingdom. And only a titan shifter would be able to survive the lands ruled by the monsters outside to make it out this far.

"Has the past finally caught up to me?" Grisha thought aloud as he scratched his beard in thought. He would have to handle this situation very carefully. He didn't know what Klara's intentions were, but so far she had done nothing that suggested she would harm Eren or Mikasa. She was friendly, kind, strong and pretty, according to Eren. Grisha decided to stay back and watch for now. He would keep on eye on Klara and look for cold hard proof for his theory. And if the opportunity presented itself, he would confront Klara about her true nature.

Grisha began to reflect on what Carla and Eren meant to him, and his fist curled in determination. He was a man who had once lost everything, but his new family kept him sane and calm. And if Klara harmed them in any way, she would suffer the wrath of his titan form.


	2. Daughter of Titan's Blood

Welcome, honored readers of fanfiction, to the new and very improved rewrite of "Mother Titan!" I took me around a month, but here it is! I'll finish the edits later, you all have waited long enough.

Klara's presence and actions change the story of Attack on Titan, for better and worse. Characters will die of course, this is Shingeki No Kyojin, after all. But Klara's help as a titan shifter will spare some of the cast from death. Klara's relationship with Erwin will be very fun to witness indeed. (Along with Levi and EMA) While there very well might be other pairings, such things will be a side focus if they happen.

Special thanks to my beta crod42, who has been an great help to me with this story with his insights. And finally at long last, the rewrite is here! Have fun reading it!

* * *

Klara was in hell.

She kept her eyes down as she ran with her father, not willing to see the bloodshed and death in the distance behind her. Her amber eyes darted around in panic, brunette hair tangled and dirtied. Screams of pain echoed around the area as booming footsteps traveled deeper into her hometown. Their enemy was intent on devouring the much smaller and weaker humans, smashing apart buildings to get to their hapless victims. Fire began to breaking out upon houses in the chaos as townsfolk fled for their lives. Hellish monsters had begun their slaughter upon the town, their towering presence bringing terror and despair to humans beneath them.

The Titans. Her father told her all about these godless creatures when she was younger. They were humans that had been mutated and twisted into abominations of nature, colossal monsters that only purpose was to devour humans without end. Their intentions were quickly made clear as they crushed screaming people between their massive teeth or tore them apart with their hands. It was a sickening scene of nightmares that put chains of agony upon her soul. None of those people deserved to die like this, how could any of this have happened?

"Klara! This way! Don't stop running!" Her father was the one who pulled her arm and guided her away from the chaos. Away from the crowd that trampled over each other to run in panic like mice before cats. Her father was just as distressed as she was, but he acted swiftly to save both their lives. They were lucky to be a far distance from the first area the titans struck, it gave them time to flee as those behind them were lost forever.

As the turned another street corner, she caught another glimpse of the destroyer who commanded the lesser titans beneath it. The Beast Titan, one of the nine titan shifters in existence, not counting herself. It stood at an imposing 17 meters, towering above the tallest buildings in the town. Thick brown fur covered its muscular and ape like body, with an thick and wide chest and long monkey like limbs. Yellow eyes looked upon the destruction with cruelty, its sharp and jagged teeth gleaming in blood lust. It was a monster among monsters, the one who led the other titans here to snuff out the flames of human life.

Klara watched in horror as the Beast Titan casually picked up a screaming boy, crushing the child's body into a bloody smear with only two fingers. The colossal ape was taking twisted delight in killing the poor souls that it trapped within its grasp. Some he picked up and threw far into the distance, the fall from such a height certain to kill them from the force. Others it crushed into a bloody paste by smashing it fist down upon them. The Beast Titan held no remorse of pity on its face for all the sins it had just committed. It was truly a monster in every shape and form, someone who had abandoned morals and mercy long ago. Someone who lived for the thrill of destruction and murder.

The Beast Titan advanced further into the village, ignoring the screams of agony and cries of despair it was responsible for. As his titan's continued the massacre, the Beast searched the town in intent, its cruel yellow eyes gazing upon the fleeing humans with cold indifference. Klara's stomach dropped in dread as the Beast Titan stared at her for a split second before it looked away. She could only hope and pray that it didn't decide to chase after them next.

Why? Why was the Beast Titan doing this? The was the simple childish question tormenting her mind as tears of anguish feel down her face. She couldn't handle seeing as the horror and cruelty behind her. It was unbearable pain, agony that torn apart her heart in despair. She had long since vomited her stomach empty at the blood and gore that now tainted the earth. It was the worst nightmare of humanity come to life, to be one peg below the top of the food chain.

"...ara!" Her father's commanding voice finally reached Klara's mind, bringing her out of the inner turmoil. So lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that her father had stopped running. She noticed that they were on the pathway that led into the depths of the forest which surrounded the town. If she followed that path from memory she would find her way back home easily. She looked at her father with a dazed face, her head feeling dizzy and her mouth dry from crying. She wanted nothing more than to wake up right now. To open her eyes in her bedroom, realize that this was just a nightmare, and breath in sweet relief.

But she couldn't wake up, this was cruel reality.

"Listen to me very carefully," her father began, placing both hands on her shoulders firmly, his amber eyes staring into hers with conviction. "Run back to our house as fast as you can. Get your mother and siblings into the basement and wait there. I will stay behind to protect whoever is still alive."

"...You're leaving me alone?" Klara's voice cracked as her tears returned. How could he be so cruel? To leave her on her own after all the death she had just seen? She needed his comfort now more that ever before. The thought of being separated from him now was unbearable. "Don't leave me! Come back home with me!"

"Listen to me!" The sharp tone in his voice startled her, she couldn't remember the last time he'd yelled at her like that. "Klara," the father's voice voice much softer and understanding now. "It's me the Beast Titan is after, for the power I hold. He's not going to stop attacking until he finds me."

Klara had no response to that, her face revealing her inner turmoil and agony. That was the reason? All this murder and destruction by the Beast was just so he could take her father away from her?

"Then let me help you!" Klara voiced her decision, hoping her father didn't hear the fear and hesitation in her quivering voice. "We can both fight the Beast Titan!" Inwardly, she cursed herself for making such a foolish offer, for her heart trembled in fear at that monster. Her own titan form would be no match for him, but perhaps she could help her father overwhelm him.

The shake of her father's head dashed that hope. "You will be no match for him, Klara." He said gravely, a weary look in his eyes. "More importantly, there is something you must do for me." The internal agony he felt at his decision was displayed on his face. He stared into his daughters eyes for the last time, to give her the last conversation between them.

"Klara," He held her shoulders in a death grip as his voice trembled a bit. "Promise me... that you will get our family to safety. No matter what happens to me."

Her eyes widened as the reality truly sank it. This was her father's last request- no, his final plea. He was going to fight to the death, even if only to save the few people still alive back there. Almost everyone they once knew in that hometown was devoured by the titans. Now she was going to lose her father, the man she admired since childhood. How could this day become any more cruel?

"Sophia, Milo, and Teresa... they will die without you to protect them. If you hurry, you can save them. Do you understand?" The father finished his plea, tears finally starting to leak through his tough exterior.

"Y..yes. I... promise." Klara managed out the words that tore apart her heart even more. She leaned in and clung to her father with a whimper. "I don't want you to go."

"I love you baby girl, never forget that." He held his daughter in the embrace, stroking her hair as tears trickled down her face. This moment lasted only a few moments, but it felt like hours to Klara. She wished this moment would last forever. That her father wouldn't leave her, but part of her understood why he had to. He had to fight here to protect others, it was in his nature. He was a protector, that was what she loved about him.

Her father reluctantly broke the hug, his face one of grim determination.

"Now go, Klara! Protect out family! I will deal with these monsters! Run as fast as you can and don't stop!"

Klara nodded with a tear stained face, a bittersweet sorrow in her heart. With one last look at the man she loved since childhood, Klara turned around and began to run with all her strength. Away from all the bloodshed and horror that she had seen, the torments that pushed her to the brink of insanity. She pushed her 19 year old body to it's limits, determined to fulfill her last promise to her father.

Memories of the past she shared with him started to replay in her mind: the first time he taught her how to ride a horse, the countless times he took her to the ocean nearby to swim, the times he took her camping under the stars, and all the times they went fishing together. Those memories now felt like an eternity away, for she knew they were all she had left to treasure about him. To remember the man who gave her everything.

In her heart, Klara knew that she just said goodbye to her father forever.

* * *

Issac watched his daughter with longing for a few moments as she faded into the distance down the forest path. Away from the senseless death and despair, only then could he breath a sigh of relief. She would be safe now, out of the Beast Titan's sight. With her titan form and intellect, he knew without doubt she would live through today.

"Have a happy life, my beautiful daughter," Issac whispered, tears trickling down his bearded face. He hated having to send her off alone, but he had no choice. It was not only to ensure the rest of their family survived the titans, it was also so the Beast Titan didn't learn about Klara's existence. If the Beast knew about his daughters ability to titan shift, he would doubtlessly take her as well. It was for her own safety, no matter how much it hurt to see her go.

Issac turned around and traveled back to the town, going against his every instinct that screamed for him to flee. He knew he was walking to his death, even with his titan form, it would be very difficult to defeat the Beast. But Issac had to try, if he could save even a handful of the townspeople from the titans, then he would do so gladly. It was the least he do to repay them for their kindness over the years.

Issac left the tree's of the forest behind, looking into the edge of the town. The town was almost completely gone at this point in the one sided slaughter, but he could see people fleeing in the distance. His amber eyes fell upon the shaggy haired Beast Titan, the one who was controlling the other titans. The one responsible for destroying his hometown just to get to him. An inferno of anger began to rise up in him, driving him forward with murderous intent.

Issac brought his fingers up to his teeth, and bit down without hesitation to activate the power within him. Amber eyes looked at the Beast Titan with a look of pure hatred. Now that his daughter was safe and out of sight, nothing would stop him from going after the Beast Titan. He was going to kill that bastard for all this death and destruction, his own personal safety be damned. A surge of lightning engulfed him, and his Titan body formed around him within seconds. A 17 meter titan emerged from the explosion, its body covered in hulking muscle and segmented bone armor. It barely had any skin to speak of, hot steam hissing from the exposed muscle. Short blond hair covered its head, its face covered in chitinous bone as well.

This was Issac's titan form, The Armored Titan, a hidden nature that he kept secret all these years. It was part of his Eldian heritage, passed down in secrecy through his family, who spent their lives hiding from the Marleyans. Now he would unleash all it's terrible strength and overwhelming might against the monsters who threatened him home. Although the Beast Titan's form was larger than his own, his own power evened the odds significantly. He would avenge everyone slaughtered here today, even if it cost him his life.

The Armored Titan gave an earthshaking roar in challenge, drawing the attention of all the abominations around him. The titans abandoned the remaining humans they were chasing and started lumbering toward Issac, as he hoped they would. With the monstrous humanoids now drawn to his presence, the townspeople that were lucky enough to survive the massacre were able to flee from the desolated town, much to Issac's relief. The Beast titan gave a ominous smile at the Armored Titan, having noticed the steam and lightning that accompanied Issac's transformation easily. The Beast ignored the panicked residents and slowly lumbered towards Issac, having found who he was looking for.

The Armored Titan moved very quickly to counter the threat, despite it's bulky body. The few closest titans that tried to gnaw on him were swiftly crushed with ease. They were far outclassed by Issac's might, their napes ripped apart by his claws or stomped underneath his sundering feet, ending the hellish creatures. Even with their overwhelming numbers, the titans were far smaller and weaker then Armored Titan, unable to break through his bone armor. The Beast Titan was the only credible threat to him.

At some unspoken command by the Beast Titan, the remaining lesser titans had stopped moving, scattered around the town ruins. The hellish humanoids watched mindlessly, their eyes glazed as they stared at the two colossal destroyers before them. The monster's master stood at it's full height as it looked upon the Armored Titan with interest.

 **"So, you've finally come out of hiding,"** the Beast Titan mocked, an unsettling and cruel grin of sharp teeth showing on his apelike face. **"Perhaps if you had done so sooner, more of these weaklings would still be alive."** The colossal ape gestured towards the mutilated corpses, blood, and limbs that painted the dirt roads red beneath them, without a shred of guilt. **"How pitiful their fragile human lives are, they died screaming and begging for mercy."  
**

The Armored Titan's eyes burned in sheer smouldering hatred in response. His claws shook in anger at the complete lack of shame the Beast had at it's mass murder. Issac was going to enjoy hearing that heartless monster's screams as he tore it apart in vengeance.

 **"This place was my home!"** Issac's gravel like voice thundered in unrestrained rage. **"Now you will suffer and die! Pay with your own blood!"**

 **"You should have fled while you had the chance, and yet you stayed behind to challenge me,"** The Beast Titan laughed, yellow eyes showing amusement at the torment it was about to inflict. **"I'm going to enjoy breaking you."**

With a savage howl the would terrify the bravest of men, The Beast Titan charged towards the Armored Titan. Likewise Issac responded with a roar of berserk fury, sprinting toward his adversary with stomps that shattered the nearby windows. The distance between them now nonexistent, the two behemoths clashed in a violent dance of death. Their brawl of dominance destroyed parts of the surrounding houses and crushed everything beneath their feet. Nothing existed at that moment then each other, and only one of them would stand the victor.

Issac's armor softened the brutal blows from the Beast Titan, if only slightly. But he was stuck on defense while the colossal ape hammered him repeated with strikes he could barely block. The long hours he spent training his combat in his youth had paid off, keeping him alive as he prepared his counter attack. Finding an opening at last, he was more than happy to dish out some payback. With speed that surprised even him, he ripped the Beast's stomach open with his claws, feeling grim satisfaction at the howl of pain that left the ape. Issac didn't stop there, following through by slashing the monsters arms in several areas, temporarily weakening the brute. Finally he was able to force the Beast's arm out of the way and strike him across the face with a brutal punch. The bone covered fist shattered some of the monster's teeth and forced it backward.

There. Issac saw a flicker of fear in the Beast's eyes, if only for a moment, before the oversized monkey jumped back into the battle with a howl of anger. The apes wounds were already healing at an alarming rate, an ability granted by the incredible vitality all titans held. The Beast Titan swung his blows upon the Armored Titan harder and faster than before, fueled by the intense pain he had just experienced. Issac's forearms ached from blocking the brutal strength of his savage enemy, but he held firm and steeled his resolve to endure the fight.

Too slow to stop the next strike, the Beast's fist smashed into Issac's ribs. Abdomen bone plates cracked under the force, and Issac felt his first injury of the fight. Titan flesh healed very quickly, but his armor took longer to regenerate in comparison. Another massive fist from the ape flew towards his head, which Issac sidestepped at the last moment, another counter attack mentally prepared. Bone claws swiftly ripped through the Ape's thigh as he circled passed, enraging the monster even more at the searing pain. The Beast lashed out with a backhanded swing, but Issac anticipated this response.

Dropping down to avoid the furry limb, Issac closed the distance and threw two, rock crushing punches into the Beast's torso, pushing the furious ape back even more. The Beast Titan lashed out even wilder than before, but Issac did not relent in his assault. Issac battered aside the next few attacks before he found another opportunity. The Armored Titan lunged forward again, but this time he caught the Beast's outreached arm with both of his own, his claws ripping apart the struggling monster's flesh as he closed the distance. With the muscle tendons in his opponent temporarily severed, Issac had no trouble bending the Beast's arm against it's own joints. A sickening crack was heard as the ape roared in agony, it's arm dislocated and now useless in the fight. Too bad for him, but Issac wasn't anywhere near finished with his revenge. With one of it's arms limp, Issac had no trouble locking the ape in a powerful arm lock, under one shoulder and around it's neck. As much as the Beast struggled or hammered Issac's back, it could not break free from the crushing grip. Lifting the Beast off the ground with all his strength, Issac spun around and body slammed the ape onto the unforgiving ground.

With the Beast Titan held down against the earth and it's body wounded greatly, the fight was under Issac's control, and he was not in a forgiving mood. The ape struggled in desperation as the Armored Titan's claws wrapped around his head, a sneer on it's chitinous face.

"Goodbye," Issac thought in satisfaction as he began to violently crush the Beast's head with his clawed fingers, ready to end this now. After he crushed this monster's head, he would rip the murderous human out of it's nape, and crush the bastard into a bloody paste with his massive fist. But to Issac's horror, the Beast's skin hardened to form a protective layer under his claws, denying him the kill. No matter how hard he tried, Issac's fingers could not crack the newly formed barrier.

A now hardened fist from the Beast Titan's good arm suddenly smashed into the Armored Titans temple, shattering the armor there into broken shards. Issac recoiled from the throbbing pain in his head and his enemy took that very moment to break free. Using his superior strength, the Beast was able to throw the dazed Issac off to the side, allowing the monster to rise up to it's full height once more. If the Beast was angry at the injuries Issac gave it before, it was absolutely furious now. Both of it's fist were now hardened with the material that could break The Armored Titan into pieces. And to Issac's horror, the Beast's arm had regenerated completely within the minute, not an injury hindering him. With a screech of sheer hatred and death, the Beast charged back at Issac at a frightening speed.

Issac's forearm armor cracked and shattered under the merciless blows of his savage opponent. The Beast had underestimated Issac before and attempted to toy with his victim. But after the beating Issac had delivered, the ape held nothing back as it pummeled the Armored Titan into submission. Issac's defense was quickly shattered as the hardened fist's of the ape broke his bone armor into pieces. One of the Armored Titan's arms fell uselessly and dangled by his side, the limb broken from the abuse it had endured. Issac was helpless to hinder the overwhelming assault as the Beast struck him in the chest ruthlessly, breaking his torso armor into splinters and knocking him down onto the blood caked road.

But the Beast Titan wasn't satisfied with the torment it had inflicted upon Issac. The fur covered monstrosity roughly grabbed both of the Armored Titan's legs, a sneer of contempt on it's jagged teeth. Fear gripped Issac's heart as the ape lifted him up by the legs and began to spin them both around. With a snarl the Beast Titan flung the Armored Titan into the distance like a rag doll. Issac spun freely in the air for a few seconds before gravity pulled him down. The momentum send him crashing through several buildings, the giant's impact obliterating the structures into debris before he finally tumbled to a stop. The Armored Titan could barely move it's battered body, countless bone's broken and shards of wood and stone sticking into his exposed muscle.

Slowly Issac got onto all fours, his battered titan form shaking from white hot pain. He could barely will himself to move, but he could still see the massive form of the Beast Titan in the distance, the monster walking towards him at a tauntingly slow pace. He tried to remember his rage towards the ape for all the people it killed, he tried to remember why he choose to fight here instead of flee. But he couldn't think clearly, his body just hurt too much.

To his confusion, the Beast Titan stopped moving towards him and just stood there, a good distance away. The furred monstrosity stared at Issac, silently contemplated. Making it's decision, the Beast Titan lifted both arms above it's head and let out a commanding howl. At this signal, the other mindless titan's finally started to move. Some walking slowly, other running strangely, but all of them were headed towards the gravely injured Issac.

Damn him, that coward! The Beast Titan had just made it impossible for Issac to escape, he was as good as dead. He couldn't fight off this horde of monsters and the ape at the same time! The Armored Titan rose to it's feet, it's body still aching in pain from broken bones. Steam hissed from the various injuries on his flesh, his titan form working frantically to heal for its own survival.

Issac's life seemed to quickly play out again in his mind, doom fast approaching as the titans closed in. The time his father sacrificed himself to pass the Armored Titan down to him. The time he met the love of his life, Sophia, a Marleyan woman who loved him despite the hatred between their peoples. The time he married her and the countless times they made love. The time he held Sophia in his arms when she whispered that she was pregnant with their first child. The time she gave birth to Klara, and he held his baby girl for the first time. And before he knew it Milo was born, and then Teresa. His dear children, and all the memories he made with them and Sophia, the woman who gave him everything he had to live for.

Damn it all, he couldn't fail here! If he died, his children would lose their father, and his wife would lose her lover. He couldn't abandon them! His memories of them gave him strength and renewed his resolve to fight. Issac ignored the pain in his broken body and rose to his full height again, letting out a defiant roar as he charged towards the three nearest titans, eyes burning in anger.

Even with only one working arm, the Armored Titan ignored it's horrific wounds and mauled the lesser titans closing in, tearing them apart in berserk fury. Even with his bone armor shattered and his titan body heavily wounded, these monsters were weaklings compared to Issac's might. It didn't matter how many of these abominations came, he would kill them all!

More of the titan horde fell underneath Issac, one by one the hellish humanoids were crushed into oblivion. Issac only paused his rampage to upon hearing another howl from his true opponent, the colossal ape watching him from the distance with it's sinister yellow eyes. However, now the fur covered monster was charging towards the Armored Titan upon all fours, done with simply observing the battle. The Armored Titan's broken arm had finished regenerating, as most of it's armor had, and yet Issac knew that he was doomed. He was surrounded and had nowhere to run, but he would fight to the bitter end, even for the small sliver of a chance of victory. He couldn't give in here, even if his death was inevitable, he had to try!

Klara was still out there, his most precious child. His baby girl was waiting for him to come back home... he couldn't fail her!

* * *

Miles from the town that was now overrun by monsters, a mother and daughter worked together in harmony in a country home. They could not have imagined the horrors that took place in the past hour, for the screams of the doomed and the booming footsteps of the titans were very faint upon the wind. Their home was in a remote location, the closest other house a mile or so away. A perfect place for solitude and living off the land, and other people lived close enough nearby if they wanted some company.

The two were currently preparing food in the kitchen for the family meal, a beef stew to be specific. The mother also used this opportunity to pass on more of her cooking knowledge down to her youngest daughter. Sophia watched in faint amusement as the blond girl struggled to peel another potato cleanly. It was cute seeing her daughter struggle, but she also watched with pride. Her baby girl was growing up, and would soon grow into a woman.

"Look, mom! Did I do a good job?" A blond haired girl asked hopefully as she held up another peeled potato up to her mother for approval.

"Wow! That looks very good, Teresa!" The mother praised, taking the starch vegetable from the tiny hand and adding it with the others. Her hair was dark brown, a sharp contrast to her beloved daughter's blond, though they both shared vibrant green eyes. "You've gotten much better at this, well done." The young girl smiled in relief, happy for the reassurance her mother gave. They continued peeling and chopping up potatoes, making small talk about this in that as they worked.

Their conversation was interrupted as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house, a familiar young man had returned to them.

"Mom, I'm home! You're most important son has arrived!" A young mans voice sang out loud to get attention as he entered the kitchen. Sophia rolled her eyes in amusement as she turned around to greet him. It was her only son, Milo, finally back from his hunting trip with some friends. His brunette hair was wild and untamed, amber eyes glowing in a carefree attitude. Woodland clothing could be seen on his body, and a hunting rifle slung on his back completed his appearance.

"Aw, you didn't bring me any deer meat today, Milo? I'm hurt, I know you're a better hunter than that." The mother teased her son affectionately.

"Sadly no, the deer weren't very cooperative today. But I got you these to make up for it," Milo grinned proudly, holding up two freshly killed rabbits up, their legs snared together.

"Oh! Thank you! These can be for dinner tomorrow." She replied gratefully, accepting the gift, which she placed down on a counter to prepare. "Their fur can be sold to a tanner too, well done."

"Was their ever any doubt?" Milo laughed, then turning his attention to Teresa, who had already put down her knife and ran up to embrace her older brother. Milo returned the hug, but also rubbed Teresa's hair affectionately.

"You're still a tiny thing, little sis," Milo laughed, his fingers running through her blonde locks.

"You're messing up my hair!" The girl complained, hitting his muscular arm with her small fist.

"I'll make it up to you later," Milo grinned, turning to his mother to ask something on his mind. "So where are dad and Klara right now? They're not around the yard."

"Oh, they went to town to buy some things, they should be back soon enough." The woman replied, adding some more chopped vegetables into a pot.

"Are you making your beef stew?" A hopefully Milo asked, drooling slightly as he took notice of the ingredient's set out on the counter.

"Absolutely. I decided that you all have earned a special treat today." The mother replied with a smile.

"Have I ever mentioned what a beautiful, smart, and wonderful mother you are?" Milo praised.

"I would appreciate hearing that more." Sophia laughed at his flattery, before she and Teresa returned to work. Within a few more minutes of preparation, mother and daughter had finished mixing the ingredients together. All they needed to do now was cook their meal.

"I've already got a fire going in the dining room," Sophia explained, handing the heavy steel pot off the Milo. "Set this up in the fireplace to cook, and watch over it for a while. Teresa and I will go feed the chickens."

"Gladly," Milo eagerly replied, accepting the uncooked stew and going off to fulfill her request.

"Come on dear, we've got animals to take care of." Sophia smiled at her daughter, leading her outside the house. They grabbed a bag of chicken feed along the way and enjoyed the crisp air of early autumn.

Their home could be considered a farm, since they grew some crops on their land and raised chickens for eggs. They grew and foraged for most of their food, for the sake of saving money and being efficient. Anything else they needed could be bought or traded for in the town nearby. It was a simple life for them, but a good and peaceful one.

Their chickens were kept nearby the house, in a large fenced off area with a hen house inside for shelter. The chickens ran up and surround the two females as they entered the pen, knowing that they were about to be fed. Teresa giggled as she threw the chicken feed around the pen with her mother, watching the birds darting after it. This was fun to her, watching the chickens rush to get to the seed first. They soon finished throwing the seed upon the earth for the flightless birds, leaving the creatures alone as they pecked up the food happily.

"That will kept them full for a while, well done" Sophia commented. Teresa did not respond, a frown on her face as troubled thoughts went through her head. Her mother noticed her daughter's distress, and voiced her concern. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Mom, do you think I'm pretty?" Teresa asked hopefully, rubbing her hands together nervously. She had asked this question countless times in the past, yet continued to ask it, just for the reassurance of her mother. Teresa knew she was pretty, she saw her developing body in the mirror everyday and countless people had told her so. But she wanted to hear it from her mother. She longed for the approval of the woman she admired, and she wanted it often.

"Of course you are, sweetie," Sophia assured as she patted her distressed daughter on the head. "Don't worry about it."

"...But Klara is prettier than me," a dejected Teresa hung her head, childlike jealousy in her voice. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Sophia's eyes widened as she realized what was going on it her daughters head. Teresa looked up and admired her older sister, Klara. Ever since she was a baby, Klara was her friend and playmate. As a result, Teresa measured herself up based on what Klara did and how Klara acted, but she fell short of her own expectations. Not that it was her fault, Teresa's emotions were in turmoil from the unfamiliar changes her body was going through as puberty ran it's course. And so it fell to Sophia to voice her reassurance.

"Teresa dear, please look at me." Sophia requested, tilting her daughters head up by the chin. Older olive eyes looked into jade, the mother's voice filled with acceptance and support. "You are my Teresa, my beloved child. Don't be so hard on yourself, dear. You are your own person, not Klara."

"But she's everything I want to be!" Teresa tearfully replied. "She's beautiful, smart, brave, kind. Shes.. perfect!" But to Teresa's confusion, her mother broke out into giggles at that declaration.

"Sweetie, Klara was never perfect. That's not true at all." Sophia grinned, mischief in her eyes as memories came back. "Klara was quite a brat before you were born. Compared to how she acted, you're an angel."

"...Really? Teresa asked, eyes widening at such a concept. "What did she do?"

"It was very frustrating for your father and I to take care of her as a child. She was rude to people she didn't like, she got into fights constantly with other children, she didn't clean up her own messes, she disobeyed us and lied to get out of trouble, I could go on and on." Sophia laughed, putting her hands on Teresa's shoulders in encouragement.

"Klara grew out of it, and I'm glad she did. She became an honest, loving, and moral woman, and I'm proud of her for that." Sophia then pulled Teresa into a loving hug. "You're a good girl, Teresa. I've always been proud of you as well, and I know you'll grow up into a beautiful woman one day."

"You mean that?" Teresa mumbled, tears welling up in her jade eyes.

'You are not my Klara, you are my Teresa, my baby girl. It doesn't matter how old you grow, you will still be my baby girl. And I will always love you, always."

Teresa closed her eyes and leaned into her mothers breasts as she was hugged, enjoying the loving embrace as relief flooded her chest. Teresa didn't want this peace to end. Her life was perfect right now. And she hoped it would always be.

Little did Mother and Daughter know that this was the last tender moment they would spend together in life. Booming footsteps soon reached their ears, making their bodies freeze up in dread. Something was terribly wrong, they could feel death in the air. The chickens in the pen started to squawk and run in panic, just as terrified as their human caretakers. Mother and daughter turned around to look at the source of the sound, their hearts clenching in fear at what they saw.

A giant hellish humanoid came out of the tree line near their home, closing the distance as it lumbered toward the mother and daughter. With terror they recognized what it was, a mindless titan, intent on feasting on their flesh. And Issac and Klara were not here to protect them, they were on their own.

"Teresa! Run!" Sophia screamed in fear as she grabbed her shocked daughters hand and dragged her away in desperation. They ran towards their home in sheer panic, the only shelter nearby to escape to. Sadly they didn't get very far as the hellish monster closed the distance. With a swing of it's massive hand Sophia and Teresa were separated forever, the blond girl flying off to the side and landing in the dirt. Dizzy and injured, Teresa got on all fours, whimpering in fear at the monsters shadow, many times larger than her.

Run, run! That was the plea her body gave to Teresa as she stared up at the giant in horror. But her legs wouldn't move, she was shocked at the sight of her mother trapped in the monsters hand, being lifted up to the behemoths mouth. Sophia screamed and struck the monsters giant fingers with her hands, but she was helpless to stop what was coming. The titan's teeth closed around Sophia, shattering her spine and impaling her through the stomach.

The monster slowly chewed upon Sophia, ignoring her screams as it tasted her flesh. The titan decided that it didn't like the taste of the Marley woman and spat her out in apathy. Sophia fell to the earth, bloodied and broken. Teresa stared in horror as her mother lay on the ground screaming in pain, her hands vainly trying to keep the blood from gushing out of her torn open stomach.

The monster turned toward Teresa next, intent on making her it's next meal. It started to reach for the terrified girl, but suddenly stopped as the loud crack of a rifle was heard. The titan roared in agony as one of it's eyes was impaled by a gunshot, steam hissing from it's head. It was Milo, who had ran outside the house with rifle in arms.

"Teresa! Get into the basement, now! I'll hold it off! Go!" A panicked Milo ordered, firing another round into the titan's head. The titan's attention was now fully on Milo, the monster angry at the one who was causing it pain. Teresa knew she should have taken this chance to flee as her brother ordered, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stare numbly at her mother's bleeding out body, the woman sobbing in agony at her exposed organs.

The 12 meter titan was fast as bolted towards Milo, to fast for him to avoid it's attack. Massive teeth bite down upon Milo's outstretched arm and rifle, causing the young man to scream in agony as his left hand was crushed off. He fell to his knees, helpless as he was lifted up the the titans mouth. With a sickening crunch, Milo was swallowed alive and his severed legs fell to the earth.

This couldn't be real. This had to be some sick nightmare or hallucination. She had to wake up, this couldn't be reality! Teresa could only cry out in heart clenching terror as she tried to crawl backwards, the giant's bloodied hand reached down towards her next, a twisted smile of delight on it's face.

* * *

Not even the forest path to her home was safe from the titans hunger, as Klara would soon find out. She ran as hard and fast as she could, her father's final request resonating in her mind. With enough distance behind her, she was now free to unleash her secret without fear of anyone else finding out. She hadn't much experience in using this power that her father passed onto her, but now was the time to use it, she could cover more ground in her titan form.

She had to live! She had to keep her promise to her father! Klara bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, unleashing the monster sleeping within by instinct. Lightning surged through her body in an explosion of steam, muscle and bone mass of her titan body appearing out of nothingness.

This was Klara's true nature, her father's greatest gift to ensure her survival. She now ran as a 14 meter Armored Titan, all of it's terrible might under her control. Segmented bone plates covered most of her body, exposed muscle and skin in the uncovered areas, steam hissing through the gaps. Her nipple less breasts were exposed, as was her head and groin, giving her a clearly feminine appearance. Tangled brunette hair fell down her neck, with dark markings around her amber eyes. Razor sharp bone claws acted as her weapons, ready to tear anything apart when she wished. Colossal strength, stunning swiftness, and incredible vitality was given to her in the form. Klara had no doubt that she would survive now.

Her giant strides covered the earth beneath her at a significant pace. Their were many tree branches that got in Klara's way, but she just pushed past them, snapping countless tree limbs off in her rush to get home. A foul stench upon the wind reached her nose, and her eye's widened in fear. She could smell them, several titans ahead and around her, along with various scents of blood that smelled familiar. This dirt path led to her home, but many other houses were on the way, to various people known and unknown to her.

The few houses that she saw were demolished beyond repair. The titans had snatched up the human's that hid within in terror, no one was spared by them. To her horror she could see stray limbs and mangled corpses as she passed thorough, both on the path and nearby the forsaken homes. Fear squeezed her giant heart as she pushed herself even faster, blood turning to ice at the possibility that she was too late. No! Her family had to be alive! They had to be!

Klara caught up to several titans ahead of her, the grotesque giants turning their attention towards her. Rage from her monster side started to flood her veins as she saw the dried human blood on their faces. Fight! Kill those abominations! Make them pay for what they did! That was the command her body gave as the colossal giants rushed towards her. Luckily for Klara, she far outmatched them in power and size. So with a hateful screech that promised death, Klara attacked with her claws out for blood.

Most titans were mindless creatures, their behavior was simple and so were their attempts at attacking her. She dodged the clumsy attacks with her speed, and tore their flesh apart with her claws. Her superior strength combined with her armor made it hard for them to harm her, but nothing would protect these hellish creatures from her wrath. She overpowered them and tore apart their napes, ending the miserable creatures once and for all. They may have once been humans, but now they were nothing but monsters from hell. Klara had no sympathy for these godless abominations, she would kill them all for what they took away from her!

The Titan Shifter continued her rampage down the bloodied road, savagely killing the few titans in her way in the final mile to home. She was almost there, but sadly she did not arrive fast enough. Klara heard the screaming upon the wind that drove her into utter terror and froze her blood in shock. It was Milo's voice screaming in pain, along with the scent of blood from her mother. No! It couldn't be!

She arrived just as Milo was eaten by the titan that attacked her family, the colossal creature tainted with blood of the innocent. She slowed to a stop and watched in horror as his legs fell to the earth, the monsters swallowing the remains of her brother whole. Oh god no, this couldn't be real. This had to be a sick nightmare she was witnessing. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be possible!

Klara then noticed her mother lying on the ground, stomach ripped open and torn organs exposed. The woman now lay still in death, sheer pain frozen on her face at her grisly end. The woman who brought her into the world had met a agonizing death. Klara then she noticed Teresa lying on the ground nearby, alive, but trapped nearby the monster that devoured their brother. Her little sister screamed her lungs out as the titan grabbed her tightly in its hand. The monster brought the blond girl to its bloodstained teeth, ready to consume her as well. Seeing her sister in mortal peril, Klara's hesitation broke and she sprinted toward the last family member she had left.

 **"NO! I WON"T LET YOU!"** Klara screamed in sheer hatred and anger as she reached the monster in seconds. With speed she didn't think was possible, she grabbed onto the titan that had destroyed her life. Teresa eye's widening as she recognized Her older sisters titan form, Klara had come back for her. Using her monstrous strength, Klara crushed the lesser titan's arm, freeing Teresa from the grasp of death. Klara caught her baby sister safely in her smooth palm and put her down to safety upon the grass. With that done, Klara knocked the titan away from it's victim, hatred and wrath flowing through her brain once more.

 **"YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** Klara yelled it hatred as she charged forward. She slammed the monster onto the ground, ready to inflict every bit of her suffering onto it. Klara showed no mercy as she mauled the monster beneath her, elevated at the screams of pain it released. She tore off limbs, bashed it's face in, and tore it's skin into pieces. Eventually she snapped out of her blood lust and ended it's miserable life, she had taken her revenge, but it gave her no comfort.

Bone claws ripped apart the titan's abdomen as Klara searched desperately, ignoring the steaming blood and gore. There! Klara found Milo's semi conscious body in the dead titan's stomach, bringing him out of that suffocating hell. His legs and left arm were torn off, blood still flowing from the devastating wounds on his body. But at least he was now free from his predator.

 **"Milo! Please be alive! Please!"** Klara pleaded as she gently held her younger brother with a massive hand, hot tears streaking down her titan's face. **"Wake up! Wake up!"** Milo's eyes fluttered open at her pleas, his body shaking at the pain it experienced. he gave a pained smile at Klara, recognizing her titan form.

"Klara...It hurts," Milo moaned out, gasping in the crisp air as he attempted to keep his eyes open. Klara could only stare down hopelessly at him, knowing there was nothing she could do to save him. Milo was going to die, it was all her fault!

"Mom! Please don't be dead! Mom!" Klara turned her attention toward Teresa, who had come out of her shock. The girl knelt above their mother, begging at the motionless corpse to rise up. But Sophia did not move at all, her body had grown cold in death's embrace. The mother that brought them all into the world was dead.

Klara moved Milo and set him down nearby Sophia, tears welling up as the bitter reality sank in even deeper. Teresa turned her attention the her brother as well, sobbing her heart dry.

"Klara... Teresa... you were the... best sisters...ever. Thank... you." Milo gasped out in labored breaths.

"Milo! Don't leave us." Teresa pleaded above his dying body. "We lost mom, we can't lose you too!"

"I'm sorry... Teresa." Milo gave as sad smile, pain etched on his face as he tried to be strong in his last moments. "I love you both... never forget..." His breathing grew fainter as more blood weakly spilled from his missing limbs. Amber eyes soon lost their luster, and Milo was taken by death, his mangled body held by his sisters in sorrow as they wailed for what they had just lost.

* * *

The 17 meter Armored Titan laid lifeless and broken upon the unforgiving earth. It's bone armor plates were smashed into countless fragments, searing pain felt throughout it's quivering body. Hot steam expelled throughout countless wounds as the titan body worked desperately to heal itself in vain. Above the fallen Issac stood the Beast Titan, wounded as well, but with a look of savage triumph on it's face.

 **"You fought well, but sadly, you have failed."** The ape behemoth gloated, a sneer of cruel teeth on it's face. **"I said I would break you, remember? This is only the start of your suffering."  
**

Issac tried to let out the curse upon his lips, to scream out every drop of his hatred at this demon for all the evil it had done. For everyone the ape had murdered and tormented. But he couldn't, intense pain flared up in every part of his titan body, all he could do was groan in agony. His titan bones and joints were shattered, and the Beast Titan held him down with its superior strength, making escape impossible. He was doomed to whatever fate the Beast Titan choose for him.

The Beast's hardened finger's reached down, and began to tear off the bone plate over the Armored Titan's nape. Issac's human body was exposed, completely venerable to his merciless enemy. He could nothing to stop the massive haired jaw that came down around him, malice in the twisted yellow eyes of the Beast Titan.

"I'm sorry," Issac whispered as his wife and children's face's flickered through his mind, tears trickling down his bearded face. Klara, Sophia, Milo, and Teresa... they were his treasure in life. The people that kept him going through the haunting memories of his past. They kept him sane after all the horror he had witnessed. But now he would never get a chance to see them again, he was going to die without a doubt. The breakfast they shared this morning would be the last memory he held about them. How could he have know today would be his last day with the people he loved?

Massive teeth roughly closed his body and bit him out of the Armored Titan. Issac couldn't even muster the energy to scream at his now torn off limbs, his remaining body now trapped within the teeth of a true monster. Bleeding heavily from his injuries, and exhausted from the brutal fight, Issac passed out in the suffocating darkness.

* * *

The next day was emotional hell for the Klara and Teresa, simply because they were forced to bury their mother and brother after the red sunrise. They clung together the night before as the sobbed their eyes out, hoping desperately that this was just some sick nightmare that they would soon wake up from. They still couldn't accept that they were lost forever in death, bitten into pieces by a mindless titan. How could any of this had happened?

Unable to eat anything in their grief, they skipped breakfast and began to dig a grave in the field near their home, a place to hold the bloodied remains of their loved ones. Sorrow and anguish gnawed at their souls as they moved the heavy dirt aside with shovels. Sophia and Milo's silent corpses were wrapped up in bed sheets nearby, soaked in bodily fluids. It took hours of agonizing digging until the grave was ready to receive the dead.

Klara carefully lifted up her mother and brother's covered bodies and lowered them into the earth to sleep together. It was incredible hard for Klara to finally let go of them, knowing that she would never hold them again. The sisters returned the dirt into the earth, and the burial was done. Klara felt a small touch of comfort as the bodies now slept out of sight. The two sister silently stood vigil as the minutes ticked by, not knowing what to say to comfort each other.

Klara pulled Teresa close in a comforting hug, the blonde girl crying again as the bitter reality sank in deeper. There mother and brother souls had left this world, they would never talk, laugh, work or play with them ever again. That was bad enough on it's own, but the town near their home was in ruins as well. Klara knew that some of the people that lived their had survived, but it was unlikely that they would every return after the horrors that happened here. Were any of her friends still alive, able to flee from the titans? She would never know now. Not only that, Issac never came back from the town, which meant the Beast Titan had defeated him. That monster had succeeded in capturing the Armored Titan, and thus tearing their family apart.

"I know it hurts, but there is nothing else we can do now. We must let them rest." Klara whispered to her younger sister, trying very hard to appear strong for her sake, even though she held just as much sorrow.

"Klara... where do we go now?" Teresa whimpered out in misery. The once cheerful blonde girl was now broken and lifeless, just as her spirit was. "We don't have them or Dad anymore... they left us behind alone. Our home is gone too..."

"I don't know, Teresa." Klara admitted, never feeling more helpless in her life then that moment. What would happen to them now, where would they go? It was only because of her titan form that they were alive. Their luck held out when countless others had died, but now they were alone.

The female armored titan that slept inside her gave Klara great power, it was her father's greatest gift to her, passed down through his blood to hers. Stunning speed, incredible strength, and impossible vitality that made her hard to kill. And yet when her mother and brother needed her the most, she failed them miserably. She should have run faster, and killed the titan's in her path swifter, then they would have both survived with her there to protect them. But now they were rotting beneath the earth now in bloody pieces, because of her failure.

It wasn't her fault: that's what the logical side of Klara's brain argued. And Klara knew that was true, but she still held herself accountable for their deaths. She couldn't save them! How could Klara live with herself now, with guilt tearing her soul apart?

Worst of all, she failed her father. She promised that she would protect the ones he loved. But then the realization came to her, as she hugged Teresa in her arms. She may have failed her mother, brother, and father but she didn't fail Teresa. Her little sister still alive, because of Klara, because of her titan power. That was a comfort to her, as Teresa was now the only family she had left. Now it was Klara's duty to care for her, as her parents would have wanted her to.

No person or monster would harm her baby sister, and Klara would kill anyone who dared to try. That was the oath Klara swore to herself that day, as she hugged a broken Teresa in her arms. And oath she would repeat to herself in the days ahead, an oath that gave her purpose and carried her through her despair. She had to care for Teresa, no matter how hard or what the cost. Her little sister would live, even if the world itself wanted them dead.

Klara and Teresa sat vigil and prayed by the graves as the sun slowly set upon another cursed day. With no one else left but each other, the two sisters could only wonder with fear what the future held for them. Little did they know, this was only the start of the tale.


	3. Wall's of the Titan King

Damn I took way too long to put this out, sorry about that. But here you go, some entertainment!

* * *

The two sisters spent the next few days in their lonely home, every moment a struggle to accept the deaths of their loved ones. Issac, Sophia, and Milo... they were gone forever, that was the reality that saddened them. The nearby town they spent their childhood in no longer existed, obliterated by the titan in their hunger. Klara did not dare return there to witness the blood and rotting corpses that desecrated the town. She had no idea how many people managed to escape, but she hoped they were safe and far away from this god forsaken place.

Klara had never felt so hopeless in her entire life. There was no father or mother to to give her the love and reassurance she craved. Teresa had withdrawn from the happy girl she was before. Now Teresa was lifeless and struggled with despair that made her smiles hollow. Klara had to force Teresa to eat and ensure that she didn't starve to death. Her little sister was all she had left, and Klara couldn't bear the thought of losing Teresa as well.

The darkness of night was the worse for them, for that is when nightmares tormented their sleep. Images of the titans cruelty as the monsters tore apart and ate people made peaceful sleep impossible. They slept in the same bed and clung to each other, unwilling to be apart after witnessing the death's that changed them forever. The image of the savage Beast Titan invaded Klara's sleep, terrorizing her with it's sharp and glistening teeth and yellow eyes of cruelty. The one who took her father away and burned her peaceful life into ashes.

She wanted to hate the Beast Titan, to curse it to hell and wish every form of suffering possible upon him. But Klara couldn't, she was far too afraid of that monster. In her heart, Klara knew she would never have stood a chance against that demon like titan shifter. That was why her father sent her away and fought the Beast Titan himself. It was to protect her, just like everything else he did...

Klara and Teresa were lucky and survived the slaughter that left their hometown in ruins. Lucky enough not to be another rotting corpse upon the earth that the insects would feast upon in delight. But now what would happen to them? That was the question that drove Klara toward despair and loneliness as she pondered upon it.

Their family house was miraculously still intact when many others had been smashed apart by the titans. So they suffered and grieved in the empty home, the time passing painfully slow. They had plenty of food stored away in the cellar to sustain their bodies, thanks to their parent's foresight. But they barely touched it, unable to enjoy the taste of food in their sorrow.

Teresa was doing better as the days passed by, if only slightly. The blond girl spent most of her time closed up in her room, silently reading her books in bed or playing with her toys to cope with her grief. Klara became Teresa's caretaker, looking after the blond girl to ensure that she didn't waste away into nothing.

A week after the tragedy, Klara decided to visit one of her favorite places to think in solitude and peace. Kissing Teresa on the head, Klara promised she would return soon and left to visit the nearby ocean. It was only a few miles from here, her titan form could handle the distance easily. A short time passed, as Titan Klara found herself at the shoreline, the sunlit ocean there to sooth her.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Klara sat down upon the warm sand and gazed at the rolling tides. It was a small comfort to her, but being here at the empty beach brought back more bittersweet memories. Her father, Issac, brought her here many times when she was growing up to swim. And there were times he would take her out on a fishing boat with his friends into the water here. The good memories that she held dear were all she had of the man who gave her everything.

But as Klara stared out into the endless water, she remembered a story that her father told her over the years. About a landmass located out in the ocean in front of her. A place which their people, the Eldians, lived inside giant walls, surrounded by titans. As a child, she didn't believe Issac at first as he told this tale. A land inhabited by mindless giants where people lived inside a wall known as Maria to keep them from being eaten.

 _"...Really? That can't be true, dad! You're making this story up, aren't you?"_

 _"Why that's quite simple to answer, Klara. I know this place exists because I've been there myself, long ago."_

As she grew older, Klara learned more about this story and the history of her Eldian kin. It was a tale that many of the townsfolk knew as well, though many details were lost over time. About the island which held three walls, the only home of the Eldians, isolated from the rest of the world and surrounded by monsters.

The world inevitably changes in time, nations rise and fall, as Eldia found out the hard way. Long ago they were the most powerful nation in the world, simply because they held the power of the Titan Clans of Ymir. But that was before they were conquered by the Marleyans, now they existed only a faint shadow of what they once were. Those Eldians not lucky enough to escape with the Titan King to the walls were rounded up by the Marleyan rulers. They were put into internment areas, were they were treated as second class citizens and exploited. The horror stories of abuse that Klara's father shared killed any desire she might have had to go see it for herself.

Klara was one of the lucky Eldians, since her mother was a Marleyan and her home was far from the invasive eyes of Marley. Klara also knew that not every Marleyan was guilty of the abuses dealt to her people. Many of her friends and fellow townsfolk were of Marleyan decent, and they were good people. Sadly the number of Marleyans who felt sympathy toward the Eldian's plight was not enough to make a difference. Not yet at least.

Over the years, there were explorers who sailed for the landmass that held the walls. Some went from the desire to explore the unknown, others to prove the tales of the titan's false. Those foolish enough to sail to the walls never returned, no doubt eaten by the hellish titans that ruled that landmass.

But Klara was a titan shifter, and thus she had the power to get past the monsters that craved human flesh. Why not set off for to walls with Teresa, where her fellow Eldian people lived? It seemed insane and suicidal, but it gave her hope as it formed in her brain.

While they did have relatives on her mother's side alive, it had been a long time since Klara had seen them. But traveling to them to seek refuge would mean going closer into the heart of the Marley government, and that idea terrified her at all the things that could go wrong.

What would they do to her if they found out about her existence? Klara shivered in dread at that thought. Titan shifters were highly prized by the Marley rulers, simple because they were godly in battle and nearly immortal. If they found Klara, they would no doubt torture her and rape her body for cruel amusement, before feeding her to a mindless titan to gain her power. Going any farther into the Marleyan's territory would be suicide, for her secret would come out eventually and she would be doomed.

Without doubt the Beast Titan was at their call, and her father was now at the mercy of a government who hated his bloodline. Klara could cry in anguish at the thought of what cruel fate Issac was suffering. Klara wanted to be naive and hope that her father would come back to her. That against all odds, he would escape from the Beast Titan's grasp and flee with his Armored Titan body, making his way back home. Then Father and his daughters could be reunited, and they would heal their broken family together. But she knew that was just fantasy that would never be, Klara and Teresa were alone.

There was nothing left for them here but blood and ashes. All they could do now was start a new life somewhere else, and hopeful heal the wounds on their aching hearts. Maybe, just maybe, they could make a new home at the walls far across the waters. There was no one else to take them in, so now they would have to strike out on their own.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Klara to convince Teresa that they should travel to the island Paradis, and to the three walls which it held. The blonde girl expressed her doubts to Klara about this plan and the dangers involved, but trusted her older sister enough to agree. Teresa understood as well that there was no future for them in this empty home, so now they had to seek out a new life for themselves.

A boat would be needed to cross the many miles of water to reach the island, luckily that was no issue at all. The ocean was only a few miles from their home, and Titan Klara could easily haul supplies down there to load up their transport. A simple fishing vessel powered by a gas motor would be there ticket away from this bloodstained land. Not extravagant in the slightest, but it would work. Said boat was one she was very familiar with, it was a gift to Issac from his father-in-law, one that he took great care of when he still lived. This same boat Issac used to take his friends and family on into the open saltwater for fishing trips. Now it would be used by Klara and Teresa to travel to an unknown land.

Klara and Teresa swept their home for anything of value to take with them, both sentimental and practical. It would be a long time before they returned here, if at all, so had to ensure they were well prepared for the journey ahead. Food, water, clothing, tools and gear were packed carefully into bags for travel. It was an awful experience to strip their childhood home down for anything useful. For they knew it would be a long time before they came back here again, if at all.

Her two most treasured possessions would be coming along as well, for the emotional value they meant to Klara. One was a beautiful gold necklace with a single amethyst, given to Klara on her 18th birthday by her mother, passed down by her grandmother. Another was an expensive leather jacket, a practical gift from her father that she loved and adored, which she put on over her white blouse. Wearing these was one of the many ways she would honor their memory, now and always.

Working non stop through the day, the sisters had gathered up what they needed to depart for their journey. Night had come again, so now it was time for them to rest here for one last time. Klara held Teresa until said sister fell asleep. Carefully tucking the blanket around Teresa's small frame, Klara left their bedroom and lit an oil lantern for light. Before they abandoned their home tomorrow, there was one more place Klara had to check.

Klara descended down the creaking basement stairs of their home, heart heavy as a memories of her father surfaced. It was here that he taught her in secret, about the history of her Eldian heritage of the titans, among other things he wanted her to know. She unlatched the heavy wooden door and stepped inside, her lamp illuminating the suffocating darkness within. Her heart was heavy with loss at the reality that Issac was truly gone. That she was going to take her fathers personal possessions as her own inheritance. Her father was gone forever, and that truth didn't hurt any less as the days passed by. But Klara steeled her courage and stepped inside. She had to keep going forward no matter what, as her mother and father would have wanted.

At first glance, nothing about this area would appear out of the ordinary. It would look like a normal basement for food and tool storage to the unsuspecting visitor, but Klara knew better. There were several doors that lead to adjacent rooms, one of them was her father's personal work area. Pulling out a spare key that she had been trusted with only a few short months ago, she unlocked one door with a click and entered. Her father rarely allowed anyone to enter this room, and the few times she was granted access was only with him as company. He was extremely careful to protect the secrets hidden within, lest they fall into the wrong hands.

A familiar study desk and chair against the wall was the first thing to catch Klara's amber eyes, which caused her to give a faint smile. Klara could remember her father bringing her down here to study at that very desk. Her father was the type to bury his nose in a book when possible, and he installed that habit into her as well. Klara's younger self didn't like being forced to learn from books over playing outside, and for a time she resented Issac. But as she grew older, knowing rare pieces of knowledge about that world that changed her perspective, she began to realize what her father was doing for her. Issac was ensuring his daughter was not ignorant or unprepared for the reality that awaited her outside her home. Her love for her father grew more after she began to understand what he was doing for her, but now it was another painful memory of her new reality.

Many books were neatly set upon a bookshelf to her left, ones she recognized from her studies with her father. They would have to come with her, for they contained valuable Eldian history that she could not afford to lose. Of course it wouldn't be practical to take every single heavy book along. So Klara pulled out the most important ones and packed them into a bag for safekeeping on her travels. Combing the bookshelf, she soon found a particular leather bound book that whispered for attention. Pulling it out and looking at the first page, Klara's eyes widened as she realized what she was holding.

A journal written in by Issac, its secret's hidden by heavy encryption in a language she did not understand. Klara gave up trying to decipher it after a few minutes of flipping through the pages. Whatever secret's her father had put down here, they were very well hidden from unwanted eyes. Though she paused in interest at one of the images held in the book: it was a picture of her titan form, sketched next to an image of the Armored Titan. In the end she decided there was no harm in bring it along, perhaps she would translate it one day, and reveal more about Issac's tight lipped past.

A satchel upon the burnished wood desk also demanded attention, for Klara recognized it as well. Her father carried that same satchel when he took her deep into the forest that day. From it he pulled out the vial of titan serum that he injected into her heart. She shivered at that memory, remembering the intense pain and trauma that followed. But it had been well worth it in the end, for it turned her into a titan shifter. And thus Klara was practically immortal, unless she was mortally wounded.

Klara held her breath as she opened the satchel, wondering what would be revealed inside. What she found caused her heart to come to life in excitement, amber eyes widening as she took out the contents. There were sealed glass containers of titan serums, which she would have not recognized without the labels written in ink. And of course there were several wrapped up vials, used for injecting said fluids into a human.

As valuable as those contents were, another object of huge significance was found inside that bag. An envelope holding a sealed letter, Klara's name written down clearly with ink on the front. The brunette woman's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized her father's handwriting upon the paper. She swiftly but carefully opened the letter, feeling both fear and wonder at what could possible be inside.

Amber eye's hungrily poured over the elegantly written sentences, her mouth dropping open in shock at what was revealed. Shocked turned into sadness as tear glistened in her eyes. By the end of the paper Klara has collapsed onto her knees and began to sob uncontrollably, clinging the parchment to her breasts like it was a newborn child. For Klara, this letter was even more proof that she desperately craved. Proof that her father truly loved her.

* * *

Teresa stared blankly at the book in her hands, trying to take her mind off the sorrow still fresh in her soul. She sat down on some blankets on the hard floor, trying to get comfortable as the sea gently rocked the boat. the blond girl groaned as she closed her eyes tiredly, not feeling like her cheerful self in the slightest. Her recovery from that trauma was painfully slow, and she continued to wish that she could forget that gruesome sight that shattered her innocence. At seeing her mother and brother mangled by that monstrous titan.

She sighed in boredom and closed the book, lying down as she stared up at the darkening sky deep in thought. They had been at sea for most of today, having left the mainland two days ago. The motorized fishing boat carried them towards their destination, the island infested with man eating giants. At first glance it would appear as suicide to any sane person, but Teresa trusted Klara enough to agree to this doubtful plan. It would be certain failure that lead to death normally, if not for Klara's Titan to protect them both.

Said older sister was sitting at the control's of the fishing boat, steering them towards the island that held the walls. Klara's eyes held fiery determination, looking ahead at the salt water on the horizon. Though her older sister was also silent, lost in her own thoughts as she steered their vessel. How could her older sister put on that strong face after everything they had lost? Klara was so much stronger than her, that was for certain...

The sun was slowly setting upon the world, painting a picture of great beauty upon the sky. The wondrous sight of seeing the sun set on the ocean gave Teresa some comfort to ease her heartache. Not feeling motivated to do anything else, she grabbed her nearby pillow and blanket for sleep as nightfall came. As she lay down, Teresa grabbed the nearby picture frame they had taken from their home.

Her childlike heart ached as she gazed at the images of her now deceased parents and brother. This picture was taken years ago, when she was only 6 years old, yet she could still remember it vividly. Klara spent that day obsessing over her appearance with a hairbrush, perfume, and clothes to the annoyance of their parents. Milo kept making strange faces at the photographer and being a pest. And she was just a small child then, sitting on her mother's lap in boredom, hoping that this would be over so she could go and play outside.

She could see the pride and love in her parents eyes as they held their family close for this photo. It seemed like a lifetime ago in another world, but it was only 6 years ago. Now she had to bear the reality that three of the people is this photo were gone. When Teresa finally fell asleep, it was with tears in her eyes as she clutched that precious picture frame to her chest.

 _Mom... Dad... Milo... don't leave us... alone...  
_

* * *

"Wake up, Teresa." A warm voice commanded as it shook her gently from sleep. Jade eye's fluttered open after a few moment's to start up at the beautiful frame of her older sister.

 _Will I be that pretty when I'm older?_ Teresa absently wondered as she looked upon the stunning body of her older sister. Compared to her older sister, Teresa thought of herself as plain. It was a sore point for her, knowing that the older sister she admired was far more pretty than her. But her body was still going through changes as she grew into a woman, so Teresa held out to the hope that she would match her sister in looks one day.

"We're here." Klara stated simply, with a faint smile on her face as she helped Teresa up. Teresa looked around and was surprised to see that their boat was already at land, tied off to land.

"Wait is that..." Teresa's voice broke off as she started at the 30 meter border wall in dread.

"Yeah." Klara stated simply in a dark tone, glaring at the structure near the shore with anger. And Teresa knew why Klara felt that way, for their was awful story behind that wall. It was built by the Marley around a hundred years ago, by the reason why it was built was sickening. It was on top of that wall that Eldian's were condemned to spend their last moment's as humans, before they were turned into monsters. Marley soldier's would take political prisoner's or Eldian's who stepped out of line here by boat, mockingly known as heaven. This was after they were tortured and even raped before they were brought here to die.

The condemned Eldian's were taken to the top of this border wall, hands tied behind the back as they were roughly forced onto their knees near the edge. Then the soldiers would take vials of the titan serum, injecting it into the necks of the crying and struggling Eldians. Those injected with the serum that sealed their fate were kicked or thrown off the edge by the soldiers, who watched with sick glee or contempt as the doomed were transformed into the man eating monsters.

It was a sobering though that the Titan's that wandered this island were formerly humans. Poor souls cursed to wander this place as flesh eating monsters trapped in a nightmare of their own existence. It made Teresa ashamed at times when she though about it, knowing that she also held Marleyan blood from her mother. Thank God Sophia's family were good and honest people who would never support this sadistic act of hatred.

"Dad said the walls are in the center of this island," Klara began as she voiced her plan to her sister. "So I will carry us there safely, don't worry. Those titans are no match for me."

"I trust you sis, but are you sure this is our best option? We can still turn back now," Teresa voiced her concern.

"Sadly yes, Teresa." Klara sighed as she closed her eyes in thought. "There is no place for us in Marley, and it's far too risky to go to mom's family right now. If the government there finds out about my Titan, or our connection to dad, then it's over for us. Going to the walls is our best choice right now."

"Then please don't let me die, Klara." Teresa's voice quivered a bit in fear. "I don't want to get eaten..."

"You will be safe, I promise you." Klara assured her sister with a loving hug and a pat to the head. She then pulled back, looking into Teresa's eyes with fiery confidence. "Now lets get going, there's no point in delaying."

* * *

Titan Klara kept pushing herself to travel further into this unknown land, even as night fell upon the world. Without the sun to feed them, the titan's in the surrounding area fell into hibernation. With the mindless giants incapacitated for the time being, it was safe for them to sleep for a while. Especially with Klara's titan form to protect them both from the monsters.

Finding an open field of wildflowers to rest in, Klara slowed down to a stop. The hybrid woman collapsed onto her knees, steam hissing off her weary colossal frame. She was utterly exhausted by the distance she had carried them into the mainland, but it was worth it. If all went well, they would arrive to Wall Maria late tomorrow.

 **"We rest here,"** Klara voiced her decision to the half asleep Teresa. The blond girl yawned as her titan sister set her down upon the earth. Klara was extremely careful when handling Teresa with her clawed hands, lest she crush her younger sister to death. Thankfully Klara was getting much better at controlling her titan form, lest she lose herself into it's animal like mind.

After Klara set down the supply bags she was carrying, Teresa began to root through them to soothe her hunger before bed. She began to eat some dried meat eagerly, but paused as she looked back to Klara in confusion.

"Klara? Aren't you going to eat?" Teresa asked in a concerned voice. Her older sister remained in her titan form, large amber eyes blinking as she stared down at Teresa in thought. "You must be hungry after running all day."

 **"It's fine, I don't need to eat or drink in this body."** Klara replied, idly staring at her clawed fingers. **"Finish up and get some rest, we need to leave early tomorrow morning."**

"Why won't you come out?" Teresa demanded, not buying Klara's attempts to avoid the conversation. "Don't you want to eat and drink too?"

 **"My own comfort comes later, this is how I can protect you."** Klara's firm tone signaling her decision, before her voice went soft in understanding. **"Don't worry about me, Teresa. I'll be alright."**

"If you say so," Teresa sighed in acceptance, before returning to her snack. The blond girl stuffed herself full to content and quickly peed afterwards, Klara keeping a sharp watch over her. Yawning again at the late hour, the blossoming girl's body was weary and looking forward to sleep.

Sitting upon the earth, Klara lowered her hand towards Teresa, gesturing for her sister to climb on. Klara then gently lifted her up while she lay her bone plated back upon the wildflowers.

 **'You can sleep on me tonight,"** Klara explained, setting Teresa onto her hardened stomach. **"I'll be careful not to roll over."  
**

"Sounds good," Teresa replied, crawling up further up her sister's titan form, making herself comfortable between the volley of the nipple less breasts. With the heat radiated by her older sister, Teresa had no need for a blanket. Teresa felt safe in with the protective presence of Klara surrounding her. Even though she was terrified of the titans that slumbered not too far away, that fear was weakened with Titan Klara to watch over her.

"That star's are pretty tonight." Teresa commented, a slight smile as she stared up with jade eyes at the fires of heaven.

 **"They are,"** Klara hummed in agreement, a familiar feeling of wonder filling her chest. Stargazing was one of her favorite past times, it gave her comfort and awe when she was younger. The beauty of starlight would catch her in a trance as she stared up with her hopes and dreams. But when the two sisters looked at the void now, it was without innocence. The horrors they witnessed had scarred their hearts forever, but still the lights in the sky gave them hope. That a brighter day would shine upon them.

But the starlight did little to dispel the torment the lurked at the back of Teresa's mind. While the nightmares of death had lessened, they still would not let their claws off her soul. It was a heavy burden of loss that Teresa endured, but luckily she had someone to share sorrow with.

"I still see mom and Milo die in my dreams." Teresa's admitted, her voice cracked in sorrow. Klara's tired eyes shot open in worry at this reveal, turning toward her distressed sister. "There's a lot of blood in people..." Teresa moaned, her eyes watering once more. Klara's older sister instincts took over as she quickly began to comfort Teresa.

 **"Teresa, please look at me,"** Titan Klara requested, gently picking up Teresa into her clawed hand and sitting herself up. Teresa perked her tearful head up, looking into the warm amber eyes that her older sister possessed. **"I know how much you miss them, and the horrors that you saw. I've feel the same pain as well, but I am still here with you, and I always will be."**

"I know Klara... but I can't forget their faces," Teresa sobbed. "They were in so much pain... and now they're dead. They're gone forever! It's not fair!"

 **"Life never is fair,"** Klara reminded her sister, a look of pity in her eyes toward the blond girl. "I know it hurts that they're gone, but we must keep living on."

"Even if we live on, can we really be happy again? It hurts too much sis," Teresa moaned, her hand held over her aching heart.

 **"Are you going to give up on your happiness now? Just because of the pain in your heart?"** Klara whispered out. The blond girl perked her head up in confusion and surprise at that question. What was Klara trying to say to her?

 **"Teresa... I hate seeing you so sad,"** Klara voiced her concern. **"I know how badly it hurts, but we cannot afford to give up on our lives. Mom would have wanted you to be happy, as do I. You're stronger than you know, Teresa, and I miss your smile. So please, don't give up on your happiness just yet."** Klara finished her plea to her younger sister. All she could do was pray that her attempts to persuade her would work.

The blond girl bit her lip as she though upon what her titan sister was asking her. Experience happiness again? After the misery that had chained down her soul? After everyone else she knew and loved was gone? Though upon seeing the look of hope in Klara's eyes, Teresa didn't have to heart to say no.

"...I'll try, Klara. To be happy, I really will," Teresa agreed after a long and silent contemplation.

"That's all I can ask from you," Klara smiled in relief at Teresa's answer. "Whatever the future holds, I will be with you every step. And no matter what happens, I will protect you." Klara promised, the fire of passion burning in her large amber eyes. "We will survive, together."

"Together," Teresa agreed softly. Titan Klara leaned in and kissed Teresa on the head lovingly, before placing her younger sister back down upon her chest. Feeling much better after their talk, Teresa soon fell asleep in Klara's warm embrace. And Titan Klara allowed the soft breathing of Teresa to lure her into sleep. But first she repeated her oath to herself. That Teresa would live, kept safe from the dangers of this world. And anyone that tried to hurt her baby sister would be torn apart in a painful death.

* * *

On the final day of their travels into this giant infested land, Klara knew they were getting close to their destination. For they began to encounter many more titans in their path. Of course she was able to slay them, but it became much more difficult with their greater numbers. Still the desire to protect the blond girl holding onto her hair gave Klara the willpower to overcome the titans with unrestrained fury.

These monsters would never break Klara, not as long as she had Teresa to keep her going.

Another strange this land held was the giant trees that grew in the area, one's many times larger and stronger that the titans they loomed over. She could barely resist the strong childlike urge to climb up them and gaze into the horizon. Tree's that touched the sky... another one of her father's stories turned out to be true. Klara could only wonder about his mysterious past, and how little he shared about himself.

It was exhausting for Klara to carry them both this far, not to mention fight off the giant humanoids that craved human flesh. Luckily her titan form was faster, stronger, and more durable than these mindless brutes, another benefit of her father's foresight. It was Similar to Issac's form, The Armored Titan, but with changes to make it feminine and unique to her. It was the greatest gift passed down from father to daughter, and it was what kept the two sister's alive in the giant populated land.

When the time came to turn her into a titan shifter, her father took her far into the wilderness away from prying eyes. He held her in his arms and injected the serum into her heart through the back, hugging her in comfort as the fiery pain began to spread through her veins. She screamed and sobbed for it to stop as her body was torn apart and rebuild from the inside. She passed out from the stress and awoke an hour later in Issac's embrace, surprised the the unbearable pain in her body had vanished. That same day was the first time she transformed with her father, amazed at the raw power that coursed through her colossal body. From the blood of father to daughter, a new titan shifter was born that day.

In her childhood, there were countless times that her father would force her to practice combat with him. He always pushed her to do more, to be better, force her to learn and become stronger. Her younger self both loved and resented her father for it, her pride causing friction between them countless times. But now as she killed the titans with ease, she began fully understand his intentions. He wanted to make sure his daughter could protect herself. That she would survive and be safe, no matter what happened. Klara had her father's foresight to thank, for she was alive because of his sacrifices and actions.

Lost in her memories of the past, Klara took no notice of the massive tan structure appearing in the horizon. After day's of traveling into the unknown, the sister's path was about to end to reveal a new place to call home. The agony they suffered a month ago had lessened slightly, but it would never be forgotten. They would continue to hold scars from losing their parent's and brother, but perhaps here they would heal in time.

"Look! There it is!" Teresa shouted, pointing to the unmistakable image of the wall in the distance. Klara gave a small grin at her sister's enthusiasm. Wall Maria was in sight, the mighty barrier that held back the titans from devouring the Eldian people within. Klara had to admit to herself, the prospect of discovering more about this place excited her. She could only wonder what the people inside the wall were like, and how they lived their lives. With no titan's currently lurking nearby, Klara closed the distance to the mighty wall.

Titan Klara scraped her claws against the smooth hardened surface, leaving scratch marks against the stone barrier. It was impressively strong, fortified against the brutal strength that titans held. Her bone covered fingers could break into it if she truly tried, but it was a rock solid defense against the mindless titans. Without doubt, the humans inside lived safely from colossal monsters lurking outside their home.

"Wow, I've never seen anything built that tall," Teresa stated in admiration, straining her neck to look upwards. "How do you think they made this, Klara?"

 **"The Titan King brought the Eldians to these walls... that's what dad said. So he must have used titans to build them somehow."** Klara answered. That was her best guess at least. Regardless of how it was made, Wall Maria was impressive to look upon. The barrier towered over Klara's 14 meter's of height several times over and went on far into the distance on both her sides, covering an impossible amount of territory.

Titan Klara then began to inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in the warm wind and countless scents of nature. She did this silently with amber eyes shut, looking for a particular scent among many. That was another benefit of her titan form, an enhanced nose that let her understand her surroundings better.

"...Klara? What are you doing?" Teresa asked in confusion at her older sister's deep sniffing through her nose. Klara opened her eye's and gave a wide grin of relief at what she had just learned. Of course her father told her so, but Klara wanted to make sure it was true.

 **"People are inside... it's faint, but I can smell them,"** Klara explained, and Teresa smiled at this revelation. That meant that they had not traveled all this way for nothing. The Eldian people were living here, so they did not have to be alone anymore. Granted the sisters were only half blooded Eldians, but that wasn't going to keep them away from their people. They had a reason to live, and that was to rejoin their own people.

But there was one problem in their plan, and the blond girl on Klara's shoulder noticed it first as she stared up at the wall in front of them.

"Uh... sis? How are we going to get inside?" Teresa asked with a frown at the realization. Klara felt like face palming at the flaw in her plan, but didn't lest her claws tear up her face. She really should have given this grand idea of hers some more thought beforehand. Oh well, it was time to improvise them.

 **"There should be a way in somehow,"** Klara reasoned, tapping a claw to her chin in thought. **"Let's follow the wall for now, and that should lead us to a way inside. A gate maybe, and we'll figure it out from there."  
**

"Sounds good," Teresa agreed. With that Klara began to move them forward once more, hugging the edge of Wall Maria as they slowly circled around the stone. For the first time in weeks, they both felt hope like they hadn't before. Hope that their lives would turn around now and become worth living again. And with the arrival of two sisters from far outside the wall, the lives of countless people inside would be changed forever.

* * *

Up next chapter: an encounter with the Survey Corps!


	4. Wings of Freedom

Here we go, another chapter! My apologies for taking so damn long to get this out, but here you go! Things take a much more positive tone now.

Thank you, Crod42, for your most excellent help and support! Your update speed is a good motivator.

Now, review at the end of the chapter! Notorious T commands it so!

* * *

Titan Klara was awoken by the warmth of the morning sun, the golden rays illuminating the clouds in a colorful splendor. With a groan the 14 meter colossal stood up and stretched, her body aching from sleeping awkwardly on the ground. She inhaled the early summer air, fresh with pollen from wildflowers. The past month had been hell, but her hope said today was going to be a good day.

She smiled at the sight of Teresa sleeping softly nearby, nestled comfortable in blankets and at peace. Klara didn't have the heart to wake her up just yet. The poor girl had been through so much emotional turmoil lately, and Klara wanted to ease her suffering in whatever way she could. So Klara guarded her younger sister patiently, eyes and ears alert for danger. As the time passed, Klara reflected upon everything that had changed in her life.

It wasn't fair... that's what the childish part of Klara's mind echoed toward her loss. The faces of family and friends lingered in her mind as she began to feel that sadness again. That empty hole in her heart at their loss and the despair at knowing she would never see them again in this bittersweet world.

 _"I miss you, little brother,"_ Klara's eyes watered at the thought of Milo. His carefree smile and vibrant amber eyes haunted her dreams, her brother who was now silent beneath the earth. Milo was her first friend, her playmate, and a gentle soul that understood and cared.

It was her fault, said the self loathing voice in Klara's head. If she had just arrived just a minute sooner she could have saved them all. Her Armored Titan could have easily shielded them from the monster that attacked their home. Sophia and Milo would have still be alive, and the four of them would probably have taken refuge with their Marleyan relatives. It wouldn't have been an exciting new life, but they would have been together to mourn Issac's loss.

But that was a childish fantasy that would never be true, no matter how much she wanted it to be. It was a bitter and harsh truth, but Issac, Sophia, and Milo were no more in this world. Klara was alone to take care of Teresa and seek a better future. That's the reason she took them to this Titan infested island in the first place, the hope for finding a better future at the Walls.

Klara held out to the hope that she would find more people to bond with inside the wall. Maybe she would even find a lover, who knows? But as long as Klara had Teresa, she would never be alone. And that thought gave her strength. With her sense of purpose renewed, Klara slowly moved over to the still form of Teresa.

 **"Teresa, wake up,"** Titan Klara whispered as she nudged her golden sibling with a ghoulish finger. Said girl groaned and snuggled deeper into her cocoon, trying to ignore the disturbance.

"Go away," Teresa mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. Klara wasn't having any of it, and carefully picked off the blanket with two claw tips. Teresa shivered and instinctively hugged her legs for warmth, giving a dark look up to her amused older sister.

 **"Time to wake up, sunshine,"** Klara commanded with a mischievous smile. **"Do I need to drop you in the creek to wake you up?"** A massive hand slowly moved down in a teasing manner.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Teresa squeaked, hands up in surrender.

 **"Good baby sister!"** Klara praised, backing off with an amused smile. "We will be leaving soon, so be ready." Titan Klara then rose to her full height, standing as an imposing 14 meter protector. Teresa crawled out of her makeshift bed and stretched out, before rooting through their bags for food. Klara chuckled at the complaints and childish insults Teresa muttered under her breath. Her little sister was not a morning person at all, and hated being woken up early.

Teresa was by no means perfect, but Klara was happy to have her little sister alive and with her. Teresa gave her a reason to live, someone to care for, protect, and love. And Klara took that responsibility very seriously, watching sharply for any sign of danger or threat to her golden haired sibling. Teresa took that time to clean her teeth and change her clothes, before pulling out some food to eat a quick meal.

Strangely no Titans had come near their location or tried to devour them. Not that Klara was complaining, she was tired of seeing the abominations. She was tired of seeing their stupid looking faces, the glazed and mindless look in their eyes, or the unending hunger they had for human flesh. Not to mention they triggered bad memories that Klara wanted to forget. But soon they would be inside the safety of Wall Maria, and the hideous Titans would be out of sight.

With Teresa's makeshift breakfast done, it was time for Titan Klara to carry them onward. With one massive hand she gathered up their provisions, the other was offered down to Teresa. The blonde girl climbed into the protective grasp of her Titan sister and sat down.

 **"We're almost there,"** Klara encouraged, easily lifting Teresa off the ground with a ghoulish hand. "We'll be safe soon, with Dad's people." Teresa said nothing, a look of conflict appearing on her face. This immediately caused Klara to worry, and her older sister instincts to activate.

"What's wrong, Teresa?" Klara asked in concern.

"Klara? Do you think that they will accept us?" Teresa voiced her fear. Klara knew what Teresa meant by that question, it was something that bothered her as well.

 **"You're worried that they will hate us, because of what Mom's people did to them in the past?"** Klara asked. Teresa confirmed with a hesitant nod.

"We didn't hurt them, but they might not care," Teresa commented sadly. Klara closed her amber eyes with a sigh. She could understand what Teresa was feeling. Her sister felt that they could never belong at the walls. That because they were half Marleyan, they had no right to live at the Eldian's safe haven.

It was a foolish thing to think, but Klara understood that internal conflict Teresa had. Knowing that they were related to people who enslaved another group of people was a terrible burden. But they had nothing to do with the sins of the past. And besides, not all the Marleyans hated the Eldians. Their mother, Sophia, was proof of that.

 **"Teresa... I know that you are shy and scared,"** Klara whispered in a soothing tone. **"But they're our people too."** Klara then lifted the golden hair girl up to her face. **"Please give them a chance, for me?"** Klara asked.

Teresa lost herself into the amber eyes of her Titan sister, seeing warmth and kindness shining within. Teresa wasn't brave at all, that was a flaw that held her back. She was shy around people she didn't know well, and deeply afraid of being rejected by others. The idea of going into this unknown world within Wall Maria made her feel intimidated by what could go wrong.

But she had her older sister watching after her, so why should she be afraid?

"Okay," Teresa whispered with a small smile. Klara nodded her head in approval, sharing a smile back.

 **"When we finally do get inside, we'll have some quality sister time,"** Klara explained, catching Teresa's interest. **"We'll take a nice, long bath together. I'll wash and brush your hair. And I'll do your nails too."**

"I'd like that," Teresa smiled at her colossal sister. The though of Klara taking care of her needs made Teresa feel better. She could depend on her older sister to look after her, and that thought gave her strength.

 **"We better get moving now. Grab a rope,"** Titan Klara instructed, cupping her hands together so Teresa could reach their equipment.

Teresa selected a rope from the pile, knowing what Klara wanted her to do. They both worked together to tie it around titan Klara's neck, the other end then secured around the golden girls waist.

With Teresa's safety line secured, Klara was free to move them forward. She walked slowly before bursting into a full sprint, her strides shaking the earth. Titan Klara enjoyed the wind in her hair, the warm caress of sunlight upon her skin, and Teresa's laughter and calls for Klara to go faster.

* * *

They were getting close, Klara could feel it in her bones.

It was incredible how long Wall Maria was, the entrance to the imposing bulwark still nowhere in sight. Maria enclosed an impossible amount of territory, and that found made Klara feel a bit excited at the prospect of exploring inside. Who knew what they would find in there?

Klara wasn't naive enough to believe it would be all roses and sunshine in the Eldian Walls. She knew very well how cruel humans could be, about the sins they could commit. But surely the good people outweighed the bad ones in the walls. Whatever it may be, she was looking forward to finally being able to rest. And for Teresa to be safe and sound.

But to Klara's confusion, less of the Titans appeared the closer they got to Maria's outer gate. That was indeed strange, but not unwelcome. The lack of titans made it much faster for her to carry Teresa to their destination. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Where were all the other Titans?

But then suddenly a scent upon the wind reached Klara. She slowed down and stood still, sniffing the wind carefully and listening.

"Klara? What's wrong?" Teresa asked from her shoulder. Klara ignored her question, focusing on their surroundings instead.

The sound of many hooves thundering in the distance, mixed with the scent of horses and humans. The faint smell of coppery blood as well, but also the smell of titans. _Many_ Titans. So that's where they all the abominations were. They were being drawn to other people!

 **"Horses and people, over there,"** Klara pointed into another forest in the distance. **"The Titans are after them!"**

"Outside the wall?" Teresa asked in alarm. "Why? What are they doing out here?"

 **"We better check it out,"** Klara decided, moving forward before Teresa could respond.

The smell of blood grew stronger, making her uneasy as she moved them to the source. Klara felt the dread increase the closer she brought them. She didn't want to put Teresa in danger like this, but if there were people out here, she had to go find them.

They must have come from inside the wall, but then why did they come out here? This area was ruled by the titans, and the monsters would not hesitate to eat human flesh. Were those people insane, or just hopelessly foolish? Why would they risk their lives to come out here?

Titan Klara soon got her answer as the stench of blood grew unbearable. She broke aside several more tree limbs and they arrived in a clearing. Her curiosity quickly turned into heart clenching horror at what awaited her there. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, amber eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my God," Teresa whispered, looking in shock at the grisly hell they found.

They had walked into a bloody scene fit for a nightmare. Mangled bodies of men and woman were scattered around the forest floor, many missing limbs or bitten into pieces. They appeared to be soldiers, based on the strange equipment and blades that lay forgotten upon the cold earth. Horses silently lay scattered about as well, some of the animals barely alive and whining in pain at their broken bodies.

Klara quickly put the pieces together and understood what had happened here. These Eldian soldiers had come outside Wall Maria to fight the Titans, and failed miserably. They had been slaughtered by their colossal foes, ripped apart like paper by the giants. On their bloodied green capes was their insignia, a blue and white pair of parallel wings upon a shield.

"No... not again," Teresa whimpered as she covered her eyes to avoid the hellish sight. But Klara just stood there numbly and stared down at the broken bodies, moaning in distress. But her tormented thoughts were interrupted when her ears picked up faint echos of fighting deeper in the forest.

 **"More of them are still out there,"** Klara whispered in dread, pointing into another part of the forest. She could hear screams and shouts of humans in the distance, along with the roars of Titans as they devoured their victims. No doubt another one sided slaughter was going on.

"What? Klara, you have to go help them!" A panicked Teresa urged her colossal sister. "You have to protect them! Or they will die!"

Teresa's plea resonated with Klara, waking up the desire to protect others. The thought of doing nothing and walking away was unbearable. Klara hated to see other people suffer, and her big heart called out to her to go and aid these unknown soldiers. To go and save them from the Titans.

A normal woman wouldn't be able to match the colossal size or the brutal strength that the Titan's held. But Titan Klara had the power to slay those abominations, so that's what she would do. She would use her speed, strength and claws to strike them down. And with her Father's armor to protect her, she had nothing to fear.

But Teresa did not have the means to protect herself from the Titans. She was far too small and fragile to survive on her own, depending on Titan Klara to look after her. There wasn't enough time to put her baby sister somewhere safe. And even if there was, there was no way in hell Klara would accept be separated from her.

An idea of how to keep Teresa out of harms way came to mind. It wouldn't be pleasant for the blonde girl, but it would protect her little sister. She couldn't take the risk that Teresa might be grabbed and eaten during the coming battle, so this would have to do. Klara then quickly broke Teresa's safety line from her neck and brought her sister to her face.

"...Klara? What are you doing?" Teresa asked nervously to her Titan sister.

 **"I'll carry you in my mouth. Don't panic."** Klara explained quickly, opening her mouth.

"Wait, what!?" Teresa shrieked out in alarm as she was closed into a suffocating cave of flesh and teeth. Klara pinched the rope between her teeth, preventing Teresa from going down her throat by accident. She then changed her breathing to expel stream through her nose, to keep Teresa cool from her Titan's body heat. Now Teresa was safely nestled inside her mouth, though uncomfortable judging by her complaints.

Titan Klara broke into a full sprint and tore past the trees at a frightening pace, breaking tree limbs off and scaring wildlife away. Toward the green cloaked soldiers, who were brave enough to fight against the titans. Klara could only hope she would make it in time to save those still alive.

* * *

Erwin Smith did care for his comrades lives, despite his cold blue eyes and ruthless personality. The harsh years in the Survey Corps had hardened his heart and numbed his emotions. He did not want his heart to feel, for that would mean despair and guilt for all the deaths under his command.

He landed upon a tree branch, his face grim as he swiftly analyzed the carnage below. His squad fought for their lives against a swarm of titans intent on devouring them. The monsters groaned and roared as the snatched up the human soldiers one by one. The soil was stained from the blood of fallen comrades, bitten apart bodies upon the ground as a testament to the horrors taking place.

Erwin was one of the oldest members of the Survey Corps for a reason, he had skill to back up his intellect and cunning. He was a hardened soldier with nearly unbreakable resolve, gained from fighting and surviving the monsters outside Maria for years. He pushed his body and 3DMG gear to the limit as he fought for his fellow soldiers lives. He hacked and sliced at the titans searing flesh, blond hair fluttering in the wind as he landed in another tree. His mind desperately tried to find a way to save those still alive.

His squad was currently acting as bait for the titans in this brutal expedition. While the center segment set up a supply depot for a future base outside Wall Maria, their job was to distract and kill the titans that interfered. They along with several other squads had formed a protective circle around the center formation. Sadly their barrier had not lasted long at all, many had fallen in the overwhelming strength difference between them and the titans.

No matter how many of these monsters they killed, more and more would come after them, devouring his squad mates one by one. It was hell to witness, seeing his soldiers cry in terror and plea as they were torn apart by the teeth of giants. But Erwin kept on fighting, shouting out orders and working with those still alive to bring down these monsters. They just needed to hold out here for a little longer, then they could flee and rejoin their other comrades.

Why was he even doing this? Why was he risking his life in the Survey Corps to fight these monsters? No one forced Erwin to join the Survey Corps, the military branch with an appalling death rate and a poor reputation. He had joined by his own will as an idealistic youth, all those years ago. Countless comrades had been devoured before his eyes in the harsh wilds ruled by the Titans. But he had endured and kept himself sane through the horrors and despair.

To the other military branches, the Survey Corps were insane. Suicidal, even. But they were the few that desired change in the world; for themselves and all of humanity. So they took their blades and horses outside the walls to fight against their mortal enemy. Hoping to reclaim land long lost to the Titans and expand outside the walls that kept them safe.

The desire to protect humanity's future from the Titans kept Erwin going. But more importantly for him was the desire, the hunger, the _need_ to know the truth about this world. To understand the forgotten past of the world inside and beyond the Walls. The hope that one day, he would find the answers to the questions he held since he was a child.

And damn it, he was not dying here.

With his resolve renewed, Erwin turned his attention back to the battle. Seeing an opportunity to strike, he activated his Maneuver Gear and swung toward his target. It was a feral fifteenth meter aberrant titan that lunged after Nanaba, one of his younger recruits. Blood stained the monsters jagged teeth from the two unlucky souls it had devoured moments earlier.

Said titan had snagged her wire between its fingers leaving no escape. The tomboyish woman's blue eyes widened in panic as the titan trapped her torso within its hand. She began to scream for help as it brought her toward its pointed teeth.

But Erwin was one of the oldest members of the Scouts for a reason. He had skill to back up his intellect and cunning. And he would not let one of his subordinates die needlessly if he could act. So with a rare snarl on his face, Erwin spun through the air and swiftly carved out the aberrant titans nape with his blades. With a groan of pain, the behemoth swayed and fell toward the earth. By the time it reached the ground, Erwin already had grabbed Nanaba and brought her to safely within the trees.

"Thank you, Squad Leader," Nanaba panted with gratitude. Though she flinched at the gaze of disapproval he gave her.

"Don't lose focus. You might not be so lucky next time," he advised coldly. With a quick click from his gear handles, he discarded his now dull blades, letting them spin and fall onto the ground below. Attaching his last pair to the handles, he observed the losing battle around them grimly.

They were cut off from the rest of the Survey Corps, and Commander Shadis had yet to send word to retreat. To matters worse, more of the Titans had come to replace those that had fallen. It was a battle of attrition that they were losing miserably.

The echoing of sundering footsteps from the trees drew Erwin's attention by instinct. He turned toward the source with blades drawn, though he was not prepared for what he would see. His heart froze in dread at the Aberrant Titan that came charging out of the treeline. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as his squad mates looked at their new arrival in fear and shock.

Sprinting towards them in earth quaking footsteps was a titan unlike any Erwin had seen before. It was a rare female titan, judging by it's nipple less breasts and feminine structure. But what startled him was that it barely had any skin, instead covered in strange segmented armor. Exposed muscle hissed out steam as it closed the distance, brunette hair dancing in the wind and eyes glowing an ominous amber light.

Erwin swallowed thickly, knowing that his squad was doomed to fail against this armored giantess. She was unnaturally fast, and looked far stronger than the other Titans. Their blades would be useless against such thick armor, and they were far too exhausted and broken from the earlier slaughter. If they escaped now and hurried back to the rest of the Survey Corps, they might have a chance to survive.

The order to flee never left Erwin's mouth. The Female Titan raised an armored fist and changed direction toward another mindless titan. With a brutal strike that echoed a sickening crack, the mindless titan's face was bashed in and it was thrown on it's backside. The female titan then rushed over it stopped down with an armored foot, crushing the smaller titans neck and ending it's miserable life.

Erwin's mouth dropped open in shock, disbelief filling his mind at the turn of events. This female titan started attacking, and more importantly, killing the titans around her. Not only that, the titans abandoned their attempts to eat the Scouts in the trees. Instead the ghoulish monsters attacked the Armored Giantess, seeing her at the bigger meal. _  
_

"Why is she killing them?" Asked the baffled voice Mike Zacharias, another veteran Scout nearby Erwin. No one answered, they were all stunned by the strange titans actions. They could only stare in shocked silence as they witnessed the violent brawl. Was this reality?

The armored giantess continued her rampage, moving swiftly and lashing out at the other Titans. Her bone claws ripped and tore at the giant's flesh, teeth bared in anger as she killed the monsters one by one. Others she pummeled with her fists and knocked down, and the lesser ones she grabbed by the neck and crushed their napes. It was a beautiful, but terrifying sight to Erwin.

A sudden scream from another Scout grabbed Erwin's attention. Another mindless Titan had used the chaos to snatch one of his recruits from the trees. The young man panicked and thrashed in it's grip as he was brought to the monsters mouth. The surviving Scouts were about to move to try and save him, but the Female Titan moved faster.

The Armored Giantess grabbed the other Titan's arm and twisted it against it's own joints. With a sickening crack the young soldier was released from the monster's hand. Lucky for him, his fall was broken by the Female Titan, who caught him in her hand. She swiftly bashed the wailing monster's face in with her free hand, before ripping apart it's nape with her claws. She then quickly set the terrified soldier down before charging back at the other Titans.

 _"Impossible. Shes... protecting us?"_ That realization dawned on Erwin. She was standing between the Titans and them, acting as a living shield. But that didn't make any sense at all to Erwin. They knew little about the Titans, but one universal fact was that they ate Humans. And yet this strange Female Titan was killing the other Titans, to protect them? _  
_

"Erwin! Let's retreat now. This is the perfect chance!" His friend Mike urged him. "More Titan's are coming this way!" Some of the older Scouts voiced their agreement, eager to leave this hell behind. Though most remained captivated or terrified at the Female Titan's imposing presence.

"Not yet!" Erwin held up his hand in authority. He ignored the protests voiced at his decision, turning his attention back to the battle with interest.

True to Mike's word, more Titan's had come. Again the monsters preferred the Female Titan over the soldiers in the trees. They had begun to surround and overwhelm the Female Titan. She fought back fiercely of course, but she was outnumbered. More came to replace the ones she killed, and her movements were slowed by exhaustion.

One of the larger 15 meter Titans lunged out and grabbed the Armored Giantess from behind. She began to struggle to get free as it bit her hair and pulled her bone covered neck back. Two more Titan's joined in the feeding frenzy, tackling into her as well. The giant humanoids knocked her to the ground and began to bit at her bone plated body.

The Armored Giantess was surrounded by the monsters, and yet she managed to turn her head toward the soldiers in the trees. The pleading look on her face called out to Erwin, amber eyes begging for help. It kindled a protective feeling inside him, imploring him to save her.

True, Erwin had no love for Titans, but this one was special. And the though of just leaving her there to die made him feel ill. His gut told him to step in and help her, just as she had done for them. And something told him, that he could trust her. And so Erwin made his decision.

"All Scouts, engage! Protect the Female Titan!" Erwin bellowed out. Using the last of his gas, he left the safety of the trees to soar forward toward the panicking Giantess. He ignore the shouts and pleas of his comrades, bringing out his last blades to sing in cold precision. Moving down at a swift pace, Erwin sliced the nape of the 15 meter titan chewing upon the female titan's head. Not pausing for a second, he spun his blades around and struck down the 14 meter as well.

After a brief hesitation, the Scouts followed their Squad leader and jumped back into battle. With the last of their strength, the soldiers hacked and slashed at the giant monsters in a desperate gamble for victory. One by one, the cruel Titans gnawing on the Armored Giantess died and slowly burned to ash. The mindless humanoids were more focused on their current meal rather than the human soldiers, making them significantly easier to slay.

With the larger Titans felled, Erwin turned his attention to a crawling 7 meter, which was gnawing on her arm. The soldier lunged forward and stabbed his blades into the monsters eyes with gritted teeth, causing it to wail in pain and back off by instinct. More of the monsters lurked about, but they had done enough. The Female Titan was free to stand up and force the lesser Titans away.

The blinded 7 meter Titan lashed out at Erwin in anger, recognizing the one who wounded it. But a ghoulish hand grabbed the hideous creature before it could reach him. With fiery anger, the Armored Giantess crushed it's neck in one hand. The rage on her face was bright as day, and Erwin knew that this fight was already over.

With a growl that sent shivers up his spine, the Armored Giantess resumed tearing apart the Titan's with her claws. The Scout's bolted to get out of her path as she went on her rampage. One by one, the mindless monsters were slain and fell silent. With a final growl, she crushed the last Titan's nape with her foot. With exhausted huffs, the Armored Giantess stood triumphant, the dead Titans decaying to ash around her.

But now the Scouts were alone with this unknown Giantess. A colossal female that could easily kill them should she choose. A moment of silence followed as the survivors watched the Armored Giantess in fear. They held their blades out and slowly backed away, bodies shaking with adrenaline. Erwin's heart leapt in surprise as the Armored Giantess turned her attention toward him.

Erwin held his breath as the aberrant female titan knelt down to look at him. Her amber eyes seemed to gaze directly into his soul. She was looking at him in... gratitude?

"Squad Leader! Get away from her!" The panicked voice of Nanaba shouted. The other Scouts urged him to move as well, but their words fell on deaf ears. Erwin stood there and held his gaze with the colossal female, still as a stone wall. It was a gamble to put his life at risk like this, but his gut feeling told him to take it.

But then something happened that none of them could have predicted. The Armored Giantess opened her lips and whispered out words.

 **"Thank... you."** Erwin's breath left him in shock as he backed away in disbelief. This Female Titan... could speak? He knew she had some intellect based on observation, but this went further than he ever would have imagined. This Titan... was intelligent! She could speak the Human's language!

And he wasn't the only one who was stunned by this revelation. Gasps and exclaims of disbelief left his other comrades. She looked amused by their reactions, if her chuckles were anything to go by. And strangely, she seemed to be enjoying the attention they gave her.

"What are you?" Erwin whispered in awe, staring up at the colossal female. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined finding a Titan like her.

 **"A friend,"** she replied in a kind voice, before rising up to her imposing 14 meters of height.

 **"Farewell... Eldians,"** she softly spoke down to the tiny humans below. With one last look and smile directed toward Erwin, the Armored Giantess stood up and turned around, vanishing into the forest. The dazed Scouts stared at the direction their colossal savior had gone, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"...What kind of Titan was she?" Mike broke the silence as he walked up beside Erwin. They stared at the massive skeletons of the fallen Titans, proof of the battle that they had won. It was a relief to see so many of the horrid creatures dead in one area, and they had the colossal female to thank for that.

She had saved them, Erwin realized that warm truth. She had come over to where humans were dying, and protected them from the hunger of the Titans. So many questions were left unanswered about her, but he would look for them another day. A strange feeling told Erwin that he would see her again.

For the first time in years, Erwin had a flicker of hope in his heart. And he would keep that flame kindled in the battles to come.

"We'll discuss this later," Erwin spoke up at last, turning to address his dazed soldiers with a blade raised high in triumph. "Our work here is done! The Titans lay dead at our feet! Now, We travel back to our home in Wall Maria! Move out!"

Over half his squad was dead, but the survivors had no trouble making it back to their horses. Sadly they had to leave the dead behind, but the Survey Crops were still alive to fight another day. And they would carry on the memories and will of their fallen brothers and sisters.

But one thing was for sure, none of them would be forgetting this event anytime soon. It would not be long before rumors would spread around the Survey Corps members. They would speak of a strange female Titan, covered in armor. A Titan who was intelligent, who protected the humans she stood over, and could speak the Human tongue.

The Mother Titan was born.

* * *

Teresa wasn't happy with Klara at the moment, to put it simply. She had never felt so filthy or uncomfortable in her entire life than right now. She was currently trapped in the heat of Titan Klara's mouth, feeling quite miserable and mad. This wasn't fair at all!

The lack of light made it much worse, for not being able to see what was happening was terrifying. The wild and unpredictable moments by Klara made her dizzy as well, and she nearly threw up several times from the unpleasant Titan breath. The moans and roars made by the Titan's outside didn't make it any better. It truly was an awful experience for her, but it protected her from the Titans her sister was slaying.

Teresa had also heard human voices outside this fleshy cave, but was unable to make sense of what they were saying. Though Teresa clearly heard the words Titan Klara whispered back in reply. So Klara had managed to save the Wall soldiers from the Titans after all, that was a relief. The mangled bodies they saw only a short time ago were still on her mind. Teresa really did feel sorry for them, no one deserved to die like that.

She had nearly passed out when the massive mouth finally opened up, blinding her with sunlight. Teresa felt herself lurch forward as Klara lifted her out with her tongue, landing into a bony hand. The faint wind only served as a reminder of how filthy she was now, the spit and slime on her body making her shiver in disgust. Teresa inhaled deep breaths of fresh air, looking up to see the apologetic face of her Titan sister.

"You... bitch!" Teresa finally spat out, jade eyes burning with displeasure.

 **"Sorry about that."** Klara commented, but it looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. **"It was to protect you."**

"You ruined my hair! And look at me, I'm covered in filth! It's all your fault!" Teresa wailed. Her golden locks were tainted with spit, and her dress was coated in soaked in Titan slime. "And your tongue was gross! It felt awful!"

 **"Come on, it was just trying to show its affection,"** Klara teased. **"It kept you nice and warm."**

"It was slimy and wet, you giant...jerk!" Teresa's eyes widened when her sister brought her to her mouth again, and opened up, her tongue slowly coming out. "No! No, no, no."

To Teresa's disgust, Titan Klara sloppily licked the side of her blonde hair before pulling back with a laugh. "Ew! Gross!" Teresa cried out in alarm, shivering at the slimy sensation. Teresa glared daggers at her older sister for the cruel joke. How dare she!

Then, she remembered what her father taught her. Don't get mad. Get even. So, she reached out and bopped Klara right on her nose.

 **"I didn't feel anything at all!"** Klara laughed in a sing song voice. **"Work on that arm strength, little sis."**

Teresa growled loudly and wanted to scream, but just muttered incoherent insults about her sister, who had the stupidest grin on her face. With a frustrated grunt, she wiped the saliva off her face.

"What happened to those soldiers?" She finally asked. Teresa was still mad at Klara for her sorry state, but her curiosity needed to be sated.

 **"I saved them,"** Klara said happily, proud at what she had achieved. **"They went back to Wall Maria."**

"Well, good for them. At least someone is happy," Teresa muttered. "I need a bath. Now!" She emphasized.

 **"I'll be happy to give you one,"** Klara grinned. Teresa paled at the implications, noticing the creek nearby.

"Don't you dare!" She frantically replied.

 **"Relax!"** Titan Klara laughed. **"I meant once we get inside Maria, we'll bathe together there."**

"Oh... well that's different," Teresa exhaled in relief. "But I still hate you."

 **"I'll make it up to you, Sister's Pact,"** Klara offered.

"You better!" Teresa growled, which Klara just smiled in return.

 **"Lets get going now, shall we? We've been out here long enough."**

* * *

Less than an hour later, Titan Klara had carried them both to a distant section of Wall Maria, far from the outer gate she had seen earlier. They had been alone for far too long. If all went well, they would be starting a new life within the Walls tomorrow, with their Father's people. Getting past the giant barrier in their path would not be easy, but Klara had realized the obvious solution.

"You're going to climb up that?" Teresa asked fearfully, staring up at the 50 meter wall.

 **"Going through the gate will draw too much attention to us,"** Klara began her explanation. **"And digging under it will take too long. The only way in is up and over."**

"Are you sure? That looks scary." Teresa quivered at the thought of falling to her death from such a height.

 **"I won't let you fall,"** Klara reassured. **"But you have two options here, Teresa. Stay in my mouth, or hold onto my hair."**

"...I'll hold on, your breath stinks." Teresa scowled after some hesitation. Klara just laughed at her blunt answer.

 **"You're braver than you know, Teresa,"** Klara praised, which the girl blushed at. **"Make sure that you are tied on tight."**

"Right," the golden girl agreed, taking great care to ensure her new safety line was secured. Klara had already taken care of the nearby Titan's beforehand, so they were free to proceed. One last obstacle to overcome before they were safe.

 **"Don't look down,"** Klara advised. Opening wide, she tossed the supply bags into her mouth. Not a pleasant taste, but she would carry them this way.

Her bone claws would be the means of getting them over. Wall Maria was made of a very strong material, no doubt about it. But her claws were stronger, and with her strength that would be enough. So she reached up and began to chisel into the surface. It was a pain, but she was able to form sockets which could hold her hands and feet. It was just a matter of repeating that action till they reached the top. With a groan see pulled herself off the ground, thankful for her monstrous strength.

Several meters at a time, Klara ascended Wall Maria. She felt a tad guilty about the property damage she caused this way, but Maria would still stand strong against the Titans. Teresa would whimper and cling for dear life onto her hair. She made the mistake of looking down, feeling dizzy at how high up they were. Although it was painful and terrifying, she finally made it to the top after a few harsh minutes.

Klara soon found herself awkwardly sprawled upon the wall, her heart pounding from the stressful climb. Teresa was scared stiff on her shoulder, not that Klara blamed her. That was the easy part, now she had to get them down safely.

Klara looked down at the other side, feeling uneasy at the sharp drop. Thanks to her incredible Titan vitality, falling down would not kill her. But she was not comfortable leaping down from such a height. And she would not risk Teresa's safety by taking that risk, so she quickly though of another solution.

Leaning over the edge, she carved out another two sockets for her claws to grab onto. Making her way down would be tricky without anything for her feet to stand on, but she could do it. Turning her 14 meter frame around, the behemoth swung her legs over the edge, bone claws holding on for dear life.

Klara began their descent, her claws chiseling into the massive barrier one hand at a time. It was agonizingly slow, more strain put on her worn body. Her arms ached in pain, begging for rest, but held firm. More than halfway down, she decided to let go and fall the rest of the way. Teresa screamed at the sudden drop, but it was over as quickly as it started. Klara's bones shook from the rough landing, but her task was done. They were safe at last.

Giving Teresa a hand, Klara brought her sister down to the sweet earth. The blond girl cried and hugged the ground in relief. Klara chuckled at her antics, but was glad she was unharmed. She carefully set down the supply bags, and now it was time for her to exit her Titan form.

Laying down on her stomach, Klara reached up her bone hands to her nape. It would not be pleasant, but she had to rip off the armor plate on her neck. Then she could come out after all these days. An tired Klara crawled out of her titans nape, her head dizzy from exhaustion. Breaking free from the searing flesh, she climbed down her titan's hair, collapsing on the ground breathless. As her titan dissolved to ash, she gathered her bearings, her head nursing a headache.

Klara didn't care that Teresa was still filthy, she reached out and hugged her sister with human arms. They both shared some laughter and tears that they were finally here. Beyond the Walls, where the Eldians were safe from the monsters that lurked outside, both Titan and human. They would face the days ahead together. A new chapter in their life was here, and Klara prayed it would be a good one.

* * *

True to Klara's word, a bath was the first thing to do. They quickly located a fresh stream and ran toward it with a bag of personal hygiene essentials. Klara ended up picking up Teresa bridal style and running her the rest of the way. They both jumped in and quickly got into a water war.

They spent the next hour in the water, scrubbing themselves clean. They washed and brushed each other's hair afterwards, taking time to braid and style it for fun. Klara was sure to pay a lot of attention to making Teresa look good, remembering her promise from earlier. They left feeling greatly refreshed and rejuvenated.

They then spent the next 2 hours unpacking and setting up camp nearby. A tent, a fire pit, and a clothes line, just to name a few. They then threw a party and stuffed themselves full on food. Before Klara knew it, Teresa was fast asleep, despite the ample sunlight that shone down.

Now with Teresa none the wiser, she was free to mourn in peace. Klara reached into her personal bag and pulled out the satchel that held her father's secrets. She then pulled out a tear stained piece of paper, written in ink by the man she looked up to and loved. Unfolding the precious letter carefully, Klara read Issac's last words once again, tears soon falling once more.

 _Klara,_

 _While I doubt that I will by dying anytime soon, I've written down this letter just in case. You're a rather smart girl, so I know that you will come down here and find it. After I'm gone, it falls to you to protect our family, the contents of this satchel, my journal, and the legacy of our people. I have kept silent about my past from you all, I have my reasons for doing so. While there are things I will never reveal, you deserve to know more about your father. So read on, and hear my tale.  
_

 _As you know, when Eldia was conquered long ago, Marley rounded up and segregated those of Eldian decent into interment zones, exploiting a conquered people. They also stole the powers of several titan clans, no only to increase their own power, but to ensure that we could not oppose their rule.  
_

 _They took Eldian children from their families at a young age, conditioning and brainwashing them into being loyal soldiers, known as "Warriors". For children are like soft clay, they can be molded and formed into whatever their masters wished. The select few that passed their tests of loyalty, strength, and intellect were chosen to inherit the power of the Titan Clans.  
_

 _That is what I was back then, a child soldier who existed to serve the very nation that conquered our ancestors. I choose that path because my young mind saw it as a way to a better life, for myself and my poverty stricken family. I also had foolish dreams about the glory of battle, and the social prestige that would come from excelling in the military there.  
_

 _It was hell, but I was able to pass their strict tests and chosen to inherit the power of the Armored Titan. I'm ashamed to say that I used that power and committed terrible sins. For I was a fool eager to please his masters, and I obeyed their orders without hesitation, believing it was the right thing to do. The Eldian Warriors were the weapons of Marley, used_ _to slaughter the soldiers and civilians of other countries. We brutal struck down those who opposed Marley's conquest and dominance in the world.  
_

 _I was hopelessly lost for a time, Klara. I was nothing like the man you know now. I was consumed by doubt and guilt, not knowing what was right or wrong. It was a hellish and dark time in my life, one I was damn lucky to get out of. And a day when I decided that I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't ignore the sins of Marley toward my people or others any longer. I couldn't serve those who treated my people like spawn of the devil.  
_

 _I began to doubt the propaganda and lies that were installed into my head at a young age. Slowly but surely, I broke free from the chains of deception that bound my soul. And I decided to take my life back into my own hands, to make the future I wanted for myself. It took time and careful planning, and aid from those who sympathized with my situation. Until finally the day came when I made my escape from the past. Away from the sins and tears that stained that land.  
_

 _I'm not proud of all the blood my hands shed that day, of the Marleyan soldiers and civilians who were slaughtered by my Armored Titan. Even now, the guilt still haunts me, but there is nothing I can do to bring their lives back. At the end of my titan rampage, I stood a free man, my fate now mine to control. I fled far from the tyranny of Marley, never looking back to that hellhole.  
_

 _I wandered the world many years after on the run, going where ever the wind carried me. I took the name "Issac" upon myself, for I was a new person entirely at that point in time. Eventually I ended up near our hometown, and I was blessed to find a beautiful Marleyan woman in your mother. I ended up revealing my Titan form in order to save her life, and we've been lovers ever since. The rest is history.  
_

 _Do you remember that day in the forest we played in? The one where I shared my Titan power with you? I'm sorry for the pain I caused you that day, but I have my reasons for doing so. But there are some things you must know now, if I have not told you already._

 _Which your titan form makes you nearly immortal, that power has a steep price attached to it: your lifespan. Your titan power feeds upon your bodies life force, the more you use it, the closer you walk towards death. It is known as the "Curse of Ymir," a fate that befalls all titan shifters, doomed to die after 13 years have passed. For it is said that Ymir held her Titan powers for 13 years, and that none hold power greater than hers.  
_

 _Luckily there is a way to delay your inevitable death. Those orange colored vials in my satchel are the key to doing so. They are known as the "Tears of Ymir." If you inject one into your blood, it will refresh your bodies cell regeneration, thus extending your life as a titan shifter. That is how I was able to survive all these years. But there is a limit to how long you can do this, and I fear I do not have much time left. But I have left enough for you, and some. Make sure your life is a good one, and treasure every day you are given by God.  
_

 _I hope you can forgive your father for his selfish desires, for turning you into a monster. I did it to protect you, from the cruelty of mankind and from the enemies of our people. To ensure that you survived the darkness of this world, and lived to see another day. I do love your mother and siblings without question, but you were my most beloved person. Your birth gave new meaning into my life, you freed me from the nightmares of my own past. Your smile kept me going! Thank you, my sweet daughter, for everything. And remember that no matter what happens, your father will always love you._

 _Issac  
_

* * *

There you go! With more information out from the manga about Marley now, I'll make a few tweaks to the previous chapters down the road.


	5. Eldians

An update in one month instead of two, I'm getting better! Some more entertainment for your amusement, because I'm awesome like that. This will be the last chapter in which I an old scene. From here on out, it's fresh content!

* * *

In the depths of Wall Maria, Commander Keith Shadis sat down in his office, looking as miserable as he felt. It had only been a few hours since the brutal expedition outside Maria, and the guilt was still fresh in him. The loss of life outside the wall made him feel hollow, knowing that he shared blame for their deaths. The Scouts had completed their mission and managed to return into Maria, but at what cost?

The burden of leadership weighed heavily upon Keith's soul. The torment that his orders had gotten soldiers devoured by the Titans. His brown hair began to thin from the stress over the years, and his eyes began to take the glint of madness and insomnia. He had already opened a bottle of alcohol to drown his sorrows in, to forgot the pain at least for a while.

Keith had joined the Survey Corps many years ago, as another cadet fresh from military training. Despite the poor reputation and appalling casualty rate, he had offered his heart to them. To fight and free humanity from the monsters that lurked outside their safe haven. To be the one who helped tip the scales to achieve victory.

Keith's first venture past Wall Maria had shattered his illusions of glory. Seeing the colossal monsters tear apart and devour his comrades had scarred him forever. The soulless eyes and sickening grins of the flesh eating giants tormented him in his sleep. By luck or tenacity, he survived the hellish outside world. He endured the ruthless military service of the Survey Corps, always living to see another bittersweet day.

Years of hardship passed by, and the day came when he earned the rank of Commander. Finally, after all that misery, his chance had come to prove himself. He resolved to succeed where the previous Survey Corps leaders had failed. He believed that he could lead the Scouts to victory. That after losing for so long, they would finally start to win against the Titans. Then the Survey Corps would finally be acknowledged and praised for its role, and everyone would respect him.

But nothing had changed under his command. He had accomplished nothing! They still knew nothing about the Titans or where they came from. They hadn't taken back any territory from the monsters. And the lost far too many men for every Titan killed. Failure was all they had to show for their sacrifices.

So here he was now resting in his office in solitude, trying to forget about tomorrow. He would soon have to write another report to the nobility within Wall Sina, much to his displeasure. It was only due to the support of the king and a few key nobles that the Survey Corps could even exist. But the rest of them, along with most of society, looked down upon those who went outside Wall Maria. And Keith hated those who spat upon the Survey Corps sacrifices. Couldn't they see that the Scouts were fighting for the future of humanity?

His heavy thoughts were interrupted by firm knocking on the door. He sighed and straightened up his posture, knowing who it was by instinct.

"Come in," Keith sighed tiredly. The door opened to reveal two soldiers he was very familiar with, Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias. Both were reliable Scouts that had earned his respect over the years. The former he trusted with being his Second in Command, the latter was one of their strongest Titan slayers, aside from Squad Leader Levi. The men moved into the room with purpose, coming to a stop near his desk. With a salute over their hearts, they stood at attention.

"Sir," Erwin acknowledged respectfully, the silent Mike greeting Keith with a nod.

"What is it, you two? I'm busy drowning my sorrows here."

"I can see that," Erwin commented wryly. He and Mike both appeared calm and collected, but their minds were nervous and uncertain. Even now hours later they could not forget the strange female titan that helped them, much less the fact that it could speak human words. What was that titan? Where did she come from? It was a mystery that captured their attention, an encounter that changed everything.

Even now their surviving squadmates discussed the female titan in hushed whispers, and rumors were sure to start. How the hell could they explain what happened without sounding like loons? Still, they had a duty to report this. So pushing aside his fear, Erwin took a deep breath before getting down to business. "It concerns the expedition earlier today."

"Just write up a report and leave it on my desk," Keith replied dismissively. "I don't want to hear any more bad news right now. Whatever it is, I'll look at it when I'm sober." As if to prove his point, Keith took another gulp of beer, coughing as it burned his throat.

"Listen, Keith." The normally silent Mike spoke up in Erwin's defense. "You need to hear what we have to say, it could change everything we know about the Titans."

That got his attention. With a raised eyebrow, Keith looked back at them, curiosity now poking him. Just what could it be?

"This must be important then." He reasoned, staring down at his desk in thought. "Very well, go ahead." He gestured for Erwin to continue, taking another sip from his mug.

"We encountered a powerful female Titan, an intelligent aberrant one." Erwin said bluntly, not knowing any other way to explain the situation.

"Wh-what?" Keith sputtered in surprise, nearly spilling his drink over his desk. "Erwin, what are you saying?" He demanded, worry showing on his aging face. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. It was already hard enough to deal with normal titans, now they had this to worry about? Still, most of Erwin's squad had returned alive, so surely it couldn't be that bad. "Tell me more."

"As you know, my squad was part of the Diversion Team for the Expedition. We held our own at first, but soon we were surrounded by Titans. We were losing, badly." Erwin grimaced, remembering how desperate and bloody it was. "But then a Female Titan appeared. One that was covered in armor, along with bone claws. She was very fast, and much stronger that the other Titans."

"Then how the hell did you escape from her?" Keith demanded.

"No... she ignored us." Erwin explained, to Keith's confusion. "She attacked the other Titans, and slaughtered them." An awed tone could be heard in the blond commander's voice.

"...That's not possible," Keith weakly protested, shaking his head in denial.

"It's true, Keith," Mike affirmed seriously. "It wasn't just us who witnessed this, out entire squad did as well. No doubt they are spreading rumors as we speak."

"She stood between us and the Titans, using her armor to shield us. She even saved a Scout from being eaten. Based on her actions, it's clear that did so to protect us." Erwin recalled, an actual smile on his face. "My soldiers have named her, "The Mother Titan," which I feel suits her." Keith said nothing, still contemplating what they had told him so far in disbelief.

"That's not all." Mike broke the silence again. "She knew how to fight, Keith. I mean with advanced hand-to-hand combat techniques. It was incredible how fast she took them down." The admiration was clear in his voice.

"It was quite the sight to see indeed. But eventually, the Titan's overwhelmed her with numbers. They grabbed and tried to eat her alive, ignoring us humans in the trees." Erwin continued. That memory was still fresh in his mind, along with the panicked look the Mother Titan sent his way, pleading for help.

"I took a chance and gave the order to protect the Mother Titan," Erwin admitted. "We killed the remaining Titan's to free her, and it ended up paying off." Erwin wet his throat in nervousness, hoping that Keith would believe what he said next. "She then turned to me, and started speaking."

"She could talk?" Keith shouted in surprise.

"Yes sir, she could." Erwin confirmed in utter seriousness. "I have no doubt in my mind that she is extremely intelligent, as much so as a human."

"Well, what did she say then?" Keith demanded.

"First, she thanked us for saving her. We were all shocked that she could talk, as you could imagine," Erwin let out a chuckle. "I couldn't believe it either, so I asked her what she was. She laughed and told me, "A friend."

"...A friend," Keith repeated that statement numbly. It all seemed impossible and wrong. Why would a female Titan side with humans? Why would this "Mother Titan" care and step in to protect soldiers from her own kind? It didn't make any sense, for the Titan's were monsters who only lived to devour hapless humans alive.

If anyone else were to tell him this tale, Keith would have laughed and told them to get lost. But Erwin and Mike were both veteran Scouts who had earned his trust over the years. And more importantly, they were his friends, some of the few people he truly trusted. And Keith knew they would not lie to him in this manner.

"There is one more thing she said, sir." Erwin broke Keith out of his contemplation. "Before she ran off, she said farewell, and she called us "Eldians." Do you have any idea what that means?" Erwin asked in curiosity.

"Not a damn clue," Keith conceded with a grunt. Eldians. He had never heard that unknown word before, yet it seemed familiar in a way. Shouldn't he know what it meant?

"Thanks to the Mother Titan, we suffered no more casualties and were able to retreat to out horses. Afterwards we rejoined the other Scouts, and you know the rest." Erwin finished the tale, patiently waiting for Keith's response.

A tense silence followed soon after, neither side willing to break it. Keith was lost in thought, his eyes uncertain as he thought about what he had just been told. It seemed impossible, titans didn't care about humans, they only existed to eat them. But then again, they knew very little about the titans or the outside world. Was it possible that there was far more to the titans that they could have imagined?

"I don't know what to think," Keith finally admitted, shaking his head. "I trust you two, but this is something I need to see for myself."

"I understand," Erwin calmly replied, not put off in the slightest. "You can question our squad mates if you wish, but that is all we have to report."

With one last salute, Mike and Erwin turned and left the room, their footsteps growing distant down the hallway.

With his office now empty, Keith sat in silence. With is hands folded under his chin, he gazed into his drink, pondering what he had been told. Could it be true?

But many things about this tale bothered him. If this Mother Titan could talk, how did she learn the human language? Why did she kill her own kind? Where did she come from? Nothing about the story made sense. There were too many pieces of the puzzle missing to see the full picture. But what he had heard captivated his imagination.

The Mother Titan. A colossal female covered in bone armor and powerful muscle, along with claws to rip apart her enemies. It must have been a terrifying and awe inspiring sight. If what Erwin and Mike said was true, it would change everything for the Survey Corps future. Maybe for once in a long time, he had something to hope for?

Well, at least now he had something to look forward to on their next expedition.

* * *

Klara was sleeping soundly in their tent, snuggled up in many blankets and drooling in her sleep. Traveling and fighting for days in her Titan form had exhausted the woman. So now she had to rest to recover the strain it put on her body. She looked so peaceful, it almost made Teresa feel bad about getting her revenge. Almost.

Teresa stood upright above her older sister. The notable thing was that a bucket was in her hands, filled with cold creek water. Normally Teresa would never do something this mean, but being carried in Klara's Titan mouth yesterday was extremely unpleasant. It took her hours to wash off all the slime and spit that coated her hair and body. So this was fair payback in her book.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this..." Teresa pondered aloud with a mischievous smile. She hummed in exaggeration at making said decision, weighing the benefits and consequences. Though the desire for mischief won in the end, so Teresa pulled the covers off Klara.

"Sorry, Sis. It's time to wake up! Teresa giggled as she dumped the water on the woman's stomach. Klara quickly awoke with a loud yelp, her nightgown drenched with shivering cold water. Amber eyes were wide awake in panic at not knowing what happened. Though upon seeing Teresa grinning with a empty bucket nearby, Klara immediately put two and two together.

"You little brat!" Klara growled out as she leapt out of bed to chase after the fleeing girl.

"Catch me if you can!" Teresa laughed, nimbly darting around the trees of their campsite. Klara screamed in frustration and sprinted after her, and so began their game of cat and mouse.

Klara was bigger and far stronger, but Teresa's small stature made her much more swift and light footed. As she ran around trees and rocks, Teresa reflected that maybe pissing off her older sister wasn't a good idea. She made the mistake of looking behind her, only to feel her heart drop in fear at seeing how close Klara was getting.

Teresa put up a valiant effort to flee, but in the end, Klara's endurance was greater and she grabbed Teresa around her midsection. Holding Teresa tightly, Klara picked her up bridal style and began to walk slowly toward the lake they had bathed in yesterday.

"Now I've got you," Klara whispered in an unsettling happy tone. Teresa felt a shiver of fear at the playful growl Klara let out. Knowing that Klara was walking toward the lake, Teresa began to panic as she realized her older sister's plan of revenge. Klara walked them out into the water, holding Teresa out like she was a feather.

"Payback time, Tesa!" Klara shouted, eyeing the water below with a maniac grin.

"Wait Sis, don't!" Teresa squealed. But Klara ignored her plea and dunked her sister into the water. Teresa shrieked at the ice cold sensation, flailing a bit before finding her footing.

"Serves you right!" Klara laughed.

"Klara, you jerk!" Teresa shouted as she splashed water at at Klara with a huff, jade eyes shimmering in anger.

"Oh, it's on!" Klara yelled playfully, splashing water more back with vigor. They lost themselves in another water war, throwing water back at each other in endless payback. The time passed quickly, and they soon found themselves exhausted by the fight. Gasping for breath, they stood near each other and recovered their stamina.

"Truce?" Klara offered with a pant, stretching out her hand.

"Truce," Teresa agreed with a laugh, accepting Klara's arm.

* * *

Soaked to the bone, the sisters retreated to their campsite and changed into dry clothing. Then they gathered wood and started a fire for breakfast, using it to heat up hot water. Klara ending up breaking out her special stash of to prepare a treat for them both. The air was filled with a pleasant smell as Klara offered a mug to Teresa.

"Hot chocolate for breakfast?" Teresa asked as she accepted the drink.

"Hell yes," Klara quoted their father, causing Teresa to laugh. "Sugar is good," the brunette declared, sipping her drink with a satisfied sigh. Her older sister instincts soon noticed that Teresa had barely touched her drink, a linger of grief on her face as she stared blankly into her cup. "What's wrong, Teresa?" Klara asked, though she already knew what was bothering her.

"I still miss them," Teresa sadly sighed. "I wish they were here with us."

"Yeah... I know," Klara whispered, a pained look coming upon her face as well.

"More than anything, I wish we could have them back..." Teresa sniffled. "It's not fair."

"Live never is," Klara moved over to comfort Teresa once more, holding her beloved sister close. "I know it hurts, but we have to accept reality. We won't see them again in this world."

"We're the only one's left," Teresa sobbed. "O-our town doesn't exist anymore..."

"We will never forget them," Klara assured her, stroking her blond locks. "Their lives weren't meaningless, they were our family and friends. Now we will carry their memories and make a new life here." Klara stared down at her sister with a smile. "Do you still remember what you promised me?"

"To try and be H-happy. Y-yes... I promise," Teresa continued to cry into Klara's bosom, and Klara just held her lovingly. They just held each other for a while until Teresa calmed down, her jade eyes still lingering with sadness.

"Now, that's enough sad talk for one day." Klara looked at her sister with a smile, her eyes taking a fiery glint. "When I walked by the Wall yesterday, I found something interesting. There's a whole district full of people over there, where Maria has a gate." Klara pointed into the distance with determination. "Let's go, Teresa. It's time to meet Dad's people, the Eldians."

* * *

Although they were nervous being in this unknown place, Klara and Teresa left their campsite and traveled through the woods. According to Klara's estimate, it would be a few miles or so until they reached a large populace of people to mingle with. That would be their first step in getting settled in, they would figure out the rest over time.

They we sure to bring ample supplies with them, including food and water. Also thing's they could trade to merchants in exchange for local currency. Klara knew enough about bartering to get by, and to make sure they were both well feed. Klara would never let Teresa go hungry or cold, so she was confident in following her older sibling.

They soon passed by farms and log cabins the further they traveled on. They found people doing their daily chores and preparing for the day. Some of them greeting the sisters with a friendly wave, which they happily returned. They were able to find dirt paths that looked well maintained, which helped lead the way. Thankfully the signs were written in their native language, that was a relief indeed.

After two hours or so of hiking, there it was. Standing upon a large hill choked with wildflowers, they found a massive gate below that led into an outcrop on Wall Maria. They could see many people going in and out of the district, living their daily lives peacefully. They certainly looked well fed and decently clothed, that was a good sign of the society here.

"I've never seen so many building's before..." Teresa looked in awe at the countless structures that stood in the area nearby the wall. They seemed to go out forever, the fields behind them looking fertile and peaceful. It was a beautiful sight, unspoiled by the hatred and greed of humans.

"They had a hundred years to build, so why not?" Klara laughed.

"I wonder what it's like, living here." Teresa looked around at the people sadly, a bit envious at how happy they looked. They didn't know how lucky they were, they lived safely behind this fifty meter wall, safe from the Marleyans who hated them. They didn't know the horrors of the Titan's who lurked outside their home. Truly, they were blessed in Teresa's eyes.

"There's only one thing to do now." Klara grabbed her blond sisters hand, looking down at her with an adoring smile. "Come on, lets go somewhere new."

* * *

As the days passed by, Klara and Teresa slowly made the district, called Shiganshina, into their new home. As the oldest of the two, it fell to Klara to take care of Teresa and become their bread winner. They were able to exchange some of their silver coins for local money, which let them stay at an inn for the times ahead ahead. Klara would search for work every day, taking odd jobs she could find without complaint, slowly gathering the money they needed more off. As the time passed slowly, they learned more about this society here. As Klara and Teresa sound found out, it was so different from the life they once lived.

The people here lacked many luxuries they had been spoiled with at their previous home. They lacked many of the foodstuffs they grew up with, as they had no trading or contact with the rest of humanity. Luckily they still had many of the foodstuffs that they carried with them, which they would treasure much more now.

It was quite a surprise how old the technology here was as well. There were no televisions or radios, telephones or electricity, or even common plumbing, much to their dread. While they could adjust, it would be rough on them for a long while. How did these people survive, without all the conveniences they once took for granted? It was strange how backwards their technology was, but that was a mystery they would solve another day.

From time to time, they would also trail back to their secluded campsite deep within the woods, which held their valuables from outside the Walls. The were careful to keep their past a secret from the other Eldians, and ensure that no one followed them to the spot that Titan Klara climbed over Maria. They didn't know how Titan Shifters were viewed here yet, so Klara reasoned it would be best to keep her secret nature closely guarded. A decision to which Teresa firmly agreed with.

And true to what their Father had told them, the Eldian's here were ignorant about the world as a whole. They believed that they were the last survivors of humanity, the rest said to have been devoured by the Titans. It was a bold and big lie, as the sisters knew. But they kept their mouths shut and went along with it. They couldn't afford to draw unwanted attention to themselves, so they kept their silence for the time being and focused on rebuilding their lives.

It was a long process, but Klara and Teresa slowly began to heal. The wound's in their hearts would never truly go away, but they got smaller as they interacted with their people. The found solace and comfort here that gave them the courage to move on. The memories of that bloody day began to fade away, the nightmares replaced with their new peaceful existence. And before Teresa knew it, she had found three new friends that would end up playing a role in the story of this world.

* * *

Teresa was bored.

It was a beautiful summer day, but she had nothing interesting to do. Klara was busy working, so she was on her own for the time being. She just wandered around the district, hoping to find something fun or exciting. Countless people passed by, paying her no mind as they went about their business. Klara had forbidden her from leaving the district alone, so Teresa was stuck here for the time being.

It seemed that Klara didn't let her do anything alone these days. She understood that her older sister meant well, for Klara was afraid to loss another family member. But her older sister's protectiveness could be suffocating at times. It wasn't fun at all, but Teresa choose to obey her older sister's wishes. Perhaps in time, Klara would relax and give Teresa more freedom to do what she wanted. So she would wait patiently for that day to come.

Turning another street corner, she finally found someone who caught her interest. It was a figure with blond hair, hunched over a book and oblivious to the surrounding world. Teresa mistook him for a girl at first because of his long hair, but it soon became obvious he was a small boy upon closer examination. He looked extremely captivated and passionate at what the book held, not even noticing her presence.

Curiosity compelled her to go forward and talk to him. And besides, Teresa had been meaning to make new friends here anyway, so this was a good place to start. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Teresa walked up and started the conversation.

"What are you reading?" She asked innocently enough. The boy jumped up in response, slamming the book shut with speed that alarmed her. He kept his guard up as he looked with sky blue eyes, observing her cautiously and with fear in his eyes. That was strange, why was he acting this way?

"N-nothing important." He unconvincingly replied. "J-just a boring book from my Grandfather." Teresa frowned at him, seeing through his feeble excuse easily.

"You're not a very good liar," she replied sternly, casing the boy to take on a panicked look. Teresa didn't know why he looked so afraid, it was just a book.

"I love to read, too. Book's are my favorite." Teresa began, hoping to use their shared interest to gain his trust. "Please, just let me know? I promise I won't tell anyone. You have my word." She coaxed. The boy regarded her carefully, considering her request silently.

"Well... alright. I'll show you," He conceded, unable to be rude and say no. He gestured for Teresa to sit down next to him, which she did, making herself comfortable against the brick building. Now getting a closer look, the book looked very old and delicate to Teresa. It certainly looked valuable by it's cover, she could only wonder what it held.

"Before I show you, tell me your name," the blond requested.

"I'm Teresa, who are you?" She asked kindly.

"A-Armin Arlert," the boy blushed at how close he was to her, looking away in embarrassment.

"So... what's so important about that book?" Teresa asked.

"Well... it's a forbidden one." The boy said nervously, scratching his cheek.

"Forbidden? why?" Teresa asked in confusion.

"My grandfather loaned me this book weeks ago," Armin began his detailed explanation. "He kept it secret from the Military Police all his life. The government doesn't like it when people learn about the outside world."

"The outside world? You mean... beyond Wall Maria?" Teresa asked in surprise. Based on her observations, she knew that the Eldians within the walls were ignorant about the world. But she didn't realize knowledge about it would be forbidden by the government. That certainly deemed looking into later, perhaps Klara could help with that?

"Yes! This book tells what it's like out there!" The boy turned the pages to show her a picture of a ship sailing on water. "Like this, the ocean! It is said to be an endless lake of water that holds salt. So much more salt than any person could use in their entire life! And it covers most of the world!" The boy passionately exclaimed.

"Wow... do you think that's true?" Teresa asked in false surprise. Of course she knew what the ocean was, for she and Klara had seen it countless times. But she couldn't reveal that to this boy, for that would reveal that she was from beyond the walls. And that was a dangerous secret to hold here.

"It has to be true! This book is far to detailed to be fake," Armin changed the pages eagerly to show her more. "Plains of sand, lands made of ice, mountains that touch the sky, and fire water! The truth... It's here!"

"Fire water? Do you mean lava?" Teresa corrected, but her eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"Lava? Is that what it's called? Wait... how did you know that?" Teresa's heart dropped as Armin's blue eye's stared at her in realization.

"Well... you see..." Teresa tried to think of an excuse, but her mind was blank.

"You didn't sound very surprised about the ocean..." Armin seemed to stare into her soul as he put the pieces together quickly. "You knew all this already, didn't you? About the outside world?"

"Well... yes." Teresa admitted, not wanting to lie. "I know more than that book does, anyway."

"Incredible," the boy whispered in awe, looking at her in a new light. "Please, tell me! I what to learn more!"

"Well... okay." Teresa smiled. "Ask away, then."

"The fire water, lava. Where does it come from?"

"Lava... comes from deep inside the earth. It's rock that has been melted by very hot temperatures. It comes out of mountains called volcanoes. That's what my dad told me."

"Your father told you about the outside world? Amazing! You must know so much then!" Armin praised, which made her blush from the attention. "What about the lands of ice? What are they?"

And so Teresa kept answering his questions. About the lands of ice and freezing wind at the roof of the world, known as the Artic. The Deserts, fields of sand that were very hot places with little water. And what he was most passionate about, the ocean. An endless body of salt water that covered the world.

"Thank you... you have no idea what this means to me." His respect and gratitude toward Teresa was clear.

"You're welcome." Teresa warmly replied. "I'm glad I could tell you." In truth, she was also relieved. Armin hadn't discovered her secret, but he had come very close. The more she talked to him, the more that she found that she liked Armin. He had a very sharp intellect and reasoning for his age, and his passion was refreshing and inspiring. And he was friendly and easy to talk to.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to see it all one day. Somehow." Armin declared. "One day... I'll see the ocean. I know it."

"Is that your dream? To see the world?" Teresa realized.

"Yes," Armin peacefully smiled as he closed his eyes. "I won't let the Titan's stop me. Even if I die, it would be worth it just to see the ocean once."

Teresa didn't know how to respond to that, the passion and conviction in his voice stirred something inside her heart. Teresa had already seen the ocean countless times. It truly was a beautiful place, especially when the sun set on it's horizon. But Armin hadn't seen it's beauty, and that made her heart hurt for him.

"Hey Armin? Do you want to be my friend?" Teresa asked suddenly. The boy opened his blue eyes and stared at her in disbelief.

"R-really? You want to be my friend?"

"I like you, Armin. You're so smart, kind, and easy to talk to." Teresa said sincerely, to which the boy blushed at. "So please, let's be friends from now and forever." She finished her plea.

Armin couldn't believe his luck that this pretty blond girl wanted to be his friend. It seemed too good to be true. But he realized that she truly meant it, and so his answer was easy.

"Yes, let's be friends," Armin smiled at her in happiness. But to his surprise, Teresa leaned in a gave him a hug, which he returned after a brief hesitation. He would never forget what Teresa whispered to him next.

"One day, we'll see the ocean together, Armin. I promise you."

* * *

"So, we're going to meet your other friends?" Teresa asked curiously.

"Yes, we are! Don't worry, I'm sure they'll like you." Armin assured. The timid boy currently held her hand and guided her through the district, his book secured and out of sight in his shoulder satchel. "Eren had been my friend for as long as I can remember. As for Mikasa, I meet her a month ago."

"What are they like?" Teresa asked in worry. Would they like her like Armin did? Would they treat her kindly? Would they be worth becoming friends with? Endless possibilities about what could go wrong seemed to fill her head, filling her with doubt.

"You're about to find out, there they are!" Armin happily pointed out two children who sat near the river that flowed through the district. They sat down at a stone dock, skipping stones into the water and talking to each other. One was a brunette boy who looked stronger and larger than Armin. The other was an Asian girl with long black hair, the notable thing being the red scarf she wore around her neck.

Armin rushed ahead of Teresa to greet them, forcing her to catch up. As they were approaching them from behind, Eren and Mikasa didn't know about their presence yet. Armin quickly corrected that by happily running forward to say hello.

"Eren! Mikasa! Sorry I'm late!" The boy and girl quickly turned around, getting up to greet their friend.

"Armin! There you are, we were worried about you!" A relieved Eren commented. He quickly took notice of Teresa, his teal green eyes staring at her in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked a bit rudely.

"This is Teresa. She's my new friend." Armin introduced her eagerly. He gently nudged the shy girl toward Eren, who looked her over in consideration.

"Well... any friend of Armin is my friend also." The brunette declared with a grin. He grabbed Teresa's hand into a firm handshake, much to her relief at being accepted so easily. "I'm Eren Yeager. It's good to meet you, Teresa."

"Likewise," Teresa responded politely. He seemed brash and rough around the edged, but with a good heart. She then turned to the quite black haired girl with the red scarf. Mikasa looked at Teresa cautiously, staring at her with intimidating grey eyes. Teresa was nervous of her at first, but pushed that aside to go greet her.

"Your hair is so pretty, Mikasa!" Teresa gushed as she grabbed the girls delicate hands, looking into her storm grey eyes with a smile. "Let's be friends from now on, okay?"

The Asian girl looked surprised at her boldness. She seemed hesitant to accept at first, but seeing Armin and Eren already accept her as a friend made the choice easier.

"Okay, that sounds good," she replied simply with a faint smile. Taking a closer look, Teresa could see pain in the girls eyes. Perhaps she had lost someone she loved too? Teresa resolved to be there and help Mikasa wherever she needed it. She was going to be the best friend ever!

"That's not all!" Armin quickly checked around them for listeners before whispering to Eren and Mikasa. "Teresa knows about the outside world! More than my book does!"

"Really? You have to tell us!" Eren looked at the blond girl with glee. "I want to know more!" Mikasa also looked at Teresa in interest, a desire to know there as well. Teresa was happy to accept and begin answering their questions like she had with Armin. She couldn't be happier with the results of today, she had three new friends in her new home. In her heart, Teresa knew that things would start to work out now. Her life was going to change for the better now, she was sure of it.

* * *

Hell was not a new experience to Issac. The elder Titan shifter had seen plenty of it though his life. He had seen the evil ways in which Marleyans tormented the Eldians. He had experienced the horror and suffering of war. And he had carried the overwhelming guilt of snuffing out innocent lives with his Armored Titan.

Being an Eldian Warrior in service to Marley truly was the darkest part of his life. He had gained the immense power of the Armored Titan by his loyalty to the Marleyans. Yet he had almost lost his soul to the sins he had committed for his cruel masters. Even years later, the guilt never fully left him, a constant reminder of the atrocities he had committed as a foolish youth.

In his soul, he knew that what he was doing was wrong. The remorse kept gnawing on his heart, begging him to forsake this cursed servitude and repent. After much reflection, soul searching, silent crying, and even praying, Issac knew what he had to do. He finally gathered the courage to forsake Marley for good. To leave behind his dark past and take his life back, and live by his own rules.

His escape was a bitter and brutal one, he was forced to kill Marley Soldiers and fight against his former Warrior friends. But his conviction to win and desire to be free gave Issac the strength to go forward. Using the Armored Titan, he charged through enemy territory, smashing every obstacle aside and never looking back. At the end of the day, he was far from Marley, standing as a wanted, but free man.

And it had worked out for Issac in the end. He traveled the world, learning new things and gaining new experiences. He met and fell in love with Sophia, Marleyan woman who looked past his Eldian race. They soon got married, and had children together. It was a simple life, but a good one, far from his dark past. Their love had given Issac the comfort he needed to move forward to the future. And he finally gathered the courage to forgive himself for what he had done.

But the day he feared had finally come to pass, he was found and captured by Marley. After his defeat by the Beast Titan, Issac awoke in chains and being held in an unknown location within Marley. His heart dropped in dread when he realized that he was now a prisoner of those he betrayed. And traitors suffered harsh punishments, especially since he was an Eldian.

He could only thank God that his Titan power kept healing the horrific injuries they inflicted on his body. If his body couldn't regenerate, Issac would have broken weeks ago. And his captors showed no mercy as they tortured Issac during their interrogation.

"Talk, damn you!" A Marley soldier spat hatefully, stabbing the Eldian prisoner in the stomach yet again. Issac let out a choked gasp as his insides seared in intense pain, stomach acid burning his veins. He did not know where he was, only that it was a lone cell confined underground. No doubt because he was a Titan Shifter, he couldn't transform with the lack of sunlight and space down here.

"Enough! We need him alive," A gruff voice ordered. The soldier complied, removing his knife from Issac's stomach. The deep wounds hissed steam as they slowly knit back together. A thumping of heavy boots echoed in the cell as the other soldier walked up in to Issac.

"You demons can only carry a Titan power from that bitch for thirteen years," the Officer said coldly. The cruel man stared down at the silent Issac, who panted in exhaustion at his torment. "You betrayed Marley decades ago, and stole the Armored Titan from us. You should be dead by now, and yet you're not." He stared down at the Eldian in thought, a realization coming to him.

"I guess that myth was true after all. That bitch did create a way to extend a Titan Shifter's lifespan." He then roughly grabbed Issac by the hair and pulled his head upright. "So tell me, demon. Where are the Tears of Ymir?" He demanded harshly. Issac's response was to spit the blood pooling in his mouth at his tormentors face.

"Burn in hell!" Issac growled in anger, though the other soldier was quick to break his nose for his defiance. Issac was a bear among men, but his large statue didn't help when he was chained to the wall and floor of his cell.

"Such insolence," The Officer made his displeasure known by stabbing a knife into Issac's amber eye. The Eldian howled in pain as he was partially blinded, tears leaking from his good eye at the intense pain in his skull. His body would regenerate in time, but that didn't make the torture hurt any less.

They continued to torment and interrogate him for several hours more, mutilating his body in horrific ways. Yet despite the agony they put him through, Issac kept his secrets hidden. When night finally came again, the Marley soldiers had gained nothing from their brutal questioning. They gave him the bare minimum of food and water to keep him alive for another day. Kicking him in the groin in one last show of contempt, the Soldiers locked the door of his cell and left Issac alone in the dark.

Groaning in pain, Issac tried to make himself comfortable upon the cold stone floor. He felt so weak from the lack of food and rest, and it showed upon his tired body. His blond beard and hair were filthy and unkempt. His once powerful muscular frame had begun to starve away from the lack of food. His amber eyes had begun to lose their luster as this nightmare continued on. But most of all, Issac was lonely. It had been far too long since he held his loved ones.

Sophia. Issac's mind wandered back to his lover, memories of her giving comfort in this dark cell. Issac smiled as he remembered the more passionate and sexual memories he shared with her. They truly had loved one another, and being married to Sophia was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She had given him a new family, children who carried the best of both Marleyan and Eldian blood. Sophia, Klara, Milo, and Teresa... he could only hope that they were alive and well.

Issac's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden coughing fit that took hold of him. He began to hack violently and wheeze for almost a minute, coughing up some blood before his lungs relaxed somewhat. It was just as he suspected, he didn't have much time left to live anyway.

The Tears of Ymir. It had been far too long since Issac had last taken that miracle serum that extended his lifespan. He was damn lucky to find it in the first place, it had saved him from the Curse of Ymir. It gave him the time he needed to start his life over, and he got Sophia and his children because of that. Ironically, he had Ymir to thank for saving his life.

More importantly, Issac had discovered Ymir's secret all those years ago. He knew how to make new Titan Shifters, as he had done with Klara. That world changing secret was written down in his encrypted journal, which was now entrusted to his beloved daughter. He knew that Klara took possession of it after he failed to return, she was smart enough to do so, knowing how dangerous the secrets inside would be. That book, along with the Tears of Ymir and his Titan serums, were now entrusted to her.

He had helped plant the seeds for Marley's downfall, they rested in the hands of his beloved daughter. Klara held the keys to the future of the Eldians, now it was up to her to ensure that their race survived their enemies hatred. And Issac knew she could change this cruel world for the better. After all, Klara was the best of both Marleyan and Eldian. And whatever the future held, Klara would help shape it as the tenth Titan Shifter of Ymir.

* * *

As the days passed into his imprisonment, Issac progressively grew worse. He began to cough more violently and felt his body weaken every day. His tormentors were forced to stop their interrogations in fear of killing him. He grew even more tired, passing out several times to pain that his body could not heal.

To put it simply, Issac was dying to the Curse of Ymir. And Marley couldn't afford to lose the Armored Titan again, for it was vital to their plans of conquest. So one day, he was visited by armed soldiers who escorted him out of his cell. They tightly restrained him with handcuffs and chains, blindfolding him before marching him off to an unknown location. When he was finally allowed to open his eyes, he recognized the underground cavern they had brought him to.

It was just as Issac feared, they were going to feed him to a young Eldian Warrior, thus again giving Marley control of the Armored Titan.

He was forced to kneel, his legs shackled to the floor to prevent escape. If that wasn't enough, they had also chained his arms to the walls, and gagged him tightly to prevent him from biting his tongue to transform. But even if he could, his Armored Titan would be far too weak due to the lack of food and water he was given. He was utterly helpless, damned to the fate his enemies had decided for him.

Weakly gazing around the room, Issac recognized a few of the faces, but one in particular made his heart flare up in hatred. A man with shaggy blond hair and beard, his cold eyes covered by a pair of glasses. Zeke, the Beast Titan. Issac never though that he could hate a man more than that bastard. The one who brought Titan's to destroy his home, just to drag him back into hell.

Issac would love to go on a rampage here and now, just to have a rematch and kill that monster once and for all. But he was far too weak to fight, and heavily restrained to ensure that was not possible.

His mind didn't register the conversations being said by his enemies, he only took notice when a boy walked forward. An young Eldian warrior no doubt, one that looked eerily similar to how Issac did as a child. Blond hair soaked in sweat covered the boys hair, his golden eyes nervous and frightened as he held a vial of Titan Serum in his hand.

Whatever determination the boy has faded when he met eyes with Issac. He must have felt pity when he noticed Issac's sorry state, a condemned man who was a weak shadow of him former self. Conflict showed clearly on the youths face, looking at himself then back to Issac in dread about what he was suppose to do.

"Do it, Reiner." The cruel voice of Zeke immediately grabbed their attention. "Take back the Armored Titan for Marley, and prove your loyalty." Zeke ordered. "Or perhaps, it was a mistake to entrust you with this honor?"

"N-no sir. I will do it!" The now named Reiner said, clearly afraid of the murderer next to him.

"Then do so, now! End this traitor." Zeke spat out. The blond boy, though he was conflicted, walked slowly up to Issac. The older man stared down at Eldian youth, wishing that he could talk, and provide some words of wisdom or comfort. But he could do nothing but stare down at Reiner, their eyes meeting again. With bitter acceptance to his fate, Issac gave a nod to Reiner, signaling him to go ahead. Issac didn't want to die here, but he had no choice in the matter.

When he looked at Reiner, Issac saw himself in the boy. It was long ago, but he was in that same spot when he devoured the previous Armored Titan holder. History was repeating itself, and Reiner would make the same foolish mistakes he did. Issac had failed in that regard, the Armored Titan would be used to unleash death and sorrow again.

The blond boy gave an tearful look to Issac as he injected the titan serum into his arm. His body started to shake as he fell to the ground in pain, beginning his transformation into a monster. He screamed at the burning sensation as his body mutated and great many times in size. An explosion of steam and lighting shook the cavern at the unnatural transformation. With feral screams, the now Titan Reiner took notice of Issac and began to move to eat him.

 _"So this is how it ends..."_ Issac thought sadly as the mindless Titan crawled toward him. _"Sophia... thank you...  
_

Memories of his wife and children were what Issac thought of as the mindless Titan closed it's jaw around him. Indescribable agony was felt through his body as he was torn apart and crushed by massive teeth. The darkness of death took him, and Issac knew this cruel world no more.

* * *

Poor Issac. I hated killing him off, as I've grown to like him. But alas, it is necessary for the plot to continue. I do hope you enjoyed your daily dose of angst!

Next chapter is where things really start getting good. And no, I haven't forgot about Levi. His role begins then.


	6. Klara the Mother Titan

I've returned, mortals! To revive this story and seize control of the Shingeki no Kyojin fandom, once and for all! I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and my sincere apologies for holding out for so long. I threw one of my friends OC's in here for fun, who represents a random Scout. All kinds of fun I can have with him.

Sooner or later, I will go back and cleanup the earlier chapters. Make them bigger and better, to put it simply. But I want to get to around chapter 10 first, which is about the time I'll reach the start of the manga. I'm also very excited to get to chapter 8, which is where things really start getting interesting.

Once again Crod42, thank you for your help and insight. Now on we go!

* * *

As the next few days passed, Teresa spent all of her spare time with her newfound friends. For the first time in her life, Teresa had real friends! And that excited and encouraged the golden hair girl. They would meet up everyday possible, talking and playing together. They had each other in childhood fun, and that was all that mattered.

Teresa could relate to Armin the most. Her fellow blond was easy to talk to, and held a similar personality that resonated with her own. His intellect and passion for learning made it fun to converse with him. They would share books and knowledge together, and share their intellect with one another. Honestly, Armin was Teresa's favorite of the group, but she cared for the other two as well.

Eren was rough around the edges, to put it simply. But he treated Teresa fairly, all things considered. The brunette boy could be hot tempered and reckless, which annoyed her at times. But Teresa knew that Eren did care for her, despite his faults that caused trouble for their group. So a mutual trust and respect existed between them.

It was very difficult to get Mikasa to open up and talk about herself, as Teresa soon found out. Teresa could see pain in the depths of her storm grey eyes, speaking of tragedy and death. When Teresa dared to ask Mikasa what was wrong, the black haired girl would be silent or avoid the question. It was clear she wasn't comfortable talking about her past.

Mikasa lived with Eren, but it was obvious they weren't related by blood. So a curious Teresa went to Eren to solve this mystery, reasoning that he would be able to tell her. So Teresa asked Eren about how he met Mikasa, and why she looked so sad. What Teresa didn't expect was the sheer hatred that flashed in Eren's eyes at that question. She flinched at his cold gaze as he went silent in contemplation.

"Mikasa's parents were murdered in front of her," was all Eren said, a dark tone echoing in his voice that frightened her.

That perfectly explained why Mikasa's eyes looked so lifeless and haunted, and knowing the truth made Teresa's heart ache in sadness for her. Teresa knew what it was like to lose your parents, and the unbearable pain that tormented your soul. And enduring the harsh reality that you would never see them again in this world.

So Teresa decided just to be there for Mikasa, in whatever way she could. Perhaps in time, Mikasa would open up to Teresa and share her grief. In the meantime, Teresa would be the best friend possible for her. One way or another, she would find a way to bring that broken girl back to life.

On this particular afternoon, Armin and Teresa walked together toward Maria's inner gate, as Klara was waiting for Teresa there. Mikasa and Eren had already went their separate path to home, so that left the two blonds together. Not wanting Teresa to travel alone out of concern, Armin had volunteered to escort her there. And feeling bold, Armin took hold her hand, which made her heart flutter a bit. What a gentleman. He guided Teresa around the busy adults of the district, all the while they talked to each other.

"So you have an older sister? You never mentioned her before," Armin commented.

"You never asked," Teresa giggled.

"True," Armin conceded with a smile. "But what about your parents? Where are they?" Armin curiously asked. Though he quickly regretted it at the pained look that appeared on Teresa's face.

"They're gone," was all Teresa said in a hollow voice.

"I'm so sorry," Armin apologized hurriedly. "I-I didn't know."

"It's not your fault," she simply responded, though her previous happiness was gone, which made Armin feel terrible. An awkward silence followed, neither knowing what to say to break it. Finally gathering up his courage, Armin turned to his friend and looked her in the eyes.

"Teresa... I know what it's like to lose your parents," Armin began solemnly. "I lost mine months ago... that's why I live with my grandpa." Teresa's jade eye's widened at this reveal.

"What happened to them?" She asked in hesitation.

"They wanted to see the world outside the walls," Armin began the story in a whisper, wary of the adults who might listen. "So one day, they left me with my grandpa to do just that. I never saw them again after that day, so they must have died."

"They abandoned you?" Teresa hissed in anger, to which Armin flinched at. It was unthinkable to her. It was the parents duty to look after their children after all, that's what her own mother, Sophia, taught her. Yet Armin's parents had left him behind and gotten themselves killed by their selfish desires. How could they be so cruel?

"Yeah, I guess so. I never forgave them for leaving me." He bitterly admitted, eyes closed in pain.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Armin." Teresa said sympathetically, but Armin just shook his head at her pity.

"It doesn't matter now, it's in the past." He sighed before straightening his posture and looking at his friend in determination. "My point is, I know what you're going through. And if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Armin offered.

"Armin... do you really mean that?" Teresa hesitantly asked.

"Of course, Teresa. We're friends, aren't we? Don't friends look out for each other?" Armin asked rhetorically.

Teresa didn't know how to respond to that at first. She wasn't used to having other people care about her problems, not counting Klara. But knowing that Armin cared was a comforting feeling. So she looked at him again and gave her answer.

"Armin... thank you," Teresa gave him a genuine smile that made his insides warm. "Let's hold hands again," she offered her hand out happily.

"S-sure," Armin replied nervously, intertwining his fingers with hers again with a heated face. Armin was unsure why he felt this way around Teresa, but he liked spending time with her. It just felt natural and right to him.

They continued walking and talking with each other, and soon their destination was in sight.

"Look, there she is," Teresa pointed out a woman. Armin followed her finger and took notice of the female figure in the distance. She stood near Maria's inner gate, casually conversing with the Garrison guards posted there. As they moved closer, Armin got a good look at the woman Teresa looked up to.

"That's Teresa's sister? Wow, she's pretty," Armin though with a blush. Beautiful would be a better word to describe her as. Instead of sharing the golden locks Teresa had, the woman had lush straight and brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She was tall with a very healthy body, standing with confidence and strength.

But the most noticeable thing to Armin was her face, and the kindness that shone from it. She looked very friendly and harmless, which put the timid boy at ease as Teresa called out to her. She swiftly ended the conversation with the Garrison guards and ran over to meet them.

"Teresa! You're back!" The brunette woman said happily. She then lifted the younger girl up with ease, and engulfed her in a hug.

"Klara, that hurts!" Teresa complained, wincing a bit as her spine ached.

"Oh, sorry!" The woman said sheepishly, setting her back down with a laugh. "I still don't know my own strength."

"No kidding," Teresa muttered sarcastically. Klara ignored that snark remark, and turned her attention to Armin.

"So, you must be Armin. Teresa has told me a lot about you." She said thoughtfully. Nervousness gripped Armin as the much taller woman inspected him with a hum. Her amber ayes seemed to judge his soul, all the while Armin held his breath in fear of her possible rejection. After what seemed like an eternity passed, Klara flashed Armin a smile of approval and placed her hands upon his shoulders.

"First things first, I want to thank you, Armin." Klara spoke with clear gratitude.

"W-what?" A confusion Armin replied.

"You befriended my baby sister, and looked after her when I was away; that means the world to me." And to his surprise, she leaned down and planted a kiss upon the blond boy's forehead. "So I'll say it again; thank you, Armin."

"N-no problem," Armin blushed at this unfamiliar situation. He couldn't believe Klara would be so kind and accepting of him right away. Armin could honestly say the past few days were the best he had in forever. Both Klara and Teresa made him feel... valuable. Like that he really mattered to them, and that he was worth something. And that was very encouraging to the timid boy.

"I'm glad to see that you made a friend, Teresa. Especially such a cute boy," Klara teased. "Thinking of getting married already?"

"Klara, you're embarrassing me!" Teresa whined, both blonds blushing at what Klara implied.

"Well, not yet of course. You two lovebirds have to grow up some more first. But tell me, how many babies were you two thinking?" Klara grinned mischievously.

"Sis, shut up!" Teresa shouted defensibly, agitated the her sister would pry into her love life. It was none of her business! Teresa loved Klara, but sometimes her older sister could really annoy her.

"Relax, I'm just teasing, Tesa," Klara held up her hands in surrender, before turning to the embarrassed Armin. "I'm sorry to take Teresa from you. But we need to go back home now, Armin."

"Yeah, it's getting late," Armin agreed, trying to hide his disappointment. He liked both the sisters, and was sad to see them go.

"Farewell, Armin. We will meet again." Klara promised, before turning around and walking patiently towards the gate. That left the two blond children alone for a few last words.

"Don't worry Armin, I'll be back tomorrow," Teresa assured him. "We can spent time with Eren and Mikasa again. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Armin returned a shy smile. Teresa suddenly closed the distance and hugged him.

"Well, bye Armin!" Teresa said happily, turning around and running to catch up to Klara. However, she turned around halfway to give him one last wave.

"Bye, Teresa," Armin could only whisper, staring at her with a smile on his face.

When they were finally far enough away, Klara turned to Teresa with a knowing smirk. "You like Armin, don't you?"

"I said shut up!" Teresa replied with a scowl and blush, to which only Klara laughed at and ruffled her golden head playfully.

"And stop messing up my hair!"

* * *

Deep within Wall Maria's woods, Klara and Teresa shared a meal at their campsite. Klara smiled and sipped her tea, listening as Teresa excitedly told her about the past few days with her new friends. Knowing that her younger sister was spending time with other children now made Klara happy. Teresa was very shy in their former hometown, and didn't spent much time with people she didn't already know. But thankfully that had changed, and Teresa was beginning to heal.

Klara approved of Armin without question. Based on her observations, he was timid and shy, but had a good head on his shoulders. He had a passion for reading and learning, so it was no surprise that Teresa got along with him so well. And despite her denials, it was obvious that Teresa was beginning to crush on the blond boy. Sadly Klara didn't get a chance to meet Eren and Mikasa yet, so she couldn't judge them just yet. But she was sure they were good kids.

Klara had been busy working herself to exhaustion in Shinganshina, for the sake of their future here within the walls. She took whatever odd jobs she could to earn money, and traded and bought whatever they would need in the days ahead. She spent the little free time left over to gather information and knowledge about the society here.

It was all for Teresa, Klara told herself through her exhaustion. Her baby sister was all that was left of her old life, and Klara would do anything to protect her. And do anything to ensure Teresa's well being and comfort. And if someone tried to harm Teresa in any way, Klara would retaliate brutally. She would kill for Teresa if it came to that, and not lose a wink of sleep.

But something else had been bothering Klara today, and it grew more urgent to make a decision as nightfall came closer. Her heart was torn between staying to look after Teresa, or go to the aid of the soldiers she did not know.

"Klara... what's wrong?" Teresa had finally asked. Of course Teresa would notice her silence and internal distress, Klara thought with a sigh. Straightening up her posture, Klara looked her sister in the eyes and began to speak.

"Teresa... the Survey Corps are going outside Wall Maria tomorrow." She explained.

"I see... are you going to help them again?" Teresa realized.

"I want to help them," Klara looked conflicted as she spoke those words. "But I also don't want to leave you alone." Teresa frowned at that.

"Klara, you don't have to baby me all the time," the golden haired girl said in annoyance. "I can take care of myself for one day."

"But are you _sure_ you'll be fine?" Klara pressed. "I don't mind staying here, if you really need me too..."

"So you're want to leave them to die? That's very heartless of you, Sis." Teresa said coldly.

"Of course not!" Klara looked offended by her sister's remark. "But looking after you is more important."

"Do you remember Mom and Milo? How they were torn apart by that Titan?" Teresa harshly reminded. Klara flinched at that memory, looking at Teresa in pain.

"Teresa..." She tried to defend her decision, but Teresa wasn't having any of it.

"What about the dead Scouts we found that day? Do you remember them? They weren't nameless soldiers, the had family and friends who wanted them to come home safe." Klara looked ashamed as Teresa continued to make her point.

"Dad wanted me... to look after you." It was a weak excuse, and they both knew it.

"He would have also wanted you to do what was right," Teresa replied without batting an eyelash. Ouch. Klara winced at that biting remark, unable to look Teresa in the eyes. She wanted to defend herself, but knew that Teresa was right.

"You can't save everyone, Klara. No one can." Teresa cynically said. The faces of her parents and brother came to Klara's mind, along with the guilt she felt towards their deaths. "But you are strong, I know you can protect the Scouts." Teresa finished, hoping that her Titan sister would see reason now.

Klara said nothing at first, her eyes closed in shame as she struggled internally. After an eternity passed, amber eyes opened and looked at Teresa in sadness.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can't lose you too," Klara voiced her fear. "I don't want you to leave me." She sounded like a broken child, not the strong and confident woman Teresa knew. The blond girl got up and gave Klara a hug, hoping to give comfort and warmth to the sister she loved. Teresa could feel tears fall onto her dress as they embraced. Sobs racked Klara's body as she let out the sadness and pain she held for far too long..

"Don't be scared, Klara. I'm still here," Teresa whispered, stroking her sisters hair with care. "I'm happy that you love me so much."

"You're all I have left..." Klara whispered in pain. She held Teresa tightly, afraid she would vanish if she let go.

"Because you saved me, Klara. You didn't fail," Teresa reassured. "Mom and dad would be proud of you, I know I am." Tension left Klara's body at those words, and breathing became easier as the guilt lessened. She desperately hoped that was true. That Issac and Sophia were proud of her in their deaths, that she didn't fail them.

"You can save others too. And tomorrow... the Survey Corps need your Titan strength. So please Klara, save them." Teresa pleaded.

The Survey Corps... Klara remembered those soldiers all too well. How they were slaughtered by the Titans the first time she found them. The same tragedy would repeat itself tomorrow if nothing changed. And Klara would never forgive herself if she abandoned them to their fate. Teresa words rang truly, so making the once difficult choice was easy now.

"You're right," Klara wiped her tears away, breathing in the soothing scent Teresa gave off. "When did you become so wise?"

"When I stopped listening to you," Teresa cheekily replied. Klara couldn't help but laugh at that, her sadness forgotten. They embraced once more, and no more words needed to be said.

* * *

It was early in the next morning that Titan Klara found herself upon Wall Maria again. She stared at the sunlit horizon, deep in thought at how much her life had changed in the past two months. She had lost loved ones and her old home, yet she gained a new place to call home. She began to feel a sense of peace here within the Titan King's Walls, yet that would soon be shattered by the bloodshed she would witness today.

The Survey Corps, also know as the Scouting Regiment, would be going outside the Walls today. They were the green cloaked soldiers Klara had encountered in her Titan form weeks ago. One of the three military branches within the Walls, trained to kill Titans and explore the world outside Maria. If last time was any example, they were sure to fail without her help.

Based on what Klara had learned, The Survey Corps went on expeditions outside Wall Maria every month or so. How frequently depended on how many active personal they had alive at the time. The high rate of failure, low chance of survival, and horror stories kept the Survey Corps forces very low. Only the bravest or foolish of people dared to join, and even fewer would survive their first venture to the hellish monsters that waited to feast.

 _"It's a fool errand for them,"_ Titan Klara thought bitterly to herself, letting out a steam filled sigh. _"As long as Marley hates the Eldians, this hell will never end."_

The Survey Corps were ignorant to the terrible truth about where the Titans came from. She thought they were fools for risking their lives, but she could also sympathize with them as well. They just didn't know the truth about the cruel world that awaited them.

Klara had made her decision already, she was going to go save them again.

Since Teresa was not in her care at the moment, Klara could afford to be more reckless with her actions. So with a grunt, Titan Klara dropped off Wall Maria and began to fall down quickly. Her back armor plates scraped against the hardened surface loudly as she descended. It lasted only a few seconds before she landed on all fours, limbs bent to absorb the shock from gravity. That had hurt, but her body would quickly heal anyway.

It was a beautiful day outside, Klara mused. The sun was shining happily with clouds scattered on the sky, birds were chirping in the distance, and a light breeze caressed her searing skin gently. But that illusion of serenity would soon be shattered by the flesh eating monsters on this damn island. The human soldiers would fight bravely, but ultimately the Titans would devour them. The tragedy would repeat itself again, and more lives would be snuffed out forever.

Klara would not stand aside like a coward and let that happen. Her Titan form had the power to make a difference easily, and her heart called out to protect those weaker than her. Her father's armor would protect her, so Klara had nothing to fear. Today the Survey Corps had her as an ally, and the Titans were in for a world of hurt.

Titan Klara sprinted forward upon the plains, bone claws outstretched as the first colossal humanoid came into sight. It was time to hunt.

* * *

Dillon Amsdale was having a bad day. Scratch that, he was having the worst day of his life! The Expedition started out all right (there were only a few Titans nearby to kill), but the Survey Corps stumbled upon an entire Titan horde about a half an hour in. As a result, they were all thrown into disarray. Officer Erwin Smith then gave the order for the Survey Corps to split up into several squads in a divide-and-conquer tactic. Their signal flares would be used after so they could meet back up. The squad Dillon was a part of fled east with a couple of 10 meter Titans in pursuit.

No amount of training could have prepared Dillon for this mental torment. He struggled to keep up with his older teammates, brown eyes darting around in fear. The Titans made their presence known with sundering footsteps that echoed around the ominous forest. Not being able to see them made it worse, but he knew they were being hunted.

Unfortunately, fate decided to make life harder for him. His mind kept seeing the carnage that befell the soldiers earlier and lost his focus. Because of that, he was unable to see a low-hanging branch until it smacked him right in the face. He crashed to the hard ground while his horse galloped away in the distance, leaving him alone with the Titans.

With a moan of pain, the young teen stood on his feet shakily. Looking behind him, his heart froze at finally seeing his pursuers. The giant humanoids broke aside tree branches and quickly took notice of the lone soldier. With nightmarish faces displaying twisted glee, the Titans closed in to devour another soul.

Dillon attempted to use the ODM gear to get into the trees and away from the monsters. But one of them lunged forward and snagged his line tightly. Thinking fast, he was forced to sever the line, causing him to fall right back to the ground with his back up against a tree. Now, he had broken gear and couldn't get away. He had only delayed the inevitable, the two giants quickly closing in.

Dillon began to accept the fact that on his first Expedition, he was going to be eaten by these things. He could at least take solace knowing that his death was distracting the creatures long enough for his squad to get away. That didn't make him any less afraid, sadly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his two swords for the last time. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. "Come and get me, Hell-Spawns!"

Suddenly, a feral scream of fury sounded in the air, forcing Dillon to cover his ears. The Titans turned around only to find themselves yanked away from the young Scout. His fear turned into shock at the strange Titan that had just appeared. Standing fourteen meters tall was a Titan with bone-like armor covering different parts of its body. Whatever it was, it seemed dead-set on destroying the 10 meter Titans that tried to kill him. With its sharp claws, the thing slashed open the napes of Titans in only three seconds. With the weak spots exploited, the monsters fell to the ground, dead.

Dillon froze up in fear when his rescuer turned around to face him, the blood on its claws evaporating away. Now that he could see its anatomical structure, this Titan was clearly female. And given how precise and quick she was when taking out the Titans, she was also intelligent. His survival instincts were screaming at him to run, but he was frozen with fear and awe.

Once she got close enough, the giantess knelt down in front of him, shaking the earth as she got a closer look at the human below. Her large amber eyes peered at him, filled with…concern? As she overlooked his tiny body, her expression changed to that of relief. Still, Dillon had no idea what she was planning to do to him. Without functional gear for a quick getaway he was completely at her mercy. The two were locked into a staring contest that seemed to last for hours, until…

"It's rude to stare like that, you know. Especially at a naked lady." Dillon's jaw dropped so much, he almost dislocated it. She spoke. This could Titan could talk!

Then it all started coming together. The armor, the claws, the anatomical structure, the killing of the Titans, and the fact she spoke made him realize who this was. He thought the idea of a Titan fighting for the humans was a propaganda stunt to get more people to join the Scouts. But here she was in the flesh.  
"You're…the Mother Titan," he breathed softly. "You're real."  
She chuckled, amused by that declaration. "Yes, little one. I am real." He turned red with embarrassment at being called "little," but, all things considered, every human was small compared to her.

"Why are you alone?" the Mother Titan asked, getting right to the point.

Now there was another reason for Dillon to be embarrassed. "Um…my squad fled east to lure the Titans away, but I fell off my horse thanks to a dumbass tree branch." He held up the severed wire. "I would've been gone a long time ago, but I had to cut the line to avoid getting eaten." Dillon could only internally laugh at the absurdness of his situation. Here he was talking large female titan, casually as one would discuss the weather. He was secretly thankfully she lacked gentiles or nipples on her breasts; otherwise, this would be much more awkward.

"Wait a minute... why do you kill your own kind?" He asked as that realization came to him. They knew very little about the Titans, but it didn't make any sense that the Mother Titan would kill her own brethren. What was her goal, and why was she protecting the humans?

"I have my reasons, but we have no time to waste." She lowered her clawed hand down in front of Dillon, indicating she wanted him to get on.

Unfortunately, the fear Dillon had for the Titans started to come back. Talking to a Titan was one thing. Being carried by one was another. She could easily crush him with the sheer difference in strength between them. Was this all a trick just so she could get him to lower his guard? Was she just toying with him, like a cat does a mouse?

The giantess in question noticed his fear. Not that she blamed him, considering he was almost eaten by Titans. But they had to move now, so she would have to win him over quickly.

"What is your name?" She broke the silence, her gaze upon the human down below.

"Dillon," the soldier answered after some hesitation. "Dillon Amsdale."

"Your parents gave you a good name," she complemented. "Dillon, I understand you are afraid of me, but I promise I will not hurt you, intentionally or not. I will keep you safe and return you to your comrades. Do you believe me when I say that?"

The sincerity in her tone equaled the sincerity in her eyes, which Dillon found himself staring into when she spoke. One thing his parents taught him was that the eyes were the windows to the soul, and that was no different here. Against all odds, Dillon found himself trusting the words of this giantess. There was something about her that gave off an aura of...safety. It was hard to explain, but it was there. The horror stories his comrades told him about the Titans seemed to fall into the recesses of his mind, making him feel more confident, more sure that he was going to live another day thanks to this Titan.

"Yes, I believe you," Dillion voiced his decision. "And... I need your help to survive this mess," He admitted.

"Then I will lend you my strength," she assured him, slowly moving her palm closer. "Climb into my hand, we need to move."

Dillon carefully walked onto her hand, taking care to avoid her pointed claws. The colossal female began to lift him off the earth, moving Dillon slowly so he didn't fall to his death. Eventually she brought him up to her shoulder, continuing her explanation. "You can ride on my shoulder, hold onto my hair if you must." He stepped out of her warm hand onto the hardened bone plates that covered her shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of her wire strong hair to hold himself upright.

"Well, now I can say I've ridden on a Titan before," Dillon commented. He could not believe this was happening. He was riding on the shoulder of a Female Titan. This wasn't some elaborate dream he was having. She was the real deal. Feeling his confidence growing, he decided to pay her back for that earlier comment. "You know, If you don't want me staring, you should wear some clothes." Rather than get offended, the Mother Titan simply laughed at his observation.

"No, I like it this way," she replied flatly. Now it was his turn to laugh.

"What do I call you, anyway? Do you have a name?" Dillon asked curiously. She hummed at the question in though, before tilting her head his way.

"Sophia," she whispered softly.

"Sophia then," he nodded, before pointing in a direction within the forest. "My squad went that way, will you help me?"

"Yes," she stated simply and began to walk them forward with massive strides. "Hold on and don't panic." Was the advice she offered before sprinting forward at a terrifying speed. Dillon clung to her hair for dear life as the giantess broke aside tree limbs in their path. She was fast, much faster than any of their horses! Upon seeing her bash the face in of a Titan that got in her way, Dillon couldn't help but grin. They were going to make it back to Wall Maria, he was sure of it.

* * *

Squad Leader Levi was a complicated man, to put it mildly. To those who knew him best, he was foul mouthed, rude, anti-social, and had an stunning obsession with cleaning. Many people underestimated him for his short stature, only to regret it once he beat them senseless. A permanent frown seemed etched on his face, which was clean shaven and deceptively youthful. His mid-length black hair was neatly trimmed in an undercut, with apathetic grey eyes completing his face.

Levi was an elite soldier, the best of the best. He had only only been in the Survey Corps for a few short months, yet had climbed the ranks at an astonishing rate. His skills in combat and the 3DMG Gear were incredible, and his titan kill count unmatched. His actions had led to the nicknames "Titan Slayer Levi," or "Humanity's Strongest," by his comrades, much to said mans annoyance.

His blades were fueled by the sorrow and hatred he felt toward this cruel world. Combined with his inhuman strength, skill, and reflexes, Levi was nearly unstoppable in his rampages against the Titans. Even now, he could still remember his first expedition outside Wall Maria, the one that ended in bitter tragedy. How Isabel and Farlan, the only two people he cared about in this unfair world, were killed brutally by a Titan. It had been a few months since then, but their tormented faces still haunted his dreams.

Something inside Levi died that day. Something shattered at seeing the mangled bodies of his only two friends. What made the pain worst is that their deaths were _his_ damn fault. If he had just stayed with them instead of riding on ahead on his mission to kill Erwin, he could have protected them. But no, his pride led Isabel and Farlan to their deaths, and he never forgave himself since. With no one else left, he chose to follow Erwin and serve in the Survey Corps.

Which led to his current situation; another battle of survival against the Titans. How Levi hated these damn freaks of nature. Their unnatural size, ugly humanoid appearance, and stupid looking faces irritated him greatly. A more simple reason was these monsters were the reason Isabel and Farlan died, and that was all the reason Levi needed to strike them down with a vengeance.

Levi was a green blur as he soared through the trees, blades slicing Titan flesh with ease. He fought hard to protect his comrades, striking down the Titans with cold fury. Fighting and killing were what he excelled at, and it kept his squad alive against humanity's predator. Levi couldn't save everyone, but he would give his damn best to protect those under his command.

Taking notice of a panicked Scout who's line was snatched up by a Titan, Levi growled in annoyance. Why was it always up to him to play the damn hero? Still Levi sprung into action without hesitation. Soaring with his 3DMG gear, he anchored his line to the monsters back and spun his blades towards its neck. With a brutal twin slash the giant was slain, and the Scout freed from it's crushing grip. Levi was quick to grab the soldier before he fell to his death, lowering them both safely to the ground. A few short seconds later the lifeless Titan crashed onto the earth.

"T-thank you, sir!" The Scout panted in gratitude to Levi, his brush with death leaving him terrified.

"Get your ass moving, soldier! This battle isn't over!" Levi barked in authority, soaring back into the air before the man could reply. Tossing aside his now dulled blades into the bloody scenery, Levi took out his last spare pair and returned to the fight. He didn't know how much time had passed, or how many soldiers he had lost. All Levi knew was that he had to keep fighting, no matter how hopeless or bloody it became.

It was the same harsh reality every expedition. No matter how hard they trained, how well they prepared, or how many soldiers they had, all the Survey Corps knew was failure and tragedy. Far too many Scout's perished for every Titan killed, with countless more monsters advancing to replace their fallen brethren.

But luck seemed to favor them today, for reinforcements had arrived to bolster Levi's exhausted soldiers. Another squad riding on horseback had arrived, blades drawn to engage the Titans. Levi recognized the man leading them, a grizzled Survey Corps veteran named Darius. Taking flight to the massive trees with 3DMG gear, Darius's squad was just the relief his soldiers needed. With their moral restored, the joined forces retaliated brutally against the remaining Titans.

Levi did his part to ensure their victory, striking down the most dangerous Titans and crippling any others he could. In spite of his efforts, several more of his comrades were crushed or torn apart by jagged teeth. Their screams of agony and death pleas would give Levi more reason not to sleep tonight. He couldn't save everyone, and that helpless feeling would torment him even more.

But finally, the last Titan in the forest clearing was slain, and they had a moment to rest. No doubt more Titan's would soon arrive, but any relief from this hell was welcome. After shouting out a few orders, Levi walked to his horse and grabbed replacement blades and gas canisters. Taking a deep drink from his water skin, Levi looked around to inspect his comrades.

A few Scouts restocked their blades and gas like Levi. Other's stood guard in a protective circle for the Titan's that would no doubt come. And a few gave medical attention to those missing a limb or two, now crippled for life. Levi would be lying if he could ignore the wounded cry in pain. One slip up, one mistake was all the Titan's needed to take a bite out of you. Their days of being soldiers were over, all Levi could do now was ensure they returned to Maria safely.

The approach of Darius interrupted Levi's musings, the black haired man guiding his horse forward to talk.

"Darius, so glad you could join me." Levi acknowledged in a sarcastic tone. "Care to explain why the fuck you're here?"

"Still a polite bastard as always, Levi." The man chuckled gruffly. Upon seeing Levi's hard expression, he wisely decided to get to the point. "I lost too many soldiers... we would have died alone out there. So I decided you were our best chance to survive."

"You were correct then," Levi casually replied, grey eyes looking over the surviving Scouts with a wince. Far too many had died for his tastes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner. And for your losses." Darius offered.

"Spare me your pity," Levi growled. "All these shitty expeditions end in failure, why would this damn day be any different?"

"There's no denying that." Darius admitted with a sigh. "All the more reason to keep fighting, these damn monsters stole the world from us."

"You think I don't know that?" Levi snapped. "That's why we're out here, to kill those freaks. I just happen to be good at it."

"True, and I'm glad you're on our side." Darius grinned. Levi did not reply, silently staring into the forest with tormented thoughts. Despite his hard and cold personality, he did care about his comrades. He hated seeing them get torn apart and devoured. That was why he isolated himself from everyone possible. That way when they finally died to a Titan, it wouldn't hurt as much.

After all, Levi was broken. Just as everyone in the Survey Corps was broken.

"Do you believe the rumors that have been going around? About the Mother Titan?" Darius spoke up in curiosity. Levi saw it for what it was, a gamble to keep the conversation going. He didn't feel like talking, but decided to humor Darius this one time.

"Don't tell me you believe that bullshit," Levi snorted. "They probably made that story up to fuck with us."

"Erwin swears that it happened though. He may be heartless, but he's not a liar." Darius pointed out.

"Even so, I don't believe it. Titans don't give a fuck about us, or have you forgotten that little detail?" Levi snarled in hostility. Isabel and Farlan's deaths were all too fresh in his mind.

Levi had heard the story directly from Erwin, a few days after the last expedition. About a friendly female Titan who had rescued his squad, one who could talk, covered in armor, and who was very intelligent. He had to restrain himself from breaking the blonds jaw after hearing the bullshit story. Levi would not, could not believe it to be true. The Titans were monsters who needed to be exterminated, end of story.

"I guess we'll find out the truth sooner or later." Darius conceded, backing off to talk with the other Scouts.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Levi looked around to observe his comrades. They were almost ready to leave this blood soaked forest. The survivors had tended to the wounded as best as they could. Sadly they would have to leave the dead behind, for they couldn't recover them safely.

Soon they would rejoin with the other Scouts, and return to Wall Maria after another failed expedition. At least they had killed many Titans this time, so Levi would take consolation in that. His musings were interrupted when Darius walked forward again. Damn it, what did he want now?

"Isn't it strange? We should have seen another Titan by now..." Darius broke the tense silence between them.

"Now that you mention it... yes." Levi admitted. He was surprised by how peaceful it currently was. No one was safe outside Wall Maria, yet no more Titans had attacked them so far.

"Perhaps we cleared out the entire area? That might be why." Darius suggested.

"I doubt it, we are never that lucky." Levi's keen eyes searched the forest with hatred. He was itching for a chance to fight again, to unleash hell upon the monsters that tainted this world. Levi would not rest until every Titan was slain, only then would his hatred be sated. But the forest only greeted him with the whispers of nature.

He was about to give up his search and chastise himself for being paranoid, but then Levi heard it. Faint echoing footsteps that rattled the earth and brought dread to the Scouts who heard it. The horses began to whine and shift nervously, looking towards the source of the disturbance that can closer. With shouts of alarm, the survivors prepared for battle again.

"Something's out there," Levi growled ominously to Darius, hands on his blades in anticipation. Only one, he guessed. But his instincts told him something wasn't quite right with this situation. Titans were stupid, but they tended to attack in groups, for they were drawn to humans by their scent. One lone Titan approaching them was unusual, but no matter. It would die just as every other Titan Levi had slain.

With blades ready to attack, the Scouts waited in anticipation for the Titan to reveal itself. But something they never could have expected happened, shattering the mindset many of them held.

 **"Hello Eldians, I'm here to help you,"** a loud female voice called out from the forest. Chills of disbelief ran down their spine as they realized who the voice belonged to. A female Titan slowly emerged from the forest, snapping aside the tree limbs in her path. Her description matching the rumors that many of them scoffed at. She was fourteen meters tall with a feminine appearance, her body partially covered in hardened bone plates. Skin and exposed muscle covered the rest of her form, emitting steam from a searing body heat. Long brunette hair adorned her face, tangled with leafs and twigs from the forest. She looked feral, but in a beautiful way.

But the shocking detail was the young Scout riding on her shoulder, holding onto her hair and waving to those below with a grin.

"Hey guys! I made a new friend!" The recruit cheerfully yelled to the stunned soldiers. "This is Sophia, she's been killing all the other Titans!"

Levi could only gape in disbelief at the Mother Titan and the recruit, words failing him. It was utterly impossible in his mind, yet the truth was right in front of him. _  
_

 _Well I'll be damned, Erwin was telling the truth._

* * *

Perhaps Klara was being childish, but she enjoyed the reactions her presence caused. The Scouts stared at her with disbelief, not sure what to make of her existence. Clearly they had never seen a Titan shifter before, but their ignorance made this situation very fun for her.

True to her word, Klara brought the young Scout upon her shoulder back to his comrades safely. Along the way she attacked any Titan unlucky enough to cross her path. Taking out her anger and frustration upon the monsters was VERY satisfying. So needless to say, Klara felt good about her recent actions.

But now came the tricky part of her grand plan: she had to convince the soldiers here that she was on their side. In some of their eyes, she could see fear. Not that she blamed them, her Titan form was a brutal force of nature, many times more powerful that a mere human could be.

Klara took care to move slowly and appear as nonthreatening as she could. Hopefully the soldiers wouldn't panic and attack her, since she enjoyed being alive, thank you very much. It was doubtful they could kill her, but she'd rather not take that chance. So while Dillon talked with his comrades, Klara thought very carefully about what her next words would be.

"Amsdale? You're still alive?" A grizzled black haired man yelled in disbelief. He looked between the recruit and the Mother Titan, realizing what had happened.

"Yep! I have her to thank for that," Dillon grinned, looking toward the giant female with gratitude.

 **"I wanted to help,"** Titan Klara stated simply. The Scouts gasped again at her ability to speak, whispering to each other in awe. Thanks to her keen hearing, Klara could focus and understand what they were saying about her. The Mother Titan? Klara decided that she liked her new title, it fitted her personality wonderfully.

"...You exist after all." A stunned voice interrupted her thoughts. A soldier short in stature walked up to her, gray eyes wide in disbelief as he looked Titan Klara over. Based on how he carried himself around the other soldiers, Klara guessed that he was important in some way.

 **"Yes, I am very real."** Klara agreed in an amused voice. **"I'm a rather special one, didn't you know?"**

The soldier said nothing in reply, looking at her with a scowl of distrust. His attention turned to the young man on her shoulder, and his face was not friendly.

"You. Recruit." The man pointed a blade at him. "Explain. Now. Why are you with this oversized bitch?"

Klara bristled at that insult, but reminded herself to keep calm. All it would take was one slip of anger and her efforts would be for naught. She couldn't afford to make these Scouts her enemy. But whoever this rude midget was, Klara didn't like him.

"Levi, sir! She saved me from the Titans." Dillon replied nervously. "She offered to help us."

"...And you believed her. Boy, are you fucking stupid?" Levi spat, his hostility cutting the air like a knife. "Did you ever consider that she was just using you to get to us?" That remark made many of the soldiers more wary toward her. Oh boy, Klara had her work cut out for her.

 **"I didn't come here to fight,"** Klara pleaded, holding her ghoulish hands out defensively. **"I just want to help."**

"With all due respect, sir, if she is the enemy, then why isn't she attacking us?" Dillon spoke up in her defense. Levi didn't want to hear it however, instead giving the recruit a hostile glare, which made him flinch.

 **"I didn't come all this way to eat you,"** Klara continued, hoping she could cool his violent temper down. **"The Titans are my enemy too."**

"Or so you want us to think," Levi countered, keeping a death grip on his blades as he glared in hatred. He stared up at Klara coldly, not intimidated in the slightest by her massive size. Klara hated the way those cold eyes looked at her. It made her stomach twist and feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that, miss Titan." Levi continued his rant with a sneer. "Erwin told me about you. That you saved his squad from the Titans, but I doubt it was out of kindness! You may have fooled those idiots into trusting you blindly, but I don't buy it!"

 **"You're testing my patience,"** Klara glared at him in annoyance. **"I helped those Scouts a month ago; I killed the Titans to protect them. What more proof do you want?"** Levi however, was deaf to her reasoning.

"Titans don't give a shit about us! They eat us for fun! But I bet you know all about that, you lying bitch!" Levi spat in hostility. The Scouts around him winced at that harsh insult, wondering if he had gone too far and pissed her off. The Scouts waited in tense silence, staring at her in fear of what her next response would be.

Now Klara understood why Levi was acting in such hostility. Looking more closely, she could see pain in his grey eyes. Pain that she was very familiar with. He had lost people close to him, and blamed himself for failing to save them. The pieces fell into place as she realized why he was hostile toward her. Now Klara knew what she had to say to calm him down.

 **"Now I understand. Levi, you're like me, aren't you?"** Klara whispered in sympathy.

"...What?" Levi asked in surprise, his hatred replaced with confusion.

 **"It's unbearable, isn't it? The pain of losing those you love. And you blame yourself for their deaths, don't you?"** Klara continued, Levi's eyes widened in shock at that guess.

"...How do you know that?" Levi stammered, his voice losing the fiery anger it held.

 **"I can see the pain in you, Levi. You failed to save them, didn't you?"** Levi flinched at that statement, and Klara knew she was on the right path. "That's why you hate me, isn't it? Because I remind you of what you lost."

"SHUT UP!" Levi roared at her, panting in barely restrained rage. "You bitch... you know nothing about me!" Levi snarled like a rabid wolf.

 **"And you know nothing about me,"** Klara calmly replied. **"You don't know what I've lost or the hell I've been through, do you? Yet you insist I'm your enemy when everything I've done proves the opposite."**

"Why shouldn't I? Your kind has brought nothing but hell to us all!" Levi spat back. A few soldiers voiced their agreement at that statement, looking at her with suspicion. Other faces were conflicted, wondering if she was trustworthy. Luckily no one was trying to kill her yet, so Klara considered that progress.

 **"That is partially true, yes. But I had nothing to do with that."** Klara pointed out. **"Titans were created to kill humans, yes. But luckily for you all, I have no desire to do that."**

"...She saved me, Captain," Dillon added with trepidation in his tone. "I know this is an unusual situation... but I believe she deserves the benefit of the doubt. If she's like those monsters, she would have killed us instead of talking to us."

"The kid has a point, Levi." A grizzled man walked forward to speak. "If she wanted to kill us, she would have done it already." Several of the other Scouts let out words of agreement on that point.

"...Fucking really?" Levi spat out, glaring at everyone who took her side. "You all expect me to believe this bitch is that damn innocent?"

 **"You're free to believe whatever you want, I don't care really."** Titan Klara stretched out and gave an indifferent yawn towards Levi, which only irritated the man further. **"As much as I enjoyed our heartfelt talk, we're out of time. More Titans are coming this way."**

"You lured them to us, didn't you?" Levi accused. Klara let out an amused laugh at that.

 **"Your hatred is blinding you to the truth, that I'm here to help you."**

"We don't need your help!" Levi growled back.

 **"Oh? What about those wounded back there?"** A clawed hand pointed to the agonized Scouts missing limbs or burdened with broken bones. **"Can you move them back safely and fight off the Titans at the same time?"** A pained look appeared on Levi's fact at that reality, he could not refute that argument of hers.

"Why should we trust you?" Levi remained adamant, though his anger was fading.

 **"Because I care about you all."** That simple reason shocked Levi silent. **"I don't want you all to die here, alone and forgotten by this cruel world. You must believe me, Levi, I only want to help."** Her sincerity was crystal clear to all who listened.

"Fine," Levi finally conceded with a sigh, lowering his blades. "If you're so damn generous and caring, you can prove it right now." He then took a step forward with a hard glare which made her pause. "But this is your only warning; if you betray us, then I will end you." The conviction in his voice made it very clear how serious his threat was.

 **"You are free to try, but that wouldn't end well for you,"** Klara smirked. She knelt down and placed her clawed hands upon the ground, gesturing for someone to climb on. **"If you've even wanted to ride a Titan, you're in for a treat. But do mind my hair, would you? I'd hate for it to be ruined."**

XxXxXx

The Survey Corps advance into the unknown had resulted in failure once again. They managed to survive the Titan horde, but only with a heavy loss of soldiers. Commander Shadis was forced to signal a retreat, firing a blue signal flare into the sky. Currently the surviving Scouts gathered in a field near the treeline, striking down the ambushing Titans. They waited patiently for any more survivors, firing up signal flares to display their location.

Squad Leader Erwin payed it no mind, the Guard Teams kept the advancing humanoids under control. He was focused on the sense of disappointment that gnawed on him. He had hoped that strange colossal female would show herself again. The Mother Titan. The intelligent female Titan who saved his Squad, the one who could very well answer the questions he desperately wanted answers to.

The Mother Titan had captivated his imagination, and Erwin was determined to find out more. After the last Expedition, he had spent countless days researching through various books. Yet he could find nothing that even hinted at said Mother Titan. But that just encouraged him to look more. She was the key to unlocking the mystery behind the Titans, Erwin was certain of it.

"Erwin," the voice of Keith broke him out of his musings. The older man looked tired, eyes burdened with yet more loss and failure. "We can't stay here much longer."

"Levi's squad has yet to show," the blond man countered. "He's still alive, I'm certain of it." Keith actually barked out a laugh at that.

"True, that bastard is hard to kill." He then sighed as he looked at the survivors in guilt. "We'll wait a bit longer."

Erwin said nothing, taking the silence to reflect on his thoughts. He understood the burden that Keith carried, for he shared it as well. They were both men who stood upon piles of corpses, hands stained in the blood of the fallen. They both had sacrificed countless soldiers in the unending struggle against the Titan menace. Leadership in the Survey Corps truly was a terrible burden.

Erwin had learned to harden his heart over the years. He didn't feel much anymore, but there were times when the guilt got to him. Many men and women had died following his orders, and what had they achieved in return?

Erwin just wanted this hell to end. He had given up everything for the Survey Corps, for the glory of humanity. Even leaving behind a woman that he loved. Now he just wanted mankind to achieve victory over these damn monsters. Yet sadly the end was nowhere to be seen.

A sudden cry was heard echoing from the forest. Erwin's ice eyes widened in recognition. He couldn't help the sudden smile that formed as the Mother Titan walked out of the trees. But the real surprise was the number of Scouts she brought with here. Some riding on her shoulders, others following behind on horses, even some cradled in her hands. But it was well over half of those missing. She had saved them, Erwin realized. He recognized the small form of Captain Levi, the man standing on her shoulder and holding onto her hair.

"I'll be damned," Keith's voiced cracked out in shock as the colossal female walked slowly their way. "She's real."

"I told you so," Erwin laughed, not able to help making that remark. The other Scouts near him stared at her in varying emotions. Some in shock that she existed, others in fear at a type of Titan they had never seen before, and other in triumph at being proven right.

The Mother Titan stopped halfway towards them and knelt down upon the earth. She helped those upon her get down safely, taking care not to crush them with her hands. The survivors surrounded her and expressed their gratitude. It was a surreal experience, seeing a Titan being so gentle with humans.

Erwin didn't hesitate, he sprinted toward the imposing giantess. Desperation was gnawing on him, driving him forward. Whoever this Titan was, she was intelligent and had the ability to speak. This was his chance to learn more about the forgotten world, to put another step closer to fulfilling his dream.

As Erwin got closer, he witnessed the situation with more clarity. The Scouts that traveled with her crowded around her in wonder. Captain Levi stood nearby, warily watching the female Titan with a conflicted gaze. However the Mother Titans attention was currently on a certain recruit.

 **"Thank you, for believing in me."** She smiled at the recruit, a teen with brown hair. She reached down and placed a single finger upon him, awkwardly patting him on the head. **"You made this possible."**

"N-no problem," he blushed in embarrassment at the attention he received. Erwin made a mental note to question that recruit later. Tired of waiting, Erwin decided to make his presence known.

"Mother Titan! Talk to me!" Erwin called out. He was relieved that she looked at him, revealing the large amber eyes that gazed into his soul a month ago. The mystery that had captivated him then stood before him now. He didn't care about anyone or anything else right now. All he wanted was to learn more about her.

"I know you can understand me," Erwin panted, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Tell me, why did you help us back then? Why do you care about us humans?" She looked at him oddly, as if not sure what to make of his question. Erwin's heart began to sank in disappointment. Perhaps he had expected too much out of her. But then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

 **"I remember you,"** a clawed finger pointed toward Erwin. "You're that blonde man with huge eyebrows." The teasing in her voice surprised Erwin. He didn't imagine she would act so... playful. Still, that was a welcome change from the other bloodthirsty Titans. **"What's your name?"**

"Erwin Smith," he replied, his mind dazed by this surreal experience. Luckily she seemed curious about him, so he took that as a good sign. But the calm was broken by a sharp squeal of delight. A woman with messy red hair and glasses pushed everyone aside to get closer toward The Mother Titan.

"You can talk? I don't believe it! You can actually fucking talk!" The woman screamed out in hysteria, practically frothing at the mouth. She grabbed her satchel and searched through it quickly, pulling out a pencil and notepad, before turning around to shout at her assistant. "Molbit! Draw me a picture of this beautiful beast! And don't you dare half ass it!"

"Yes, Squad Leader Hanji!" The man frantically replied as he began to fulfill her request, furiously sketching out the female Titan in front of them.

"Now big girl, talk to me!" Hanji's thrilled voice demanded, hand shaking in excitement as she held pencil to paper. "Why don't you eat humans? How did you learn to speak our language? Why did you save those Scouts? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Oh! Tell me everything you know about the Titans! Please, please answer me! I'm begging you!" The woman pleaded out to the confused Titan. Those around the zealous woman didn't know whether to laugh or groan at her eccentric behavior.

 **"Hey... is she crazy?"** The Titan asked Erwin as she pointed toward Hanji, who face faulted at this response. Erwin couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Squad Leader Hanji is very... passionate about the Titans," Erwin chuckled. "You must understand, we've never seen a Titan like you before."

 **"No, I suppose you haven't,"** The Titan replied with a small smile. She then turned toward the heartbroken Hanji. **"My favorite is color is yellow."** The Titan researcher immediately perked up at that.

"Oh yes! Very fascinating!" Hanji gushed as she scribbled down that answer. While the fanatic scientist was distracted, Erwin took control the conversation.

"There is something I want to know," Erwin spoke up, looking into the Mother Titan's eyes with conviction. "You know the truth about this world, don't you? It's history, why we're in those walls, and how the Titans came to be." The other soldiers voiced their interest at Erwin's question. They looked at her in a new sense of wonder, hoping that she would reveal the mysteries that had eluded them for so long. The Titan closed her eyes in response, letting out a deep sigh.

 **"That is a complicated question. A long tale of tragedy and death."**

"I don't care how long it takes, just tell me!" The blond soldier eagerly demanded. The Mother Titan looked at him in regret.

 **"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain it all now."** Erwin felt his heart sink at those words. This wasn't fair at all, damn it all! He had come so close, only for her to refuse to tell him.

"I don't understand. Why can't you tell us more?" Hanji inquired in his silence, much calmer than she was previously.

 **"Why would I share all my secrets with people I barely know?"** The Titan asked. Erwin conceded that was a good point. But he was determined, and would not give in to her reluctance.

"At the very least, you can tell us something we don't know. Please, I have to know the truth about this world." Erwin pleaded. The Mother Titan stared at him in sympathy, her face softening in understanding.

 **"Then I'll answer one question for you, Erwin Smith. So long as it is not about me."** Erwin couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face. He ignored his comrades suggestions and excitement. He already knew what that question would be.

"Are there other humans in this world, that have survived the Titans?" He asked eagerly. The Titan gave him a genuine smile, and Erwin knew his choice was correct.

 **"Yes, there are. Humanity has not perished."** She declared. Gasps of disbelief rang out, excited whispers at that reveal. They weren't alone in this cruel world, and that knowledge gave them comfort. Even Levi looked shocked at that statement.

"Incredible," Erwin breathed out, feeling the burden on his heart lighten tremendously. Another piece of the puzzle was handed to him, and he would be forever grateful to this kind Titan for that alone. "I wish you could tell me more." He voiced his disappointment.

 **"There are many things I want to share, but now is not the time."** The Mother Titan reached down slowly, putting one finger upon Erwin's shoulder gently. Erwin stared back into her amber orbs, wondering what she was thinking.

 **"But if it's any consolation, I think you're a very handsome man."** She whispered with a coy smile. Erwin felt his jaw unhinge at that unexpected forwardness. Was she... flirting with him? It was an absurd thought, but it had just happened.

"...What the fuck?" Levi voice out everyone's confusion at her flirting. She laughed playfully in response, finally rising up to her full height.

 **The next time we meet, I will share more."** She promised to them all. **"Go back to Wall Maria, I'll distract the other Titans for you."** And with that she walked over them and began to run towards the forest again.

 **"** Wait, take me with you!" Hanji wailed out in disappointment. Some of the other Scouts called out to her as well, but she did not turn back. They soon lost sight of her in the trees. All they could hear was the distant cries of other Titans, that went silent soon after.

Erwin breathed to calm himself down from the encounter. He could not help the happiness he felt, this expedition had gone far better than he ever hoped. He then turned towards a dazed Keith, who had finally walked up towards the group who spoke with The Mother Titan.

"Believe me now?" Erwin asked with a wry smile, and Keith could only nod dumbly in reply.

* * *

Before the expedition, the Mother Titan was just a rumor in the Survey Corps. Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius were the ones who sparked that fire. They, along with the survivors of their squad swore by her existence. While Erwin and Mike were considered trustworthy by many, what they claimed was very hard for others to believe. The Titans were mindless monsters who devoured humans, after all. But now they had witnessed her existence outside Maria, and the entire Survey Corps was sent in an uproar.

Now back at their base within Maria, the survivors imaginations were captivated by the kind female Titan they had seen. Countless theories were about her were crafted and shared, each more strange than the last. Others held heated discussions, arguing weather or not she could be trusted. But regardless, none of them would ever forget what had happened that day.

So now, the Squad Leaders were gathered in Keith's office to discuss this change of events. Being the ones who had the most contact with her, Levi Ackermann and Dillon Amsdale were ordered to share what they knew. Erwin listened intently as the two recalled what had happened, silently trying to put the puzzle together.

"...So we followed the big bitch to get back to you all. She killed the other Titans in our path, and you know the rest." Levi grunted. He was very annoyed by the constant interruptions and questions during the tale. Especially from a certain red head scientist who could not shut up for one minute.

"Damn. This complicates things." Keith sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration. He then turned toward Dillon for clarification. "You said that she saved your life?"

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't have survived without her help," Dillon admitted. "She protected me from the Titans, they didn't stand a chance."

"I noticed that too," Levi grunted. "The big bitch knows how to fight, Keith. I mean with advanced combat skills. But I don't have a damn clue how she learned those techniques."

"You still refer to her as "Big Bitch." Really, Levi?" Erwin smirked in amusement. "Don't you know how to talk about women?"

"Shut up," Levi groaned in annoyance. How he hated that smug look Erwin held at being proven right about her existence. He then cringed at the shrill scream of excitement that came from Hanji. The red haired woman bounced off her feet with glee, staring at Molbit's drawing of said female Titan.

"This is a dream come true!" Hanji laughed, unable to contain herself any longer. "Finally! After all these years, we can learn more about the Titans!"

"Well, you're both freaks, so you two should get along easy." Levi dryly commented. Hanji stuck her tongue out childishly at him in reply.

"She's my new baby now, Levi! Just think of all the experiments I can run on her!" Hanji crackled and rubbed her hands maniacally, causing the few near her to back away slowly.

"...I doubt she would like that." Dillon replied slowly, warily looking toward the obsessed woman.

"I don't care, I'll find a way! I can't wait to study her body! Especially her armor!" Hanji rambled on. She pouted as Erwin swiftly took the paper from her hands out of curiosity. Looking over the rough drawing, Erwin was impressed with the level of detail Molbit had managed to capture. With only a charcoal stick, he had expertly captured her image. her feminine form and hair, her claws and armor, and her muscle and skin structure. He had even drawn a human stick figure to show the difference in size. Erwin couldn't help but let out a maddening smile as he looked over the image.

"...Erwin? What the hell are you smiling about? You look like a creep." Levi asked.

"Heh... I've been told that a lot as a kid," Erwin chuckled. He lifted his head and looked towards the others in the room with determination. "With this, we've taken one more step toward the truth."

"At the rate we're dying, the Survey Corps will perish before we reach that point." Levi scoffed. "It is really worth the cost?"

"It is still one step closer to the truth," Erwin adamantly replied, holding up the drawing for all to see. "And now we have a path to follow." He then turned toward Keith, ice eyes filled with resolve. "What do we do now, sir?" Erwin looked to Keith for instructions.

Said commander looked exhausted at his burden of leadership, as he usually was. But now there was a spark within his dulled eyes, one that spoke of hope. Or perhaps it was curiosity. Either way, he turned toward his trusted allies. "What do you all propose?"

"We should find her again, as soon as possible." Erwin replied without hesitation.

"I agree with Erwin!" Hanji eagerly spoke up, practically salivating at the prospect. "If she talks, we could learn the entire history of the Titans!"

"She's certainly something special," Darius agreed with a grin. "I'd say it's worth looking into. Who knows what we'll learn?"

They room then turned toward Levi, who remained oddly silent with his eyes closed. After a few moments of thinking, he opened his grey eyes with a sigh.

"I still don't trust her," Levi admitted. "But, we should find her again. At least to determine what her true intentions are."

"Then we'll use our next expedition to locate the Mother Titan." Keith voiced his final decision. "She's a way to discover the origin of the Titans, we can't miss this opportunity." The other Squad Leaders nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Wahoo! I can't wait! Oh my, I must prepare at once!" A delighted Hanji shouted. She was just about to run from the room, but then she remembered a key detail from the earlier testimony. With a look of mad intent, she zoomed up the the only recruit in the room.

"You said that you talked with her, correct?" Hanji asked eagerly.

"Uh... yeah?" Dillon replied nervously, wary of the obsessed gleam in her brown eyes.

"Wonderful! You can share everything you know!" Hanji insisted, grabbing the terrified boy by the arm. Ignoring his protests, she laughed like a maniac and dragged him from the room.

"My, someone is excited." Levi commented, sarcasm evident.

"I better go rescue the poor boy from her insanity," Darius laughed. Giving a salute toward Keith, he left the room as well.

Levi then looked toward Keith and Erwin with a frown. "No one is going to keep quiet about her; what the hell do we tell the higher ups?"

"That is an excellent point," Keith sighed, rubbing his unkempt beard in thought. "They'll never believe us, considering our reputation is poor as usual."

"I doubt the fat pigs at Wall Sina will listen anyways," Levi sneered, contempt evident. "They're far too busy living in luxury to concern themselves with us."

"Zackly is fair, he will hear us out." Erwin suggested, gaining their attention. "We have to report this to him regardless, since Titans are our jurisdiction."

"That could work," Keith agreed, realizing what Erwin was thinking. "We'll bring this directly to his attention, and ignore the nobility." The Commander grabbed a pen and parchment from his desk and began to write with purpose. "I'll write this letter to Supreme Commander Zackly. If all goes well, we'll meet with him in a few days to discuss the Mother Titan. And dear God, I hope he believes us."

"Sounds good," Levi grunted, stretching his torn muscles. "I'll go find out who we lost, and bring their names to you later tonight." With a casual salute, he left the room, deep in his own turmoil. After a few minutes of silent writing, Keith placed down his pen.

"There, finished." Keith sealed the letter in an envelope. The Commander then handed it to Erwin, one of the few he trusted with his life. "I'll leave this to you; make sure it gets delivered."

"Of course," Erwin accepted the letter without hesitation, hiding it carefully within his uniform. He look toward Keith with a calculating gaze. "Do you think she was telling the truth? About there being more humans out in the world?

"Who knows?" Keith shrugged. "I don't know if we can believe her or not. But if that is true... then it changes everything." Erwin smiled in triumph at that response.

"Exactly. The Royal Government has been lying to us all along." Erwin declared, suprising Keith with his boldness. "All our lives, we've been told that we are the last survivors of humanity. That everyone else was eaten, and we only survived the Titans because of these Walls. But if The Mother Titan is telling the truth, then they must be knowingly lying." Keith stared at him wide eyed at him in realization.

"Damn it, you're right." Keith groaned as he rubbed his temples again. "Just more shit we have to deal with."

"One day at a time,' Erwin reminded him. Keith let out a tired sigh as he stared Erwin in the eyes.

"I'm very tired, Erwin. I don't know how much longer I can bear this burden." Keith gestured toward the Wings of Freedom insignia. "But I know that I can trust you to lead them on when I'm gone."

"I don't see the end of this hell anytime soon," Erwin admitted. He then placed the drawing of the Mother Titan on the commanders desk. "But, if we get lucky, perhaps we'll get the answers we seek."

"Whatever the future brings, I just hope we're alive to see it." Keith finished. Erwin nodded in understanding, and they turned to discussing other matters. But Erwin's mind could not forget what it had witnessed this day.

Whatever this Mother Titan was, Erwin was obsessed on finding out more. She was the key to learning the truth of this world, he was damn certain of it. The very truth that his own father was killed for. And no matter what it took, Erwin would find her again.


	7. The Kind Lady

My apologies for taking so long, I had to pull my head out of my lazy ass. Also got distracted with a Pokemon/SNK crossover experiment, but I'll resume that at a later date.

Also thanks again for your help Crod42. Your dedication to writing is an inspiration to all us lowly peasants. I'm still waiting for you to finish those edits on your story, by the way.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really strokes my ego and sense of self worth when you do that. Reviews are like chocolate to us authors, we can't get enough! It also doubles as a point system so you can brag and annoy all your friends with how great you are.

This is mainly a buildup chapter, just to get things rolling for later. The next chapter is the one I'm really looking forward to releasing, that's where I really start to mess with the Canon. Messing with the plot gives me a burst of glee. And there is absolutely no way anything could go wrong, at all. End of discussion. I have a few more chapters of setup to do before doing a time skip to the start of the manga. Enjoy the happy moments while they last, things are going to hell down the line.

* * *

Klara was sleeping in her tent, softly breathing in the crisp forest air. Her Titan transformation and trip beyond Wall Maria yesterday had exhausted her, and her body wanted to recover from the strain. Her mind was lost in pleasant memories of her youth, when her family was whole and happy. She was content to remain here for hours more, to forget the pains of the world for a while and be at peace.

"Come on, Sis!" Teresa tugged her arm with impatience. "Get up! I want you to meet my friends today."

...If it wasn't for a certain pest disturbing her rest.

"Go away," Klara moaned, retreating her arm into the safety of her covers. This did not discourage Teresa, who started shaking her eagerly.

"But Klara! You promised, remember?" Teresa pleaded. "I want you to come with me."

Oh damn it, that was right. Forcing tired amber eyes open, Klara was met by a face that tugged at her heartstrings. Teresa had her best puppy dog eyes in use, and looked about ready to cry if Klara refused. She sniffed for added effect, with her face radiating innocence and helplessness.

Leave it up to Teresa to guilt trip her into keeping her promise.

"Fine," Klara groaned in surrender. Teresa's emerald eyes immediately lit up with happiness.

"Thanks Klara! You're the best sister ever!" Teresa beamed as she ran from the tent in excitement.

"Little brat," Klara grumbled, stretching out her tired body. Despite her rude awakening, she couldn't help but smile. Teresa had told her many good things about the children she had befriended. Klara had met Armin already, but she was curious to see Eren and Mikasa as well. At least so she could judge them herself.

The events of yesterday also came to her mind, how she aided those Scouts with her Titan body. She felt good about what she had accomplished for their sake, and the soldiers that she was able to save. Klara especially loved the name they had given her: the Mother Titan. It fit not only her personality, but also the deepest desire of her heart.

Klara had always wanted to be a mother some day. To bring and shape life into the world, and to nurture it lovingly into maturity. That desire was kindled in her youth, and she had held it with her ever since. Her status as a titan shifter gave her great power, but it had a cost that threatened her dream.

 _I need to start looking now._ Klara thought, a twinge of fear in her stomach as she placed a hand over her womb. _I only have twelve years of life left. If I want to start a family, I need to find a man quickly._ True, there was the Tears of Ymir to consider. That was how her father had lived for so long, after all. But Klara didn't want to waste any time on what might be false hope. She had to act swiftly to make her dream a reality.

There was that one man who caught her interest, the blond haired soldier named Erwin Smith. For some reason, whenever Klara thought of potential suitors, he was the first to appear in her mind. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that captivated her. Was it because he had risked his life to aid her when they first met? Maybe it was how interested and passionate he was when they talked yesterday, despite her being a Titan at that time? Or perhaps it was because she found him attractive physically? She didn't know what it was, but something about him had caught her attention.

Now with her looks alone, Klara had no trouble getting attention from men. She had been approached by many males in her life, expressing their interest in courting her. But she didn't feel any special connection to them, any spark of passion that kept her interested and wanting more. That was a sore point for her, knowing that the kind of man she was looking for seemed rare. Klara wasn't one to settle for less then what she wanted in life. In her book, it was high standards and values or nothing.

But Erwin Smith... something told Klara that he was a strong option toward obtaining her desire. Maybe she should get to know him better? It was worth considering, Klara reasoned. Her time was limited, so she would see if Erwin Smith was worth giving that time to.

Klara hadn't forgotten her promise to him, of course. To share more of her knowledge about to world with him, the truth that he so desperately wanted to know. If she played her cards right, she could win his trust and loyalty. And maybe something more...

 _No sense worrying about it now. I'm sure we'll meet again, and I can make my decision then._ With that encouraging thought, Klara threw her warm covers off and stood up. Right now she had Teresa to look after, and a promise to keep. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold.

* * *

"Where is she? She should have been here by now." Eren complained yet again, looking into the distance with a scowl. Mikasa and Armin were nearby, privately annoyed at his impatience as they waited for Teresa. Currently the trio were at the stone steps near the river which flowed through the walled district. It was their designated meeting point, and they very same place they met Teresa.

"Teresa said that she might be late yesterday, Eren. Don't you remember? Mikasa calmly reminded.

"Y-yeah, Eren. But I'm sure she'll be here soon," Armin nervously spoke up. "S-she's also bringing her older sister to meet us. I'm sure you'll like her."

"Whatever," Eren huffed as he sat down. He was still in a foul mood from getting in another fight with the district bullies, which left him bruised and battered. As fierce and passionate as he was, Eren lacked the skill to fight multiple opponents at once, and so it was up to Mikasa to pull his ass out of the fire. The Asian girl scared the child thugs off with her inhumane strength and reflexes, leaving Eren humiliated that she had to protect him yet again.

That was a sore point for Eren. The constant reminder that no matter how hard he tried or how much effort he put forth, Mikasa was superior to him in all things. It stung his pride like nothing else, and was a constant source of friction between them. Eren did care about Mikasa, but her selfless desire to constantly mother over and follow him every second possible annoyed him like nothing else could. He should be looking after her, not the other way around!

"Look, there they are!" Armin pointed out. Forgetting his foul mood for a moment, Eren looked up to see Teresa running ahead of a woman he did not recognize.

"Hello everyone!" Teresa cheerfully greeted with a wave. She then rushed toward Armin and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Armin, I missed you!"

"T-Teresa!" Armin squawked out in embarrassment as she nuzzled him affectionately. Eren could only shake his head in amusement at how Teresa and Armin interacted. Part of him was jealous that they had grown close in such a short time, while the other was happy that Armin had another loyal friend to watch his back. Looking behind them, Eren got a good look at the unknown woman.

 _Wow, she's pretty._ Eren looked at the woman with a faint blush. Her appearance reminded Eren of his own mother, with long brunette hair and amber eyes. Her smile was warm and inviting, ready to speak words of kindness. She confidently strode up the them with an affectionate grin.

"Why hello! Teresa has told me all about you three," the woman happily greeted. She patted Armin on the shoulder before her hand moved to her sisters head in mischief.

"Klara! Stop messing up my hair!" Teresa shouted, which the women laughed off. She then looked at Eren, leaning in close with a gentle smile.

"Ah, hello! I'm Eren." He spoke up nervously, offering a handshake to Klara. But to his surprise, she ignored that and did something else. Quicker then Eren could react, Klara reached down and playfully pinched his cheek.

"Aw Eren… you're so adorable." Klara cooed, causing him to squirm and blush in embarrassment. Teresa giggled at her sisters antics, but Mikasa took offense and shot a death glare at Klara for daring to touch 'her' Eren. Klara seemed to notice this, and turned toward Mikasa in amusement.

"You must be Mikasa," Klara concluded, looking over the Asian girl with a hum. Mikasa said nothing, looking at Klara in conflict. Eren watched them silently, inwardly hoping they would get along. Klara knelt down in front of Mikasa, offering a hand.

"Thank you, Mikasa." The girl blinked in surprise at her gratitude. "Based on what I've heard from Teresa, you seem like a great girl, Mikasa. I'm glad Teresa found such a good friend in you. For that, you have my thanks." Klara beamed. "I hope that we can get along as well. Let's be friends from now on." She held her hand out patiently, waiting for Mikasa to make a decision.

Mikasa hesitated, not knowing what to think of the unknown woman. But looking toward her three friends, she saw their hopeful expressions. As hard as Mikasa tried, she couldn't think of a good reason not to accept Klara's offer. Mikasa could see nothing but warmth and kindness in her amber eyes, encouraging her to trust. After some hesitation, Mikasa reached out and accepted her hand, deciding to give woman a chance, at least for the sake of her friends.

* * *

Klara smiled in content as she lazed about on the stone steps, watching her sister and friends play together. Currently they were at the districts waterway, skipping stones into the water and making idle small talk. This is what she had dearly missed, hanging out with friends and having fun. They were all much younger then her, but she didn't mind. Having a few people to talk to was enough to grant her a feeling of peace.

She could see Teresa was bonding very well with them all, and that made Klara happy. Her baby sister was growing up, and was healing well from the trauma from that day. It wouldn't be long before she would grow tall and beautiful, becoming everything she could be as a woman. Teresa would probably end up married one day, bearing children to repair the wounds that befell their family.

But at the same time, Klara felt a stab of sadness as she thought about these things. Life was short, but her own life would be even more so, bound by the Curse of Ymir. It was a solemn whisper in the back of her mind, a constant reminder that her death day was already chosen. Even with the Tears of Ymir, she could not hide from death forever. It would come for her, just as certainly as the sun would set. Teresa did not know about the Curse of Ymir, as Klara had kept it hidden from their many conversations. She wanted Teresa to be happy, not burdened with the knowledge that her older sister would die young. But Klara hoped Teresa would have others to look after her when that time came.

Even if Klara achieved her dream, she would be unable to fully grasp it. She would find a man, get married, then get pregnant, and raise babies of her own, just as she'd always imagined it would be. But then she would die young, leaving her future spouse and children alone, unable to grow older with them and watch their lives unfold. And that knowledge broke her heart. Ever so, she had to do it. Klara desired to become a mother and raise children of her own, she couldn't picture a future where she did not.

She didn't blame her father for her limited time, though he was he one responsible for it. Without her Titan titan form, Klara knew she would not have survived that day. It was her sword and shield, a way to protect herself from this cruel world. And to Klara, it was proof that her father truly loved her. She still kept his final letter to her, carefully sealed and hidden from the world. Yet despite the reveals it held, she still knew so little about the man known as Issac Meadows. He was a mystery, even to his daughter.

Klara had looked over his journal in her spare time, trying to find a way to translate or decode it. Yet her efforts had amounted to nothing, and she had to resist to urge to scream in frustration. It was clear that whatever Issac had hidden in this book, he didn't want it found easily. Still that only made her more curious at what it could contain.

"Augh! It sunk again!" A shout of frustration interrupted her thoughts. Eren was attempting to skip rocks with the others, yet it was clear his efforts ended in failure.

"You're doing it wrong." Mikasa bluntly stated. "I can show you how, if you want?" She hopefully offered.

"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" Eren spat in irritation. A hurt expression came over Mikasa's face at his rejection.

"Rude! Don't talk to Mikasa like that, Eren!" Teresa scowled. The blond girl then walked over to Mikasa to console her.

"Whatever!" Eren huffed, kicking the dirt in anger. Armin walked over and tried to calm Eren down. But unfortunately, his words were ignored by the prideful boy.

With a sigh Klara stood up and walked over, stopping to select a few rocks. It was time for her to play teacher and peacemaker.

"Hey, Eren! Want me to teach you how it's done?" Klara sang out. Her voice immediately grabbed his attention, the boy looking at her eagerly.

"Yeah, that would be great!" He replied with some enthusiasm. Closing the distance, Klara took his smaller hand and gave him a flat stone.

"Hold the rock between your thumb and index finger, and rest it upon your other ones." She began the lesson doing, the same with her own rock.

"Like this?" Eren asked as he followed her instructions.

"Correct. Next, you want to stand like this." Klara took a sideways stance facing the water, with her right hand held out. "When you throw the rock, you need to flick your wrist as the same time. This makes it spin, which allows it to pass over the water." She then flung it out, her rock skipping the water eight or so times before the water claimed it.

"See? Nothing to it. Now you try." Klara encouraged.

Eren mimicked her stance, staring out into the water in determination. Taking a deep breath, Eren let out a fierce cry and dramatically flung it into the waterway. His rock managed three skips before sinking into the depths.

"See? I knew you could do it." Klara praised. Eren surprised her with a sudden hug, which she casually returned.

"Keep practicing and you can do ever better. I believe in you, Eren." Klara encouraged. She released the hug, patting him affectionately on the head.

"Yeah, I will!" Eren promised, looking for more stones to skip. Teresa and Armin joined him again, though they shot concerned looks toward Mikasa. The oriental girl stayed back, looking sadly at Eren, who was oblivious to how his harsh words affected her. Seeing this, Klara walked towards her, ready to comfort her.

"Hey, Mikasa. Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Klara requested. The girl eyed her carefully for a moment, before letting out a hesitant nod of agreement. Gesturing for her to follow, Klara lead Mikasa back to the stone steps. They both sat down, spreading their skirts out upon the cold stone. Amber eyes looked at Mikasa in concern, who refused to meet their gaze. Mikasa was still fixated at Eren, a mix of pain and longing in the depths of her grey eyes.

"So Mikasa, are you alright? Feeling okay? I want to know what's bothering you," Klara began. Mikasa remained silent, ignoring her attempts at a conversation. Well this was a bit awkward, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Eren doesn't know how lucky he is to have you by his side, Mikasa. He can't see what a wonderful girl you are." Now that got Mikasa's attention, the girl finally meeting her amber eyes, if only briefly. "I'm sure he cares about you, he just doesn't realize it yet," Klara assured.

"I know," was the simple response Mikasa gave, her grey eyes still staring at the boy in question. Klara couldn't help but notice that Mikasa touched the red scarf around her neck, caressing the fabric with great care. It was clear it held great sentimental value to her.

"That's a nice scarf, where did you get it from?" Klara asked. Internally she already knew the answer.

"Eren gave it to me," she replied, fondness clear in her voice.

"Oh... I see." Mischief appeared in Klara's eyes, a toothy grin forming in realization. "You _love_ him, don't you?" She whispered teasingly.

"W-what?" Mikasa squeaked, her stoic composure breaking. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She denied, looking away in embarrassment.

"Then what is Eren to you, hmm?" Klara fluttered her eyebrows suggestively.

"We're family!" The girl defended, looking mortified at what Klara was suggesting.

"Oh, your family? By that you mean future husband, don't you?" Klara grinned.

To her surprise, Mikasa retaliated by swiftly elbowed her in the ribs. Klara let out a wince as she felt a bruise forming. This girl was much stronger then she looked.

"Shut up." Mikasa hissed, a blush betraying her emotions. Klara laughed off her hostility, reaching over to pat her on the head.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't tell anyone." Klara promised. Mikasa scowled in response, giving Klara the silent treatment. Though considering she got a reaction out of the stoic girl, Klara considered that progress. "Listen, Mikasa. I know we don't know each other very well yet, but that can change. I'd love to have you as a friend, I wasn't lying about that." With her mind spoken, Klara stood up and stretched out. "Think about what I've said, I hope that it helped you." She began walking down the riverbank toward the others.

"Wait." A quiet voice from Mikasa gave her pause, causing Klara to look back. "Thank you, Klara," Mikasa whispered.

"You're welcome, Mikasa. I look forward to spending time with you." Klara softly replied. "Let's go join them now, okay?" Mikasa nodded, standing up. Klara could tell the girl still held some distrust toward her, but hopefully that would fade in time.

They all spent the next two hours at the riverbank, fooling around in the water and play fighting with their cares forgotten. Klara didn't know why, but she had a good feeling about these children. They were going to go far in this world, she was sure of it.

* * *

"At long last, I'm home." Dr. Grisha Yeager smiled as his body began to relax from the long journey. He inhaled deeply, taking in all the familiar smells of the district town that gave him comfort. His patient run within the inner walls had taken its toll on him. But finally after weeks of working, he could rest at his home for a while.

His appearance was that of a well dressed and friendly gentleman. A formal brown suit covered his bear of a body, with a white cravat wrapped around his neck. Long and neatly trimmed brown hair fell behind his head, with a light beard on his face. A pair glasses covered his grey eyes, and a black hat and suitcase in hand completed his outfit.

His reputation as a doctor was well know by the locals of Shiganshina, which didn't surprise him at all. He had become famous for saving many people when a terrible plague struck the town years ago. As a result, his medical services were in high demand ever since, which proved to be decent pay. He was by no means rich, but he made enough for his family to live comfortably. His wife Carla was one of the very people he saved from death, and they had been together ever since.

As he walked down the road, people stopped what they were doing to greet him, eager to talk. It could be overbearing at times, but Grisha didn't mind. They were just expressing their gratitude for what he did for them, and they were his people. After what he had been through in his youth, he would never take this everyday peace for granted.

After exchanging small talk with the townsfolk, Grisha was able to make his way home. Walking up the worn stone steps, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He announced his arrival as he entered the house, and was soon greeted by a familiar woman.

"Darling! You're back!" Carla chirped happily and she ran over to embrace him. Grisha was happy to receive her warmth, sharing a passionate kiss with his beloved.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross!" A voice whined, which Grisha laughed off. He looked around to see their son, Eren. Not surprisingly Mikasa was nearby as well, with Eren like a loyal puppy. Mikasa walked up and hugged Grisha in relief, which the man returned. She was still emotionally wounded from the tragedy that happened that day, but Grisha and Carla did their best to comfort and talk with the poor girl. It was a slow process, but Grisha hoped that she would heal in time and learn to be happy again.

As they shared dinner together, Grisha listened patiently while his family shared their stories from the past few weeks. He was delighted to hear that Eren and Mikasa found a new friend, a girl named Teresa. That was unexpected, considering how withdrawn Mikasa was and how brash Eren could be, but Grisha wasn't complaining. If the future he feared came to pass, they would need all the friends they could get.

"So this Teresa girl, do you like her, Eren?" Carla asked teasingly.

"Yeah. She's okay, I guess," Eren shrugged, blissfully unaware of what his mother was implying. "Armin likes her a lot, and so does Mikasa."

"Yeah... she's a good friend," Mikasa agreed with a faint smile.

"I'm happy to hear that. It's important for you to socialize with others," Grisha encouraged.

"I know! Why don't you invite her over sometime? For supper?" Carla suggested. "I'd love to meet her." She looked towards her husband for approval, who easily agreed.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea dear. She can even spend the night if she wishes."

"Can her older sister come too then?" Eren blurted out.

"Oh? She has an older sister now?" Carla smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, her name is Klara. She's really great!" Eren enthusiastically replied. Admiration was clear in his voice, which seemed to bother Mikasa.

Grisha smiled in amusement at his son. It seemed that Eren had some infatuation for this Klara woman. Not that Grisha was worried, he would grow out of it. Though upon hearing Eren talk about his experience with this Klara, Grisha found himself growing curious. Whoever this young woman was, she seemed like a good individual. He'd love to meet her, at least so he could see if his son's praises were justified. Whoever she was, he hoped that she would be another person Eren could depend on.

When the time was right, Eren would know the truth of this world, and inherit the Attack Titan from him. From Father to Son, the legacy and hope of the Eldians would be inherited. But for now, Grisha would enjoy the peace of everyday life while it lasted. For in his heart, he knew he did not have much time left. Perhaps two years at best, before the Curse of Ymir would claim his life.

* * *

Within Wall Sina was the illustrious capital of mankind, Mitras, a paradise upon earth within the Walls. At least, the ignorant would think that, but Levi Ackerman knew better. The buildings here might look grand and beautiful to the first time viewer, but underneath that all was a layer of crime, filth and corruption. This capital was tainted by the vices of mankind, carefully hidden under a facade of beauty and glory.

Levi knew the true nature of the capital better than most, having grown up in the filth of the Underground City. Originally it was built to be a safe haven from the Titans, a last resort for mankind in case the Walls were ever breached. However the project was abandoned for reasons unknown, left to decay to the whims of time. Those who remained in the underground were barred from the world above, the area becoming a slum for the poor and rejected of society.

In a way, the underground was a perfect metaphor for the class differences in the walls. The ruling elite, noble families, and wealthy upper class cared very little for those not in their circle. They were content to live in luxury, caring for nothing else so long as their way of life was not threatened. So they left those underground to fend for themselves, not lifting a finger to help improve the situation. That was one of the many reasons Levi hated this place. But alas, he was forced to come here today, thanks to a certain female Titan.

The Mother Titan. In all honesty, Levi wasn't sure what to think about her. He hated Titans with a passion, yet she was impossible different from those monsters. Her intelligence, kindness, and actions had stunned him, leaving a mystery he did not know how to solve. It had shattered everything Levi knew about the Titans, forcing him to wonder about the mystery behind their unnatural existence.

As much as Levi didn't want to admit it, the Mother Titan had saved many Survey Corps members that day. Without her intervention, they would have lost countless more lives beyond Wall Maria. Yet her reveal had created a problem that needed to be addressed, one that couldn't be swept under the rug. Namely the fact that she was an undiscovered type of Titan, one that they had never seen or hear of before. If she existed, that logic would conclude that others like her must as well. As Titans fell under the Survey Corp's jurisdiction, it was their duty to share this information with the rest of the military. Withholding such information would be considered treason, and the Survey Corps could not afford to risk that, thus the reason they were here in Mitras today.

At the present time the selected Scouts were riding in a horse carriage on the capital streets. The concentration of people made it painfully slow, but Levi did not mind. That just gave him the opportunity to close his eyes and catch some much needed rest, his ears idly listening to his companions voices.

"Are you sure they'll believe us, Sir.? I wouldn't have, if I didn't see her myself." The voice of that recruit spoke.

"The Commander-In-Chief is the only one who's opinion on this matters. At the very least, I'm confident he will hear us out." Erwin calmly replied.

"Indeed. Darius has come through for us countless times in the past. Either way, we have no choice in the matter." Keith spoke up.

Dillon sighed, shaking his head. "If the public ever discovered we were working with a Titan, there would be riots in the streets."

"Perhaps, but that's a gamble we might have to take." Erwin mused. A smile came onto his face. "Say, didn't you say she let you ride on her shoulder?"

"Yeah. It was very fun, actually. She's much faster then the other Titans." Dillon smiled.

"You must have gotten quite the view of her breasts then." Erwin flatly said, rare mirth in his voice. "Between us men, what size were they?"

Dillon gave him an uncomfortable look, a blush appearing on his face. His own commander was asking him _that_ question?

"Um... they were, uh..."

"Don't feel embarrassed, kid. I can promise you that at least half of the men there were thinking about that," Keith commented, barking a laugh at the mortified expression on his face.

Finally he just came out and said it. "Okay, they were as big as I am! Happy?"

"Very. I'll commit that to memory," Erwin chuckled, looking out the window. "Unfortunately, the fun is over."

"Here we go again," Keith grunted as the carriage slowed to a stop. The group of four exited the carriage, Keith paying the driver to wait for them. Outside a group of Military Police could be seen, impatiently waiting for their arrival. They wore a similar uniform to the Scouts, but with a unicorn insignia and carrying rifles instead of blades. The four Scouts swiftly adjusted their uniforms before exiting, walking with discipline to meet their escort. They saluted them, which the MP returned halfheartedly.

"Commander Dawk," Keith greeted, no emotion betraying his worn face.

"Commander Shadis," Nile curtly replied. His eyes showed annoyance at their presence, along with those of his subordinates. It was clear they didn't take any joy in this assignment. "We've been tasked with escorting you to the Commander-In-Chief. For his sake, I hope you make this quick."

"Oh you don't have to worry, Nile. This will be well worth his time," Erwin casually replied.

"Really now?" Nile asked skeptically. "I find that hard to believe, considering your Regiment's poor record." Keith and Erwin shared knowing smirks at that, which seemed to unsettle their MP escort.

"On our last expedition beyond Wall Maria, we came across something... very promising," Keith vaguely said. "We believe it is of utmost importance for the Supreme Commander and military to know."

"Important enough to warrant meeting with him?"

"You'll find out when we get there, I don't want to repeat it twice." Keith firmly replied. Nile accepted that answer for the moment, gesturing for them to follow. The MP soldiers guided the Scouts down the pristine capital streets, decorated by magnificent architecture and beautiful gardens. Most of the upper class citizens paid them no mind, though others sneered or threw looks of disdain upon seeing the Wings of Freedom insignia on their uniforms. Levi ignored the hostility and indifference their presence brought, having long grown used to it. That was just another reason why he detested being here.

A short while later they arrived at the building, where Supreme Commander Darius Zackley waited for them. They navigated through the decorated hallways, arriving outside his Military office. Nile knocked on the door, loudly announcing their presence.

"Enter," A firm voice commanded from inside. The Scouts filed through the door, with Nile and two MP guards entering as well. The remainder of the MP stood outside, guarding the room from any eavesdroppers. Surprisingly the commander in question was dressed in casual clothing, his uniform folded up and gathering dust on a nearby coat rack. Paperwork and reports covered his desk, the man looking less bored now that they were here. They saluted the Commander in respect, who just waved the formalities off.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Darius clasped his hands over his desk, looking with interest at the Scouts. At an unspoken command from Keith, Erwin took over their testimony. He took out a large envelop from his jacket, taking out a charcoal drawing and placing it in front of Darius. The Supreme Commander picked it up and looked it over, his eyes lighting up in surprise at what it was.

"A few days ago on our last expedition, we encountered a strange Female Titan. One that was covered in armor." Erwin began the story. "This one behaved far differently from normal Titans, and showed great signs of being intelligent."

"Intelligent you say?" Darius slowly said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she could speak and talk to us, as well as any person could," Erwin said.

"Really now, Erwin? Forgive me, but I find this hard to believe." Nile interrupted.

"You can question anyone in the Survey Corps, Nile. Everyone witnessed her existence," Levi countered with a glare. "I wouldn't have believed it either, but she does exist."

"Is this true?" Darius asked Keith.

"Everyone in the Survey Corps saw her that day, and heard her speak," Keith confirmed. "By now, rumors have already began to spread. The Mother Titan is what she's become known as."

"Didn't she try to eat you like the other Titans?" Darius curiously asked.

"No, she protected us. She attacked and killed the other Titans," Keith allowed a small smile on his face. "It's thanks to her that so many of our Scouts survived that expedition. These two can testify to that," he gestured toward Levi and Dillon.

"Is that so?" Darius looked over the drawing again, a mad smile forming on his face. "Tell me everything," Darius ordered, a gleam in his eye.

"I was the first one to encounter her," Dillon Amsdale began, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves. "During the expedition, I got separated from my Squad and cornered by two Titans. I should have died, but then the Mother Titan appeared. She stopped the Titans from eating me."

"And how did she behave towards you?" Darius interrupted, immersed in the tale.

"She was... very kind," Dillon admitted. "Don't get me wrong, she killed those Titans brutally. But towards me, she was very gentle. She carried me back toward the Scouts, and that's where Squad Leader Levi comes in." He finished, passing the story to the Ackermann. Darius looked at Levi expectantly, who sighed and resumed the story.

"In my personal opinion, I'm not sure what to think about her," Levi carefully said. "But without a doubt, she is very dangerous. However, she did come to our aid, so I will give her the benefit of the doubt."

"What did she do?" Darius asked, curiosity evident.

"My squad and another had just finished a battle with some Titans when she arrived, carrying Amsdale here. She spoke out to us, offering to help us survive. I did not believe her at first, and reacted with hostility. I argued and shouted at her, insulted her even. Yet despite that, she still wanted to help." Levi chuckled dryly. "Long story short, she led us back to the rest of the Scouts, protecting us from the Titans that showed up. She's one hell of a fighter, and those claws of hers are very effective." Levi finished.

Darius was silent for a moment, rubbing his grey beard in though as he inspected the drawing yet again. "When she talked, did you find out any useful information we can use?"

"She said her name was Sophia, but I doubt that was her real name," Dillon shrugged. "Though she did make a big claim..." The recruit trailed off. Looking toward Erwin. Understanding the hint, the blond man seized control of the conversation.

"Before the Mother Titan left us, I was able to talk to her briefly. She told us that humanity exists, beyond Wall Maria. I believe she is telling the truth," Erwin boldly declared. Darius's eyes widened at this, along with the two MP officers, who were silently listening from the background. Even Nile looked stunned at this reveal, to Erwin's delight.

"That's a bold claim," Darius breathed heavily, already feeling a harsh headache coming. He could already imagine the chaos that would be unleashed if this became public knowledge. The government had a strict ban on any knowledge of the outside world. They firmly declared that the last of humanity resided within the Walls, the rest having been devoured by the Titans. But if what this "Mother Titan" said was true, it would change everything. "And what do you plan to do?"

"With your approval, we want to scheduled another expedition within a week or so," Keith declared. "She's our best lead to the origins of the Titans. I firmly believe that if we can find her again, we'll have our answers." The four Scouts held their breath, waiting for the Supreme Commanders decision.

"I don't see why not. It's quite an opportunity," Darius said slowly. "But I expect you to share your findings with the Military, under penalty of treason." Darius harshly spoke.

"What about the nobility and King? Should they know?" Keith asked.

"I'll take care of informing them. For the time being, I'm placing a gag order on you all and the Survey Corps. You all are to keep silent on what you've seen and heard, until I say otherwise." Darius firmly spoke. At the very least, he hoped this would limit the damage.

"It may be too late for that. Rumors have already begun to spread." Levi pointed out.

"Then let the Mother Titan be that, a rumor. I don't want riots breaking out," Darius waved his hand dismissively. "Now then, let's move on to other matters..."

However while Darius and the Scouts were distracted with their conversation, they did not notice what was going on behind them. An MP officer was gruffly whispering to Nile Dawk, in a silent debate with him. After a few moments Nile nodded and quietly dismissed him. The man broke off from the group, swiftly exiting the room. He ignored his fellow MP officers, walking hurriedly from the building and into the extravagant capital streets.

"Damn it all, this puts everything into danger. To think one of them would come here, for fucks sake." The man growled in agitation, the Scouts testimony about the Female Titan Shifter burned in his mind. "The Reiss family will want to know about this," the MP muttered to himself, silently slipping away from public eye, his destination unknown.


	8. Erwin and Klara

Finally, we're at the good stuff. I've been waiting for this moment for centuries. But first, I shall begin my responses to my beloved minions... er... reviewers. Yeah.

crod42: You're probably right about that. I'll address it in the future.

XxXKiaXxX: Glad you enjoyed it! There is more to come.

amerdism: At this point in time, the Reiss still have control of the Founding Titan through Frieda. I have a plan for her, you'll have to wait and see.

FanfictionForTheWin123: Not a bad guess, but I have something else planned.

In the near future, I am going to rewrite the first few chapters and replace them on this story. As we now how more information about the outside world and Marley from the manga, I need to address the inconsistencies.

Hm... I might have to bump up this stories rating to M as a future precaution. And yes, I made Erwin a stud. Deal with it. I stayed up all night for this puppy, so I say enjoy it! Now let the fluff begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Erwin and Klara**

Erwin could only wonder why things had gone to hell so quickly.

The storm had come out of nowhere, slamming the Survey Corps expedition with harsh winds and wild rainfall. Heavy mist fell over the landscape, making it nearly impossible to be alert of the surrounding area. Booming lightning echoed from the sky, lighting up the clouds with its fury. That would be bad enough on it's own, yet the Titans were there to make their lives a living hell. The monsters had ambushed them in their confusion, splitting the formation apart in the panic.

He could faintly see blue flares shot up into the clouds, signalling a retreat to Wall Maria. The mission was a failure before it even began. They had hoped to find the Mother Titan. To get a chance to talk and study her again, for a chance to get vital information on their enemy from this rare abnormal. Yet how could they know the forces of nature itself would be again them this day?

Even worse, he had no idea where his Squad was, if they were even still alive. The Titan horde had scattered them apart like leaves in the wind, leaving him alone to face the monsters. The heavy rainfall showed no signs of letting up, leaving him no visibility to protect himself with. He could only strain his ears in desperation, frantically trying to find out where the Titans were lurking. All the while heading towards the hazy outline of Wall Maria, which promised refuge from the hell he was currently trapped in.

He didn't see the Titan that lunged out from the trees until it was too late. The monsters hand slammed sideways into his horse, sending them both flying into the air. Erwin was able to use his gear to steady his rapid momentum, but his horse was not so lucky. The brown stallion was sent whining in fear as it slammed through several tree limbs. A few seconds of agony passed for the steed until it fell brutally against a tree, it's bloody cries slowly silenced by death.

Erwin grappled himself upon a nearby tree, panting from adrenaline and cursing his misfortune. He couldn't escape the Titans without a horse. Worse still, he was alone with a Titan that wanted to taste his flesh. He could hear heavy footsteps around the area, mockingly assuring that he was not alone. All he could do was try to survive until the rain calmed, using the trees to kill the hellish humanoids coming for him. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was all he could think of before the first giant lunged at him.

He utilized the trees to use his 3DMG gear effectively, dodging the massive hands that smashed through the tree limb that he was on moments before. Soaring through the air, Erwin shot his line to its neck and flew his blades in for the kill. Avoiding its clumsy attempts to grab him, he cleanly sliced its nape apart to kill it. One threat to his life down, countless more awaited.

His ice blue eyes could make out the outlines of several more Titans, running towards him from the field he had fled from. Erwin grit his teeth in frustration, raising his blades to bring them down as well. They quickly closed them distance, showing their deformed faces and vile teeth as they rushed in to slaughter him. With a battle roar, Erwin leapt in to battle again.

Normal Titans didn't have the intellect to grasp battle tactics or strategy, which Erwin was sure to utilize to ensure his survival. He feinted an upward attack, only to move at the last second to avoid the searing hands. He blasted out pressurize gas from his gear, descending rapidly to carve out the nape of a five meter Titan. He then sliced deeply a larger Titan's legs, sending steaming blood gushing as it collapsed from the lack of balance. He avoided a lunge from the last Titan in the group, narrowly avoiding it's horrid mouth. He stabbed his blades deeply into the monster's eyes, feeling some satisfaction at the pained groans it let out. He quickly detached the stuck blades, pulling out a fresh set from his holsters to cut it down as well. Not wasting a moment, he lunged downward to kill the crippled Titan that struggled to get up. With a snarl he lunged down for it as well, no hesitation or mercy as he sliced deeply into it's nape.

But unfortunately, Erwin did not notice that another Titan had appeared during the battle. It grabbed him around the torso from behind, yanking his lines back and stripping them from the tree bark. Erwin let out a pained cry as he felt his ribs and arm crack from the monster's grip. One of his blades was trapped next to him, cutting deeply into his leg and torso as he was tightly squeezed. His good hand was free with a blade still in grasp, which he used to desperately hack at the hand that trapped him. But it was no use, the searing fingers were too strong and he was too weak to get free.

As he stared wide eyed into the endless maw of death, Erwin could not fight the fear and horror that tore at heart in desperate panic. His dreams and ambitions would die here with him, crushed to bloody bits as he would soon be. Hell surely awaited him for all his failures, and the countless soldiers who died under his command. This was the end, all his sacrifices and struggles were for nothing, he thought bitterly as the giant teeth came closer.

But luckily for him, it was not his day to perish.

A familiar screech sounded from behind him, making his heart jolt with hope. Bone armored fingers reached forward and crushed the other Titan's wrist, the other closing around Erwin and pulling him to safety. With rainfall clouding his vision, Erwin looked up to see her once again. She was just as he remembered; a 14 meter giantess, covered in bone armor plate, brutal but slender muscles, and skin in various places. Her amber eyes glowed in fiery rage in the mist, her other first pummeled the lesser Titan with a vengeance.

The Mother Titan had returned.

Her ghoulish hand cradled him protectively, her other holding back the monster that tried to devour him. The Titan angrily resisted, trying to get it's meal back and make one out of her as well. But thankfully, the pitiful creature stood no chance against her strength. With unnatural agility, the Mother Titan lifted her foot up and smashed the twelve meter against a tree with a brutal kick. With it's spine shattered, the twelve meter could only struggle in vain as her claws ripped it's nape apart.

It was over, Erwin though with relief, wheezing in pain as his cracked ribs flared up. Though his bones were broken, his muscles torn, and his skin bloodied and bruised, he was alive. He didn't know whether to cry tears of joy, or laugh at the irony of being saved by the Mother Titan. The warmth from her hand warmed his soaked body, even through the chilling rain that sapped his strength. Her ominous amber eyes stared at him in concern. Or dare he say, fear for his life?

 **"Erwin... don't die on me."** She pleaded. She remembered his name, Erwin thought fondly. He struggled to keep his eyes open, seeing darkness begin to creep into his vision.

"I owe you my life," Erwin was able to gasp out through pained breathing. He would have loved to talk to the Mother Titan some more. To learn more about this strange and intelligent Titan, and to ask the questions he so desperately wanted answers for. But he was just too tired right now. The Mother Titan spoke more worried words to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Dizzy from blood loss and exhausted from the brutal fighting, Erwin didn't resist sleep as it claimed him.

* * *

Titan Klara held the bloodied Erwin with a gentle hand, fear for his life visible in her distressed eyes. He had passed out from exhaustion, blood seeping through his soaked and torn uniform. He was wounded and tired, it was obvious that he needed her help. She couldn't just leave him here to die, the though of doing that was unbearable to her.

The choice was clear. In order to save Erwin, Klara had to turn around and get him inside wall Maria. There she could safely exit her Titan body and tend to his injuries. But doing that meant she had to abandon those still trapped out here. But if she stayed out here to help them, he would die. Hypothermia or blood lost would be sure to claim his life.

 _I'm sorry._ Klara thought with guilt, having made her choice. She couldn't do it. She couldn't sacrifice this man for the sake of saving others. She didn't have to heart to do it. But then an idea came to mind, perhaps she could still help them.

Taking in a deep breath, Titan Klara began to scream and screech loudly, sending her voice echoing into the misty distance. It was her hope that the Titans would be drawn to her presence, thus giving the remainder of the Survey Corps a chance to flee to Wall Maria. a Faint stench from Titans came from the wind, and she resisted the urge to smile. It seemed that her gamble had worked. But now she had to get to safety before she was found and overwhelmed. As strong as she was, it was too risky to fight so many Titans on her own.

"You get to live, Erwin," She voiced her decision, though he was not conscious to hear her. Careful not to crush him, Klara cradled Erwin in one clawed hand and turned around. She began to sprint towards Wall Maria, her colossal feet leaving deep prints in the muddy ground. With the harsh rain beginning to calm, Klara could only hope her efforts had helped those still trapped out here.

* * *

Erwin groaned as he slowly returned from the darkness of sleep, pain aching throughout his body. His mouth felt hoarse and gritty, the faint taste off copper blood still lingered from his earlier injuries. He didn't know where he was, or how he got here. He just wanted to fall back into darkness, to sleep the pain away.

"Is he going to be okay, sis? I think he's waking up." A young girl's voice was the first sound heard as his conscience began to stir.

"He'll be fine, his fever broke last night." An older voice replied, dabbing a wet cloth to his forehead. Erwin inwardly sighed in relief at the realization that he was still alive. That his body wasn't crushed to bloody bits and rotting in the stomach of a titan. It wasn't that he feared death, he had long since accepted that he would die one day. But he feared dying too soon, dying before seeing mankind freed from the titans. Dying before learning the truth about the long forgotten world beyond the walls.

"You must be thirsty, drink this," the unknown female voice commanded, bringing water to his dry lips. Erwin complied, allowing the cold liquid to sooth his parched throat in relief. Focus began to return to him faster with his thirst quenched, and his speech returned to him soon after.

"Where... am I?" He asked out loud to his unknown caretaker.

"Inside Wall Maria, you're safe now," the older female voice assured him. Erwin visible relaxed at this news, some of his comrades must have come back for him after all. And thus he assumed he was at the infirmity within the Scout's headquarters. He slowly opened his ice blue eyes to observe his surroundings. Yet he was not prepared for what he would soon see.

A beautiful woman was in front of him, that was Erwin's first thought as he took in her appearance. Lush brunette hair fell beyond her shoulders, with kind amber eyes looking down at him in concern. Her body was very fit and feminine, with healthy tan skin from what he could see. Erwin felt his eyes wandering to her large breasts, much to his inward embarrassment, which were covered by a simple white blouse.

She looked a few years younger than him, and was fairly tall for a woman. She was the kind of woman that men stopped what they were doing to catch a glimpse as she passed by. Her beauty was very alluring to Erwin, and it tested his resolve to the limits. Male instincts that he had long since suppressed rose within him, demanding that he win her affection.

Erwin thought that his heart had died long ago, broken by the horrors he had witnessed outside Wall Maria. Yet now as Erwin looked at her, his heart started to beat like it hadn't in years. A warm flush of blood was felt throughout his body. And for the first in a long time, he was lost for words.

"I'm glad you're alright now, you nearly died out there," the woman smiled at the silent Erwin. And yet she felt very familiar to him, like an old friend from his past. Something told Erwin that he had met her before, but he couldn't remember how.

"Yeah! We took care of your injuries," the young blond girl next to the woman said happily. "You were badly hurt, but we made you better again." Erwin finally broke his gaze that lingered on that woman and looked at the girl next to her.

An innocent face with green eyes, looking at him with concern at his wounds. Long blonde hair adorned the girls neck, with a tattered sunhat on her head. A simple dress covered her, and she wore no shoes on her feet. He could see a past of sorrow in the girls eyes, yet she held a genuine smile despite that.

It was then he realized that he was not with his comrades after all. The Scout's didn't allow children into their ranks after all. So where was he exactly?

Erwin took his eyes off the two females and began to observe his surroundings to understand his situation. He could see the faded green fabric of a tent around them, acting as his current shelter. The sounds of birds chirping and the crisp smell of pine meant they were in a forest. He could also smell something cooking outside, which made him salivate in hunger. Several blankets of varying colors acted as his bed, along with a soft pillow to rest his head.

The blonde soldier winced as he tried to move, his stomach sore from where the titan had squeezed him. No doubt he had large bruises covering his torso. His left wrist ached from its fracture, though it was wrapped securely in a makeshift brace. His chest was exposed, revealing bandages on several places. They had done a good job on patching him up, from what he could tell. He also felt a lack of clothing on his body, likely removed for being soaked and dirtied, though he had a sheet to preserve his modesty.

He would have to get his answers from these two unknown females. Considering that they took care of him in his hour of need, Erwin would give them some of his trust in return.

"Help me up, please," Erwin requested to the brunette woman, able to regain his composure around her feminine allure. The woman nodded and grabbed him under his arms, slowly pulling him upright with ease. Erwin winced as some of his ribs screamed in protest, stabs of white agony coursing through his side.

"Careful. Some of your ribs are cracked, be glad they didn't puncture your lungs," she explained. "Your luck held out this time."

"I'm still alive... that's a good start to my day," Erwin wryly commented, to which the woman laughed.

"Oh yes, it is!" She agreed, eyes shining in amusement. "You've very lucky I found you in time."

"Big sis took care of you." The blonde sunhat girl explained, gently grabbing Erwin's wounded arm in comfort. "She found you and brought you back here."

"Where... did she find me?" Erwin asked slowly in confusion, rubbing his good hand over his beard stubble in thought. "Outside the wall... on the Scouting Expedition... how did I get back here?"

Erwin's memories were covered in a haze, hiding the full truth about what happened to him after the Mother Titan saved him. But he did remember a few things, and so he began to think to solve this mystery. To get the answers he sought by putting the puzzle pieces into place.

He was about to be devoured alive by a titan, his dreams and ambitions about to be stolen from him, along with his life. He remembered hacking at the giant's fingers with one blade, desperate to get free and avoid that fate. But his attempts to escape were in vain, he would have died there if not for his savior's actions. The Mother Titan ran up and saved his life, freeing him from death by overpowering his tormentor with brute strength. The last thing he remembered was laying down in her large clawed hand, looking up at those worried amber eyes in relief as he blacked out.

So what had happened afterwards?

"Oh I see, you don't remember." The brunette commented, looking at Erwin with a knowing smile. "I can tell you, if you want to know."

"Please do so," Erwin requested, trying very hard to stare at her face, and not her chest again. And that was very hard for him, much to his frustration.

"It's quite simple really. I was outside the wall and found you badly hurt, so I brought you back and took care of you." The woman said with a wide grin, trying very hard not to laugh. There was something she wasn't telling him, that was very obvious to Erwin.

"Only the Scouts go beyond the wall, and I've never seen you before." Erwin frowned. He would have remembered if this woman was part of the Scouts, considering the small military force they had available. And with how beautiful she was, the men in the Scouts would have talked about her in admiration. How could a mere civilian woman go outside the wall and bring him back? It didn't seem logical at all.

Still his instincts told him that she was telling the truth, and Erwin considered himself a good judge of character.

"I'm hurt, Erwin Smith. I thought for sure you would remember me." The woman pouted cutely. "Look at my face carefully, don't you remember meeting me outside Wall Maria?" She asked in a teasing voice. "We've meet two times before, and I saved you life from that titan that tried to eat you yesterday. It would be a shame to let such a handsome man die, after all. Isn't that right, eyebrows?"

At those words Erwin's eyes widened in realization as the pieces started to come together in a flash. He did recognize her face from somewhere. Her facial features were far too similar to the Mother Titan, the same brunette hair and amber eyes. Even her voice sounded just like that female armored titan.

"That's... impossible," Erwin denied, shaking his head at her in disbelief. "You can't be her..."

"You're taking too long Klara!" the annoyed blonde girl interrupted, glaring at her older sibling with impatience. "Just show him the truth already."

"Oh fine," the now named Klara rolled her eyes. Klara picked up a knife nearby on the tent floor and brought it to her arm. "Watch carefully, eyebrows. This is my true nature." Erwin watched in alarm as Klara deeply stabbed into her skin, letting her blood flow freely without concern.

Erwin was about to shout at her, demanding to know why the hell she was mutilating herself for. Only to have his jaw drop as the self inflicted wound in her arm mended swiftly, steam hissing as her flesh mended itself back together.

She had just regenerated, like a titan...

"My name is Klara Meadows," the woman proclaimed as she looked down at the shocked Squad Leader. "But you remember me as the Mother Titan."

* * *

Erwin shifted sat in his makeshift bed for comfort, his injuries still aching and burdening his body. All things considered, he was lucky to still be alive, and he had Klara to thank for that. His caretakers were currently outside the tent, cooking food from what his nose told him. His thoughts were currently fixed on the alluring brunette woman outside, and the shocking revelation she had given about herself.

A woman... who could turn herself into a titan? It seemed insane to say to least, for the titans were monsters who ate human flesh. They were the stuff of nightmares, creatures of death that wandered outside Wall Maria, but Klara was nothing like them. The more Erwin thought about it, the more sense it made. It explained everything about the Mother Titan. Why she was so intelligent, her knowledge about humans, and why she killed the other titans.

Erwin had only known Klara as a human for not even an hour, and yet he was already captivated by her existence. She was beautiful, that was obvious enough. But seeing her flesh wound mend back swiftly without a scar had left him awed. Just who was Klara, and how did she gain that Titan power? She was a mystery, and Erwin was determined to find out the truth about her.

There must be more humans like her, Erwin reasoned as he closed his icy eyes in contemplation. Surely Klara couldn't be the only human who had the power to become an unique Titan. That realization was both intriguing and terrifying. Erwin wasn't naive about how dangerous such a power could be in the wrong hands. Klara may have been kind with her Titan Form, for she had saved many Survey Corps members and given them hope. But no doubt there were humans who would wield it for destruction and death. But Erwin would worry about that reality another time.

Erwin now had a lead to follow about the mysteries about this harsh world. The unknown truths that he had longed to understand since his youth. About the Titans, the past of mankind, and why the world had fallen into this hell ruled by monsters. And Klara was the key to finding the answers he needed to know. And that made him feel genuinely excited. Despite being wounded and being separated from his comrades, he was thrilled at the rare opportunity he now had.

His thoughts were interrupted when Klara walked back into the tent, two steaming mugs in her hand that gave off a pleasant aroma.

"Beef stew is cooking, we have Teresa to thank for that," Klara explained, sitting down nearby and offering a mug. "You're probably starving, so I figured you want to share supper with us."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," Erwin replied gratefully, accepting the drink with his good hand. Indeed he was very hungry, and he knew that his body would need food to recover quickly. He also had to get word to the Survey Corps that he was still alive, but that could wait. For now he would rest and accept her hospitality.

He brought the unknown beverage to his lips, and was pleasantly surprised. It was sweet and warm, but had a rich and pleasant taste. It was unlike any drink he had before, and the taste was almost addicting. He could only wonder how expensive something like this would be in Wall Sina.

"What is this drink? It's very good," Erwin complimented as he took another sip.

"Hot chocolate," Klara answered with a grin, before taking on a deadly serious look. "Don't you dare waste a drop, we only have a limited supply of that."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint such a gorgeous woman," Erwin replied casually with a confident grin. A light blush appeared on Klara's face at his words, much to his satisfaction.

"Flattery can only get you so far, Erwin Smith." Klara smiled.

"True, but I find it helps." He easily replied. He then looked down in thought at the sheet that covered him. "Where are my clothes, by the way?"

"Ah... I took them off you to clean them, they were filthy. They should be dry by now." Klara hurriedly replied. Though he was pleased to see a blush on her face at admitting that she undressed him. A beautiful women was taking care of him... he could defiantly get used to this.

"Well, I know you liked what you saw," Erwin teased. Though he winced as Klara poked him in the chest in retaliation.

"Shut your mouth, pervert." Klara growled, though there was no bite to her words. "Behave yourself now. Or did you forget that I can be a Titan anytime I want?"

"Oh, I know. It's your fault that I'm in this situation to begin with." Erwin smiled.

"Excuse me? As I recall, I was the one who came to save your sorry ass. Show some respect." Klara scoffed, though her eyes were lit up in mirth. It was clear that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Well I'm happy that my savior is a very stunning woman, with an unbelievably sexy body. I'd love to get to know you better." Erwin boldly stated without shame. "You have a nice ass and breasts too, by the way. I want you." He added as an afterthought. He inwardly laughed at the wide eyed look Klara gave, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard. _I've still got it._ He though with satisfaction. _  
_

"You're a real pig, you know that?" She muttered and blushed heavily, avoiding his gaze in embarrassment.

"What can I say? I like what I see." Erwin grinned. He hadn't had this much fun in years. The back and forth banter lightened his heavy heart, and eased the guilt he carried with him. "No response to that? Looks like I win this round, Klara."

"Oh shut up, you bastard! I hate you." Klara growled, pinching his arm in retribution.

"If you hate me, then why are you tending to my every need?"

"Silence! You've lost your talking privileges!" She insisted with a scowl. He couldn't help but wheeze some laughter at that comment, despite his pained ribs. After a brief moment, she join in, and they lost themselves in a moment. They took a minute to calm down, Klara still chuckling as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You're a real ass, Erwin Smith." Klara said in amusement.

"Perhaps. But I know you don't mind, honey." He indulged himself in the now cool chocolate beverage, draining the sweetness in one gulp and placing the mug aside in satisfaction.

"Hm... I guess not." Klara agreed with a seductive smile. She leaned in closer to him, her hand trailing his arm with affection. As much as Erwin enjoyed this tender moment between them, and the implications it brought, there we more pressing issues to discuss. Answers that he needed to know, for the sake of his dream and humanity.

"You promised me answers when we last met. There are questions I want you to answer," Erwin insisted. Klara nodded in understanding. And to his surprise, she closed the distance and kissed on the cheek tenderly. She then smiled warmly at him, the glazed look in her eyes sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'll bring your clothes back. Get dressed lover boy, and then we'll talk." She exited the tent slowly with a sway to her hips, leaving a stunned and confused Scout behind.

* * *

With the privacy of the tent, Erwin carefully placed back on his now clean uniform. It was a struggle with his injuries flaring up, but he could manage. He was touched to see that Klara had even repaired his clothing, the tears neatly stitched back together. The banter they had just shared minutes ago was burned into his mind, bringing a smile to his face. The spot on his cheek where she kissed him still burned, leaving a glimmer of happiness in him.

"Are you decent?" Her voice sang from outside the tent. Erwin carefully sat himself in his makeshift bed, feeling much more confident with his uniform back on.

"Yes, come in." He answered. The tent flaps parted and both of his caretakers entered. Klara, and the blond girl that was her sister. Teresa, if he remembered her name correctly. To his stomachs delight, he could see bowls of piping hot stew in their hands, with a spoon ready to be used.

"Here you go, mister Erwin!" The blond girl cheerfully offered him some stew. He happily accepted it, ready to dig into the feast that awaited. He froze at the flavor that hit his tongue, unfamiliar spices delighting his mouth.

"Do you like it? Is it okay?" Teresa asked in worry.

"Yes... this is the best food I've ever had," Erwin admitted. He looked at the blond girl in appreciation. "You are a very talented cook, Teresa. Thank you."

"Well, we did bring some special ingredients with us when we first came here. So I can add more variety to it," Teresa beamed in pride at her cooking.

"When you first came here? Do you mean from beyond Wall Maria?" Erwin eagerly asked.

"Yep! We were born outside the Titan Walls," Teresa piped up.

"Incredible." Erwin replied in awe, icy eyes brimming in emotion. "So humanity has not perished to the Titans at all?

"Mhm. That's a big lie told to those who live here," Klara confirmed, taking another bite of her food. "In truth, you all are just isolated far away from them. The Titans kept you from discovering this."

"Then I'm calling in that promise you gave me. I want to know the truth to this world," Erwin passionately proclaimed. The intensity in his eyes was unmistakable, the hunger and desire for truth.

"Well then, what do you want to know?" Klara asked, taking some time to play and fix up her hair.

"Everything. No matter how long it takes." His answer came without hesitation. "Start from the beginning; where did the Titans come from? Why did we end up in this walls? And who are you, Klara?" Erwin fired off his questions. A look of conflict appeared in her amber eyes at that request, and he feared that she would deny him the answers he desperately sought.

"You better tell him, Sis. I don't want any more of them to die in vain." Teresa pleaded. "They need to know the truth. It's been hidden long enough." The two sisters views the emotions in each others eyes, a silent conversation taking place through their bond. Unable to deny her baby sister, Klara nodded in acceptance. As Klara turned to him, Erwin silently thanked Teresa for helping his case. Now, his dream would finally be fulfilled.

"Alright, Erwin Smith. I will tell you the history of this world, everything I know at least. But it's a long story, so get comfortable and listen well." She sat down next to him, placing her forgotten food aside. Teresa watched them both quietly, taking time to eat and sate her hunger. Klara reach into one of her bags and pulled out a heavy and ancient book, which she opened and began to look through. Taking a deep breath, Klara talked and began the tale.

"Around two thousand years ago, the world was forever changed by a young woman named Ymir Fritz," Klara began. "She was the one who awakened the Titans, bringing them into this world. How she did this is uncertain, but there are two versions to it. In one, she made a contract with the devil, losing her soul and humanity in exchange for power. In the other one, she came into contact with the source of all living matter, which allowed her to create the Titans. Whatever the case may be, she became the Founding Titan, the very first Titan Shifter."

Finding a certain page, she turned the book and handed it to Erwin. It revealed a detailed picture of a stunningly beautiful Titan female, with long a luscious blond hair flowing down her back. Her private area and breasts were covered with a flowing white cloth, hardly preserving her modesty. One hand held a horn out in triumph, while the other was raised high in a brilliant light.

However the most noticeable detail were the nine other Titans with her, who bowed down to her power and glory. They were all different in their own way, but it was clear that Ymir was the one who they were bound to obey.

"So Ymir is the one responsible for all this? For creating all these Titans?" Erwin interrupted.

"I was getting to that, silly man. Patience." Klara playfully waved her finger in a scolding manner. "What Ymir accomplished in her life is unknown, but her death is what truly set things in motion. When Ymir died thirteen years after that day, her soul was split between nine other people. These successors became Titan Shifters through her power, and later founded an empire named Eldia, which would rule the world for many centuries until it's fall. Thus that empires people and descendants became known as Eldians, the people with Titans blood in their veins."

"So that makes you one of these Eldians as well, since you have a Titan form." Erwin concluded. Klara nodded her head, but her face showed sudden sadness.

"Not just me, Erwin. Everyone from within these walls is an Eldian, including you." Klara stressed. "We are all the Subjects of Ymir, descended from her Titan bloodline, and thus bound by her curse."

"What do you mean by that?" Erwin asked. His stomach was unsettled by her words, his mind assuming the worse. Teresa looked distraught at this being brought up, and put her food aside with a frown.

"Erwin... do you know what the Titans are?" Klara carefully asked.

"None of us do, that's why I'm asking you," Erwin countered with a steel gaze.

"You really don't know?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Here's a hint, I've told you already." Using her hands, Klara gestured towards herself, and Erwin understood the what she was implying.

"They are humans," Erwin breathed in realization. His heart sank in dread at that reveal. To think that all this time, they'd been unknowingly killing humans. She gave a sad smile at his answer, confirming it to be true.

"It's the harsh reality of this world. Every Titan was once a human being. They are our people, the Eldians. Until they were forced to become a monster instead." Her amber eyes showed great sadness, like one who had lived a thousand years of sorrow. "They do not remember who they once were, they exist now only to devour mankind. To make this world a living hell."

"Is there no hope for them then? No way to save them?" Erwin urged. The thought of dying was terrifying enough. But to be trapped forever as a monster, with no purpose but to slaughter and kill humans? That was a hell far worse that anything he could have imagined.

"There is only one way to turn them back, and it is nearly impossible to achieve. They must devour one of the nine, and consume their spinal fluid. When this is done, they can revert back to their human form, and gain the Titan form of the one they devoured. Aside from that, there is no other way." Klara sighed heavily. "That is how the nine were passed down from one Eldian to another." She gestured to the Titans who surrounded and bowed before Ymir.

"So does that mean that you possess one of these nine Titans?"

"Ah well, my Titan form is an exception to that rule. It's complicated, so we'll cover that later." She hurriedly brushed it off.

"But you're saying that us Eldians can be turned into Titans..." Erwin hummed in thought as he stared at the image of Ymir and her Titans. "How is that possible? Is there any way to avoid it?"

"Well I need to explain more before I can answer that question." She responded. Erwin understood her reasoning and motioned for her to continue.

"In the ancient times, Eldia used Titans as cheap weapons to slaughter their enemies. This was possible because of the most dangerous Titan Power, the Coordinate. To put it simply, it is the power of the Goddess Ymir herself. The ability to create and control the Titans." She paused for a moment to take a shaky breath. "You know how dangerous Titans are, Erwin. Now imagine a whole army of them, under the control and will of the Founding Titan. Add in the other eight Titan Shifters, and Eldia had an unstoppable army. One they used to conquer and slaughter the world."

"I can imagine," Erwin winced at that terrifying thought. What human army could hope to stand against that? Against an army of Titans, unified under one will and with the power to slaughter humans without remorse. The thought of how many deaths brought that way were truly horrifying to consider. "So if Eldia had such power, why do you speak as if it no longer exists?"

"Oh it does still, as a weak shadow of what it once was. These Walls mark the only land Eldia has left to it's name. That ancient empire that ruled this world is no more. And that is probably for the best." Klara sighed.

"What do you mean by that? What happened?" He demanded.

"With no other nations able to stand against them, the Eldians began to fight among themselves. The families that possessed the Nine of Ymir, the Titan Clans, fought in endless conflict with each other. But for a time, order was maintained by the royal family of Eldia, the Fritz. They retained control of the Founding Titan, and used it to keep the other Titan Shifters under control."

"But that didn't last forever, did it?" Erwin dryly summarized.

"No, it did not." Klara sighed heavily. "One of Eldia's kings, Karl Fritz the 145th, was responsible for its downfall. He hated the atrocities and pain Eldia existence had caused the world, since the days of Ymir Fritz. He was wracked with great guilt because of this, ever before receiving the memories of the Founding Titan."

"Memories?" Erwin asked with curiosity.

"The Nine Titans hold the memories of all those who held them before." She clarified. "Karl Fritz bore witnessed the pain and death Eldia had brought to the world, and was ashamed because of it. He cursed the Titans and Eldians, wishing that they had never existed. This hatred for his own people caused him to plot the downfall of of his own nation. But despite that hatred, he longed to experience peace. To live in a world without conflict, without war and hatred. This desire led him to build these very Walls, on Paradis Island."

"Paradis Island? What does that mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot the I know different terminology then you do." Klara apologized.

"I can show you with a map," Teresa broke her silence. She quickly got up and darted to one of the bags. She carefully pulled out and unfolded a paper chart, laying it on his lap.

"This is where we are, Paradis." Teresa pointed at an island, off the coast of a significantly larger continent listed as Marley. There were three circles drawn on the island, representing the three walls.

"Incredible..." Erwin breathed, touching the map as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. How he longed to hold something like this since his youth. How he dreamed that this day would come. And these two sisters were handing him answers on a silver platter. The truth of this world was now in his hands, and that realization gave him a burst of euphoria he hadn't felt before.

"Karl Fritz abandoned his duties to maintain peace between the Titan Clans." Klara continued the story. "This choice began the great Titan war between the Clans, greatly weakening Eldia from within. During the chaos, Karl Fritz gathered as many of his subjects as he could. They then sailed to this very island, where Karl Fritz had built the walls in preparation."

"What? Did he do it with a mortar and trowel? Color me impressed." Erwin joked.

"No, silly man!" She laughed. "He used the power of the Founding Titan, to turn Eldians in Colossus Titans." The page shifted again, and Erwin caught sight of something that made his blood freeze. Huge and hulking Titans that towered at an impossible height, as tall as Wall Maria was. They had no skin on their bodies, exposing their bones and muscles to the world. The picture showed them linking their elbows together in a chain, a strange substance covering them to form the Walls. "He used the Titans hardening ability to construct the walls, with the Colossal Titans acting as it's pillars. They now sleep within, unable to move without sunlight to nourish them."

"Holy hell..." Erwin stared at the image of the Colossus Titans in dread. "Are you sure they won't wake up and slaughter us one day?"

"Relax, they are surrounded with hardened Titan skin. They can't move, even if they wanted to." Klara assured. She paused to take a drink of her now cold chocolate drink before continuing. "After gathering all the people he could, Karl Fritz ordered the walls gates shut to the outside world. To ensure that his plan for peace would not be disturbed, he used the power of the Founding Titan, wiping the memories of the outside world from his people."

"He did what!" Erwin yelled in shock. His outburst caused them both to jump back in surprise. His face showed denial at that concept, before slowly realizing it was true. "How... that possible?" He weakly whispered.

"That is the power of the Founding Titan, the power of Ymir. The one who hold it, controls the destiny of the Eldians." Klara somberly said. "I don't like it either, but it's what he decided to do." She gently explained. "With that done, Paradis was closed to the outside world, and the Great Titan War on the mainland came to an end."

"Then what ever happened to the other eight Titans? You said they were left on the mainland, correct?" Erwin interrupted.

"The Great Titan War did not end well for the Eldians who stayed on the mainland." Klara sighed deeply. "They were conquered and enslaved by another nation of people, the Marleyans."

"But how?" A shocked Erwin asked. "Even if they were fighting among themselves, shouldn't just one of Ymir's Titans be enough to stop a human army?"

"Under normal situations, absolutely. But Marley had help from one of the Titan Clans: the Tybur family, wielders of the Warhammer Titan." Klara scowled in distaste. "They allied themselves with Marley, and damned the Eldians who remained there. They helped Marley by manipulating the Titan Clans into fighting each other, and aided them in gaining control over Ymir's Titans. It was only because of them that Marley was successful."

"Then... what happened to the Eldians who were enslaved by Marley?" Erwin asked, heart beating with dread at the answer. Her face took a pained look at that, and she gave him a false smile.

"The world beyond these Walls is hell for Eldians. Erwin... you have no idea how lucky you were to be born here." Klara's voice shook and tears began to form in her eyes. "Eldians are a hated race of people by the world. Children of devils blood is what they call us, and that's putting it nicely. They punish us in cruel ways for what our ancestors did. We are worked to death, tortured, raped, humiliated, and tormented in countless ways. We are slaves to the world that wants us dead, never to be free again." Teresa shared her sisters misery

"My God... what happened to you two?" Erwin whispered with wide eyes.

"No... Teresa and I were the lucky ones. We never experienced that hell, but we were dealt another tragedy. Our mother was a Marleyan woman named Sophia. She fell in love with our father, and Eldian named Issac. He got his blood tests faked to posed as a Marleyan, and they got married in secret. They left Marley to live in another country, and they had us." Klara babbled on and spilled her life story out in grief, tears flowing freely from her heartbroken eyes. It was clear to him that she didn't have anyone she could confide this to before. "We were happy there, for a while at least. But if those people knew that we were Eldians, they would turn on us in an instant." She laughed bitterly. Teresa shared her sisters grief, whimpering tears and she move in for Klara's comforting hug. "Our happiness didn't last, and our world was shattered. We lost our mother, father, and brother Milo. A single day of hell took it all away. There was nothing left for us there, so we escaped and set sail for Paradis months ago. Then I met you that day outside Maria, and you know the rest." She continued to hold a crying Teresa, mixing their tears together.

"Klara... " Erwin whispered out in disbelief. He had no idea she had been broken by tragedy, though the details were unknown to him. She may have had a strong will, but he could see she was still scarred deeply. Words failed him at the moment, so he did the next best thing. He ignored his injuries, sat upward, and embraced the Meadow sisters in a hug. They relaxed into his warm embrace, though it was strange for him. He wasn't an emotional person. Hell, he hadn't been hugged since he was a child. But that wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done.

"Klara. Do you blame yourself for their deaths?" Erwin asked in a gentle voice, one he didn't know he was capable of making until now. "Be honest with me." She stopped crying for a moment, painful memories and torment clear on her face.

"I failed to save them..." Klara whispered in a broken voice. She looked like a lifeless doll with glass eyes, who's life had been snuffed out. "They died because of me. Because I wasn't fast enough to save them."

"No. Don't let yourself regret the past." Erwin interrupted. "It you are consumed by regret, you will second guess your future decisions, and make even more mistakes. You might even let someone else chose your path in life for you. All that's left for you then is to die." He stared into her amber eyes with passion and purpose, and his words seemed to be getting through to her. "No one is promised a tomorrow on this world, and death claims us all one day. But you saved Teresa," he ruffled the blond girls hair in affection. "And you saved me. More importantly, you fulfilled my dream today. To know the truth about this world. I can never repay you for doing that."

"Erwin..." Klara began to speak, but he surprised them both by pressing a finger against her lips.

"Don't blame yourself for their deaths. It won't bring them back," he firmly spoke. "Woman like you are rare in this world. I don't want to see you wallow away in guilt and self pity. I expect you to forgive yourself." He removed his finger and released the hug. He then picked up his forgotten food, bringing the bowl to his mouth.

"Now, let's finish this stew. It would be a shame to waste it."

As the three of them ate together in the tent, Erwin found himself talking and getting the sisters to open up to him. He was fascinated and wanted to know everything about them. They were both kind and incredible easy to talk to, answering his questions about themselves. Honestly he was disappointed when it was finally time to retire for the night, still having many more questions to ask them.

They shared the tent together that night, leaving very little room for comfort. They slept nearby his body, which burdened some of his injuries. But he didn't mind. It was the least he could do for them, for what they had done for him.

The truths they had revealed to him invaded his thoughts that night. Ymir. Titans. Eldians. Marley. It was a complicated situation, but he was happy to be aware of it. There were still more questions he had to ask, but that could wait until tomorrow. Erwin Smith fell asleep that night with a wide smile on his face, the young soldier at peace for the first time in many years.


	9. Important Notice

In order to address all the problems Mother Titan had, and to make it a much better story overall , I have decided to rewrite it from the very beginning. Expect massive changes too the story and plot it once had. To put it bluntly I'm striping it of it's good parts, to write something more beautiful and fulfilling. I might take down this version once I get the new one rolling, I haven't made that choice yet.

But as of now, the new version is now live under my profile. Have fun!


End file.
